


You Are My Cover

by Caladran



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Caring, Carrying, Concern, Drama, Elder Maxson - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Prydwen, Romance, Worry, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 104,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This F04 Fanfic is about my OC SS Blaze, and Paladin Danse's friendship that leads later into romance, through the game story in the background, and BoS quests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue in chapters to come. Path to romance begins so to say. Rating may change later.

Danse took Blaze to scout further into the woods. Some settlers have been reporting deathclaw activity near their town. Blaze had brought this to Danse's attention, because he wanted to help the settlers and it was part of the Minuteman duty. Danse had agreed to help get rid of the possible deathclaws lurking in the area.  
The redhaired man was thankful for the paladin's help. He didn't want to face the creatures alone. Danse wanted him to wear power armor, but Blaze said he wanted to move faster in case one of them or the settlers needed fast help. They had argued for it half an hour resulting in Blaze as the winner. He thought Danse was enough to protect him if needed, but didn't say it out loud, even he wanted to tease Danse.  
"Eyes sharp, Knight," Danse said in low tone, "One wrong move, and - "  
"I know, Paladin, I'm careful," Blaze interrupted, as he checked his sniper rifle he had found on a dead raider few days ago.  
Danse eyed him briefly. This redhead will be death of him one day. Hopefully not.

They scouted the immediate area of the town. It was secure for the time being, and Danse led Blaze to the outer area, into the rocky woods.  
"Here are claw marks," Blaze informed Danse, as they tried to study the area strategically.  
"Keep watch on that rock. I will determine how many there are possibly," Danse replied nodding while checking his laser rifle. His concern for the readhead had slighty increased. There is no telling how many deathclaws lurked in the woods. And the night was already falling.

Blaze took position on a rough sized rock, and surveyed the area. He inhaled slowly, and focused on his eye sight. Do not miss a shadow or a sound, he thought. The green eyes scanned the bushes, rocks, trees, and shadows. The wind was gentle, yet there was something in the air. Something dreadful. Blaze couldn't figure out what it was. He turned his head to check how Danse was doing, then continued watching.

The paladin was checking claw marks that dotted the area. This wasn't promising. He started to circle back to the redhead, when he heard noises not from far. His heart started racing, as he glanced around for the source of the noise. If his calculations were correct, there were two deathclaws close by. He quickened his steps.  
"Knight, stay sharp!" Danse called out to Blaze, but somehow he didn't seem to hear. 

The redhead thought he heard something, and turned to look at Danse, who hurried nearby, shouting something. Blaze's face turned into a frown, followed by the terror in front of him. As he froze on his post, his heart skipped beats, as time seemed to slow, and giant claws swiped him off the rock, away from the Paladin's view.

Danse bellowed in fury, as he started to shoot the first mature deathclaw. He had to back away from the sharp claw strikes, and tried to find some sort of cover from the fallen trees or rocks, but nothing seemed to stop the deathclaw coming. Shooting its legs, slowed the beast down a bit.  
Not a long while until the second deathclaw joined the fight. Danse cursed his luck. He was worried for the redhead. Hopefully he wasn't seriously injured. Elder Maxson had said Blaze showed promise in the ranks, and would have the Paladin's head if something happened on his watch. "Not going to happen," Danse muttered, as he kept shooting the deathclaws.

It took a quite long time, before Danse was finished with the beasts. He had almost ran out of ammo, as the second deathclaw fell down. Danse didn't make it out without dents on his power armor. Ingram is going be mad about it, but let her.  
He found Blaze within the smaller rocks. His chest was in shreds from the claw strike, bleeding. Danse tried his best to get out of his power armor, and check the pulse. "Still breathing, but barely, and unconscious", he spoke as he used stimpack on the redhead. "You're not going to die on my watch!" Danse said with a grunt. He tried his best to clean the wound, and bandage it.

Carrying Blaze to the town as carefully as he could, Danse asked of the settlers a bed for the wounded, while he could contact Prydwen, and ask a vertibird to pick them up.  
He was pointed to a house with a spare bed, where he laid Blaze down carefully. The redhead didn't look well, which made the paladin's concern increased in new levels. Blaze was his wingman, a friend, a soldier under his wing. It was easy to talk to him. The redhead looked so fragile. Danse sighed, and walked outside.

Vertibird landed in the farm field, ruining the growing crops, but there wasn't space else where. As soon as they got Blaze safely in the vertibird, Danse thanked the settlers, and assured they take good care of their Minuteman leader. Settlers thanked him heartilly for killing the stalking deathclaws, and wished quick healing for Blaze.

...

There was silent talk going on nearby, but not recogniseable, the sound of engines humming, and he could swear someone was walking circles somewhere. The light was bright, when Blaze started his slow waking up. He reconized his chest wound, it still ached, but not as much as when he was briefly conscious. The redhead took a slow inhale, and opened his eyes.

"There must be some kind of progress! What if he doesn't wake up?" Paladin Danse said.  
"He had very bad concussion. It takes times to recover, I have already said it," the doc stated firmly. "Have faith in your soldiers, Paladin".  
Danse sighed visibly. He was frustrated, as he visited the medbay daily to check the situation. Blaze had been stablilized and patched up.

The redhead saw Danse's concern. Maybe he cared for too? Blaze could only hope, but not too much.  
"Paladin...Danse," the redhead spoke, but it came out almost as a whisper.  
Danse turned to look at Blaze, when he heard his name spoken. His expression was stern, but melted by few degrees only. He was about to give a lecture, but nothing came out. Seeing his wingman like this, it hurt him somewhere in his chest. So fragile. Danse tried to find the correct words, while Blaze just kept his eyes on him.

"We're relieved that you woke up, soldider," the doc said coming behind the speechless paladin, "You had a very bad concussion, and need to stay bedrest a week more or so," he said gently, but giving the lecturing look. "I'll have to go for lunch, but yell or send someone if you need anything," he said leaving the room while Blaze nodded shortly to him.

"Yes, thank you doc," Danse said, and waited till Doc was gone. Looking at the fragile redhead sternly, again, but couldn't keep it for long. Danse had hard time to finding the correct words. Blaze looked at him being calm, and expecting a real lecture about not getting the power armor, that much he knew Danse now. The lecture never came, instead Danse just stared at him.  
"Say something, Danse," Blaze whispered after a while as Danse still didn't say a word.  
Suddenly Danse took the redhead's hand onto his own.  
"Just rest for now. We'll talk later," the paladin said, then put Blaze's hand back down gently, before he left the room in a rush.


	2. Reckess Nuka Cola Enjoyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze's recovery is nearly complete, and Elder Maxson wants him and Paladin Danse to go Boston Public Library for mutants. Danse in other hand is lost when Blaze decides to flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'll try to start next chapter sometime on next week.

Blaze's recovery was well progressed in two weeks. He had Danse visiting him. The Paladin was troubled. He kept the redhead as fellow soldier, and a friend, but since Blaze's injury Danse had found new emotions in himself. He couldn't quite explain it. To avoid talking with the redhead, he had visited him during the sleep time while pondering about them.

Elder Maxson visited also and, asked the Doc, ”How long until he's back on the field?” They had a serious problem with super mutants at the Boston Public Library on the ground. The Doc assured it would not be long when Blaze would be back on his feet again. Maxson seemed to be content on that day, and informed Paladin Danse on a forth coming mission.

“As soon as he's back on his feet, you two are going a mission for the library,” Elder Maxson stated firmly.  
Danse frowned, “I know it's important location for our scribes, but shouldn't we wait few more days? For strengthening his muscles.”  
Maxson's eyes grew darker for a second, “If you're seriously suggesting it as my secondary man, then two days and no more, understood, Paladin?”  
“Yes, sir! Thank you,” Danse said, and left the Bridge. He sighed soundlessly heading to check on the redhead.

The bed where Blaze used to rest was empty. Danse's brow formed a frown. Where he could be? The Paladin didn't want to search around Prydwen, causing chatter.   
Turning around, Danse came face to face with Blaze. Being close to the redhead Danse felt his cheeks reddening slightly.

Blaze reached to put his hand on the Paladin's shoulder, gazing directly in his eyes, “How is my commanding officer?”  
“Good to you see you up on your feet, soldier,” Danse replied back, as Blaze removed his hand from the paladin's shoulder.  
“So, are we going to a mission soon? Mutants to kill and ferals to crush?” the redhead asked in soft tone while taking his eyes off Danse's momentarily.  
Danse breathed slower. He couldn't believe Blaze was eager to return on the field, after being mauled by a deathclaw. Wanting to kill mutants and ferals with him. And he must be sure his wingman doesn't get injured. Danse's mouth curled into a proud smile.  
“Very soon, my friend. You need to get your muscles exercised before going on the mission,” Danse said.  
The redhead grinned. The paladin is taking care of him, he was sure of it. Blaze shifted his legs.  
“Alright, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you will join me?” He asked as stepped away from the paladin.  
Danse blinked. The redhead asked him to follow? Or was it an invite? He didn't know which case it was. What he was even thinking? Blaze was a fellow soldier.  
“I, uh, I have to check something first,” Danse gave an apologetic look.  
Blaze gave a short nod, and left to go the cafeteria.

The small cafeteria wasn't so busy when Blaze grabbed a Nuka cola from the fridge, and a noodle soup. Some fellow members passed by greeting him, being glad he's alright now. Blaze smiled at them, saying he'd be dead if Danse wasn't with him.

Choosing a seat from the right side of the room, Blaze sat down, and opened the bottle. His thought circled around his commanding officer. It have been almost three months now with the Brotherhood, and he had found himself admiring Danse more than once occasionally. The strong sense of protecting those who are under his command. How he loved the devoted look when Danse was explaining tactics or when that look when he asked Paladin's thoughts. His own thoughts got him excited, and he was staring his noodle soup. Grinning, Blaze started to eat.

The ideal exercise training was jogging around the Boston Air Port, while Paladin Danse was giving instructions for speed and pace. Every time Danse said “Now” like saying it when they had walked into radiated area by accident, Blaze's heart was about burst. So demanding.

Danse watched the redhead running around, jumping on occasional obstacles. He made observations how well his wingman was recovered. The Doc had warned not to do overkill with training or the mission. Danse was worried though, the mission could be tough. He decided to make sure everything goes well. 

Blaze stopped running and sat down on a metal crate, “I need a break, or are you trying to get me killed?” he called out with a sly grin.  
Danse walked over his wingman, who seemed to be out of breath. He didn't want to over exhaust the redhead. And, what was up with that grin?  
“Alright, I think that's enough,” the paladin said, ignoring the question, “We leave after tomorrow for the mission. I want you to be ready and well bodied.”  
“You think?” Blaze then nodded, “Any information about the place?”  
“Only that it's overrun by super mutants, and we need grab any data we can find,” Danse replied.  
“Sounds fun, Blaze smirked as stood up, and turned to Danse, close, “I'll go to prepare then. See you on dinner time?” He added softly, looking at Danse's eyes.  
“I'll come, Blaze” the paladin replied. He would not skip it for second time.  
The redhead smiled, started to walk towards the landing pad.

Dinner included some mutt chops, which Blaze had grown to love. He tried not to think of what they were made of. Enjoying a good meal when they got a chance for it. So he ate with good appetite. Blaze glanced at his commanding officer opposite him at the table, eating noodle soup. A smile crept on the redhead's face. Danse was so roughly handsome.  
“I'm so excited about the mission tomorrow. It has been too long away from the field. Away from a handsome soldier,” he murmured while opening his Nuka cola bottle.

The paladin was focused on his soup, but his redhead's voice woke him up from thinking. His head snapped up as he looked up Blaze, who was drinking his soda, and looked at something on the side. Danse was about say something until he heard the last words. Feeling his cheeks reddening, he looked back to his soup clearing his throat. He had no clue how to respond back. He had only checked in with Haylen and Rhys back at the police station, when Blaze was out of action, and he was worried back then. Now the redhead was back, the paladin was glad about it. He had missed his wingman on his side, but played it cool.  
“Well, I'm sure there is a lot of work to do for us,” Danse said as he stuffed his mouth with noodle soup.

“No doubt about it. I need to find more of these,” Blaze tapped his Nuka cola bottle and chugged the rest of it.. He loved them, especially after a hard fight. It was refreshing.  
“I'll go to rest a bit,” Blaze said standing up from the chair.  
“Wait!” Danse's plea was sudden, and the redhead stopped on his tracks.  
“What is it? Are you going to give that lecture now?” Blaze was curious what made the paladin ask him to wait, but Danse was quiet. Blaze circled the table around over Danse, and put gently his hand on his friend shoulder. Their eyes met, but no words were spoken. Blaze smiled warmly, before he walked away.

Danse sighed. He wasn't sure where this was going.

…

The Vertibird was ascending, turning and heading towards The Boston Public Library. There was silence between the paladin and his wingman. Blaze was gazing the view as they flew above the buildings. Somehow this felt like a different mission from others. Blaze could tell it. He looks up Danse, who is holding on, and looking back at him.

“Knight, we must be prepared for anything. I don't want any heroics from you, understood?” the paladin stated. He wasn't pleased on the fact the redhead didn't use his power armor, again.  
Blaze flashed a smile, “No heroics understood, but what about you, paladin?” He put pressure of the last word. Danse didn't answer, just gave a serious face. 

Blaze was given few vertibird signal grenades before they slid down the ropes on the side street. Danse taking the lead, with Blaze on his heels following as a shark after boats. They had to use the metro station entry to surprise the mutants.

The paladin led Blaze in, and carefully proceeding, he noticed a single mutant not too far from them. He gave a signal to Blaze to stop, and get ready.  
“A noise?” the mutant grunted, and looked around sceptically, “Hmm?”  
Blaze took a pistol, and aimed at the mutant's head. The mutant growled as the bullet hit his shoulder, and saw them. Bellowing he alerted others in a short distance.  
“So much for the caution,” Danse said and started fire his laser gun at the mutant.  
“He would have noticed us sooner if I had taken my sniper rifle,” Blaze scoffed switching the pistol to his laser gun. 

The duo managed to proceed further in the tunnel, until Blaze heard a beeping sound ahead. He shouted to Danse about it, and they fired focused fire on the suicide mutant before he reached them. They were just outside the blast radius when the mutant exploded. Blaze got blood droplets on his face, but he just grinned. He was excited.  
“I hope there's more,” the redhead chuckled.  
“There ought to be more inside the library,” Danse replied with small hint of smile. He enjoyed killing mutants with his wingman, only hoping Blaze wouldn't go heroics or do anything stupid.  
“Good!”, Blaze smiled at Danse, “Ready?”  
“Anytime,” Danse nodded checking his gun before taking the lead again.

They went into a smaller room by the stairs, where was a dead mutant, a hound, and knocked over milk vending machine. Blaze eyed the room for his favourite soda bottles, and frowned. No Nuka cola bottles was to be found.  
Danse nodded towards the door, when the redhead was ready.

The paladin opened the door slowly, as they crept in the library. Blaze was followed his commanding officer gun ready. He tried to listen in, just when turrets in upstairs started to fire, and protector robots came active. They looked at each other in disbelief.  
“Well, less mutants for us then,” Blaze grumbled in disappointment.  
Danse gave him a pat, and nodded to follow him. 

Protector robots came down the stairs, and began to fire at the duo. The brothers in arms fired back behind a cover. Blaze started to dislike those things. They were so tough! He switched to his sniper rifle, and took careful aim at the robot. It took two bullets to bring the nuisance down. He glanced at Danse who was still shooting the second one from upper stairs. Blaze took aim again.

Roof turrets were an easy target for Blaze's sniper rifle. Danse went ahead, and scouted the big room at the door.  
“There's none here,” he spoke in low tune.  
“Don't tell me they are all dead?” Blaze frowned next to the paladin.  
“There suppose to be more. Study the room, I'll check that hallway,” Danse spoke, and went to the hallway.   
Blaze sneaked in the big room, and studied the bookshelves, and displays. He found couple of old technical documents for Quinlan. Stuffing them into his field bag, when he heard talking from open doors. Deciding to creep closer, Blaze realised the talkers were super mutants.  
He backed away slowly, and looked for Danse. The paladin hadn't returned yet, so he waited behind a locker. The redhead was still excited as thought the real right was ahead. 

Danse walked slowly over to Blaze, and looked in silence as Blaze tried to explain in hand motions that there were at least four super mutants behind the locked doors. The redhead's hand motions were hilarious, but Danse kept his cool. He gave a nod, and beckoned Blaze to follow him.

They crept carefully to the open doors on their left. Just then, one of the mutants saw them from the side window and bellowed. Danse stood up, and fired his gun, giving suppressive fire as Blaze took aim with his sniper rifle.

It took a moment to realise, for Blaze, he couldn't get proper aim through the windows. He grumbled looking around for alternatives. Seeing a double doors at the inner yard, he got an idea.  
“I can't shoot here. I'll go through those doors,” he said and darted off the small stairs, towards the door, and disappearing.  
“Blaze, what are - ,” Danse shouted after him, “Goddamn him!” He growled loud, and ran after him slight panic rising in his chest. Didn't he warn about heroics?

Blaze crept up the broken flat floor onto second floor, listening in. The mutants were grumbling about humans, how pathetic lives they had. Blaze took a fragmentation grenade from his bag, and pulled the metal piece off, then tossing it at the mutants. Switching quickly to laser gun, Blaze started to fire, but froze when he saw the main mutant with a minigun. The mutant grinned, “I have you now humie!”

Bullets flew towards him. Dropping his gun to cover himself with arms, and expected to die.

To his horror, the paladin had heard the mingun start to roll, and dashed like a madman into open. He saw the redhead frozen on his place, arms cover himself, as first bullets flew. Danse leaped into protective roll towards his wingman. The bullets hit him hard, as he caught Blaze in his embrace, and rolled out of the view.  
“Are you fucking crazy?!” both exclaimed at each other's face. Danse shook his head, and put the redhead on the floor. Blaze seemed to be in shock.  
“Get hold of yourself, soldier. This isn't over yet!” Danse shouted, but not in anger, not yet. He got up quick as he could, and headed to shoot the mutants, hoping Blaze would recover from the shock.

The minigun mutant had two more friends with him, as they begin to fire at Danse. The moment when Blaze came to help, seem to last for ages. He was still disoriented, but firing in anger. The fight took a while longer than Danse had hoped, but it was over.

“Godless heatens!” he scoffed, and turned to look at Blaze. The redhead's expression was returning to normal, cheery excitement.   
“Blaze,” Danse asked to get his attention. His wingman looked slowly at him, still breathing fast, and trying to give him a smile.  
“That was a reckless act! You should have waited for me to follow. What would have happened if you -” Danse started his lecture.  
“I trust you with my life, Danse. I hoped you to follow me,” Blaze inhaled deep, and shove his hand into the bag, taking a Nuka cola bottle. He took few steps away from Danse, just to have a space to drink.

The paladin watched with a stern face, as Blaze opened the bottle and took a long chug, while looking at him in a certain way. Danse found him lost in those green eyes. Blaze looked sexy while drinking the soda. His expression melted, and tugged quickly his collar.   
“We need to see if we can collect any information for Quinlan, and his scribes,” Danse managed to say finally. They'd talk about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments helps!


	3. The way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo is going for patrol at the notorious raider area. Will they find shelter before the night fall?

Rain poured down on him, but he didn't care. He focused on doing push ups. It helped his frustration. Clenching his teeth occasionally, as he continued the exercising even his muscles were hurting.

Frustration came from two things, one was that he learned how The Institute had taken Shaun, and reaching that place was quite unreachable for the time being. Danse was there with him, alongside Nick when they visited Goodneighbor for Dr. Amari.

The second one almost drove him mad just thinking about it. He couldn't tell his commanding officer how he felt, not yet at least. Being with Danse tested his limits. It took full focus not to go bonkers around him. Blaze had teased him with flirts during their missions, but Danse had kept his cool.

“Damn you …,” Blaze whispered as he paused for a moment.  
“You'll get a cold if you don't come inside,” Danse's voice came from the door.  
Blaze grumbled under his breath. How long he had been standing there, watching him?  
“Come inside, now,” Danse hoped to get his wingman to move.  
The redhead grinned. There was that demanding tone again. If Blaze didn't know any better, he'd bet Danse would come and drag him indoors by himself, if he didn't move.

Slowly Blaze got up wincing as his muscles hurt. He was soaked in his shirt as he turned to see Danse who held a towel. He raised an eyebrow as he walked closer.  
“What do you plan to do with that?” he asked as water droplets fell from his red hair.  
Danse blinked, and blushed. He hadn't thought this through yet. Blaze gazed at the paladin's eyes as he stepped close to Danse, and took the towel as their hands touched each other. He loved it when he got Danse speechless, and blushing. 

The paladin tried hard not to eye the redhead's soaked shirt that was glued onto his chest by the rain. Do not stare. Where he would look at then? He kept his eyes on Blaze's. Although, he was worried Blaze getting sick being in the rain like this, he couldn't but admire Blaze.

“Guess we better go inside,” the redhead murmured while he started drying his head.  
“It would be the wise thing to do,” Danse grunted louder than he intended to. Blaze burst into laughter, but it changed to a groan. Danse frowned.  
“I'll be fine,” Blaze said, though he loved the frowned face, “I'll go change clothes, and rest. See you later, paladin.”

Danse stared the door that closed after Blaze. The redhead sure knew how to make him goad, but he had to keep cool.

…

The morning mist was still about when Blaze landed on ground. They were supposed to go patrolling, and the paladin was late. Not very usual of him. Blaze put his right hand above his eyes, and gazed at Pryden. What took so long? He frowned.

“I’m here, Knight,” Danse’s voice came from behind the redhead. Blaze turned around, and there the paladin was in his shiny power armor. He flashed a smile.  
“You aren’t wearing the power armor, I see,” Danse noted in slight stern tone.  
“It gives me the itches,” Blaze shot back walking towards the paladin.  
“Itches? You must be joking,” Danse shook his head, and became serious. “Where are we going to patrol?”  
Blaze raised an eyebrow. Was the paladin giving him a choice? But he decided go with it.  
“I was thinking to go that way with alleys,” he pointed beyond the water.  
“Alright, lead the way,” Danse nodded.

Blaze was still puzzled at Danse giving him the lead. Maybe the paladin was testing him? Whatever the case was, Blaze nodded back and started to trot towards the airport gates. Hearing the power armor clanking behind him, Blaze felt comfort. He’d be worried if not hearing it at all.

They strolled through buildings, and encountered feral ghouls. Blaze took a point, and started to snipe them, as many as he managed. Danse provided support fire, but ghouls were at large. When they came too close, the redhead sprang behind the paladin to switch his gun to assault rifle, before Danse managed to shout “Keep your position!”

The feral ghouls fell after a heated fight. Danse turned, looking down at his wingman who was catching breath, and leaning onto his rifle.  
“What?” the redhead sputtered.  
“Nothing,” Danse replied softly, “Moving soon?”  
Blaze climbed on his feet with a sigh, and straightened his back. “Yes,” he smiled as began to walk again.

During their stroll on the streets, Danse was observing his wingman. He actually enjoyed walking after the redhead. Occasionally his eyes wandered on Blaze’s back.  
“So fragile,” he whispered.  
“What was that?” Blaze inquired as glanced over his shoulder.  
Danse’s face was catching a colour, “Uh, nothing.”  
The redhead frowned briefly, “Don’t go jumping in to shadows. That’s my job.”  
“Not under my watch,” the paladin barked suddenly, but Blaze showed his defiant face before picking up the stroll again.

The streets were awfully quiet as they slowed the pace, and surveyed the area. There were dead bodies lying around. Blaze studied one shot corpse nearby. From the looks it would have been a gang war. He looked up at Danse.  
“Raiders,” he informed, “possible more than five or six.”  
The Paladin nodded, “Stay cautious. These might be the brutal bunch.”  
“No doubt about it,” the redhead assured as stood up.  
Blaze was worried as he gazed up the buildings. He could feel the expectation in the air, but Blaze shook his head.  
“What is wrong?” Danse asked as he eyed the place.  
“Must have been my nerves jumping at shadows,” Blaze admitted.  
The paladin frowned, and mentioned to move on.

The sturdy wooden gates looked firm. Few torches were burning as it was getting late. Blaze was scoping for the guards while Danse was guarding the rear.  
“Three guards at the gate towers,” the redhead spoke in low tone, “Are we going to do this, Danse?”  
Danse seemed to ponder a while. They didn’t have a place to rest the night over, so it would be good to assault raiders. Was it wise? Probably not.  
“Yes, we’re taking them on,” Danse finally replied. 

Blaze reloaded his weapons, and checked grenades. He had enough ammunition to hold up if needed. Glancing at Danse, he realized the paladin started to look tired. They needed to be done with this soon, and find place to rest. Blaze walked over to the paladin, and placed his hand on Danse’s arm while giving a comforting look. Danse’s features softened briefly, and nodded. “Let’s go.”

A loud bang followed by a dead raider on ground was enough to stir the others. They were trying to get organised in arms, as the first grenade flew over the gates. Curses flew across the camp.  
While raiders were taking spots for shooting, the gates blew open, and Blaze ran in firing a suppressive fire. Danse chose lone wolf targets from the edges. 

The fight was rough. Blaze took cover behind a metal crate, and fired at one nasty-scarred raider man, who had chosen the redhead for his favourite target. Blaze didn’t give a quarter, he fired decisive shots. The raider cursed as bullet found his shoulder, and began to bleed. “You are going to pay for this!”  
“Oh you’re so wrong!” Blaze shouted back, and switched to his modified pistol. He waited a bit.  
As soon as the redhead saw an opening, he aimed at the raider who was starting fire again, and shot two precise shots.  
The raider gurgled as the second bullet pierced his throat, making him fall backwards.   
Blaze was satisfied, and looked towards Danse who was shooting at a raider on upper level. He started to move, must help Danse. 

White lights flashed at him, when Blaze was crossing the center yard. There came howling and grunts from the darker part of the camp. He saw a pack of five mutant mutts dashing towards him.  
“Muuutts!” he yelled, hoping Danse would hear him. He didn’t have much time to react before the hounds reached him. Blaze started to run for a side tower that had only ladders to climb on.

Danse heard the yell, and turned to see the two first mutts going for the redhead’s leg while he was trying to reach the ladder. He aimed his laser gun at the mutts as fired, letting out a primal roar. Three other mutts turned towards him with gaping mouths, but Danse kept firing at the two.

There was stinging pain, when the redhead felt the bite on his right leg. He cursed loudly, and tried to shake the mutt off. Blaze thought to take med-x when he had time for it. Now he struggled to climb the ladder, if the mutt would let go. It hurt so much.

The mutt whimpered when Danse cracked it with his gun, then begin to shoot the rest of mutts. He was wounded, but it didn’t matter now. All he cared for was Blaze, and getting him to safety one way or another. No more fellow soldiers to die. He heard the redhead’s cursing and hurting. Danse was worried, this needed to end fast. Firing at the mutts, and cracking one when it leaped at his arm.

The paladin turned to Blaze who didn’t move much. He was laying on his back at the tower flat floor.  
“Blaze, can you move to the edge?” Danse asked, “How bad it is?”  
The redhead groaned, as he tried to hoist himself with his elbows, “I think we need to stay outside. It hurts like a dozen needles.” He moved slowly to edge, winching in pain.  
Shock struck Danse. The bite wound looked sinister, and they were nowhere near Prydwen, and not to mention there was too little space for Vertibirds to land.  
“There must be safe inside that building,” Danse nodded towards a nearby door.  
“Go check it first. I’ll wait here,” Blaze whispered, his strength was fading.   
Danse frowned, but nodded, “It won’t take long.”  
“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Blaze joked, still wincing.

It didn’t took long when Danse returned from the building. He had some blood on his power armor.  
“There was three raiders, but I dealt with them,” he said, getting off from his power armor near the door.  
Blaze was silent while he tried to withstand the pain. He sighed as he was sitting on the edge.  
Danse knew this was a dreadful time. The wound could get infected. He looked at the redhead’s green eyes. “You can try, and drop down on my back, so I can carry you to inside. I’ll catch your other leg before taking the bitten one.”  
“Piggyback, eh?” Blaze tried to smile.  
“Sorry?” Danse’s confusion was adorable.  
“It’s what we called it back in pre-war, when other carried one on their backs, piggyback ride,” Blaze explained, “Okay, carefully then!”

Danse was afraid he might make Blaze fall on the ground, if he didn’t catch the redhead in time. He was trying to be careful too.  
Blaze moved down the ladder with the better leg, then turned slowly towards Danse, hoping he didn’t drop him.   
Luckily, Danse caught the redhead’s better leg, when he felt fall on his back. Blaze clutched his hands around the paladin neck as if he was edge of falling into a deep hole, and die horribly.  
Danse grunted, but took gently Blaze’s wounded leg on hold, and began to move.  
“Ah shit!” the redhead groaned.  
“I can’t breathe, Blaze!” Danse grunted, and felt the holding loosening up, “You aren’t dying yet.”  
Blaze rested his head on the paladin’s shoulder as he was carried, and sniffed the scent of the paladin, “I’m going to pass out soon, Danse.” He’d remember the scent from now on. It was kind of intoxicating and exotic for Blaze.  
“Hold on!”

The room in the second floor, behind a small office room. It was enough cover for the night. It had two couches to rest on. A lantern was lit, and small table with old papers in the center. It was dim. Windows were covered by wooden blanks.   
Danse carried Blaze to the couch that was closest to the back wall. He knelt down so the redhead managed to slide down onto the couch. Blaze let out a loud sigh. Danse turned to check on the wound.  
“Go on, check the bag. There should be some stimpacks and med-x,” the redhead pulled the bag behind his back.  
Danse took the back, and shuffled his hand through the items. He grabbed the first stimpacks he got. He put them aside, and rolled up Blaze’s uniform accent. Picking up the stimpack again, and stuck it into Blaze’s wounded leg.  
“Ow! Fuck!” the redhead groaned, and threw his head back on the couch.  
“Hang in there, Blaze,” Danse spoke.  
The paladin was on one knee, and prepared to clean and seal the wound, the way Haylen has taught him.   
This should be her job, but Blaze has none else than me now, the paladin thought.

Blaze cursed and groaned when Danse begun is nursing work. His hands grabbed the couch edges as tried not to move much. He didn’t remembered when last time he was this hurt, but he was glad it was Danse who took care of him. Blaze bit his lower lip, when the paladin was sealing the wound and bandaged it. After it was done, his leg was gently put down.

“There,” Danse stood up, “you can take one med-x if the pain is too much.”  
“Don’t you need patching up?” Blaze asked while gazing at the paladin.  
“I’m just lightly hurt. I can deal them myself. Try to get some sleep, and recover. I’ll keep watch,” Danse stated.  
“Alright,” the redhead said, and carefully pulled his legs on the couch, “wait! I would sleep better if I can rest my head on your lap.”  
“What? Oh… I’ll clean my wounds first,” Danse almost flushed in crimson shades. 

Danse sat down next to Blaze, who laid his head gently into the paladin’s lap. He watched Blaze taking comfy position on his back so his patched leg could get rest, and heal up. He allowed the redhead take his hand into his own, before closing his eyes. Watching the other drifting to slumber, Danse felt himself getting close to this knight. He sighed softly, hoping none could come through the door.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Danse was drifting to sleep, but managed to stay awake. He would not forgive himself if he had fallen asleep on watch, and something happened to them. He found himself checking on the redhead often, and found him sleeping peacefully. Danse admired his Knight, who had become a close friend to him. A reckless one too, but he guessed it was part of adjusting for the ideals of the Brotherhood.

Morning light flickered through the small crack on wooden covers, Blaze stirred up from his slumber. He let go off Danse’s hand, and tried his legs. Feeling the wound was healed well, but was still sore. He noticed Danse had fallen asleep. Blaze bit his lower lip. The paladin’s back is going to hurt in that position. The redhead shifted his own position into sitting, and leaned close to Danse, “Danse.” he whispered into the paladin’s ear softly, and waited. Nothing. Blaze shrugged, and placed a kiss on the paladin’s cheek, “Danse!”

“What are you doing?” the paladin opened his eyes. He looked little startled, but turned to look at the redhead. “Why did you do that?”  
“To wake you up,” Blaze smiled, “I thought nudging wouldn’t help.”  
“Right. How is the leg?” Danse asked changing the subject.  
“It feels better, but I think Cade needs to check it,” Blaze replied moving his patched leg, “We can test if I can walk properly.”  
The Paladin nodded, and stood up and winced. His back hurt, but he walked over the other couch, “Walk here, I’ll catch you if you happen to fall.”  
Blaze flashed a smirk, and tried to stand up. It didn’t hurt so much. He took a step, then second step. Glancing at Danse if he was ready, as Blaze took the third step.

Danse caught the redhead in his arms. Blaze’s leg didn’t hold long, more rest was required.  
“Cade is going to be so angry at us,” Danse sighed, but there was a slight amused in his tone.  
“You think so?” Blaze wondered while Danse hold him, “How angry?”  
“Very, but it’s nothing compared when Elder Maxson is angry,” Danse said with a smile, and helped Blaze to sit down on the couch.  
“So how we get back?” Blaze asked, even he had an idea already.  
“Well, it seems I have to carry you again. We need to find good spot for Vertibird,” the paladin rubbed his chin.  
“That’s what I had in mind!” Blaze laughed. This is going to be fun, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Next chapter is under work! Kudos and comments helps me. :)


	4. Where I want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze is missing from the mission briefing, but Danse can't find him. Where Blaze is gone to?  
> Danse wonders why the redhead doesn't give easy time for Preston.

Knight-Captain Cade was furious about the redhead’s injury. He chided about it for minutes to both Blaze and Danse. The doc was worried it might had gotten infected regardless of the paladin’s care. Cade praised the sewing and patching though, even if it was not perfect. Haylen also visited the Cade’s quarters giving a thumbs up for the Paladin.  
Blaze was looking down, when Danse tried to look at him. He had realized how serious the bite was. What he would have done about mutts? They didn’t know raiders had mutant mutts. They were with the super mutants usually. Cade’s words hit him, but not as hard as they hit Danse. Blaze sighed inwardly.  
“Knight, try be more careful,” Cade said in calm tone, then he looked at the paladin, “Keep your soldiers safe, paladin. Remind him of his importance. We need him intact, not in pieces.”  
Danse nodded, “Of course, Knight-Captain.”

The cold air made the redhead’s mind clearer. He was sitting on the snipers alcove, thinking about Shaun. They still haven’t found a way to reach the Institute, and going to the Glowing Sea seemed to be a crazy option without power armor – his armor needed fixing, and it was left at the Red Rocket Station. Blaze was losing hope, and falling into sadness. He didn’t dare to talk to Danse after his injury. The paladin was probably forming some sort of speech to him. Blaze hugged his knees, and sobbed.

Elder Maxson had given a new mission, but the redhead wasn’t at the briefing, so Danse had to find him. He went to the cafeteria first, but none had seen him. The paladin went to ask Cade, but the Knight-Captain shook his head. Danse frowned as walked towards bunker hall. They hadn’t spoken much since the injury, he was worried.   
Finally the paladin remembered the one place he hadn’t checked yet, and headed to the sniper’s alcove. Danse was certain the redhead was there sitting in his thoughts.  
“Blaze, I …” he started, but didn’t saw his Knight.

“Where are you?”

Blaze was trying to learn new close combat tricks with Rhys who had come to the airport for supplies. They trained with fists, and Rhys wasn’t merciful. He still disliked the new comer despite him being Knight.  
“Not like that! Cover your face!” Rhys barked, and aimed a new hit. Blaze did as Rhys said. He was learning slowly. He had given few bruises to Rhys, too. They were going like this for hours, and Blaze asked for more.

Rhys hit with force, sending Blaze on his back to the ground. Rhys smirked.  
“You didn’t cover well that one, new comer!” Rhys chuckled.  
“What’s the hell is going on here?” Danse’s voice barked from a short distance. He saw Blaze on the ground, holding his right cheek. Rhys had bruises too. The Paladin frowned deeply.  
“Were you two fighting? Rhys?” His tone had hint of anger, and demanded explaining.  
“We were training only, Sir” Rhys explained.  
“I asked for it,” Blaze added from the ground, as he tried to get up.  
“Training?? You both have bruises. Rhys, get your things and go back to the Police station,” the Paladin was ordered.  
“Yes, Sir. Sorry, if I hit too hard, Blaze,” Rhys apologised before leaving.

With Rhys gone, Danse helped the redhead on his feet, and grabbed his chin gently to check the bruises.  
“Hey!” Blaze winced, and tried to balance himself. Being so close to Danse, face to face so suddenly made him breath faster. He dared to give the innocent face though.  
The Paladin studied the bruises, his features shifted as he spoke, “That training was unauthorized. You should have asked me for a proper training. I am your sponsor,” Danse demanded to know, but his tone was calmed down. He had noted the redhead’s look, but didn’t comment about it.

The Paladin’s sudden calm and soft tone blew Blaze off guard. He just stared at Danse, while trying to breathe properly. His lips were dry. He was only trying to avoid the Paladin to get his thoughts right, but Danse had found him. Blaze didn’t have words, instead he moved his hand slowly on the hand that hold his chin. The way Danse looked at him was just too much, and so close to him.

“Breathe! Christ, Blaze!” Danse said, and slowly moved his hand away from the chin causing the redhead’s hand slide off. He watched his Knight breathing, then calming down. He was worried. “So what is going on with you? We’re friends.”  
Blaze took another breath before spoke. “I …,” He started, “Honestly, I’m losing hope. About everything. I don’t feel we’re making any progress,” he confessed, and casted sad face on Danse.  
The paladin felt like this was another moment when his Knight needed comfort, so he stepped closer. Placing his both hands on Blaze’s shoulders, “We’ll get to the Institute, and make them pay. We’ll find Shaun, and make the Commonwealth better place for everyone.”  
“But it’s not the only thing,” the redhead sighed.  
“What is it?” Danse asked. He had no idea what it would be.

Instead of words, Blaze smiled slightly. His feelings had grown stronger, and he couldn’t tell anything about it. It was against the rules or something, he couldn’t remember. He’d shown that he liked to be around Danse, his commanding officer. Blaze wasn’t sure how Danse felt though. The Paladin patted his back though.  
“It can wait. Was there a mission you needed me for?” Blaze asked letting go of Danse.  
“Alright, whenever you’re ready. Yes, there is a mission for us. I’ll brief you on the way, but get something to cool those bruises off, then meet me at the flight deck,” Danse said nodding.  
“Roger that,” Blaze replied with smile.

The mission was handed to others since Danse couldn’t find Blaze in time. Blaze suggested they would go to Sanctuary Hills, and see if they needed help there. He wanted to drop by at The Red Rocket station. The Paladin agreed; it was a change from normal duties. That settled, they headed to Flight deck, and hopped in a Vertibird.  
During the flight, Danse was hopeful that his Knight wouldn’t get injured. Helping a settlement cannot be so dangerous, but then he remembered when Blaze got attacked by a deathclaw. Will be there a day when Commonwealth would be a safe place? Probably not. Not on these times. Danse let out a frustrated sigh.  
“I’m glad were fighting in the same team, together,” he confessed as looked at the red head.

Blaze heard the Paladin’s words, and gazed up him. He gave a sharp nod with a smile.  
“Me too, Paladin,” the redhead replied, and thought he saw slight blush on the Paladin’s face, but didn’t say anything else. His eyes turned back the view below. They were closing a clearance where they would land. Blaze was hopeful again.

Blaze took the lead, once the Vertibird took off, and headed back to Prydwen. The area was peaceful around the Drumlin Diner. The man wearing road leathers greeted Blaze, “Hey, man! How’s it going?”  
Blaze walked over him, “It’s good. I’m hoping a good day. Oh, and I ’m selling these,” he said giving few Jets, and Psychos chems he had found during the Brotherhood missions.  
“Good stuff. Why you aren’t using them yourself?” Wolfgang asked grinning.  
“The Paladin doesn’t like me using them,” Blaze replied as he took the caps.  
“Too bad. Well, have a nice day, man,” Wolfgang said, and went back to leaning the door frame.  
“I hope you didn’t buy any drugs. They aren’t good for you or anyone,” Danse hinted when Blaze walked back to him.  
“Oh no, Paladin. I just sold the ones I found during our missions,” Blaze assured, and the Paladin looked satisfied.

They continued walking towards Concord. The small town seemed to quiet. Raiders were probably inside the Museum. Passing it, Danse was taking notes. He found himself pleased how much the redhead was grown into a fine soldier since they had met at the Police Station. Danse had tried to teach his Knight all the things he knew about The Brotherhood, and its ways. The adjusting was slow, but the Paladin was sure Blaze had no problems to come terms with the ideology. He liked to fight with the redhead, even he was so reckless. Danse admitted to himself, he had started to like Blaze, even he refused to use the power armor. The redhead had learned so much, and it shows during battles. It made Danse proud. A smile crept on his lips.

“We’re almost there, though I’m sure you remember where it was,” Blaze spoke after a while they had walked in silence. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Danse was still following. The Paladin was smiling. Blaze grinned, “I thought to check on the power armor parts. If I could fix them somehow,” he continued. Blaze had no good repairing skills, so he focused more on gun mods.  
“I’m sure you could ask Ingram pointers for repairing. Heck, I could take a look as well,” Danse replied.  
“You would?” Blaze queried in excitement as glanced over his shoulder. He felt shame that he couldn’t repair even his own power armor without help.  
“Sure,” Danse’s look was warm when he nodded.

They walked through the gate, and headed to the garage, where Blaze had four power armors. Danse remembered the three. First two were found off the road, and third was the redhead’s Brotherhood of Steel power armor, which he barely used. He eyed the new fourth one. Vaguely remembering that one they had found near The Goodneighbor. It was unfinished. It seems when Blaze had free time, he comes here to repair it.

“Can you imagine how hard it’s to find alumiums these days? Just how many TV dinner trays I have to collect to get for one part? Or alarm clocks?” Blaze chatted on, while checking the workbench.  
Danse couldn’t help, but burst to laughter. He had to turn from the doorway, and lean onto the counter as he laughed heartily. He loved the redhead’s ‘tech talk’ about power armors or repairing, even he wasn’t a pro at it.  
“I’m serious!” Blaze beamed from the garage, but he wasn’t angry or hurt. He wanted to hear the Paladin laugh sometimes. It was difficult sometimes to find a way to make it happen. Blaze found the item he was looking, and turned around to see Danse coming out of his power armor.  
“Alright,” the Paladin said with slight blush from the laughter, “let’s take a look.”

Blaze tried to take notes when Danse started to explain about the part he was going repair. Blaze was sitting at Danse’s right side, and watching how he worked. It looked complicated. They went like this for two hours, until Blaze stood up.  
“I’ll get us drinks,” he said stretching his back before walking to outside.  
“Alright …,” Danse said glancing up. His lips stay parted as if he forgot to say something. He didn’t noticed that the redhead had taken off his t-shirt. Danse blinked. He had seen the tattoos on the arms too, but on the back as well? The tattoo formed a back bone, and text ‘Heretic’. Danse wondered what it meant, and it’s meaning to the redhead.

It didn’t take long, when Blaze returned with two Nuka cola bottles. He offered other bottle to Danse.  
“Here. I brought also Fancy Lad Cakes for snack,” he said putting the box down next to him.  
Danse looked up, his widening as he saw another tattoo on the redhead’s left side of chest.  
“What’s that?” he asked suddenly, forgetting the bottle.  
“Hm? What is what?” Blaze tilted his head, “Be more specific, Danse, “he added.  
Danse took a breather. Blaze didn’t seem to kid or joke, it still caused him blush.  
“That black on your chest,” the Paladin managed to say, nodded towards the tattoo.  
“Oh this! I had forgotten it already. It’s a spider,” the redhead explained, “I took it, and the other ones when I was in a motorbike gang, before I got married…” his voice trailed off, and looked down.  
Danse felt bad for change. Why he couldn’t wait for better time to ask? Damn.  
“Anyway,” Blaze looked at Danse now, “Any hope to get it fixed?” He had brighter tone, but Danse knew his Knight was still struggling.   
“Yes, let’s get back to it,” Danse replied.   
They spend more hours to get the piece fit and modified properly while eating cakes occasionally.

The Paladin had suggested that Sanctuary Hills can wait till next day and they would spend the night over at the Red Rocket Station. Blaze didn’t have anything against it, but wondered what the idea behind of staying was. He was taken aback, when Danse wanted him to read Grognak comics to him.

Blaze tried to read Grognak the barbarian comic to Danse at the small reading alcove. Danse was listening intensively, and grinned every time when Blaze tried to imitate the barbarian, even he had no idea how it would sound. At least it gave something else to think for Blaze. Danse was satisfied.

“We should get rested well, in case Preston finds us bigger job to do,” the Paladin suggested when Blaze was yawing, and trying to stay awake.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sleepy already. You can sleep on that bed, I take the other,” Blaze said lazily, “I think the turrets are enough to keep us safe,” he added as walked over to his bed.  
Danse nodded, and took comfy position on the bed. He decided to sleep back to the wall, so he could see the door, “Good night, Blaze.”  
“Good night, Paladin,” the redhead replied, and began to drift to sleep, “You know, I care for you… right?”  
Danse didn’t respond, but he smiled. Blaze ought to be asleep, so he let him sleep. 

Around noon Blaze and Danse walked over the bridge to Sanctuary Hills. It seemed peaceful enough. Preston Garvey saw them from afar, and hurried to them.  
“Preston,” Blaze nodded, while Danse was quiet.  
“You’re late, General,” Preston put a serious face, which Blaze stared in defiance for some while.  
Danse looked around while he let the two men have their stare contest. Preston broke first.  
“Fine, General. You win,” he sighed.  
“We were delayed,” Blaze said, “I had hope you could handle it till we arrive. So is there anything your people need?”  
“They are your people too, General,” Preston said softly, “but we would need more cloth and screws.”  
“Alright. I’ll see if we can gather those,” Blaze said turning around, “Oh, and by the way, you have to get used to seeing Paladin Danse with me, when I visit here. So be nice, Garvey,” he added putting pressure as he looked over his shoulder.  
“Paladin Danse. Have a good day, General,” Preston smiled at them, and left to see Sturges.

Danse gave a look to Blaze, but he was already walking towards the gates. Danse had to hurry to catch him up.  
“What was that about?” He asked.  
Blaze glanced at the Paladin, “Preston doesn’t like the Brotherhood. So as I’m the ‘General’ as he puts it, I have to make him obeyable captain,” he explained, “He has to be able hold it when I’m not around.”  
Danse felt the corners of his mouth curve up. Blaze had learned that from him. Damn, he was proud of this Knight.  
“You don’t sound like you want to be the General,” Danse wondered, and Blaze sighed.  
“I never asked for it. They are doing a good job though,” the redhead replied.  
“Where do you would like to be then?” the Paladin asked.  
Blaze turned his head, and looked at Danse with hopeful eyes, but the Paladin’s expression told him he didn’t get it.  
“I like being in your team, Danse,” the redhead hinted finally as he gazed into Danse’s eyes.  
Danse felt his mouth go dry. That look again. He managed to put on a smile as they continued walking past the Red Rocket station.  
“I know one place where raiders have screws!” Blaze suddenly exclaimed, and sprinted into the wilderness.  
“Damn it! He did it again,” Danse cursed, and moved after the redhead as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos help me on the way. :)


	5. Wild Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BoS duo is going to clear a tower with other team. Danse gets an injury in Blaze's opinion, and it leads to other thing, and leaves Danse bewildered.

Elder Maxson’s speech was merciless. His passion for destroying mutants, synths, and the super mutants was burning. He took a few steps back and forth during his speech while his features shifting more than a few times. There were two teams listening to him.  
Blaze shifted his pose as he listened in. He wondered if the Elder went too far with his hatred. Not all synths were bad. Nick Valentine was a good example of it, and on green books of the redhead. He was worried.  
The Paladin was standing next to his Knight. He looked proudly at Maxson, then he smiled and glanced at his worried redhead. The smile vanished. There was uncertainty on Blaze’s features. He wondered what was going on the Knight’s head.

Elder dismissed them to go prepare for the mission, assaulting the Trinity Tower that was infested with super mutants. He had high hopes for his soldiers.  
The Paladin saw Blaze heading towards the Flight Deck. He hurried after the redhead.  
“Knight!” Danse called out.  
Blaze turned around, “Hm, Paladin?”  
“You aren’t going without power armor,” Danse declared firmly.  
A pout formed across the redhead’s features. “But I think I can manage,” he whined.  
As much as Danse hated to see his Knight pouting like that, he would not have any of it. Not now. His features took nearly angry look, as he grabbed Blaze’s arm, “Follow me!” he commanded, and started to walk away from the door.  
Blaze was puzzled about the Paladin’s sudden behaviour. They had missions on super mutant infested places before, why was this any different? He followed Danse like he had no choice in the matter, as the Paladin nearly dragged him along.

Danse nearly pushed Blaze into his room, and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the worried redhead. “Listen, I know you don’t like the power armor, but this mission is deadly, seriously, and lethal” he started calmly, “But we don’t know the exact numbers of the mutants. I can’t let you go without proper protection. Heck, I’m not even sure if you even care for our duty to the Commonwealth. Or our ideals!” His voice raised as he went on.

Blaze was usually careful listener, but his features shifted during Danse’s outburst. 

“… I don’t know if you still care being under my command, but what I don’t want is my friend being shot in the fucking head! So could you fucking use the damned power armor?!” Danse yelled, and went on.

Blaze could not make any sense of the rest of the lecture, if it was that anymore. His mouth was parted while he was listening. He began to understand why Danse was very worried about him, worried to lose him, lost like Cutler. He felt bad, and Danse’s went hysterical with his non-understandable end lecture, so Blaze tried to reach out to touch the Paladin’s arm.

“Danse,” he said carefully.

The Paladin was in distress and in pain, or despair as the redhead saw it. Danse didn’t hear him, and pushed him rather harshly against the wall  
“Are you listening to me, Knight?!” Danse growled, and continued his incoherent talk, voice raising and going down at times.

Blaze hit the wall and was shocked from the impact, but managed to maintain his balance. He had never seen Danse like this. Realising Danse being hysterical, and ignoring the pain, he bit his lower lip as tried to reach out one more time.   
“Paladin Danse!” He called out, adding more volume in his voice, and hoping to get his voice through.

“Danse….?”

The Paladin stopped his hysterical speech, and started at Blaze who was on verge of tears. He blinked for a moment.  
“Blaze? I… ” He stammered, “I am sorry!”  
The redhead shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise,” he stepped closer to touch Danse’s shoulder with his shaking hand, but managed to put a smile, “I… I’ll wear the power armor if it means so much to you, Danse,” he whispered, and looked carefully at the Paladin’s eyes.  
Danse’s face got brighter as he smiled, and put his hand on Blaze’s, “I’d appreciate it, but I never meant to snap out on you like I did, I am really sorry. It won’t happen again,” he said in soft tone.  
“I understand why you did it though,” Blaze replied with a hint of smile, “You don’t want to lose me.”

Danse just stared at his Knight with a slight blush. It was true, he didn’t want to lose Blaze. Not like Cutler. It would be too much to bear. He was able to give a nod, to which the redhead smiled on, and removed his hand from Danse’s shoulder.  
“We are late. Others are on the deck already,” Blaze stated that they have to hurry, even he liked to spend more time with the Paladin. He wanted to hug him, but bit his lower lip.  
“We better hurry then,” Danse said as they hurried out of the room.

…

Nightfall landed over the Commonwealth as two teams approached the Trinity Tower. It was otherwise quiet if the super mutants weren’t muttering in the first floor. Paladin Danse led the two teams in the perimeter, and gave short instructions. He and Blaze would go to upper levels, while other team takes positions at outside. Once everything was clear for both teams, Danse led Blaze towards into the building.

Blaze was very nervous as he wasn’t very comfortable with the power armor. They didn’t know anything about the building, except the mutants who were there. He followed Danse at his heels, and listening in. Blaze had made sure he would follow the Paladin’s commands to the letter this time.

Danse moved steadily closer to the entrance of the tower, and ordered Blaze to take cover. Once the redhead was in position, they stormed at the first floor, and started shooting the appearing mutants. 

After clearing the first floor, Blaze moved to cover, as Danse surveyed the area. Once Danse deemed it be all set, they moved towards the stairs.  
“Watch where you step! There is quite a lot of quite here,” Danse warned through the helm radio as Blaze followed him.  
“Quite broken tower,” Blaze replied from his radio, as tried to watch where they were going.  
“Be on lookout,” Danse whispered, and Blaze reloaded his gun, then nodded.

More mutants came from another doorway, shooting like crazy. Danse shot two mutants who were blocking the way. Blaze followed in once he could pass Danse, and took a position. They were closing the elevator. No more mutants on the second floor. Blaze inspected his armor quickly – the left arm was damaged already. He hadn’t noticed before. With a sigh he followed into the elevator.

“Upper level”, the elevator sound announced. Danse went first eliminating mutants on the way. Blaze came out of the elevator, and more mutants started to come in again. The redhead was sure he heard the sound of minigun starting to roll.  
“They have a minigun!” Blaze tried to get his voice through the chaotic noise.  
“They have what?” Danse yelled firing the mutants. They just kept coming in.  
“Minigun!” Blaze shouted through the helm radio, and heard the Paladin cursing.

They took cover when the mutant who held the minigun, started firing at them.  
“Shoot them when there’s pause, I back you up!” Danse said. Blaze nodded. He reloaded his gun again, and waited for an opening. Danse checked his gun – still had enough ammo to reach the top. He was worried of the Knight’s armor though. How the hell did it get damaged even though he was behind him? But the fact was Blaze would be drastically wounded if not wearing that armor at all.

Blaze aimed, and fired from behind a corner, when the minigun sound paused. The super mutant grunted a curse, and Danse gave support fire. They tucked back to behind the cover, when the super mutant started yelling in pain, and fired wildly. Blaze reloaded his gun, and thought a moment. 

A Molotov hit the super mutant, setting him in fire. He was severely wounded already. With a loud clang the minigun dropped on the floor from the yelling mutant. He turned into a heated ash pile, when Danse finished him. Blaze listened in from his spot. The angry voices came from above.  
“You alright, Danse?” Blaze asked in a low tone as he stepped closer to his commanding officer.  
“I’m fine. It’s you I worry about. Your power armor is damaged,” the Paladin stated.  
“Left arm and right left are in bad shape. Gosh, I’m thirsty,” the redhead confirmed.  
“No break till the heathens are dead on the floor,” Danse mentioned to move on.  
“I’m pouting,” Blaze announced half joking.  
“I believe that. Now move,” Danse sighed softly, “Stay behind me, so you don’t get shot to pieces.”  
“What? And get you shot to death instead? Unacceptable! No no!” Blaze protested. He wasn’t sure if the Paladin was joking. Unbelievable!  
Better me than you fragile soldier, Danse thought with slight smile.

The floor before top was almost empty, as the duo stepped out of the elevator. There was a broken plant floor going to the top, and Danse approached it slowly. Blaze eyed the place. It wasn’t a very large floor. He was worried.

“Come, come humies!” a mutant roar came from the top, as they approached the flat floor. Danse cursed inside his helm. He went ahead, and Blaze followed few steps behind. The door away was quite narrow, and the Paladin had to back off as the mutant started firing his minigun.

Blaze tried to step back when he saw Danse taking back steps. However the Paladin collided with his Knight, and Blaze almost lost balance. Danse grunted.  
“He has a minigun.”  
“Uh, where they get those?” Blaze wondered, and helped Danse back on the track, “Think another Molotov could be good idea?”  
The Paladin thought a moment, “Alright, give two of them to me.”

A flying Molotov hit the mutant’s shoulder, but he just laughed it off, and fired wildly to the doorway. Danse threw the second Molotov, and it landed on the mutant’s arm. Once the mutant started yelling bloody curses, Danse stormed in and fired at the mutant. 

Blaze followed after a moment, but froze on his spot. He saw a glimpse how high they were. Too high. He started at the view below for some time.  
“Knight!” the Paladin shouted, waking Blaze from his trance. He hurried to help Danse, but felt sick. 

They managed to kill the mutant, and Blaze went to face a wall, placing a hand against it, and took a deep breath. He felt dizzy. Danse got worried, and moved next to his Knight.  
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Just dizzy, and a bit sick, but no I’m fine,” Blaze breathed slowly.  
“Take a moment. I’ll look around a bit. It will be alright,” Danse patted the Knight’s shoulder.  
“Are you alright, Danse?” Blaze asked in turn, “I heard your grunts.”  
“It’s nothing. You rest,” the Paladin said firmly.  
Blaze shrugged his shoulders, and stepped off from his power armor, and sat down against the legs. He grabbed his bag, and took Nuka Cola Quantum bottle. Opening it fast, Blaze took a so much needed swing of it, and closed his green eyes. He enjoyed the wind breeze on his face. His thoughts floated around Danse though. Maybe the Paladin was injured somehow. He must have a talk about it, when they get back to Prydwen.

“Did I give permission to step out?” Danse asked in serious tone.  
“No, but I needed to breath out,” Blaze shot back, “I be fine in a moment. Did you talk to the other team already?”  
“Yes, I said to them we’re ready to leave – in a moment. I don’t like when you get out your armor in the middle of mission. More mutants might come,” Danse stated, but his voice softer.  
“I hear you,” Blaze said opening his eyes, ready to getting up, “You want a sip?”  
“I’d rather have a beer later,” Danse replied, keeping his eyes on Blaze.  
“Okay,” the redhead said, and put the bottle bag in his bag. He glanced at Danse, “I bet you like the view,” before he went into his power armor.

Danse blushed hard. That came out of the blue! He had to admit himself that Blaze’s butt was hot. Danse felt warmer inside his armor. Damn! He had no idea how to deal with the situation. Knowing the fact Blaze liked him. How to proceed without breaking the Brotherhood rules?   
Sure the redhead had given him easy time too, but those flirts always came behind the tree. Danse felt his mouth go dry, his breathing went slower. He was glad he had his helm on to hide everything. Cool down, dammit, he thought to himself.

“You ready?” Blaze voice came from behind, and brining Danse back to the earth.   
The Paladin nodded, “Uh, yes. Let’s get going, Knight.” God, he hoped Blaze didn’t react to his voice tone. Blaze nodded, waited for Danse go first.

…

Back on Prydwen, they reported the mission was successful, and the Elder was satisfied. He stated how important it was, while they still had no location for the Institute. He dismissed both teams to get rested well. Ingram was beaming about the damage done for the redhead’s power armor, and said it needed new mods, and massive repairs.

Blaze went to take a shower. A half day in power armor makes his skin itch. Mild warm water felt good. He sighed, but was still worried of Danse’s injury. He let his mind wander, and soon he found himself thinking about Danse’s arms around him, and kissing his neck.  
A sly grin crept on his mouth. He acknowledged wanting Danse to hold him, but didn’t want to scare him away.   
After dressing himself with red t-shirt, and jeans, Blaze went to see Danse. He left the shower room, and looked around. Somewhere came Danse’s voice, he probably was coming back from reporting Maxson. Maybe they exchanged thoughts on the current situation. Blaze left for the cafeteria. He thought to get that beer for Danse, and ask about the injury.

By the time Danse was returning to his room. He groaned and held his lower back. It ached, but there was little he could do about it. Danse reached to open his door.  
“Danse?” Blaze’s voice came nearby, “Are you hurt?”  
Danse was little startled by sudden question. He had expected the redhead was going to rest.  
“Oh, hell. I can’t hide it from you, can I?” Danse replied with a tiny nervous smile, “It’s just my back hurting lately. All days in the power armor,” he added.  
Blaze raised an eyebrow, “And you tell me to stay in it, all day? Now I just get out of it whenever I get chance. Anyway, can I help you with that?” He asked in soft tone.  
Danse started at the redhead. His cheeks flushed, but Blaze just smiled.  
“You know, a massage? I’m not great with it, but it might help you,” the redhead explained calmly after a moment of silence.  
“Worth to try I guess,” Danse whispered as opened his door.  
“Great! I brought you beer too, as you said earlier you prefer it,” Blaze said casually as stepped in after Danse. 

Once the door was closed, Blaze turned to Danse with warm smile. He was nervous, but intended to go with it.  
“Now if you open your uniform to waist, and lay on your belly on the bed. I’ll sit on you, so I can massage your back,” he said. It took all willpower from him to stay proper, and a guiding friend.  
Danse nodded silently, and turned his back to Blaze while he unzipped his uniform. He was blushing so hard, and still shy. This was a whole new situation to him. Once his uniform was at his waits, Danse went over the bed, and laid down on his stomach. He looked at Blaze who was close by. Danse was in pain.

The redhead tried not to drool, when he saw the Paladin’s strong back. His features shifted when he saw purplish spots. He felt sad that no one was taking care of Danse, or other troops.  
Blaze watched as Danse settled himself on the bed. He walked closer when the Paladin looked at him.  
“Are you comfortable there?” he asked in caring tone.  
“As much as I can be,” Danse replied.  
“Alright, try to relax. If you want me to stop, just say, okay?” Blaze tried to advice.  
“Yes, sir,” Danse surprised himself, blushing again.  
“Now you just flatter me, before I started,” Blaze joked a bit before climbing onto Danse. He rubbed his hand together, just like Nora had taught him. Blaze took a deep breath.  
“I’ll start now,” he informed, and felt so awkward.

Danse groaned loud clutching his pillow, when Blaze started working with tight knots on his upper neck. It hurt, but he began to feel some knots opening. The redhead’s hands were so gentle, but it worked. Danse began to relax.  
“Is it any better?” Blaze whispered.  
“Mmmh, it feels so good,” Danse mumbled, which made the redhead to grin. Apparently it was working, even he thought he wasn’t that good. Blaze only remembered what Nora had taught him, when he had hurt his own back at the start of marriage. He refocused on making Danse’s back better. 

The Paladin gasped, when Blaze moved his hands on his lower muscles working on every tense spot. It felt heavenly. The tense of his muscles was fading away. Blaze was worried he might hurt Danse in some way, but the Paladin seemed to enjoy the treatment. He continued massaging while Danse moaned in relief. By the time the redhead was finished, he couldn’t resist to place a kiss between the Paladin’s shoulder blades. It made Danse shudder a bit.

Blaze hopped off, when Danse wanted to get up. He sat back on the edge of bed, and looked at Danse with a smile. Danse was smiling too.  
“Thank you. It was very much needed, Blaze. I… ” during speaking he leaned forward to the redhead.  
“You’re welcome,” Blaze managed to say while his mouth went dry. Danse was leaning towards. Did he know what he was doing? Blaze couldn’t hold himself anymore, he’d take the chance if it was given. He leaned towards Danse, placing his right hand on Danse’s cheek gently, and kissed the Paladin slightly hungrily.

The impact of kiss had taken Danse aback, but he didn’t pull away, didn’t want to. He managed to kiss back, and pulled the redhead closer to him. Blaze had closed his eyes, so Danse followed his moves. His hand moved behind Blaze’s back, and slid slowly downwards.

Blaze pulled away for air, and grinned at Danse. The Paladin did feel the same way it after all. He would only break the ice barrier, which he had done now. He only wanted a kiss from him. Blaze tilted his head when Danse spoke.  
“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to..,” he stammered in shame, “We shouldn’t…”  
“First off, I’m fine with it. Second, I won’t tell the Elder if you don’t,” Blaze reassured, and touched Danse’s chin, “Listen, Danse. It is fine. I only hope I didn’t hurt you. I’m hoping you enjoyed it.”   
He only hoped he didn’t scare Danse off. Yet, the Paladin hadn’t pushed him off the bed or from the room.  
“Oh…,” Danse let out without knowing what to say for a while.  
“Well, we better get some sleep now,” Blaze stood up, and started walking towards the door.

“Blaze, wait!” Danse suddenly pleaded, and Blaze turned to look at him.  
“Yes?” The redhead’s voice was soft.  
Danse looked into Blaze’s eyes. “I … did enjoy it,” he whispered, but enough loud that the redhead heard it.  
Blaze smiled nodding, “Get some sleep, Danse.”

After Blaze was gone, Danse was left bewildered with his newly found feelings. The kiss had tasted like Nuka Cola but the redhead’s own taste made it more exotic. He licked his lower lips, and swore he could still taste Blaze.  
His heart was bounding like war drums. His chest ached, and he was hard. He wanted more.   
Then he saw the beer bottle which Blaze had brought him. He’d save it for later.   
Danse began to get ready to sleep, though he thought it to be impossible tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank the one tumblr for letting me use the SoSu and Danse massage prompt. I hope I didn't butcher it much.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments helps me on the way! <3


	6. From the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze asks Danse to accompany him to the Glowing Sea. As usually, trip is not uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have minor spoilers!

Asking something from the Paladin, which was not a Brotherhood thing was a thing that Blaze had to collect courage for. It was a personal matter, and even though they were good friends Blaze wasn’t sure if Danse wanted to help in such matter. He was hoping.  
The day came when Blaze was ready to ask, but he was so nervous and restless about it. What if the Paladin says it is a waste of time or crazy and dangerous? What if he says no it is not Brotherhood business, and forget it about it? Blaze was feeling like a wreck. He never was not good at asking personal matters.  
Danse was returning from the command deck, and saw the redhead waiting for him. From the looks of it he was nervous.  
“What is wrong, Knight?” The Paladin asked.  
Blaze looked at Danse, putting on a nervous smile. Gosh! It was not any easier.  
“I wanted to ask something. Can we … go to in your room?”

Danse did not know what to think. It must be a serious matter, he thought. Usually the redhead was open, and cheery. Danse nodded, and opened his door. Blaze walked in, and waited for the Paladin to follow him.

Once the door was closed, Danse turned to the redhead. Blaze was calmed down, but his features showed uncertainty.  
“What did you want to ask, friend?” the paladin asked in a soft tone. He remembered their first kiss. It brought warmth over him, but he tried to stay cool for whatever the redhead wanted to ask about.

Blaze shifted, and collected his courage. He looked at Danse while he tried not to appear miserable.  
“I… I have a lead for Shaun. I wanted to ask if you could,” he paused, “accompany me to the Glowing Sea?” Blaze finished his question. It took a lot to keep his voice stable. He was afraid.

Danse’s features changed. He had the serious look, like when they first met at the Police Station. The Paladin was staring at his Knight. The Glowing Sea? What was there? He knew finding Shaun was important to Blaze, but the place was a very dangerous and lethal.

“Please, Danse. We might get a lead on the Institute too,” Blaze pleaded his voice breaking while he had moved his hand on Danse’s arm, and gazing into those brown eyes. “I need you. Will you help me?”

Danse moved slightly. He was about to lecture how dangerous it was, but hearing the redhead needed him like his life depends on it made the Paladin’s heart melt. His chest ached when there was a breaking in the redhead’s voice. He matched those green eyes, as placed his hand on Blaze’s shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze.  
“I will come. It’s not like I let you go alone either,” he said smiling.

Blaze started to smile back. He seemed to relax, and hugged Danse all of sudden. Of course he couldn’t even think of going alone. Danse was his safe guard on this harsh wasteland.  
“Thank you, Danse.” Blaze breathed while the Paladin patted his back.  
“We need to make proper preparations first. When you were going to leave?” Danse asked while tried not to hug back. He wanted to stay cool, but his mouth was going dry.  
“In two weeks,” Blaze replied as he stepped back smiling.

…

The preparations took longer than the redhead had expected. His power armor had to be repaired, and upgraded. The ammunition needed to be filled, and stim situation checked. Cade wanted them to perform full health check on both before all was a go.

On the last night, Elder Maxson asked them to visit him. He was pleased that Blaze had found a clue, and wanted them to return safely back. Something about the Elder made the redhead’s skin crawl.

Blaze did not like how his personal mission became a Brotherhood mission. He had to persuade Danse not to tell Maxson about Shaun. It might turn ugly, and he did not know what the Institute had done with Shaun.

Danse realized Shaun was sore subject, and Blaze wanted to keep it quiet from others in the Brotherhood. He saw how the redhead was stressed when Maxson was present. Finding Shaun was first objective, then the Institute. Blaze had told him that they were linked each other. Danse understood. In good time, they might learn more about the Institute. Blaze seemed to be satisfied with it. Danse had determination to help his Knight any way he could.

Blaze could not sleep. He went to the Sniper’s alcove to think. He was close to finding his son, he was sure of it. Finding Shaun, to get him back, and build a new home for them. To continue living if it was possible. These were his plans.

But live in this wasteland? Blaze was not sure.

In the morning, Blaze and Danse set course of a Vertibird to a nearest town to the Glowing Sea. Both were in power armors. The weather was clear for the time being, but there was hints of rad storm coming soon.

Blaze took a lead, while the Paladin gave a direction. The redhead was not in a good mood, but Danse had noticed his concerned features.  
“How are you feeling?” The Paladin asked in a soft tone.  
Blaze glanced towards the hill, and sighed. “I am worried, I do not know what to expect.”  
“I am sure we will find something out.” Danse reassured, and hoped the redhead would not worry much.

They walked in silence, and passed an old house with three dead settlers in there. Blaze looked at Danse.  
“Thank you for not telling Maxson about my son. I would fear how things turns out.” He felt anxious since he had asked Danse to come along.  
“It is personal. I understand. If we get a chance to find your Shaun first, we could take him to somewhere safe first before it goes down in flames.” Danse was hopeful. The redhead deserved to get his son back from those vile synth-making-persons! “We’re getting close.” Danse pointed towards the edge where the nature was more desolated. The green hue appeared, and distant rad storm came closer.

Blaze nodded, and looked up. They sky started to change. He noticed the storm was closer now. It made his stomach twist. The redhead did not like the rad storms. They came fast and lasted quite a while. Every time lightening flashed out making Blaze wince.

He wanted to check his power armor for the last time before they ventured further more in. He was afraid it might break down all of a sudden. All seemed to be ok. Still Blaze wasn’t certain. He kept checking almost frantically. 

Danse stepped next to him, and put his armored hand on the redhead’s shoulder. He gave a pat.  
“It will be alright, Blaze. You can walk behind me, if it makes you feel better. Just stay close.” Danse spoke calmly. He did not have guessed Blaze was afraid of coming here. The redhead indeed needed him as combat support and mental aid as well.

The redhead nodded, and let the Paladin take the lead.  
“Thank you… we need to go south,” Blaze sighed. This was more difficult than he had imagined. “This place is scary as hell!” He complained when they crossed the edge, leaving the normal wasteland behind.

They walked steadily while Blaze tried to keep up with Danse, and not stumble upon dead trunks. He eyed the area his heart in his throat, and hoped nothing could attack them. As he observed everything that moved within his sight, the redhead informed Danse that they were going in the right direction.

“What we should be looking for?” Danse asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Blaze sighed while checking his Pip-Boy, “I have no clue to be honest.”  
It was the Paladin’s turn to make a heavy sigh, “Let me know if we are close to any building. Have you taken your rad-x dose?”  
Blaze gasped, and was silent for brief moment. “… I forgot. I will take when we get a chance to stop and breathe,” the redhead confessed, and made Danse to groan.  
How in the earth he had forgotten it?

A large building was ahead, and the duo decided to peek in. Danse stepped closer to the door way, alerting the feral ghouls rising from the ground. Blaze picked his gun and started to give support fire. The ferals swarmed forcing the Paladin out of the lobby, but soon they were in pile of ash. 

They stepped inside, and checked the rooms. Nothing much was to discover. All were in ruin, so the duo headed back out. The storm was about to start. They agreed on to move faster. They couldn’t see much forward when the storm picked up. 

Blaze was moving slower due to the storm. His breathing was slowed down, which even he thought it was at a result of getting radiation from the storm. He stopped for a brief second.  
“Danse! I need a breather,” he called out by his helm radio. He needed a break, even it was at unfortunate location.

“We can’t stop here!” The Paladin replied, and turned to the redhead. “We need to get you somewhere safe,” Danse looked around, “if there is any. Hang on, Blaze.” Danse was worried. He did not want to lose his Knight yet. Coming up with a plan to keep Blaze with him, the Paladin spoke. “Blaze, listen. We need to keep moving, and find a place to stay. Just listen to my voice till we find one, do you hear me?”

“I hear you, and will follow you,” the redhead confirmed through the radio. He wanted to rest so badly. With a heavy sigh, Blaze was ready to follow Danse.

The Paladin started to tell about this early years at the Brotherhood to keep the redhead awake, and sharp. In order to make sure he was listening, and following him, Danse asked certain questions regarding what he had told Blaze. He gazed the nearby area while he kept talking, and received the redhead’s comments about his experience in power armor repairs. Danse felt good being able to talk even if it was about something minor. He wanted to make sure they did not die out here. Danse was thinking what to tell next, when his eyes caught something in a short distance.

“I see a light. There must be a bunker or something. Come.” Blaze heard the Paladin’s urgent demand. He had started to feel hazy, and weary. He followed the Paladin towards the light when the radiation lightening flashed above them, and made Blaze gasp. 

Assault by a pack of radscorpions from underground made their travel come to a halt. Danse quickly counted them, and started firing at them. He saw the redhead shooting them too, but it wasn’t very precision work. Doubling his efforts to exterminate the radscorpions, Danse shot them with a lethal precision aim. He heard Blaze rough breathing through the radio. Once the critters were dealt with, Danse led the redhead to the light.

It was an abandoned bunker. Good as any place to rest, Blaze thought. He nodded to Danse, who went to check the bunker. Blaze took a deep sigh. His head hurt. His vision was about to blur. Breathing was slower. Blaze wanted to lay down. He was happy that Danse had tagged along. He couldn’t make this trip on his own. He was really hoping to get good news about Shaun.

The bunker was secure for the time being, and Danse had helped Blaze down the stairs. He led the redhead to furthest wall to rest. He did not allow to get of the power armor though, but he let Blaze take off his helm. The Paladin made sure Blaze took a radaway, a rad-x pill, and drank his Nuka Cola to get refreshed. They waited awhile for the pills to take an effect. Danse kept his eyes on his Knight constantly, if there were more negative signs.

“You are at staring me,” Blaze noted while he was resting.  
“I am not,” Danse replied blushing, “I am keeping eye on you… in case you get sicker. How are you feeling now?”  
“I feel like I am in good hands right now,” the redhead smirked. Seeing the Paladin blush deeper put him in a better mood.  
“Be serious!” Danse tried to fight the blushing, with poor results. He was smiling.  
“Alright! I feel better, but I think the whole trip was a mistake,” Blaze said in a sad tone.  
“Do you want to go back? No, we must check the lead. For Shaun’s sake. It is important to you,” Danse stepped close to look Blaze in the eyes, “I promise we will see this through.”  
Blaze just nodded and sighed, “Thank you, Danse.” 

The storm paused, and they headed outside once more. Going down the south, they noticed a hill in the distance, and headed that way. It seemed to be a sort of small town with the people down there. The duo started descent carefully, hoping the people of the place were friendly.

The children of Atom they called themselves. They were worshipping the crater where the bombs fell two hundred years ago. Blaze did not understand how they survived here. He was pointed to the Priest of Atom for information on the person who knew about the Institute. Blaze felt hope. He has started to smile, and thanked the Priest for the information. Blaze nodded to Danse to follow.

“It should not be too far, but more to the south,” he told the Paladin.  
“Alright. Let’s hope it will be good news. I do not like to see you sulking about,” Danse replied in casual tone.  
Blaze just smirked, and they prepared to walk through the rest of settlement. 

After a short trek, they climbed on another hill, and they encountered a mature deathclaw. Danse took defensive position behind a rock, while the beast rushed towards Blaze. The redhead fired at the deathclaw, and it came close effortlessly. Blaze yelled at it, part of anger and, of fear. He shot it, but the beast leaped swiping his left hand. The armored hand was broken. 

Danse was shooting the beast on its back when the attention was on the redhead. He gasped he saw the beast clawing at Blaze. If the redhead was out of the armor, he would have run to somewhere, but the power armor protected him to a certain point. Danse fired at the beast, when it took Blaze in its claws.

“Shoot it already!” the redhead was yelling through the radio.

The rest of battle was short, and Blaze was breathing heavily due to terror and excitement. He cursed under his breath. Hearing Danse coming closer, he looked up at the Paladin.  
“When will they stop attacking me first?” Blaze whined.  
“They smell fear. Did you get hurt? I saw its swipe at you,” Danse inquired.  
“I think it’s the armor arm broken, otherwise beside the shock I am alright,” Blaze looked at Danse.

The Paladin was relieved. His Knight was not hurt, but they must be careful now. He looked back at his Knight’s eyes. At least he thought he was. They would be fine, he was sure of it. There was something in Blaze’s eyes that made Danse think. He wasn’t sure what it was but it was there. The Paladin felt warm.

Blaze smiled, when Danse was looking at him. He could tell Danse was gazing into his eyes. It filled him with joy. Man, he wanted to kiss Danse again, but they were at wrong place for that. Dang!  
“We should get moving. We are getting close to the place.” Blaze said sighing. 

The paladin nodded with a grumble, and they began to walk towards the location. The redhead’s Pip-Boy’s map showed them the right location. It was very near now. Both were a little bit nervous because location was in a cave, and they did not know what to expect. 

The meeting with the person who had information had left Blaze anxious. This Virgil had said it was unfortunate The Institute had Shaun, and he was really sorry about it. He had also told them something else, like how to get into The Institute. Things just became more complex, but reaching to Shaun was closer. That if not anything else brought hope for Blaze. He thanked Virgil, and prepared to leave. He looked at Danse who was standing near them. Blaze observed the Paladin, who looked nervous. The redhead nodded to the Paladin, as he walked to him.  
“We’re leaving.”

Danse followed his Knight, who was fallen silent. The information was troubling, but there was at least some sort of lead where the Institute was, but not an entrance. Blaze’s son was a one step closer to be found. He looked at his Knight who was leading them up to north with speed. Danse wondered if the redhead was alright.  
Blaze did not speak a word during the trek back. He had not noticed the growing storm above them, but he felt rad-x effect no more. He felt terrible. His mouth went dry, and his head felt dizzy. Blaze slowed his speed, and stopped on his tracks. Breathing was hard now. He heard Danse asking if something was wrong.  
“I cannot breath!” Blaze managed to mutter through the radio.

The Paladin was alarmed. They were middle of nowhere, and the redhead had fallen sicker. He could hear the rough breathing from the radio again. The border of the Glowing Sea was not near yet. What he would do? What he would do?!  
“Take one mentant or a buffout. We need to get out of here,” he instructed.

“I thought you hated drugs,” the redhead relied with a cough.  
“I do, but I let you take this once. Otherwise you might… not make it,” Danse explained as his voice almost cracked at the end. In truth, he was afraid of the worst case.  
“Alright,” the redhead said, and took one mentant. He felt little better, but still felt sick. Blaze followed Danse, who kept looking at him every five minutes.

…

As nightfall landed on the wasteland, Danse had found them a ruined cottage where they would spend the following night. They had stepped out of the power armor. The Paladin was happy they had made it out of the Glowing Sea with one necessary stop. He had made a campfire for them, and made sure Blaze had taken a radaway, and drank some clean water. 

However the redhead refused to eat anything yet, and he was clung to Danse as he still felt sick. His head was resting on the Paladin’s chest as he fell into slumber.

Danse could only wrap his arms around the redhead, as he was sleeping. Thankfully it was warm, and not cold. Blaze looked so fragile in Danse’s eyes. He would fight the world to keep his Knight on the living books. Danse gently caressed the redhead’s cheek. He wondered where Blaze had got his lip scar from.  
He leaned against the wall, and rested. Tomorrow they would signal the Vertibird to get them home, but tonight he would guard the redhead from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos inspire me to write on! :)


	7. Last Knight Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Blaze had a arguement. Blaze thinks the paladin is mad at him, and goes to help the research patrol while Danse is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter with 2 parts in it.  
> I had fun writing it, but it made me also quite emotional.

Part One

The flight back to the Prydwen was silent. Only sounds were the engine, and the propeller. The pilot did not dare to talk as the two weren’t happy looking, breathed heavily. The Knight was staring the view below, looking saddened. The Paladin was looking towards the Prydwen at a distance. The tension was almost touchable.  
Blaze was agitated. He breathed slowly to control himself. He had done something what was not the Paladin’s and Brotherhood’s thing, and Danse had stopped talking to him. The Paladin had disapproved his decision, but had not acted against it either. Blaze had asked him about it, but he had only received a stern stare, and turned back.  
Perhaps Danse hated him now? Blaze did not know. He could not turn and glance at Danse like he used to do. If the Paladin did not wanted to talk, so be it. Blaze bit his lower lip. He wanted to be elsewhere.

The Vertibird landed on the Prydwen. Danse watched the redhead bolting off. He sighed heavily, and stepped off the vehicle. Danse begin to walk slowly, like he a large weight on his shoulders. This day was not so good. How the hell it had turned out like this? He had been completely professional about the thing that happened. He had listened to his Knight, but it ended as an argument.  
Danse wanted a hot shower, a beer, and rest in peace. He was not in any mood to report to Maxson. He stopped on his tracks. Report to Maxson? Should he?

A fellow Paladin guarding the door looked at Danse, nodding. ”Sir! A good day is it not?”  
Danse looked at him, and managed to smile. “It could be better.” He replied and went in. No, he would not report to Maxson about the day’s happenings. Other than that, they were killing raiders. 

Having a good shower, and clean clothes made Blaze in a better mood. However, he still dreaded talking to Danse. He was sitting on a box at the Sniper alcove, and drinking Nuka Cola. Doubting Danse would come, and talk to him, Blaze let out a deep sigh. In his own opinion, he did the right thing – uniting the daughter and the father. That was all he wanted. It all went fine till the doctor lady had said the girl was a synth. The redhead shook his head, and took a swing from his bottle.

The door opened, and Danse saw his Knight sitting on a box, maybe too close the edge. The redhead was leaning on his hands and his head onto the railing. One half empty Nuka cola bottle on the ground. Danse thought how he should approach or more like how to speak. The Paladin took a step closer.

“Blaze?” Danse asked.  
The redhead took a deep breath without moving from his place. “What do you want, Paladin?”  
Danse stopped, and rubbed his chin. “I thought we could talk it over.” He hoped Blaze would be open to talk.  
Blaze let out a sigh, as stood up, then turning to the Paladin. “You made it clear earlier, this is not discussable, as what I decided was against the Brotherhood!” He snapped staring at Danse.  
The Paladin tried to hold his ground. So this is it? His Knight defence, even he himself did not judged it too harshly. “Blaze, I…” Danse tried to speak.

“If you still do not approve my decision, then go ahead and report to your Elder! Tell him, I let a girl go to her father. Oh, and the girl might be synth because a doctor said so!” Blaze tried to keep his voice below yelling, and took a brief break.

Danse listened to his Knight. It hurt. Maybe Blaze thought he hated him for what he did? He did not know what to say anymore. Danse wanted to explain, but it seemed to be impossible. He wanted to hug his Knight, and tell him it was alright.

“I am from the other time, Danse, where people knew about second chances. I do not believe every synth is evil as Brotherhood seems to believe, and to teach you guys. What if I say I am a synth, would you be ready to throw me over the board? Or shoot me?” Blaze let that sink in a while, as he took another breather.

Danse looked down. “I did not report what we did down there. Just that we cleared the Hangman’s alley from troublemakers.” he said neutrally as he managed. He had no idea how to calm Blaze down, if the rage was still going. In Danse’s eyes the redhead seemed anxious and bewildered for the time being.

“And I only wanted to unite the family. Gosh, I need to sleep,” Blaze said, stepping aside to pass Danse without looking at him, then he was at the door hearing the Paladin saying goodnight, but Blaze ignored it, and he was gone.

Danse stood there. He brought his hands on his face to rub it. A long sigh escaped from his lips. There were times when he did not know how to deal with Blaze. He might have the purest heart of all people of Commonwealth, but he was damn hard to deal with. Danse decided to go sleep, and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

Blaze had slept and eaten well. He was waiting for Proctor Quinlan. Luckily Danse was still sleeping, as Blaze did not see him around.  
Proctor Quinlan smiled, when he saw the redhead waiting for him.  
“Morning. How I can help, Knight?” he asked in neutral tone.  
“Morning, Proctor Quinlan. I was wondering if you still had those escort research patrol missions.”  
Quinlan seemed to be surprised. “Oh, I do. I do. They are ready to leave. Will Paladin Danse come along?”  
Blaze shook his head. “He does not know I’m going along. We had a fight. I want to go alone with the team.”

Proctor Quinlan nodded, and adjusted his glasses. “Very well. Here are the details. There be a squire with you too. Please, protect them. I do not understand why Lancer-Captain Kells allows them to go into battle. A Child’s place is not in the battlefield.” He was annoyed.  
Blaze’s features shifted. He agreed. “I will protect them.” he assured.

Proctor seemed to be eased. “Oh good, Knight. There will be another a Knight, a Scribe, you, and the Squire. You will be walking as the last one. Bring them back home safely.”  
“Will do.” Blaze replied in serious tone. “Thank you, Proctor Quinlan.”

Within half hour the team was sitting in the Vertibird. The other Knight, Dwight was curious about Blaze the Paladin Danse’s charge, and they chatted during the flight. Dwight was experienced with the escort patrols, and he wanted to teach the redhead the ropes. Blaze was listening carefully what Dwight had to say. He also got to know the squire whose name was Cody. The scribe was Andrea. Blaze felt much better as had time to talk to the team. He did not have time to think about Danse at all.  
The team landed on an empty street, and away from the target building. Dwight took the lead, behind him walked Andrea the scribe who informed they needed to research certain building, but it was in dangerous area. They needed to be careful. Andrea also complained about Kell’s decision to bring a squire with them.

Blaze walked with Cody the Squire. The redhead was a little nervous, because Cody was on his responsibility, and he did his best to keep the child safe.  
“Stay close to me at all times, Squire.” he said softly.  
“Yes, sir! This is so exciting!” Cody beamed, but kept his voice low.  
Blaze smiled inside his helm. Only if this world was safer. Like the world before the bombs. Remembering the old world made the redhead sigh.

The target building was closer, but they needed avoid the nearby area. Dwight said something about mercenaries on the other side of the fence. A nasty bunch. Andrea nodded towards the path where they had to go.  
“Move fast, but quietly.” she said.  
Blaze and Cody followed Andrea towards the path, while Dwight made sure the next area was safe. 

The surroundings were not good in Blaze’s opinion. There were too many hollow places, and hidden spots. Who knows what might attack them, out of the blue. The redhead was worried. Blaze kept on the squire, even he looked around the surroundings after a while.  
Cody seemed to keeping an eye on the area. Making notes on the routes and moving behaviour. The child Squires would notice something what adults missed, Blaze thought.

They walked quite while in silence, until Dwight gave a stop sign. They had reached the area where the building was. Dwight told Blaze to stay with others while he himself went to secure the lobby.  
Andrea told Blaze that they were looking for some sort of a technical equipment. She was not sure what it would look like. It could be anything from the old times.  
Blaze offered to look at any they could find. After all he was from the times before the bombs. The Scribe nodded. It would be good an idea, if they had time to check on the stuff more closely.

Knight Dwight returned to them. He had good news.  
“”The lobby and second floor are safe. Let’s move in,” he said sounding relieved. It was better than he had expected. Hopefully the rest of this patrol would go fine.

They moved in silence. Blaze walked in as last of the team, and surveyed the lobby. It seemed to be secure enough, but something was bugging the redhead. He watched Andrea checking lockers and boxes for information, while Cody made notes of the building, and taking few pictures with his field camera.

Dwight came to Blaze. “So, since we have a little time. What do you think of Scribe Andrea?” he asked in low tone.  
The question blew Blaze off the stage. He looked at the fellow Knight. “I do not know! She seems nice enough,” the redhead replied in a confusion.  
“She is an iceberg to me. I do not know what I did,” Dwight confessed, “I was hoping you had an experience with women before?”  
“Oh, I do not want to talk about it, and I do not have an idea how to treat women in this age,” Blaze replied with a sigh. His Nora was quite something else. Always tender, and kind. “Before the bombs,” he added after short while as kept eyes on the Squire, “I used to give flowers and a small gifts occasionally, to my wife.”

“Yeah, I will just invite her for dinner, or something. Thanks anyway.” Dwight replied, and dropped the chat. He looked over Andrea sighing.

Scribe Andrea and Cody searched the lobby, and second floor. They found only some old floppy discs, and manuals of some bigger machine from the second floor. Andrea told them that they were ready to return. The research was successful more or less.

Dwight nodded. “Let’s hope for safe return.” He took the lead again, leading them outside.  
Blaze moved with Cody again. He felt anxious, but tried to concentrate. Sooner they return the Prydwen, the better. He followed Andrea out of the doors Cody on his heels. It was almost past 3 p.m.

 

“Hoy! Brotherhood of Steel!”

 

Dwight and Blaze shot up their gaze up in a split second after they heard the cocky shout.  
Dwight cursed aloud “Gunners.”  
Blaze tried to count them. Too many. They did not have time to form a solid defensive plan. What they would do? He whispered to Cody to stay close, as he eyed the gunners at the roof tops. There were more on the alleys to block their way out. 

“What do you want?” Dwight shouted in mild anger.  
“Oh, we do not want nothing. We received an order to take you out,” the gunner in the charge replied, and raised his gun.  
Dwight grunted. This was bad, really bad. How the hell could they walk out of this alive?  
“Scribe, take over!”

Blaze had split second to cover the Squire. “Cody, behind me! If it goes worse, hide somewhere.” He said firmly, and took defensive stance with Dwight. They hoped Scribe and Squire were covered from the bullet rain. 

The gunners on the roof tops opened fire. 

The redhead fired back with his laser rifle. He felt flying bullets on his armor, eating up the protective layer. The UI started to flash a warning, too. Blaze saw Dwight taking cover behind a pillar. Looking for a suitable cover for himself, Blaze darted to a side. He heard Dwight cursing, and it meant something was wrong.

A sudden pain made Dwight gasp. He knew what it meant. An armor piercing bullet, and it went through his power armor, and hitting his skin. Shit! He glanced at the redhead.  
“I am wounded!” while the gunner still were shooting at them, and some of them were reloading.

“How bad?” Blaze asked shouting. His UI was showing alert signs, going still yellow to reddish. He glanced at Dwight, hoping he would last till they get out of there.

“Bleeding!” Dwight answered, panting now. He knew this was it. He would die without medical care. He had served the Brotherhood with pride, and understanding.  
“Scribe, send a distress signal!” He ordered Andrea. At least they were with the redhead, Paladin Danse’s new hope, as they called him within their ranks. A new hope for the Brotherhood. Andrea and Cody would be safe with him.

The redhead bit his lip. He knew this was going to end dreadfully. Something flew across his view, there was explosion that shook the ground causing him go unbalanced. His UI started beeping alerts. The protective layer was breeched.

“Dwight!” the redhead called out. No answer. “Dwight!!” he tried again. Fuck! 

He saw his fellow Knight’s power armor completely broken. Dwight was killed with a mini nuke. The Scribe was sobbing somewhere, while the gunners were still trying to shoot them. It was all down to him now – to keep the Squire and Scribe alive, till help comes. Cody was hidden from the sights. All he knew the Squire was somewhere behind him, covering in the small alcove.

“Stay in the cover!” Blaze called out, when he saw a band of gunners coming towards them.

“You! Rookie!” A rough looking gunner stopped his band in a distance from Blaze. “Our boss wants to send his thanks for killing his men at the base-you-know-where.” Some of his men growled.  
“Your Brotherhood friend has killed many of our men, but this is the last straw. You will die too!” the rough gunner said.

Fuck! There were six of them. Blaze bit his lower lip, and took defensive position. His UI kept beeping, and he had enough rounds to kill the gunners, but he would not last long. Blaze had to try though. With fast move, he fired at the gunners on the sides killing them with precision shot. Four to go. 

Time slowed. 

Blaze felt the bullets coming through his armor. One of them hit his shoulder, but he kept shooting. He heard Andrea yelling, and Cody was crying. Blaze winced in agony, as his helm visor cracked. Another bullet went through wounding his right arm. He dropped his laser rifle – out of rounds. Blaze reached to his ten mil modified pistol. It felt good in his hand, even it hurt. Aiming at the two remaining gunners, he fired as long as he had bullets.

Coughing up blood, Blaze stepped back. Everything hurt. His vision blurred momentarily. He heard Andrea running towards him as the pistol fell from his armed hand.

“Easy, try to move there on the wall,” the Scribe advised, “Slowly!” 

The wounded redhead managed to move, and sat against the wall. He winced in pain, when Andrea took off his broken helm. Her expression told everything, so he just gave a tiny nod.  
“I cannot do much with the armor still on,” she said in sad tone.

“You are a hero, sir!” Cody’s voice came next to him. It made the redhead smile, but he coughed more blood. Cody’s bright face changed. “Do not leave us, sir!” His lower bit twitched. “Hang in there, sir!”

Blaze breathed slowly. It hurt. The bullet was somewhere in his chest. It was getting colder. He did not see well, but he was looking at Cody, and reached with his armed hand to pat Cody, but his strength failed.

Blaze closed his eyes, and his head moved to side. At least they were safe, for now.

Shaun…. Danse….

 

Part Two

 

Danse was eating his breakfast. He hadn’t seen the redhead yet. No one saw him. He still felt a bit bad about their argument yesterday. Danse would try to talk to his Knight today again. If only he knew where he was.

No, the redhead could not have left the Brotherhood. Something struck Danse, as he moved off his chair, and he almost dashed to the power armor hall. The redhead’s armor was not at its stand. So he was still within them. Danse stood there pondering, and rubbing his chin. Maybe Blaze was down at the Airport training. 

The Paladin eased a little. He would feel much better if he knew where exactly his Knight was. He sighed, and returned to eat his breakfast. His thoughts on the Knight. Perhaps he was too harsh on him?

It was something Blaze had said last night. It made Danse think deeply about the Brotherhood. Does everyone deserve a second chance? Even a Synth? But the teachings… Something told Danse inside him, he wanted to believe in Blaze. He wanted to know the world before the bombs. He wanted to know Blaze.

Time went slower than the Paladin ever had imagined. He tried to keep himself busy with checking his power armor modifications. Some of them needed upgrading. Danse cursed. The longer he did not know the whereabouts of the redhead’s location, the more restless he became. Clock was already past midday. 

Usually the redhead had showed up at this time. He trusted his Knight though. Deciding to go get some late lunch, Danse headed to the cafeteria. 

He took a dried jerky, and began to chew on it as he sat down. Someone asked why he looked so worried. Danse explained that the new Knight was missing, as same time one of the scribes rushed through the cafeteria. Danse wondered what it was about.

“Proctor Quinlan! We received distress signal from Knight Dwight’s team. They are wounded, and stuck with gunners! It’s very bad, sir!” she said in a rush.  
Proctor Quinlan came to the corridor. “I will alert the Elder and Lancer-Captain Kells immediately. Paladin Danse!”

The Paladin rose from his seat with speed, and dashed towards Proctor Quinlan.  
“Yes? What is wrong?” Danse asked, his chest aching.  
“Knight Dwight’s team is in trouble with gunners. Your Knight was with the team. Go,” Quinlan said growing worry on his face.  
“Blaze is with them? Why I was not informed?” Danse was shocked. He could not believe this.  
“You two had a fight last night, I heard. He volunteered for this mission. Now go and prepare to get them back!” Quinlan chided.

Elder Maxson was giving the orders by himself, when he had heard about the gunners. He shouted the orders in passion. When it was a rescue mission for two teams. One for the rescue, and other for wiping the remaining threats off. Each them had one of his best combat Paladins.

“You recover our wounded troops back, and kill every enemy left! No Mercy!” Maxson spoke in a hard tone, and his brothers answered in unison.  
“No Mercy!”  
“Excuse me, Elder,” Ingram asked.  
“What is it?” Maxson replied in softer tone.  
“I ask permission to join them. I have a feeling I am needed,” Ingram asked in a tone Maxson had never heard before. It made him feel something was terribly wrong. Ingram hadn’t asked like this before.  
“Granted.” Maxson nodded, and Ingram thanked him.  
“And Paladin Danse?” Maxson addressed Danse.  
“Yes, Elder?” Danse stepped closer.  
Maxson looked at him with weary eyes. “They have a squire with them. Bring them home.”  
Danse gave an honour salute. “Yes, Elder Maxson!”  
With a nod, Maxson gave them sign to board the two Vertibirds.

The Flight was full of expectations. Both teams preparing their minds for the coming landing at the Gunners area. The clearing team was primed to their duty – no mercy. On the other hand, the rescue team was heavily worried – how wounded was Dwight’s team? They prepared for the worst.

Ingram had put herself into the rescue team. She had this feeling that she could not really explain. She just had to come along. Otherwise she would have regretted to stay at the Airport.

Danse was with the clearing team. His chest ached, thinking Gunners had pinned the team down. They were ruthless standalone mercenaries. His concerns were for the Squire, and his Knight. He knew Dwight, a real Knight trained for the research patrols. Not even in his forties yet, but excellent a tactician.

Radio on their helmets went on. “We’re approaching the distress signal, but we can’t land near it. You have to do it the hard way.” the pilots communicated with each other relaying the message to the troops.  
“Understood sir!” the clearing team leader confirmed. “Rescue team follow us in.”  
“Roger that, clearing team.” The rescue team leader replied, and they prepared to go down.

They swung down by the ropes on the back streets. Some of them landed on rooftops. They moved in tactically, signalling others. Danse, and the clearing team leader went ahead. Somewhere on the rooftops a firefight had started as the Paladins took on the remaining Gunners who had not moved closer to Dwight’s team yet.

While the battle continued on the rooftops, the rescue team followed others, and tried to track the signal that became stronger. They had to circle around the cluster of destroyed buildings to get closer to the signal.

“Knight Dwight!” the team leader called. No answer. “Knight Blaze!” Nothing. Did they arrived too late? Both Knight’s radio was on static.

“Sir! I see one of them!” An armoured Scribe pointed towards Dwight, and dashed ahead to him.  
“Dwight?” she began to ask, then saw his power armor completely destroyed. “He is gone!” her voice broke as she fell on her knees. “Poor Dwight!”

“Over here,” Scribe Andrea tried to get her voice to be heard. “Over here!” She walked out of the shadows. She looked tired and sad. “You need to help the other Knight if there is any time left.”

The rescue team hurried in the closed area, and Ingram dashed to Blaze. Next to him was Cody sniffing.  
“He passed out some time ago. Maybe twenty five minutes ago,” Cody explained. “He is a hero!”  
“I could not help him because of the power armor,” Andrea said feeling bad. “Cody, let’s give them space to help him.” She said taking Cody away from Blaze.

In short distance, Danse was staring at his unconscious Knight. “Any time left?” he thought.  
“Is he breathing?” he called out, as medics moved in.  
“Just by a thread,” one of the scribes replied, “Ingram, can you get the armor off him, please?”  
“Of course,” Ingram said and begin to work.

Danse felt his heart tremble in fear. He fought against the tears. Please stay alive. He was not ready to lose another friend. Not now. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to say other things to his Knight.  
He heard Ingram cursing while she took the rest of armor off. The medics’ commented about the wounds Blaze had. It was dreadful, but they did their best to keep the redhead in the books of living. 

Danse felt a tug on his hand, he looked down at Cody who looked back at him.  
“Please, do not worry, sir. He will survive. He is a hero,” the Squire said softly with bright eyes.  
“A hero?” Danse pondered.  
“Yes, sir! When Knight Dwight fell, he took them,” Cody pointed the six dead gunners on the ground, “as a last standing Knight. A hero!!”  
Danse thought what it meant. A last showdown with cost of his own life. Damn you Blaze!  
“Excuse me, Squire,” the Paladin said, and walked off. His heart ached on the double. 

How you must have felt standing on your own against the fucking gunners? Alone, knowing you will die? Why did you not tell me?

Deep within his thoughts, Danse felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head up. It was Proctor Ingram. Her features showed signs of hope.  
“The kid survives as long as we get fast ride back home. It was fucking a close call, Danse!” Ingram said and sighed deeply. “Too close!”  
Danse managed nod, but he was still worried. “How did you know to come along?” He asked as casually as possible.  
“Danse. I cannot explain it, but when you feel it, you must follow your calling, otherwise you will regret it.” Ingram told him, and tapped him on shoulder. “Come, let’s get them home.”

Back in Prydwen, they had a moment of silence for Knight Dwight. He was a friend of many. Maxson gave a short speech about him. He let Squire Cody say few words, and all he said was “Knight Dwight was a hero, and Blaze is the last standing Knight hero, too!”  
Everyone pondered this, then nodded. 

After the ceremony, Danse headed to Cade’s medic quarters, where Blaze was still unconscious. It had taken two days straight to keep him stable. Cade was stunned about the injuries, and blessed Proctor Ingram’s instincts. Without her, Blaze could have died.  
Danse sat down on chair and looked at his sleeping Knight. He took the redhead’s hand onto his own. ”Please recover.”

Behind him at the covers was standing Maxson with hopeful expression. So it was true. The redhead was the new hope, and a hero. Maybe he had underestimated the Knight after all. He left before Danse saw him.

Two weeks passed by, and Danse returned from a mission to check on the redhead. Cade had said it would be anytime now, and he wanted to be there when Blaze was awaking up.  
Entering the medic room, Danse greeted Cade.  
“How is he?” Danse asked.  
“His body has healed, and he should be waking on these days,” Cade said and returned to browse through his files.

Danse sat down in the chair, on which he had been sitting always when visiting. He took Blaze’s hand carefully in his own, and brought it gently on his forehead, closing his eyes. God, he hoped the redhead would wake up.

Slowly, Blaze opened his eyes, as he felt his hand touched. He saw the Paladin next to him. It made him smile.  
“Danse.” the redhead said roughly, but it came out as dry whisper.

Danse almost thought he imagined the word, but he opened his eyes. He was glad as he saw the warm light in Blaze’s eyes while they looked at each other.  
“Thank god you are awake.” Danse said in soft tone. “Welcome back.” He nuzzled the redhead’s hand onto his cheek.


	8. What the regulations said again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze has vacation, and wants Danse wit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. I was sick 2 weeks, but now I try to get back on the track again. :)

After the successful recovery, Blaze was given two week vacation on the orders of Cade. He wanted to be somewhere else than inside the Prydwen, and he started thinking of options. The redhead was not sure if Danse wanted to come along, but he did not want to be alone. His affection for Danse had grown deep.

The evening air was chilling when Blaze had taken his favourite spot on the Sniper’s alcove. He was betting on Danse would find him soon enough as he eyed the view below him. Danse had been his support during his recovery. Blaze felt closer to the Paladin, but showing any affection on Prydwen was difficult. 

Sleeping on his own bed was getting difficult too. Suddenly it was cold in the bunk hall. Blaze had found himself wondering how he could change that. He wanted to feel the Paladin’s warmth against his own skin, but he didn’t see that happening soon. Something had to be done.

Blaze was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear the Paladin coming through the door. The wind had become colder, but the redhead paid no attention to it even he was shivering.  
He felt warm material put on him, which startled him a bit. He looked to the side and he saw Danse behind him showing a soft smile. The Paladin had put a bomber jacket on Blaze’s shoulders. He returned the smile, as he tugged the jacket around him.  
“I knew you would seek me out. Whose jacket did you take?” Blaze asked partly joking.  
“This is your favourite place, Blaze. It is my old jacket, and here it is cold.” Danse replied as he eyed his Knight if he was shivering.

His old jacket? Blaze lowered his head blushing. He felt shortage of air in his chest – this was unexpected. His chin touched the soft ruff as he tried to look away. He sniffed the ruff, the Paladin’s scent made his head dizzy. Feeling excited and restless in the stomach he shifted in his place.

“Are you alright?” Danse reached out to put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.  
Blaze nodded letting out a short cough. He tilted his head to snuggle on the Paladin’s gloved hand. “I… Thank you for the jacket. I will return it soon.”  
“You can keep it,” Danse said softly as he saw the light blush on the redhead’s cheeks. “Have you decided where you want to go for the vacation?”

Turning to Danse, Blaze looked at him with a shy smile. His turn caused his foot knock the empty Nuka cola bottle over the edge, and it fell onto a paladin’s head at the ground.

Danse’s expression was warm, and tender as Blaze briefly observed. “I have not decided yet.” He replied gazing into Danse’s eyes to see if there was any change. “I was thinking to drop by Diamond City for few days, then go to Sanctuary Hills for the rest of the time.”  
“To see how rebuilding is going?” Danse asked keeping his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.  
Blaze gave a short nod. “That too, but there is one problem.” He said with slight sorrow in his tone.  
“Oh, what is it?” Danse frowned a bit. “We can arrange Vertibird -”

Blaze stepped close to the Paladin and leaned against his chest, causing Danse to put his arms around the redhead. Blaze looked up at Danse’s eyes – they were still warm.  
“I do not want to go alone. I want you with me, unless you are tied with a chain on this ship?” Blaze pleaded, hoping Danse would understand. 

Danse observed his Knight who was literally leaning onto him. He felt his blood escaping, but he tried to get the momentum back. He did not want to push Blaze away. After the long rest, Danse wanted to hold his Knight when he was still in coma. To hold him close like now. There was something in the Knight’s eyes. The Paladin felt his heart beating faster. He felt like he should do something. Danse took Blaze into an embrace, hugging him tighter. “I will try to arrange that, Blaze.” He said in hushed tone.

Blaze enjoyed the embrace, and he grabbed Danse by his jacket. ”That would be great.” His voice was gentle, and came out as a whisper. He laid his head on Danse’s chest. He wanted this moment last longer. Blaze felt the Paladin rubbing his back. It brought a smile on his lips. Things were developing in a good way, and the Elder was not aware of it. Blaze closed his eyes.

They stayed at the Sniper’s alcove for some time without moving, until the Paladin spoke.  
“It is late. You should go to sleep, and be ready for the vacation.” Danse said in a caring tone.  
Blaze let out a small sound of protest, but pulled himself away. “Alright. I do hope to see you in the morning, Danse.” He replied touching the Paladin’s cheek. ”Sleep well.”

“Good night, Blaze.” Danse smiled, as he watched the redhead turning, and then heading for the door. Now he had only to make a believable excuse for Maxson to accompany his Knight. Maybe Cade would help him with that? Would he? 

In the morning, Blaze was eating his diet food that Cade had pointed for him. It was not very tasty. He still ate it because if Cade heard by any chance he skipped it, there was no end of the lecture. Blaze observed the cantina. There were not many soldiers yet. Most of them had left for their mission already. Blaze liked the quietness sometimes. Wondering if Danse had gotten the permission to leave with him, Blaze ate the rest of the food.

The Paladin arrived to the cantina when the redhead was finishing his breakfast. Danse was in his uniform, and a bomber jacket on his shoulder. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he approached Blaze. He was in good spirits since last night.  
“Hey, did you enjoy the breakfast?” Danse asked in casual tone.  
“Blech! Can you believe what food Cade makes me eat? It is so bland!” The redhead’s expression shifted in disgust.  
Danse laughed. “It is good for your health. You cannot eat mutt chops all the time.” He remembered when he had to eat that food first time. Not tasty, but good for recovering. Does Cade ever eat that stuff by himself? He wondered.

Blaze stepped closer to the Paladin. “Well, did you get it?” He asked observing Danse’s features. He felt his stomach forming a knot while waiting for the answer.  
For Blaze’s relief the Paladin nodded.  
“It took Cade’s confirmation that it is best I come along. So I will see you resting well, and not doing any unnecessary heroics.” Danse tried to hide his grin, but his mouth corners were twitching up.  
The redhead gave him a look. “Really?” He shook his head. “I will be leaving soon. Meet at the flight deck?”  
“Alright. Do you have the plan yet?” The Paladin asked.  
“Nope,” Blaze grinned as he started to head towards the bunk hall.

The Vertibird ascended in the air, and they were heading near Diamond City. The day was clear, and sunny. The Commonwealth still seemed to slumber.

The redhead was smiling while he was sitting casually next to the Paladin in the power armor. He was thinking of forming the plan when they land, or just improvise. Blaze was tapping his finger onto his seat. He wanted to hold Danse’s hand, but he was not sure if it was good time to do so yet. Touching the Paladin’s arm instead, Blaze looked at Danse.  
“Danse? I am glad you were able to come along.” The redhead said in low tone.

The Paladin turned his head, smiling at his Knight. They still had to act normal. On each following week it was getting more difficult. Danse still did not know how approach the wild redhead, and it was still against the regulations – at least last time he checked it. He had no words to reply though. Just the smile, and tried to keep the blushing off when he saw Blaze smirking at him.

They were dropped one block away from Diamond City area, as the pilot did not want to land near the city. Blaze was going out, but Danse insisted he must go first to secure the immediate area. Danse went out, and surveyed the area.  
“Clear! It is safe to step out,” The Paladin confirmed.  
Blaze shrugged glancing at the pilot.  
“Have fun, Knight.” the pilot grinned. “He’s quite a Paladin.”  
“Shut it!” Blaze hissed narrowing his eyes, and hopping out.

Once the Vertibird left, they began to walk towards Diamond City. Blaze placed himself close to Danse. He had wished Danse would leave his power armor on Prydwen, but the Paladin had insisted it is safer for both of them.  
Blaze hadn’t told Danse yet, that he has an apartment in the city. He barely visits there, but it had been his safe haven when things get rough. Blaze did not want to spend the vacation at his safe heaven. He would show it to Danse later.

Danse was observing the surroundings, but he kept his senses on alert. Raiders might show up by any minute, even though it was near midday. It would be much nicer if they kept their heads hidden. He wondered what Blaze was planning though. The redhead was in his usual cheerful mood. It was a good thing.

“So what are we going to do?” Danse asked in calm tone.  
“Well, I was thinking to spend some time at the market. After that we could eat the power noodles.” Blaze told the Paladin with a smile.  
“Alright.” Danse nodded, and felt his stomach grumble upon hearing the noodles, even he had eaten at Prydwen.  
“At evening we can go the Dugout Inn, and have drinks,” the redhead continued.  
“Drinks sounds good, but you are not allowed to have hard drinks yet. Cade’s orders,” Danse reminded his Knight.  
Blaze glanced at the Paladin. “Seriously? And I am supposed to watch you old folks drinking from the side?”  
“Who you are calling old?” Danse frowned.  
“I am joking, Danse. It is a saying only,” Blaze grinned, and stopped on his tracks. “Shh! Get down over there!” He pointed a large grate near one building.

Blaze sneak behind the crate and motioned Danse to say quiet. He was listening in.  
The Paladin sighed, and he tried not to make a sound. He felt his muscles tighten, and his heart beat slower.

“…so you say the Jet delivery comes tonight?” A doubtful voice asked.  
“I swear, man. That’s how they said it to me.” Other voice beamed.  
“Alright then. Did you hear what they did to Jonnie?”  
“No, what they do?”  
“They sent him to Pickman, to break in his house or something, because he failed to deliver the message for the Brotherhood.”  
“Oh no. Poor Jonnie…”

Danse had heard enough. He stood up and rushed over the two raiders on second floor of the ruined building. Making his way up the stairs, and making noise while going up.  
“What is it about the message about the Brotherhood?” The Paladin bellowed. His eyes on the wounded raider, who was shaking.  
“Don’t leave me, man!”  
The second raider was about to bolt off. “I am not getting killed by a Brotherhood member!”  
“No one is leaving!” Danse growled blocking the way out, and looked at the standing raider. “Stay put and spit out the message, now!”  
“Eh, I kind of forgot it. Let me go!” the raider whimpered.  
“Wait, don’t kill us yet, big man! The message was ‘do not come around Pickman’s Gallery again or there will be bodies.’” the wounded raider pleaded.  
“Yeah, they got connections, man!” the standing raider added.  
“Unbelievable.” Danse growled, and shot the wounded raider first, while the second tried to jump down from the edge.

Blaze had come out from hiding, and he had been waiting near the stairs when he saw the raider jumping down in a hurry.  
“Going somewhere?” the redhead asked, as the raider got up gasping in surprise. Blaze grabbed him by the armor belt that went across raider’s chest. “Any last words?” He asked in low tone.  
The raider eyed him for a second. “You are the vaultie… a better death than Pickman’s art… He is looking for you …” he said in shaky voice.

Blaze frowned before he stabbed the raider. He felt like throwing up as he stood looking down the dead raider. Pickman was after him now? Blaze felt shudder going through his body. He remembered visiting at the Gallery when Goodneighbor Mayor Hancock asked them to check it. All that gross art with human blood and such made his stomach twist.

The Paladin came down the stairs, and turned to see Blaze standing like a stone statue. Usually the redhead turns around when hearing him coming. Now he did nothing. Danse walked over his Knight putting his hand on Blaze’s shoulder.  
“Blaze?” he asked in soft tone. “What is it, friend?” Then he saw the dead raider on the ground. “One less raider to worry about.”  
Blaze was still silent, and Danse frowned, his brows knitted together. He turned to see his Knight’s face. “Blaze? Say something.”

Blaze moved his head slowly, as he looked at Danse. “He said something that, Pickman is after me. For his art…” His voice was faint, and dry. His face was pale.  
“He is after you?” Danse asked in disbelief. “Come, we better get moving. I am not sure if we should believe the word of a raider.” Danse said, and waited for Blaze to get moving.  
“Maybe you are right.” the redhead said trying to shake it off. It was creepy anyway. 

The rest of the walk to Diamond City was less eventful. Blaze was back to his normal self, and he was smiling. He managed to convince Danse to leave the power armor at the guard post, and he explained to the guards to keep an eye on it, but not to touch it. The guards were first doubtful, but they agreed to keep it safe.

The city was busy at the day, as everyone was strolling around the market doing their thing. It was time to relax.  
Blaze sniffed freshly made noodles in the air, making his stomach growl. He decided to lead Danse towards the Power Noodles stand. He was hungry, and explained it would be good to eat first as he sat down the stool.  
Danse followed him, and sat down next to the redhead. He eyed the robot, being still doubtful about it.

“The robot is just broken, Danse. Let it be,” Blaze said before he took the noodle bow from Takahashi, and dug in.  
Danse grumbled something taking his own bowl. “Alright, let’s taste this.” He dug in. The taste watered his mouth. The Paladin started to eat the noodles with great appetite. This was a relaxing way to spend time with the redhead, but the Paladin had to be on watch. Cade was very clear with the statement that Blaze had to take it easy. He eyed his Knight hoping the raider did not spook him out with the message.

Blaze noticed the Paladin glancing at him, and smirked. “Was it good?” He asked putting the bowl on the counter, and reaching for his bag for a Nuka Cola bottle.  
Danse nodded. “It was tasty. We should come here more often, when we have vacation like this.” He said in dreamy tone.  
“Yeah, that would be nice.” Blaze replied with a grin, taking a sip from his bottle. It would be more than a vacation to him. He doubted Elder Maxson would let them have more vacations than was necessary.

They stepped away from the noodles stand, and looked around. Blaze suggested they could check out Arturo’s stand for ammunition, and weapons. Danse agreed.  
“It is good idea.” He nodded.  
“You would have to carry them.” Blaze smiled, walking towards the Weaponry stand. “Hey Arturo, how it’s going?”  
Arturo looked up Blaze a smile forming on his features. “Hey! It’s have been good. Looking for something specific?”  
“We’re just looking for some ammunition.” Danse said behind the redhead.  
“What? Doesn’t the Brotherhood supply you guys?” Arturo raised his eye brows.  
“They are, but I am looking to fill my own ammo pack,” Blaze said in casual tone.  
The weaponry merchant was quiet for a brief moment before nodded. “Alright, here is what I have.”

The light of last sunrays faded as the day turned into evening. The market are went quiet after the people went to their homes, leaving the guards patrolling the area. 

Danse entered the Dugout Inn after his Knight. There were several people already drinking, and chatting. Vadim saw them coming, and waved his hand.  
“Come in, and have drinks friends!” he beckoned.  
Blaze walked to the counter with a smile, while Danse followed him. “Hey Vadim! Have you been out of trouble?” He asked in soft tone.  
Vadim burst into laughter. “You are checking on me? Ha-ha! No need to worry, I’m keeping clear, including everyone whom I own a debt.”  
“That is reassuring,” Danse interjected.” One beer to me, and a Nuka cola to the redhead.”  
Blaze glanced at the Paladin. So that how he thinks of him? He smirked.  
“And, we would like to rent a room. To save caps, we will sleep in same room.” Blaze spoke in casual tone.

Danse felt his heart jumping to his throat. They will be sharing the room? What if they had only one bed, and no couch? In other hand, he felt the sweat gathering on his forehead. His stomach forming uneasy knots, and he felt shortage of air. They had slept close during the mission to keep other warm, usually it was the redhead who was feeling ill. Danse did not mind that, but now it meant something else.

“Alright, here’s the bottles.” Vadim nodded to Blaze.  
“Thanks.” Blaze took the bottles. “Have you heard any rumours lately?” He asked turning his head to see standing still. “Danse, are you ok?”  
The Paladin cleared his throat. “Yes.”  
“I heard there is this rumour about a village that was destroyed by a group of synths. Not sure where, but somewhere in north east.” Vadim told in quiet tone, not wanting to scare the customers.  
“Jeez, is nowhere safe anymore?” Blaze breathed. “Thanks, we will go there to sit.” He nodded towards the chairs, where the mercenary was telling some sort of tale. Blaze handed the beer to Danse before he started to walk.

Danse followed his Knight around the small table and chairs. He watched Blaze sitting down on chair, getting comfortable on it. The redhead nodded him to do same, so Danse looked around for a chair. There was one chair left, and he sat down in it. It was other side of the small table, and the redhead was sitting opposite him with a small sparkle in his eyes. Danse did not know what to think of it.

The Mercenary greeted them, asking if they want to hear one of his adventures across the common wealth. Blaze was eager to listen, while Danse just nodded with him.  
“Great! I have this one. It is quite spooky.” The mercenary began. He had the tale of one mission out at the edges of the Glowing Sea. He had three other mercenaries with him. They were to hunt down a terrible monster that had killed many search parties before…

Listening to the mercenary, Blaze sipped from his bottle glancing at Danse who tried to focus on the tale. Blaze felt his eye lids heavy and wondered how late it was. He was leaning onto the back of the chair. His shoulders felt like a huge heavy blanket was landed on them.

Danse noticed his Knight’s eyes closing, and struggling to stay awake. How late it was? He didn’t know. Standing up Danse looked at the mercenary.  
“Excuse us, your tale is surely great, but one of us is falling asleep.” The Paladin said.  
“No worries. You guys must have had pretty rough day.” The mercenary replied.  
“Blaze.” Danse spoke as he walked over his Knight.  
The redhead got up with a yawn. “You need to tell the rest later.” He addressed to the mercenary.  
“Sure thing.” the mercenary replied.

Blaze walked in slow pace over the rooms. Danse following him close by.  
“We would rent the room now.” Blaze told Yefim.  
Yefim looked up from his newspaper. “Oh, right. You can have the middle room. Good night.”  
“Night.” Danse replied before the redhead managed to say anything.  
Blaze took the key, and walked over the door, and opened it.  
The room was dim lighted, but that was alright for Blaze. He eyed the room briefly, and turned to Danse. “So, where you want to sleep?” He asked tilting his head. “I do not want to sleep on that bed. It looks dirty, too dirty.”

The Paladin bit his lower lip. This is it! He had dreaded this moment. Feeling his heart beating faster, he feared the redhead could hear it. It was quiet. What he should answer?  
“I was thinking to take the couch if you had chosen the bed.” he swallowed slowly.  
“But it looks dirty. I won’t sleep on it.” Blaze sighed shifting on his place.  
“What do you want to do then?” Danse asked. “I can take the bed if you want to sleep on the couch.”  
“I have better an idea, Danse.” Blaze smiled. “We both sleep on the couch.”  
“What? It is not proper, and it is too small to begin with.” Danse protested crossing his arms.

Blaze’s mouth opened for a yawn. “Fine.” His brows wrinkled as he narrowed eyes for a brief moment. He dropped his bag on the floor, and walked over to the couch. Blaze laid down on the couch, and wrapped the bomber jacket around him. “Night” It came out cold, and short. He was exhausted.

Danse bit his lower lip, and cursed himself while his hand formed fist. What… why he did not do what he wanted? He watched the redhead falling asleep within seconds. He looked fragile in his sleep. Danse wanted to hold him close.  
The Paladin took a deep breath, and moved over to the bed. He might just have ruined everything now. Every time the redhead wanted to be close, Danse stayed behind the regulations. It was killing him, Danse knew this.  
He laid down on the bed, opening the zipper a bit, and put his hands behind his head. Danse hoped the redhead was not in a bad mood later, as he drifted into slumber.

In the morning they had a not so nutritious breakfast. Blaze was his normal self, and not anxious as Danse had feared. The redhead was smiling, and chatting like he used to. In his eyes was a shine, when he was looking at Danse. He moved his chopstick in the noodle bowl while he was thinking. When Blaze saw the Paladin glancing at him, he flashed a grin. 

Danse felt his cheeks warming up, when the redhead had looked at him. He frowned just a tiny bit. What the redhead was up to now? He looked back to his noodle bowl, and resuming his eating. Danse still felt the excitement each time when the redhead grinned at him for whatever the reason it may be.

They decided to leave for Sanctuary Hills once Danse was back in his power armor. Blaze assumed they would reach the Sanctuary just before the evening. 

Blaze led them along the road, while Danse followed him, and always observing the area. The trek was not uneventful. They encountered a three mutants on the way.  
Danse shouted to take cover, which Blaze found behind the Paladin.  
The Paladin shot at the mutants with precision aim. One mutant managed to come too close while other two fell down. Cursing, Danse hit the mutant by his laser rifle with force.  
The mutant growled, but did not go down.

A loud erupted noise came close by, and Danse watched the mutant fall lifeless on the ground. The Paladin eyed his armor – it was covered in mutant blood, and guts. Next he saw Blaze in front of him.  
“I am sorry for the mess, Danse.” the redhead looked at the Paladin. “I just wanted to try this new pistol.”  
Danse started at his Knight. He should have scolded Blaze, but he did not.  
“It is quite powerful one, don’t you think?” Blaze went on putting the pistol back to his bag. “Let’s go.”  
The Paladin took a deep breath, and sighed. Now he has to put up with this horrible smell of dead mutant on his armor. He began to follow his Knight again, but froze on his place. What if Blaze did this on purpose? Because of last night? No, he cannot be that childish, can he?

The shadows of the evening were cast down, when they arrived at the gates of the Sanctuary Hills. Preston was greeting them with another guard when they walked in.  
“General! Good to see you! I have news of –“he started.  
“He is on vacation, Minute Man.” Danse stated firmly. He was not letting the Minute Man boss around. Not when Blaze needed his rest.  
“Oh?” Preston looked at Danse to Blaze.

Blaze nodded. “I’m on vacation from rough work. We can still talk. Paladin Danse can help with something, if it’s alright. Have you seen Sturges?”  
Before Preston or Danse managed to say a word, the redhead spotted Sturges from afar, and left.

“Hey! Sturges, I want to ask something!”


	9. A sudden plea from Goodneighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from Goodneighbor was delivered to Sanctuary Hills, and Blaze makes his move.

The bright beams emerged through the creaks of the wooden walls, disturbing slumbering Blaze on the bed.   
“Too bright.” He rolled on his other side, tugging his bomber jacket tighter around him. He blinked his eyes before opening them.  
It was still autumn, but mornings had become colder as the winter threatened the Commonwealth. His skin felt cold where the cloth was not covering it, but Blaze had no intention to get up yet. He felt his skin hair rising up as a shiver went through his body.  
“I am going to freeze to death when the winter comes”. He thought wrapping his arms around himself.

Blaze listened in, apparently others were already up. According to the noise, and the talking. He closed his eyes to nap. Maybe they would ignore him a while longer.

“General? Are you awake yet?” Preston’s voice came through the door, before the knocking.  
Blaze groaned, and rolled to sit up. “Just a moment.” He stood up putting the jacket on properly. He walked over the door, and opened it.  
Preston’s smiling face greeted him, but Blaze felt groggy from last’s night feast.  
“What is it, Preston?”  
“Morning, General. We got a message from Goodneighbor.” Preston started to explain.  
“From Goodneighbor? But we aren’t allied with them, are we?” Blaze rubbed his forehead.  
“No, but Mayor Hancock wants a word with you. With what we do not know.” Preston replied in low tone.

Blaze pondered. “Did he send a note or something?”  
Preston’s gasped, taking a piece of paper from his pocket. “Yes! Sorry, I forgot to show it. Here.”  
Blaze took the paper and read it. His brow formed a frown, and he looked at Preston.  
“What are you thinking, General?” Preston’s features softened slightly. 

He did not want his General to rush into needless danger that lurked around Goodneighbor. Preston breathed deeply, hoping Blaze would tell him he is not going.

“I think, I and Danse would have to go, and ask if we can help.” Blaze glanced at Preston. “Where is Paladin Danse by the way?” He had forgotten the Paladin for a short while – thanks to Preston. “He did not leave already? Did he?” Blaze felt his heart beat fasten, as he looked around from the door way. 

Please tell me he is not gone, he thought.

“Calm down, General. Paladin Danse has not left the Sanctuary yet. I would know if he did.” Preston soothed his General. “He is at the workshop. If you are going to Goodneighbor, be careful.” He added in concerning tone.  
Blaze moved his eyes on Preston, as a smile appeared on his lip corners. “Good job keeping eye around here. Watch that nothing escapes you, Preston.”

Preston’s eye brows raised up. This was new from the General. It had been long time since someone complimented him. Keeping watch was his duty, but it might mean more for Blaze. “Thank you, General.” The minute man breathed out, watching Blaze going back inside.

Blaze grabbed his bag, and came out as Preston gave him space. Closing the door, Blaze looked at Preston with a smile.  
“Do not worry. We will be careful. You keep the watch here.” Blaze beamed and tapped Preston’s shoulder briefly before walking off.

Danse was listening to how Sturges taught one settler to repair the wall. It was good these people had found a home, but each time he and Blaze came here, the redhead wanted to go sleep at the Red Rocket Station. Danse had wondered why, but did not dare to ask.

Sturges finished teaching, and he walked over to the Paladin with a smile.  
“Is he still sleeping? The feast was pretty heavy.” He asked.  
“He is. Have he ever been here for long?” Danse replied. “He does not want to stay or sleep here.”  
Sturges was quiet and looked past the Paladin.  
“You can him ask that yourself.” He nodded towards the redhead who arrived.

“Hey! Danse! Sturges! And ask what?” Blaze looked at both men in curiosity.  
“I will leave you two at it. See you later, Blaze.” Sturges smiled and he left to see Mama Murphy.  
Danse turned to see the redhead. “Good to see you awaken, soldier.”  
“You did not wake me up.” Blaze still smiled. “What did you want to ask, Danse?”  
Danse felt little bothered. He should not have asked that. He sighed inwardly. “I was wondering why you do not want to sleep here or stay longer. It is a safer place.” 

Blaze observed the Paladin. His eyes were soft, and voice tone indicated the Paladin was somewhat concerned. He shifted on his place as spoke in gentle tone.  
“This place used to be my home. That house over there.” He pointed the abandoned house. “A home no more.” He cast his eyes down. “I do not feel home here.”

He should not have asked. Danse put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder.  
“I am sorry that I asked.”  
“You did not know, but you gave me a scare when I did not see you. I thought you left without saying anything.” Blaze looked up at Danse’s eyes.  
“I decided you needed more sleep.” Danse dared to smile more.  
Blaze titled his head. “I slept well though, but wake me up next time, alright? I got message from Goodneighbor. Mayor Hancock might need our help with something.”  
A frown appeared on Danse’s features. “Why should we help ghouls? I think they do just fine without us.”  
Blaze felt his chest tightening. Why he could not make Danse understand ghouls are people too?   
“They are asking for help. If we do not help, what does that makes us? Ignorant monsters!”  
Danse’s eyes went wide. “But the Brotherhood – “  
“I know, I know what the Brotherhood wants, but you have seen them. They are not bad. If you are not coming, I will go alone or with another minute man.” Blaze took a posture to nail his message.  
Danse sighed. Not this again, but he wanted to help people. Not ghouls! Every time they helped ghouls, it irked the Paladin. He observed the redhead standing in front of him. Danse did not want the redhead to go alone. Not to Goodneighbor anyway.  
“Alright, Blaze. I will come with you.” Danse said in soft tone, hoping Elder Maxson won’t find out about this.  
“Great! Let’s eat first. I’m starving.” The redhead spoke, and turned towards the dining area. “Come!”

They bought noodles and, pure water for Danse. Blaze took mutt chops, and Nuka Cola. Walking over an empty table, they sat down at the wooden bench. The autumn sun began to warm, but not much. 

Blaze was chewing the chops down, while he glanced at Danse. A smile crept on his lip corners, but his mind was shadowed of returning to the Prydwen tonight. That is if everything goes well at Goodneighbor. Blaze looked down at his mutt chops – and there was still Shaun within the Institute. Perhaps it was time to act, and soon everything would be fine, he thought.

“Is something bothering you?” Danse asked in soft tone.  
“We are soon infiltrating into the Institute, right? I’m hoping Shaun would be alright, and come back with me…” Blaze sighed, keeping his eyes on the chops.  
Danse’s heart ached – there was something in the redhead’s tone that made him uneasy. He reached his hand on Blaze’s shoulder, but it landed on the hand. “We will find out, Blaze. The institute is scary, but we will get Shaun back, and destroy them in the name of everyone’s safety in the Commonwealth. You must be brave, for Shaun, Blaze.”

Blaze looked at the hand that was on his. A smile crept on his lips, as he met Danse’s eyes. “I am trying, Danse. It’s just…”  
“Hey, it’s alright to be scared. We will figure it out,” Danse squeezed the redhead’s hand.  
The redhead took a breather, and nodded. “Alright. Let’s finish this and head to Goodneighbor.”  
“That’s the spirit.” Danse smiled, but frowned slightly. He would have to keep eye on his Knight more often.

They travelled by foot, and stopped first at Drumlin’s Diner to buy supplies. Wolfgang bought all drugs Blaze had to offer, while Danse went to see Ruby to get ammunition, and some food.

Heading to Lexington next, and they encountered a group of ghouls. Blaze and Danse dealt with it like it was daily routine already. Yet, a feral among them surprised the redhead, and he almost fell on his butt. The Paladin had taken a place in front of Blaze, and killed the feral ghoul, muttering about gear.   
The redhead said he had the usual gear, but Danse shook his head without a word.

Danse pondered if they even manage to get to the Prydwen at this rate, by the time they reached Cambridge Police Station, and continued walking after getting more laser rounds. Maybe they have a chance to reach Goodneighbor by the evening. Once they collected things, and said goodbye to Haylen and Rhys, they left the Police station.

Night had landed sooner than expected. Avoiding areas where raiders, and super mutants were hiding, Blaze and Danse walked carefully passing Diamond City border first. Blaze was sticking close to the Paladin, trying to stay in the shadow of Danse. Better cover than being in the open. Somewhere came lazy mutant hound barks. Probably sneaking raiders or gunner around.  
Gunners? Blaze felt his skin hair rise up as cold shiver going through his body. He did not want to see gunners any time soon. Looking cautiously around himself wondered if they still had a grudge on him.

“Is something wrong?” Danse said in low tone, keeping eyes at the surroundings. He felt strange in the stomach. Something was off.  
“I just hope we don’t come across gunners before we reach Goodneighbor.” Blaze whispered as he kept eyes on the shadowed areas.  
“Damn, I hope so too. Let’s keep moving.” Danse breathed. “Stay close.” He added, and started to walk again.

By the time they reached near Goodneighbor, Blaze and Danse did not encounter any hostilities. Few raiders were hanging around, but they did not see them.  
Blaze opened the Goodneighbor door, and they walked in, hoping to get rested before Mayor Hancock point them to the problem.

“Hey there scouts!” The ghoul’s voice came from above.  
Blaze looked up and saw Hancock leaning on the railing. “Hey, Mayor. Could we get some rest before you layout the problem?” He asked. He felt his eyes starting to get heavy, and he had difficult to keep them open.  
“You walked all the way here? Sure, have a rest first. What kind of mayor I would be if I didn’t let you rest?” Hancock gave a sly smile.  
“That just gave me chills.” Danse whispered.  
“Thanks, Mayor. We will be at your office after the breakfast then. Goodnight!” Blaze gave a short wave with his hand. “Come, Danse. Let’s have some rest.”

In the morning they went to meet with Hancock who was laying out the trouble they were facing lately.  
“The problem is I can’t end my men to investigate. I have enough problems inside Goodneighbor to deal with. I want you to check certain areas outside my city. Some of my people have seen weird movement, and I want to find out what it is or who is behind it.” Hancock explained the situation.  
Blaze found himself biting his lower lip while listening. It sounded somewhat dangerous. He glanced at Danse. “What do you think, Danse?”  
Danse frowned. “Sounds very suspicious action.”  
“My people have said they don’t feel safe until its solved.” Hancock said. “I’m ready to pay you once it’s dealt –“ Hancock started.

They heard racket, and shooting from the front yard. Hancock looked at Fahrenheit.  
“Go check that ruckus will you?”  
His bodyguard nodded, and left the room. After a minute she came back.  
“We have serious problem with Gunners, Hancock.” Fahrenheit said.  
“No fucking way?” Hancock cursed. “They dare to assault my city?” He continued, and looked at Blaze. “Will you help us to root them out? You can use the balcony is you’re a sniper. I go with my men.”  
They have found me! Blaze mind was going, but he was surprised about the gunners had guts to invade someone’s territory. Were they so desperate to get him?  
“Yes, of course. We will help. Right, Danse?” He said taking his sniper rifle.  
“Right, let’s get rid of those vermin.” Danse grunted and loaded his laser rifle.  
“Thank you guys! I will see you after the mess.” Hancock said and left with Fahrenheit. 

The balcony was big enough to lay down on his belly, and take aim on at gunners near the game. Some of them were already dead thanks to KL-E-0. Blaze had no idea how many of them were.  
He set his sniper rifle ready, and took aim on the gunner who was loading in hidden from others. Blaze pulled the trigger. One shot on the head and the hiding gunner fell dead. Blaze took aim again, looking for prey. He breathed steadily. He heard laser rifle sound, and assumed it was Danse at the door, shooting. Blaze spotted three more gunners that were trying to organize their position. “Why in such a hurry?” He mumbled, and shot the middle one, causing two other panic. 

A bullet shot to the wall next to him caused Blaze to crawl back inside, and wait. He tried to think what he should do next. Hearing Danse’s cursing below, he decided to back at the balcony.

Dozen gunners were lying dead on the ground, when Fahrenheit went to count the bodies. With luck, only few were injured during the showdown. It would take time to remove the corpses outside. Hancock was relieved no one was seriously injured, but he wanted answers.

Blaze and Danse were sitting at Hancock’s office once more. Blaze was drinking his Nuka Cola, while others talked about why this had to happen.  
“I believe it is our fault, Hancock.” Blaze spoke when there was a pause.   
Hancock and Fahrenheit turned their heads. Only Fahrenheit looked stiff.  
“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Hancock asked.  
“Well, we kind of destroyed their base a month and three weeks ago. I think they have a grudge on me.” Blaze told them in all honesty while Danse let him do the talking.  
“Well damn.” Hancock. “Well, I’m thankful for the help. Hopefully they don’t chase you across the Commonwealth all the time. You are welcome to get loaded up and rest here at any time!”  
“I appreciate it. I’m glad we were able to help.” Blaze said glancing at Danse.  
“Yes, I’m glad it’s dealt with. I assume that was the problem.” Danse nodded.  
Blaze stood up. “I’m afraid we have to continue our way.” He offered his hand to Hancock.  
The ghoul mayor took the soldier’s hand, and shook. “It was a pleasure, Blaze.”

In the evening, they were briefed by Elder Maxson, on the coming mission. It was a mission that takes place on the following week, and they are to be prepared for it. Time for tracking The Institute was at hand.

Blaze was staring at his bed at the bunk hall. It looked cold, so he abandoned it. Heading towards the corridor where the Paladin’s room located. A certain smile came on his lips – he won’t sleep this night alone. Not if he had his word anyway.  
Arriving at Danse’s door, Blaze knocked it lightly, and waiting for response. Nothing. Maybe Danse was talking with the Elder, and would come back soon.  
Blaze tried to open the door, it was closed. He took out a bobby pin, and began to play with the lock. 

Danse returned from the meeting with the Elder. He was tired after keeping the secret of the matter they helped ghouls today. He wanted to sleep it away.  
Once he opened his door, he spotted it was not locked anymore. Being a certain he left it locked last time, he opened it.  
“Blaze?” Danse blinked as he saw the redhead sitting on his chair. “You should be sleeping already?”  
“I cannot sleep there. Too cold.” the redhead whined, and got up. He walked close to Danse, who closed the door.  
“Where else you could sleep? It isn’t warmer here either.” Danse said in calm tone. He felt his heart starting race, when Blaze was standing close to him.  
“With you. Let me.” Blaze looking into Danse’s softening eyes, and wrapping his arms around the Paladin. “I do not want to sleep alone. I need you close to me.” He said laying his forehead onto Danse’s chest.  
“If we get caught?” Danse breathed slowly, but put his arm around the redhead, sniffing the red hair. He had a shower, but still had his own scent that the Paladin loved.  
“We figure it out together.” Blaze mumbled, and looked at Danse with sleepy eyes.  
Danse sighed. “Alright. I can’t push you out anyway.” He placed a light kiss on the redhead’s forehead.   
“No, you can’t this time.” Blaze grinned, and kissed the Paladin ever so briefly.

Watching the redhead pulling off his shirt, Danse felt warm. He wanted to cover Blaze from this crazy world. Feeling his cheeks warm, as Blaze was looking at him with a tired smile. Danse hurried to remove his shirt, then let the redhead go in the bed first. Just two sleeping soldiers, it isn’t against the regulations, Danse thought.

Once Blaze was settled in, Danse came to bed, and put his arm over his Knight pulling him closer. He felt Blaze’s warm against his chest, smelled his scent while he tried not to get excited. “Good night, Blaze.”  
“Night, Paladin.” Blaze replied in soft tone, and smiled. He got what he had wanted.


	10. The old world ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory can be shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. Life can be mean.

Getting to their mission target was not easy feat. Battling through the gunners was rough. Blaze had insulted the Institute monster, and found himself injured during the fight. He did not care thought. Struggling to get a hang of the Courser, Blaze tried to beat him.  
Watching the Institute monster fall on the floor, Blaze took a combat knife, and he begin to open the head. He grunted in disgust while he worked on it. Feeling the wounds, Blaze tried to push it away, and focus on finding the chip, and getting Shaun back.  
“Blaze? Are you alright?” Danse asked nearby.  
“Yes, soon.” The redhead replied, but he didn’t look at the Paladin.

Danse’s chest rose as he took a deep breath. He had noticed the injuries the redhead had gotten. Knotting his brows, he took a step closer to his Knight.  
“We need to check on your injuries, Blaze.” Danse stated.

Getting up from the dead Courser, Blaze held the tiny device in his palm. He turned to Danse with smile, which faded soon.  
“I got it! We are closer to find Shaun!” The redhead cheered, and his mouth twisted in pain. He put the chip into his bag. Stepped closer to Danse, Blaze felt his head pounding. He brought his hand on the side of his head – another injury. Somehow he had missed it when the Courser had struck him against the wall. Everything hurt, his head, his side… was there a wound on the leg too?

“Blaze!” Danse shouted as he dashed to catch his falling Knight. Only then, he saw how serious the injuries were. “Why did you have to rush to fight on your own?” he spoke while he tried to search for a couch. There was one in cafeteria. Danse hurried Blaze on his arms.  
The couch was soft enough, as Danse laid the redhead on it, and begin to tend to the injuries the best he could. He bit his lower lip as cleaned the side wound, and begin bandaging. “You should have waited for me.” He whispered. His hands moved to Blaze’s head wound. Thankfully it was not a serious wound, but injury none the less. How would they get out now? Danse thought while taking care of the leg wound. He had no idea when the redhead will be waking up. It was probably night time already. 

It was quiet. Blaze felt his body still hurting, but it was healing. His eyes opened slowly, and cringed at the mild pain he felt on his side of head. Stupid Courser! Blaze eyed the ceiling, and the immediate area around the couch. They were still at the damned building.  
“Danse?” Blaze tried to sit up, but laid back again holding his head. “Danse?” He raised his voice a tiny bit. He felt his heart started racing, as no reply from Danse came. Where is he? He tried to reach a pistol from his bag, but he did not have it. Where was it?  
“Danse!”

Danse was scouting the lower floor, and looting the ammunition along with stimpacks from the gunners when he stopped to listen. It sounded like Blaze. Was he already awaken? Danse hurried to the stairs, and went to upper floor. He noticed Blaze was awake, and breathing faster, and in a panic.  
“Blaze, I’m here.” Danse soothed his Knight. “It is safe here.” He sat on the couch edge, carefully not to cause pain for Blaze. He took the redhead’s hand into his own. “Are you feeling better?”

“No, where were you?” Blaze replied eyes half open. He felt better now that Danse was on his side, holding his hand. He eased up. His mouth corners curled up. It was a progress.  
“Can you give me a Nuka Cola?” Blaze asked.  
“No, you have to drink water first.” Danse replied, and let go of the redhead’s hand to grab the bag. He searched for the purified water can, and gave it to Blaze. “Drink that first.” Danse smiled. 

Blaze took the water can and drank it slowly. It tasted fresh, and good. Once it was empty, he handed it back to Danse, and smiled more. “How long do we have to be here?” He asked as he laid his head back on the couch. His eyes followed Danse how he leaned closer to him. The Paladin caressed gently his cheek. Blaze looked at Danse’s eyes.  
“You need to rest little more, so the wounds doesn’t open up so soon. Does your head hurt still?”  
Blaze nodded. “A bit, but it’s getting better.” He paused. “We killed a Courser, Danse.”  
“To be honest, I expected more.” Danse spoke with a frown.  
“It was tough battle.” Blaze said. “I didn’t know they could cloak as well.”  
“The more reason you should have waited for me.” Danse reminded his Knight.

Shame made Blaze look downwards. It’s true, he should have waited. He remembered going into a frenzy when he saw the courser, and thinking about Shaun. He must have been raging. He frowned as he didn’t remember being in rage. Blaze wanted to find Shaun soon. “Shaun….”  
While lost in his own thoughts, Blaze felt a touch on his hand. He looked up at Danse. The Paladin was smiling softly, his eyes were warm.  
“We will find Shaun, Blaze.” Danse squeezed Blaze’s hand. “Rest now.”

Feeling his heart racing slightly, Blaze wanted to tell Danse about his feelings, but still held back. It hurt. Biting his lower lip. When it would be the right time? He didn’t know anymore. Blaze gazed into Danse’s eyes, and grabbed him by the collar hook, pulling him into himself, and kissing Danse as passionately as he could through light pain on his head.

Danse was taken aback by the sudden pull, and he had to support his weight against the couch. How he had missed Blaze’s lips on his. He felt his cheeks flashing red. He kissed back, but pulled away after feeling Blaze was wincing. Danse’s features, but he was breathing hard. “I said… rest… now...” He managed to say hoarsely, while his mouth corners were tugging up. He carefully stood up next to the couch. “I’ll get a chair, and you will rest now.”

“Yes, Sir!” Blaze grinned, and shifted his position before he closed his eyes. “And don’t you dare to disappear again. I can’t take it.”

 

The hall was in shambles, as they stood at the door closed behind them. They didn’t see well in the medium darkness. Only few light sources were in the further way down the hallway.

Danse blinked, and eyed the shadows, and far corners in growing nervous. The place had a looming threat all over it. He moved his eyes on the redhead, who was standing still in front of him, listening in intensively. Danse felt his heart beating faster, and expecting something terrible to be attacking them in any second, and making his muscles tighten up. His hand took a slow firm hold of his laser rifle – safeties off just in case. 

Letting the place overwhelm himself, Blaze breathed the dusty air, while listening in for any possible creaks and sounds. He had asked Danse to be quiet before they closed the door. Blaze breathed slowly while his eyes were closed. Occasionally he tilted his head, when he thought he had heard something from the distance. He focused on the tiny sound he had picked on, and tried to determine where from it was coming. He sniffed the oil, and sweat while made his decision. Blaze felt Danse shifting behind him, and opened his eyes, turning to the Paladin, slowly. Not to make a sound.

“Raiders in above floor.” He whispered nodding to the stairs. “More further in the stores.” He pointed to the hallway ahead of them. Blaze noticed Danse’s nervousness, and wanting to move on, but if they proceed with much noise, they will have small army of raiders on them before they could finish “Ad Victoriam!”

The Paladin nodded. “I had a feeling this silence and darkness will consume us soon until you spoke up. So, raiders. Should have known. Let’s proceed to upstairs.”  
The redhead smiled, and Danse wished it would bring light for the place, but smiled back before turning serious once more.

Approaching the stairs in silence as much as possible, the raider chatter picked up. Blaze stepped on the stairs hoping Danse would not make loud sounds. He had taken his pistol ready, and glanced at Danse. The Paladin was stepping carefully.

They reached the second floor, and Blaze moved quietly over a doorway. He leaned to peek in, and saw three raiders playing some caps game. They were focused on the game so deeply that they did not notice Blaze.  
Blaze took a tin can from his bag, and rolled it into the room. Ghostly it started to roll towards the raiders.

“Huh? What was that?” One of the raiders gasped.  
“What?” Second raider spoke.  
“It’s a tin only. Let’s get back to the game.” Third raider sat down.  
“Where did it come from?” First raider asked.  
“Here.” Blaze whispered as deeply as he managed. “Boo!”

Raiders tried to stood up in panic, and get their guns. Pushing each other way, while Danse came at the door way, blocking any escapers. Raiders were in disarray, but one of them managed to hold his gun. Danse watched as the standing raider screamed in pain, and fell on the floor bleeding. Two other raiders were still fighting with each other. 

Blaze aimed at the raiders and released them from this world. They fell dead hugging each other. He smiled. There was not enough caring in this world anymore. Turning to Danse, he looked up at the Paladin.  
“Shall we move on?” He smirked tapping Danse’s power armor chest. “Others heard the shots.”  
He saw the Paladin nod. 

“No stealth then?” Danse asked in low tone as they proceeded along the corridor.  
“I know you want to go in guns blazing soon. So, no stealth. We can take them.” Blaze replied casually.  
“I feel quite secure knowing you got my back.” Danse confessed.  
“I could get more than that, you know.” Blaze winked as walked ahead of the Paladin.

Danse let out an involuntary grunt. There was that again. The flirt. Danse felt his cheeks burning, and his throat going dry faster than before. In his power armor wasn’t a heating unit, but still it felt hotter. Damn. Must control. Must control. He fought the urge. Why Blaze has to flirt on moments like this? Danse inhaled. Focus!  
In the next room raiders were aware of the intruders, and preparing for defence. Blaze had taken out another tin can, and rolled it into the room. He heard puzzled voices, and raiders started an argument. One raider was making his way to the door.  
Blaze stood up in fluid motion, knocking the raider down. Others haven’t paid attention to their fallen friend which gave a chance for Blaze to go in.  
“Hey!” He said enough loud to get their attention. He allowed them to reach their guns, before Danse shot them down.

The noise, and shouts from the corridors indicated more raiders were coming towards them. Danse turned around. He still felt aroused, but he was thankful for the coming fight ahead.  
Looking at the redhead near him – he trusted Blaze with his life, and fighting raiders, super mutants, and the rest of enemies of Commonwealth haven’t been this fun before. His eyes followed Blaze when he took Nuka cola bottle from his back, and took a swing. The redhead glanced at him. Danse felt warm flush over himself, and breathed inwards. 

Noticing the Paladin staring at him, Blaze tilted his head when put the bottle back to his bag. His mouth corners curled up as he began to reload his pistol. He felt there were no need for words sometimes, just a one certain look was enough. They had to focus on the fight ahead.  
“Ready?” He finished checking his weapons.

“This is the part I love.” Danse said with smile as he took a spot behind a crate.  
“Is there other things you love?” the redhead asked as he chose his spot at the room’s door way.  
“Beer, and – “The Paladin started.

First raiders came to view, and they started wild firing at Blaze and Danse. Blaze had to duck in cover as bullets flew by. Danse in the other hand, was firing at the raiders, few already down. He saw others were backing down. Something was thrown too.  
“Molotov!” Danse warned, but to his horror, the flaming bottle landed next to his armored feet. He cursed – heat might get his power armor leg gears jammed.  
He saw from corner of his eye, the redhead throwing a small botte of purified water on the flaming part of carpet. The fire died down slowly, and Danse tried to move, but his right leg did not move properly.  
“I think it is jammed due the heat and water. It’s not moving as it should.” Danse said.

“Try to get it working. I will buy us time.” Blaze replied, and dug his bag for frag grenades. He noticed he had few left, and picked them. “Do you need some tools for it?” Blaze asked as threw first grenade at the corridor where raiders were hiding.

“Give me a wrench!” Danse replied after he had come out of his power armor. He damned his luck – these raiders must have been crazy or insane at best. He took the wrench from the redhead, and started to look at his problem. “Damn, this will take some minutes.” He cursed.

“Well, get to work. I’ll deal with them myself.” Blaze reassured in confidence. He noticed Danse’s disapproving look, but shook his head. “Work it!” He had taken a stealth boy from his bag – he had few of them just in case, but never used them. Blaze tapped it on, and vanished from the view. He heard Danse cursing again, before he darted off.

The sight of disembodied raiders at the corridor, Blaze felt his stomach turn. He wished they could be reasonable people, but this was wasteland where barely no one was a sensible person. This was the wasteland, Blaze told himself.  
He kept his pistol ready as he snuck closer to a corner. Fast he looked behind it, and shot the closer raider to him. Blaze had no idea how many raiders remained, but he proceeded along the corridor.

More raiders appeared to be in alert state. Blaze snuck near them, and shot one down.  
General panic spread among the raiders. “Watch out! This bastard is using a stealth boy!” one of them yelled.  
Blaze moved swiftly, and kept shooting them one by one, and in quick check how much time he had left. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to upstairs where he assumed the leader to be.

From a distance Blaze saw the raider leader, rough and scarred man with a cruel looking knife in his hand. He wore black road leathers. He was standing like he expected someone.  
Blaze walked slower. He felt his heart started to beat faster, and his stomach twisted. His hand sweat, as he approached the room.

“I was expecting you, spooky man.” the scarred raider spoke. “They say you are invisible. Come, out of hiding. Let’s face each other as equals.” He prompted with a hand gesture. His features were calm, but alerted. His whole posture made him look confident, and certain.

The stealth boy’s invisibility ended just when the scarred raider began to talk. Blaze came to view. He was uncertain of the man’s intentions, but one thing he knew for sure. They had to fight each other. He walked few steps in the small room.

“Just a boy? My men were afraid of a boy.” The scarred man raised his eye brow, and shook his head. He eyed Blaze in minor interest. “There is no fun in killing a boy. Let’s just fight with knives. I heard men fought like that years ago. They belonged in a gang too, I heard.” He looked at his knife. “I hope you can fight with a knife. Do you have one?”

Blaze felt sad, and almost numb. This raider talked like he knew his old life before the bombs. He bit his lower lip. He didn’t enjoy killing anyone without a good reason. This raider wanted a fight like of old times. Blaze tried to shake the sadness away.  
“I know the knife fight, I was part of a motorbike gang a long time ago.” He replied in bitter tone, switching his pistol to a combat knife. He didn’t want to, but it was the way it have to happen. Damned old times!

“How that is possible? Wait, you’re the man from the Vault.” The Scarred raider spoke in awe. “I get to fight a real old world man, with a knife no less! Give me a fight to remember!”  
Blaze felt disgusted, his stomach lurched. “I’d rather not fight at all.” He spoke in neutral tone while he took fighting stance, his locked on the raider man.

His calculated eyes followed the raider who leapt in for an attack. Blaze knew from the moves raider aimed at his throat, which he gracefully dodged leaning a bit backwards, and slashed a counter attack.  
Raider hissed backing off, and touched his cheek. His hand was covered in blood, and he smirked at Blaze. He slashed out again, aiming lower this time.  
Blaze managed to dodge, and his strike missed its target. He backed off fast, but the scarred raider was onto him. Blaze knew he had to put his all in to win now.  
The scarred raider flashed out recklessly, trying to wound his opponent everywhere. He saw this boy dancing along him, keeping eye contact whenever possible – if not at his eyes, they were following his blade. It was a thrill he had craved – the dance of equals.

Slash on his hand made Blaze hiss deep. The cut began to bleed. Blaze changed his stance for more aggressive, and slashed out. His blade hit the raider’s shoulder, going few millimetres inside skin, before leaving off in brutality, causing the raider to go off balance. Blaze felt crashing adrenaline going through him. His next slash landed onto raider’s right side in a vicious angle. He heard the raider grunt in agony.  
A cut on his left side made Blaze growl. Blaze gasped at the pain. He forced himself to finish the final move, and aimed his knife’s tip downwards to the raider’s side of the neck. Stab. Blaze backed off, holding his left side that bled lazily. He fell onto his knees, panting hard.

Raider felt the fatal strike on his neck, and dropped his knife. He also fell onto his knees, holding his neck. He looked at Blaze while collapsed on the floor. His face was content as accepting his defeat, and imminent death.  
“That was a … real fight.” He coughed. “A good fight…. What’s your … name, boy?”  
“Blaze…”  
“Thank you. Blaze….” the raider whispered as closed his eyes as he died.

Blaze felt his eyes water in the silence as his lips parted. It was all too intense, and memories before the bombs flashed in his mind. Memories he had buried deep. Memory of a lost friend in a gang fight. He couldn’t save him. It was like yesterday, still a fresh memory.  
Ignoring the pain, he let the tears come as he cried. He wished he was dead too. At the moment nothing mattered.

Danse followed the dead raiders at the corridor, and heard crying. He hurried towards the small room.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked in growing concern as his Knight, and friend sitting on the floor, crying. “Blaze?” He took step closer. He was worried that something terrible might have happened.  
Seeing the redhead’s crying face, Danse was struck on his spot. He knew that look – loss of a dear one. He had felt same when Culter had…  
He did not know what occurred in this room, but one thing was certain – he needed to get Blaze out of the place. His Knight didn’t seem to be able to move. Just then, Danse saw the blood on the floor, and Blaze was still holding his left side, hand covered in blood.  
“Let me patch that.” Danse pleaded as he put his hand on Blaze’s shoulder. There were other minor cuts, but they might get infected soon if they didn’t leave, and call a Vertibird.

Blaze winced when Danse did first aid for the cuts. Otherwise he was quiet, and down. He didn’t answer when Danse asked something. He let the Paladin help him up, but Blaze couldn’t walk without a cry of pain on his side.  
Right then, Danse picked him up gently as he could. “Here, I got you.”

Outside, Blaze managed to take a signal grenade from his bag, and dropped it on the ground. He didn’t even glance at the Paladin whose arms he was in. He was just thankful Danse was there with him. The cry was subdued into sharp breathes and sniffs. Blaze felt not able to talk for the moment, but from the corner of his eye he saw Danse kept eye on him.


	11. Footsteps in the mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer towards the big events.

Dark clouds were looming in the sky, and the winds had become colder. Blaze tugged his jumper jacket tighter around him, as a cold wind blew passed by. He shivered while he surveyed the Concord area from the stair structure. He observed dark clouds gathering in the center of the Commonwealth. It made Blaze want to stay indoors, and read old comics, or repair his guns. Repairing his power armor seemed still to be impossible without Danse or Proctor Ingram.

Heading back to inside the cottage to warm up, Blaze decided to make a hub flower tea. Blaze walked over to the small oven, and poured purified water into a kettle. His mind wandered. Danse had to visit Prydwen to talk with Elder Maxson. He wondered when the Paladin was allowed to leave. Probably when they needed him again. The Elder’s need for Blaze himself, did not escape him. He wasn’t special in his opinion. There must be something else Maxson needed him for.

Blaze brought the mug over the table, and crushed a hub flower in it. He sat down on a wooden chair, and begin to mix it with a silver spoon. Sighing Blaze looked around the cottage. It had become colder as the winter was closer. Sipping his hot tea – it wasn’t too bad, but did its purpose – to warm up the body.

The couch was soft, when Blaze laid down to wait the rain. He closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again. Did he hear something? Footsteps perhaps? Blaze focused to listen.

“Are you there, General?” A young man’s voice called out. “Blaze?”

Blaze sighed, and got on his feet. “I’ll be down soon!” He called back, wondering what was going on. Probably another settlement was under attack. He headed for the door, and grabbed his rifle. Opening the metal door, he saw a young minuteman standing about at the side yard.  
“What is it?” He asked.

“The … the mutants are attacking Tenpines Bluff. We don’t have enough men to defend the farm” the young man said.  
Blaze cursed. He hated mutants now. They were a real problem for settlements.   
“Let me get more ammo, and we are on our way.” He said, and turned to get his bag from the corridor.  
“Where is the big guy in metal?” the young man asked, looking nervous. “Isn’t he usually with you?”  
“Danse had to go a meeting. He’ll be back soon.” Blaze replied as he came down the stairs.  
I hope.

The rain picked up when they hurried along the motorway, Blaze taking the lead. He hoped they weren’t too late to arrive. Feeling his heart beating faster, as they dashed. He wished Danse was with him now. He had no idea how many mutants there would be. Blaze felt his heart heavy.  
The settlers were already defending their farm, the guard Blaze had posted on watch tower, was dead. He caught of sight of second turret that was down. Building a battle plan without Danse was difficult.  
“Go there!” He yelled to the young minuteman. Blaze watched the youngling dashing for the cover, and taking defensive position.  
“Everyone take cover!” Blaze yelled top of his lungs. He saw to it that settlers get to safety before, he took a grenade from his bag. Throwing the grenade at the mutants, Blaze missed one that was advancing on him. “Shit!” He tried to shoot the mutant, but it came too close to comfort.  
“Super mutants will rule the Commonwealth!” The mutant bellowed.  
Blaze aimed his rifle up and hit the mutant, but it didn’t’ do any good.   
The mutant roared, and grabbed the rifle from Blaze. The rifle was thrown away.  
Blaze’s eyes narrowed as he realized this particular mutant was slow, and he used the moment to dash away while he had a chance.

“Settlers inside!” He yelled, and grabbed another grenade from his bag. He tossed it at the other mutants left side of the farm. Blaze heard the mutant was at him again. The farm head tried to shoot the mutants too, but they were still at a disadvantage. 

The mutant was getting closer to Blaze. He heard it roaring, as it tried to get him. Its hands were reaching for him. The rain had made the ground smudgy, and Blaze found himself fumbling for solid ground. “I so wish Danse was here now.” he muttered out, wondering how long he could go on.

A loud gasp escaped from his mouth, when he felt he was being grabbed from behind. Blaze started struggling in a frenzy to get free – for his life. His heart beat rapidly. “I don’t want to die like this!” He felt his eye corners watering up. He heard the mutant laughing at his futile escape attempts.

“You are not going!” Mutant laughed, and raised Blaze up, then threw him onto a rubble of mud and rocks in short distance.

Blaze landed on his back. He recognised pain in the back, and his left arm was hurt as he winced in pain. He tried to get up, but his back hurt. Must move. Move! He blinked to see the mutant, but his sight was blurred in shock. 

“Now you die, humie!” The mutant bellowed close by, rising a blunt weapon. Ready to smash the man below him.

Blaze closed his eyes. This is it. This is how he dies without having seen Shaun, or Danse on his side. Tear droplets rolled down his cheek, as he prepared to face his end. I’m sorry, Danse…

“Leave him alone, you filth!” A scream came, followed by a gun shot. “Do you hear me? Leave him alone!” 

The mutant turned in amusement, and received another shot on its shoulder. It grunted at the young minuteman, who held a combat rifle. It began to walk towards the boy, who kept shooting at it. Bullets hit on its chest. The minuteman was whimpering as the mutant came closer, and stopped in front of him.  
“You. Puny humie!” The mutant wailed, and collapsed down. 

The minuteman shot his one last bullet into the mutants head. He made sure it was dead, before he dashed over to Blaze.  
“How badly injured?” the boy asked.  
“My back, and left hand hurts. I don’t know if it’s broken.” Blaze replied wincing in pain. “How are the others? Thanks for the rescue. It was brave of you.”  
“They are inside the main cottage. Do you think there are more coming?” The boy said, looking around in worry.  
“I hope not. I don’t know how long we can hold on. Help me to move over there.” Blaze replied, and grabbed the minuteman’s arm, as he was helped up. He winced in pain, but withstood crying.

They moved slowly over a large metal crate, where Blaze took the laser rifle from the crate. He checked the cells. There were no grenades left in his bag.  
“This will have to do.” He whispered mostly to himself.  
The minute man next to him was keeping an eye. Blaze leaned against the cottage wall breathing lightly. He tried to keep the pain away, but it was getting worse.

“There are more coming!” One settler yelled, and ran back inside. 

The minuteman peered at the small hill, and saw a big mutant with a minigun. Sliding on the ground, the minuteman turned to Blaze. “The mutant has a minigun. We won’t last!”  
Blaze looked at the boy with sad look. “I’m sorry. It has come to this, but before we go down – help me to aim.”  
He leaned against the boy’s back, and tried to hold his laser rifle steady. He took aim at the mutants head. 

The mutant just saw glimpse of Blaze, when its right eye got hit with a laser round. It began to roar wildly, and started roll its minigun. 

Blaze gasped in agony, when he felt the minuteman grabbing him, and pulled him into ground when bullets flew by. The metal crate gave some cover, but it would not last forever. While they stayed on the ground, Blaze wasn’t sure if he heard something. His heart beat faster. The sound of minigun paused for a moment. Blaze focused to listen. He glanced at the minuteman.  
“Do you hear that?” he whispered.  
The minuteman tried to listen before the minigun began to roll again. “Is that a…”  
“A Vertibird!” They exclaimed together. 

Thank god.

The mutant was advancing down from the small hill, when a Vertibird approached the farm at the same time. They saw a giant mutant with a minigun, and they prepared to land.   
“There are two persons near it. Take it down before it reaches them!” A rough man commanded his team.  
“Yes, sir!” The men said and they jumped down near the mutant.

As the men began to fight with the mutant, a Brotherhood member came over to Blaze, and the minuteman. “It is better to move somewhere safer.” He advised.   
The voice was familiar, but Blaze felt too tired to care.  
The minuteman knelt up. “He is injured. We can take him inside the cottage though.”  
The Brotherhood member nodded, and begin to lift Blaze up with great care. 

Blaze let out a cry of pain. The sounds of fighting became faint, as they moved inside the cottage. Settlers were surprised to get help from the Brotherhood of Steel.  
“How… did you know to come help us?” Blaze asked wincing, when he was laid on a bed.  
“We were following the mutants from a distance. Those things led us to here.” The armored man replied, and took his helm off. He smiled at Blaze.

Blaze’s eyes widened in surprise, and his heart felt relief. He couldn’t believe it, even he had wished it.  
“Danse??” He gasped.  
“Good to know, we arrived just in time.” Danse touched Blaze’s shoulder.  
“So, you finally came, Paladin Danse. We would have needed your help earlier.” The minuteman interjected, but he was grateful for the help.  
“Danse, this is minuteman. He saved my life once if not twice.” Blaze managed to nod towards the boy with smile.  
“You did good, minuteman. What is your name?” Danse turned to the minuteman.  
“My name is Josh.” the minuteman replied.  
“You will be a fine soldier one day.” Danse smiled, then he turned back to Blaze. “I get a scribe to check your injuries once the fight is over.” He spoke standing up. “I will go to see if the men need help. I be back soon.”

Blaze laid down slowly, and sighed. He felt a small lively spark inside him, and safe. He closed his eyes for the moment. Hearing how Josh took care of the settlers; giving out stimpacks, and other helpful items, made Blaze less worried. How badly was the farm affected during the fight? He had seen the fence was broken, and needed to be fortified. And what about the other building back at the farm? Hoping it was still standing, and not in shambles, Blaze took a deep breath.  
“Josh? Give me a shirt or blanket.” He called out.

Josh looked around, and one of the settlers gave him a spare flannel shirt. He walked over to Blaze, when a senior scribe walked in. Josh looked at her.  
“Let me check him. I heard he’s in pain.” The senior Scribe said, and moved over to Blaze, who had opened his eyes.  
Josh moved away, and put the flannel shirt onto a chair. He stood and watched how the senior scribe examined General’s left arm.

“I don’t think it’s broken, Knight Blaze. It could be a minor fracture, so you need to rest a lot. Now, let’s examine your back.” The senior Scribe spoke.  
“My back hurts a lot. I think – “Blaze replied.  
“I will decide that. Now move slowly on your stomach.” The scribe advised.   
Blaze obeyed, and rolled himself slowly, wincing. The scribe was tender when she examined his back. 

“This looks serious. You need to be in bed rest for… say two weeks.” The Scribe said in high concern. “I will give you something for the pain. You are not to move. I will have sentries posted here for that time, so you can heal in peace.  
“Won’t the Elder get angry about this?” Blaze asked, sighing. Again, on ordered rest.  
“I will report to Knight-Captain Cade about your injury. Elder will understand how serious this is.” she replied in serious tone.  
“And, can you ask if Paladin Danse stays here too? His help is vital here.” Blaze pleaded. He needed Danse to be his side.  
“I’ll see what I can do. Remember, no heavy labour or moving too much after the first week.” The Scribe reminded him.  
“You sound like Cade.” Blaze grinned.  
“Hush, and rest now. I will report to Paladin Danse about your condition.” The Scribe walked out of the cottage.

Danse was speaking to men, when the Scribe approached him. He turned to face her.  
“How is he?”   
The Senior Scribe sighed. “Knight Blaze needs to be in bed rest for two weeks at minimum. See to that he doesn’t do any hard labour. His back has got a medium injury. He is not stressed by any means.”  
“For the Brotherhood. I will see to it.” Danse replied.  
“I will report to Knight-Captain Cade, and Elder Maxson. I will also mention your staying is necessary. Knight’s wishes.” And Scribe walked to another Scribe.  
Danse turned to the men. “Looks like we’re staying here for some time. See to it that we help with repairs, and no word to Elder Maxson. It’s good to do something good for change.”

 

On one evening, when the farm settled to sleep. Blaze couldn’t get to sleep, as Danse wasn’t next him. He was with the other Brotherhood members in a tent at back the farm. Blaze cursed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to move, but he wanted to see the stars, or find out if Danse was outside too.   
He tried to move out of the bed in silence. Most of the settlers slept in the same room, but Blaze managed to sneak out. His back was still recovering, and a slight pain made him wince when he stepped out of the door.

The night air was brisk, and cloudless. The stars were bright and blinking. Blaze took a hold of support from a nearby farming tool, and leaned onto it. The other members of the Brotherhood had fixed the fence, and the farm was like it used to. Perhaps a bit better than before.  
He looked around for the Paladin, but he wasn’t around. Blaze wondered how Danse was feeling now. Blaze felt hollow in his heart for a moment, as he watched the wasteland on the right side of him, over the fence. It still didn’t feel like home, wonder if it ever does. His lips opened to let out a soft sigh.  
Feeling chilly, he turned to go back inside.

“You should be resting.” Danse’s soft voice spoke in silence.  
Blaze looked into the Paladin’s warm soft eyes. “I just was about go in.” He whispered turning fully to Danse. “What are you doing out here, Danse?”  
“It is my turn to watch over the farm.” The Paladin replied, watching the redhead moving closer. “Watch your step.” He added, and reached out for Blaze.  
“I missed you.” Blaze whispered as he grabbed lightly onto Danse’s jacket, and looked up at him.  
Feeling his cheeks warming, and his heart rate rising, Danse dared to smile, as he held his Knight.  
“I’m … fond of you, Blaze.” Danse whispered, gazing into the redhead’s eyes. He felt his heart aching, but he felt he was not ready. The way the redhead held him on his jacket made him warm. Blaze’s scent was overwhelming at times, but Danse rather had that than power armor grease and other men’s scent. He caught Blaze smiling, and leaning close to kiss him. He leaned in to meet the kiss.

Blaze noticed Danse kissing back, while he kept the kiss light and soft. He brought his hand on Danse’s cheek, and moved closer. Blaze inhaled Danse’s scent, wanting to drown in it. He loved Danse’s arms around him – to be protected, even he was able to defend himself. His lips were what made Blaze craving for more. 

Their kiss broke when Blaze made a small sound of pain. Danse stepped back in panic.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be rough!” He breathed out in shock.  
Blaze maintained his stand, and looked at the Paladin. “Shh. It is alright.” He assured smiling.  
“You are still recovering, you need to –“ Danse spoke.  
Blaze stepped closer, looking directly at the Paladin’s eyes. “Danse, it wasn’t your fault. Besides, if I was really hurting, I’d scream so loud that ghouls would wake up.” He touched Danse’s chin, gently rubbing it. “Will you help me back to the cottage?”   
Danse stared at his Knight. He better make sure Blaze wasn’t hurting at all. If he was really that kind of a screamer, but he hadn’t heard the redhead screaming like that before.  
“Come, I’ll help you.” Danse said.  
Once Blaze was feeling better, and his back wasn’t too sensitive for moving around, Danse allowed him to walk around the farm. He watched how the settlers were working on the crops, and checked the turrets which were repaired, and reinforced. The Brotherhood actually did well for the farm. Blaze couldn’t help but to wonder how they might have felt helping common people for change.

“You will be leaving soon, Blaze?” the main farmer asked, looking a bit sad.  
“Yes, at the end of the week. Thank you for allowing me to heal here.” Blaze replied as he rolled a carrot in his hands. It looked good enough to eat.  
“Well, you’re with the Minutemen. It is a good thing. You can rest here whenever you visit us.” The farmer welcomed him. “And, your friends in the Brotherhood did well a job here. We’re thankful.”  
“You are welcome.” Blaze smiled. “It did well for them too.” He dared to chuckle. “We should build another watch tower over there, at the small hill.”

Danse was packing up his gear. This was the day when they get to leave, and have Cade’s check on his Knight’s condition. Danse was smiling, when Blaze came out of the cottage carrying his bag.  
“Someone is happy.” Blaze grinned.  
“I’m just glad we get back to work!” Danse responded as he turned to look at his Knight.  
“Ah, and I thought you enjoyed being with me.” Blaze’s brow formed a pout, dropping his bag to cross his arms.

Danse recognised this attitude. It was well in his memory. With a sigh, he stepped closer to Blaze, and put his hands on the Knight’s shoulders. He looked at Blaze for a moment before leaned in.  
“Can you imagine what’s it like to sleep in a tent, when it’s cold, and you are not there?” Danse whispered in deep rough tone near Blaze’s ear. He wasn’t sure why he said that, but he backed off before Blaze could grab him. Turning back to packing his things, Danse felt a strong bond between him and Blaze.

Blaze felt his cheeks flushing while his arms moved down. His chest rose and fell, as he tried to breathe properly. His throat felt dry as sand. Blaze’s hand formed a fist, and opened his hand again. His heart ached as he watched Danse packing. He realised how much he loved Danse’s rough deep voice. A grin twitched around his mouth corner. Damn you, Danse, he thought as resisted to slam himself onto the Paladin.


	12. Back in the Acid Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying these chapers. We're closer to the big events.

Danse was pacing around the power armor deck. He felt his heart facing, when he eyed the red head’s power armor station. It was empty. He knew where it was, but he had no clue where Blaze was. His brow formed a deep frown. His fists were near white shaded, when he tried to stable his breathing. Danse could not even sit in one place. Once in a while someone came down the hall, Danse looked at them sharply only to notice it was a fellow member of the Brotherhood.

Where is he?

Proctor Ingram arrived to the hall, to pick up some equipment. She meant to see Teagan when she saw Paladin Danse pacing around the hall. She also noticed the Knight was not present. To her understanding, the Paladin cared a lot for his Knight. 

“Paladin Danse?” Ingram approached the restless Paladin. “Why you are pacing around so much?” She asked in friendly tone.  
Danse stopped, and he looked at Ingram. “I, uh… Knight Blaze went to a mission alone, and … “ He sighed, thought he felt relieved when someone came to talk about how he felt.  
“You are worried that he might get injured?” Ingram prompted, and smiled.  
Danse nodded. “I fear something might happen to him.”  
Ingram nodded, and placed her hand on Danse’s shoulder. “Listen, Blaze is rougher than he looks. He has been through near death, and I’m certain he can defend himself if needed.”

Danse listened carefully to what Ingram told him. “You are right. I should not worry.” His mouth corner tried to put on a smile, but his mind was shadowed by a high concern. He still saw his Knight as fragile glass that needed to be protected by all means. If he would fail to do this… He would take on the world for Blaze. He… he needed to tell this to his Knight. At the earliest opportunity.

“Danse.” Ingram’s voice interrupted his thinking. “He will be alright. Trust me.” She smiled, giving Danse courageous smile to believe. Ingram stood up. “I need to talk with Teagan. Cheer up, Paladin.”

Ingram’s courageous words felt like a warm pat on his back. Danse watched her moving away, and then disappearing behind the wall. He turned around, and began to walk towards the cafeteria. Some squires came to him on the way.

“Where is Blaze?” They asked in curiosity, while they looked at Danse.  
“He is on a mission.” Danse replied.  
“Why are you so sad, Paladin?” Other Squire asked tilting his head.  
Danse found himself puzzled. Did he sound sad? He did not realised.  
“Because Knight Blaze is on solo mission.” He managed to reply.  
“Oh, but don’t worry, Paladin! Blaze is a hero! Heroes are strong!”   
Danse forced himself to smile at the Squires. “Are you letting me to go eat or keeping me captured?” He joked.  
The Squires chuckled, and hurried away.

The nightfall had covered the Commonwealth with its silky cloak. It was quiet apart from the engines humming on background. Danse was pacing at the landing deck – still no sight of his Knight. His concern grew a few more layers. He tried to peer into the night for arriving Vertibirds, but he didn’t see any. He his heart ached as he let out a deep sigh.  
“Paladin.” A rough voice called him.  
Danse turned to look who it was. “Elder.” He saluted while tried to look normal.  
“At ease, Paladin. Here to enjoy the night breeze?” Maxson asked in neutral tone.  
“No, I was hoping for Knight Blaze to arrive tonight.” Danse replied. He could not avoid the Elder with misled answers.  
“How long he has he been gone?” Maxson asked as he gazed the starry sky – clouds were forming around.  
“It is four days now.” Danse replied, hoping Elder would go away. He felt his stomach twist. Why? He respected the Elder.  
“Information missions could take weeks, Danse. You know that.” Maxson spoke turning towards the door. “Inform me, when he’s back. I like to know what he has learned this far.”  
“Yes, Elder.” Danse replied.

Danse felt his eyes becoming heavy, and he thought of going to sleep. It was well past two in the early morning, and he was getting sleepy. Shivering in cold Danse gave out a heavy sigh, before heading towards the door. He walked to the main path that led to the door. He tried to wrap his jacket around him to fend off the coldness.

He put his hand on the door to pull it open, but he didn’t open it. Danse felt his muscles tensing up. He froze on his place, listening. Did he hear something? Or was he imagining things? In that case, he should go to Cade for checking his ears.  
Danse took his hand from on the door, and turned around. He felt his heart racing as he watched the Vertibird approaching the Prydwen. Danse allowed himself to hope.

The Vertibird hooked on The Prydwen, and Blaze jumped down. He felt weary. The Mission was difficult, and he had been missing Danse. Nick had been a great companion, and comfort during the mission. He wanted to find Danse, and fall asleep with him.  
“Thanks for the ride!” He spoke to the pilot, and he walked to the path. He felt his skin hair rising up as he shivered in the cold. Blaze started tugging in his jacket for more warmth with poor results.

“Knight Blaze.” Danse’s voice reached Blaze’s ears.

Blaze stopped walking as he looked up at the Paladin who was standing at the door. A smile crept on his lip corners. He felt relieved to see Danse.  
“Paladin.” He replied, feeling a laughter coming up, but he managed to supress it. “I did not know you were the welcoming committee.” Blaze grinned.

“I was…” Danse started, but he didn’t know how to continue. “Report in my room. Shortly.” Danse struggled with words.  
“Oh, in your room this time? Aren’t you breaking some regulations?” Blaze winked, as he stepped aside Danse.  
Danse felt his cheeks flushed, and his heart racing faster. He knew Blaze was joking, but they came out of the blue always, and he wasn’t prepared for it. Will he ever be?

Blaze flashed a cheeky smile at Danse, before he disappeared through the doorway. He headed to the bunk hall first, to pick up new clothes. The clothes were rough to use, so he tend to stick to his own set. He wore the uniform just to wait till his own clothing was washed and dried. The uniform made his skin itch at times. Once he had checked over the clothing, Blaze headed to shower area.  
It was quiet in the corridor, when Blaze approached the Paladin’s room door. He was still weary, but he still had to hear Danse. He raised his hand to knock the door gently.

The door opened, and Danse literally pulled Blaze in, and closed the door. He felt the redhead grabbing his arm to avoid falling on the floor. He turned fully to Blaze. Danse had hard time breathing in proper manner, he caught Blaze’s scent. He closed his eyes, and opened them again. He stepped closer, taking Blaze into an embrace. He inhaled the redhead’s scent.

Taking a firm hold of Danse’s jacket, Blaze gazed into the Paladin’s eyes. “Paladin Danse, I’m reporting in.” He laid his head onto Danse’s chest, and let out a chuckle. Being weary, he found reporting this way hilarious. It was not any near being official. He raised his head again, and reached to kiss Danse, as he moved his leg close to the Paladin’s leg.

Danse watched Blaze chuckling, and made a light frown. His Knight was exhausted no question about it. His embrace drew Blaze closer to him, as he leaned to kiss back. He felt Blaze’s grip tighten on his jacket. He tasted his Knight’s dry lips. The mission travels did that. Danse intended to moist those dry lips.   
He returned the kiss with passion, and focussed on his Knight lips. He felt Blaze’s movement to wanting more, and kissing lazily back. Danse guided their moving to towards his bed while his hand wandered down to Blaze’s back.

“You realise I have to sleep here now?” Blaze whispered. He was falling asleep already, and he leaned onto Danse.  
“I figured as much, but I don’t mind.” Danse whispered back while he snuggled gently his Knight. “The report has to wait till morning.” He added. “Blaze?” Danse listened in silence. According to his Knight’s breathing pattern, he has fallen asleep already. Danse couldn’t blame him though. The mission must have been exhausting.   
Danse laid Blaze down on his bed, on the wall side. The Paladin put himself close to Blaze and put his arm over his Knight. He was happy Blaze had returned unharmed. 

 

A knock on the metal door. “Paladin Danse, are you awake yet?” A rough voice came through the door.

Shit! Danse was awake in split second, and got up rather roughly.  
“A moment Elder!” Danse felt his panic rising, as he saw Blaze on his bed, still asleep. He quickly grabbed a blanket, and covered Blaze with it. He hoped Elder wouldn’t see Blaze, not like this. This was what he had feared would to happen, and now it has happened!

Danse opened the door, and placed his at the door frame to block the view into the room.  
“Yes, Elder? Apologies, you caught me rather -“ he began.  
“Could you report me in an hour? And, have you seen Knight Blaze yet?” Elder inquired.  
Danse felt a heavy stone on his heart. He could not possibly lie to Elder.  
“I will report in an hour, and I heard Blaze has returned, but I have not seen him yet.” Danse heard himself replying. It stung him.  
“Very well, if you see him, bring him for reporting with you if possible.” Elder spoke.  
“Yes, Elder!” Danse nodded, and watched Maxson walking away.  
“You don’t usually sleep this long, Paladin.” Elder mentioned over his shoulder.

Closing the door, Danse turned to check over his sleeping Knight. Blaze was sleeping so peacefully. Only once he seemed to stir awake, but continued sleeping to Danse observation. He moved to close to caress the redhead’s cheek. “You must be protected.” He thought letting Blaze sleep a bit longer.

Hearing Elder wanted to hear what he had learned made Blaze’s stomach twist, and he tried to put a brave face for Danse. Blaze did not want Elder know every detail of his mission. It might risk of getting Shaun out of the Institute. Getting in the Institute… Blaze felt shivers going through his body, and he stopped walking briefly to shake it off.

“Is something wrong?” Danse asked as his brow formed a frown. He was getting worried that something might had gone wrong.  
Blaze looked at Danse with a smile. “We are getting close to the Institute.” His smile faded in instant after he spoke the last word.  
“Is it not a good thing? We will find Shaun.” Danse had a feeling about his Knight.  
“Yes, but never mind.” Blaze looked down, and continued the walk towards the command deck.  
Danse followed, wondering what was wrong. Had he missed something? Did something happened on the solo mission? 

Standing near Elder Maxson made Blaze feel his stomach restless, and hard to breathe. He felt like the small space was sucked out of air, and he tried to keep breathing even. Blaze hadn’t told all. Maxson didn’t need to know. Blaze kept the report simple. He left out the Railroad crew who had cracked the chip. 

“And, why you need to go the Glowing Sea again?” Elder questioned.  
“We are getting last part for the puzzle. I’m certain it is the last link to Institute.”  
Elder frowned, and turned to walk near the windows. Thinking deeply about this report. He was quiet for a moment.  
“Alright. This better be a fruitful mission. Permission granted.” Elder spoke rather in harsh tone.  
“Thanks, Elder. I will start preparations soon as possible.” Blaze replied, and he turned to leave. He was disgusted, and felt Elder didn’t trust him well any more. Blaze walked out of the small space, Danse following him.

“Are you going to tell me why we are going to the Glowing Sea?” The Paladin asked as they passed the cafeteria. He noticed the sudden mood shift, after they went to Elder.  
Blaze wasn’t intending to reply, and kept walking towards Danse’s room.  
“Knight?” Danse called him, and he saw the redhead stopping.  
“In your room.” Blaze muttered without looking at the Paladin.

In Danse’s room, Blaze leaned against the wall, and sighed. He looked at Danse, who was frowning.  
“I was going to tell you.” Blaze began. “But Maxson cannot know every detail. He might endanger Shaun.” He spoke in low tone. “We have to go the Glowing Sea again, because he might be the only one who makes sense of this data for us.”  
Danse weighted his Knight reply. “Why we can’t show it to Scribes? Or Ingram could make sense of it?” The Paladin suggested.  
Blaze shook his head. “This is the Institute stuff, Danse. I don’t think anyone here can’t make sense of it, but the person at the Glowing Sea. Will you come with me?” Blaze asked softening his tone at the end.

The Paladin thought a moment. It could be true, they could not make sense of the data Blaze had brought. Once again they had to ask help from the mutant, Virgil. Once again, Blaze had to go where he doesn’t feel comfortable, and might get sick. Danse sighed.  
“Alright, I will come with you. Make sure, you get the proper medication from Cade. I will start preparing the equipment.” He suggested.  
Blaze stepped towards him, and hugged. “Thank you, Danse! We will do this for finding, and rescuing Shaun.” He cheered up, and traced the Paladin’s cheek in gentle way. “I will drop by at Cade’s, and grab something to eat too.”  
Danse nodded, and leaned in to touch Blaze’s forehead with his own. “You will be the death of me one day, but I would take on the world for you if I must.” He whispered closing his eyes. There he managed to say it.  
“Gee, Danse! Don’t sound so grim!” Blaze chuckled. “I appreciate that sentiment, but I don’t want you to go out and, die.” He added frowning.

 

Proctor Ingram shook her head. She looked at Blaze’s power armor which they had brought back to Prydwen. It was not in any condition for the trip. She stood up and, glanced at Blaze.  
“How in the earth have you have managed to get this wrecked up this badly?” She asked in puzzled tone, putting her hands on her hips.  
Blaze felt being at scowled, and rubbed the back of his head. “We ran into a few deathclaws, and bunch of those horrifying bugs. Somehow they target always me first.” He explained, and glanced at Danse for support.  
“Don’t forget the ferals.” Danse added to the list.  
“Well, repairs will take three days at least, given that we have parts.” Ingram nodded towards the crate where they kept spare parts. “Your power armor needs full scale repairs, Blaze.”  
“Just tell me if you need anything for repairs.” Blaze sighed.  
“I will.” Ingram reassured, and watched The Paladin, and his Knight leaving.

Waiting for the repairs to complete, Blaze helped at the airport moving boxes, and listening to the Squires talking about the Paladin when he was not around.  
“Did you know, Paladin Danse were heavily sad, when you was on your mission?” One of the Squires asked Blaze, as he was sitting on a crate.  
“Really?” Blaze raised his eye brow. He knew the Paladin cared for him more than was showing out.  
“He was really worried too.” Other Squire joined in.  
“He does worry a lot.” Blaze replied, smiling.  
“Yeah, he was really restless. You must be his best Knight!” Third Squire commented.  
Blaze let out a chuckle. “I’m sure there are better members than me.”   
Best? Not really. Didn’t best members wear the power armor? He think they did. He wasn’t wearing it daily, so he couldn’t be the best.  
Squires left to rest, and Blaze was alone. He stood up, and headed for the Sniper’s Alcove to think. 

Opening the door, Blaze shut his eyes as a strong and cold wind blow went by. Shivering he the door close, and turned to look at the sea. He wrapped his arms around him, while pondering the life he had now. A lot of it has changed, but his future, if this was it, hasn’t. He still wanted to find Shaun, and keep Danse close to him if it was possible. He still would build better house for Shaun, probably at the Sanctuary Hills.   
Blaze sighed knowing the visit to the Institute was close, but he was afraid. His features formed a frown. For a second, he didn’t know if he was afraid of the Institute itself, or going there. Blaze was worried, but he couldn’t show it for Danse. No, it was his own burden to bear.

Reaching the edge of Glowing Sea, Blaze and Danse jumped off from the Vertibird. The Paladin signed that they were alright, before proceeding. Blaze was hoping Cade’s medication worked, and he wouldn’t feel sick so much. Last trip they had made almost killed him. They should be able to reach Virgil’s cave if nothing major come across.  
“Ready?” Danse asked via the helm radio while he checked the readings.  
“Never, Sir.” Blaze said half joking. “How can someone be ready for the Glowing Sea?”  
“It will be alright, Knight.” Danse replied in warm tone. “I will take care of you through the trip, and back.”  
“If the medication holds, and if we are coming back.” Blaze mocked.  
“Now who is grim? Come.” Danse motioned them to move, and taking the lead.

Blaze tried to keep track of his steps to the old bunker, where they would take a short break. He messed up with his calculations, and focused talking to Danse.  
“Why were you sad, when I was on my mission, Danse?” Blaze tried to sound caring as much as he could. He would understand though. When Danse didn’t answer, he carried on.  
“It is alright. I’m expendable, at least to Elder.”

Danse stopped on his tracks, breathing heavily, and turned around. How in the earth could Blaze say that? Soldiers go, and die, but not him, not if it was up to Danse. “Why did you said that? No, you are not. It’s just…”  
“Danse,” the redhead spoke, putting his metal hand on Danse’s metal chest, “I understand. I would feel the same if you left alone to fight super mutants.”  
“I was afraid something might happen to you. “ Danse managed to speak from his heavy breathing. “And, Elder… is a fine man…”  
“Is he now?” Blaze challenged, while he gazed around them for threats. “I got this impression that he is sending men into dangerous mission, and pretends to be sad about it. That’s my honest thought. I feel like expendable, Danse. If I died he would not care about it.”  
Danse was speechless. This is how his Knight felt about their Elder? He pondered. Elder does looked like he was changed somehow. Danse still believed Elder did his best for the Brotherhood.  
“That is dangerous talk, Knight.” He spoke in serious tone.

 

The redhead was quiet for a moment. He wasn’t angry. Just had to let out the thoughts, but personal things he kept tucking in his mind. He looked at the sky.  
“Let’s keep moving. Storm is coming.” Blaze spoke in neutral tone, when his power armor meter started the getting radiation sound.   
Danse nodded, and they hurried to the old Bunker.

At the old bunker, they rested while waiting for the storm to fade. It felt more vicious than before. Blaze thought it was monster storm of all weathers. Perhaps it was late autumn storm. He loved those before the bombs fell. He sighed – another thing he missed.  
He reached for his bag, and took out a Nuka cola bottle. Looking at it – this bottle or these ones were his comfort now. Somehow he always spared Nuka Quantum ones. Blaze opened the bottle, and took a long chug.

Danse looked at his Knight, wondering what he might be thinking. He decides to let the Elder talk slide for now, and not bother Blaze with it. After all his Knight has a lot of things in his mind, like finding Shaun. What about him? When Shaun is found? Would Blaze still care for him?  
“How are you feeling, Blaze?” Danse asked in tender tone.  
Blaze looked at the Paladin smiling. “Not so bad. Guess Cade’s medication works, but I need to take one rad-x before heading out again.” He replied, and took a chug of his bottle again.  
Danse smiled back, and nodded. “That is reassuring to hear. Take it if you need to. We will continue soon.” He watched his Knight drinking Nuka cola like it’s the last day in the wasteland. It reminded him, he haven’t had a drink for a long time.

“Can I have a swing?” He heard himself asking.  
Blaze glanced at the Paladin. Did he hear right? Danse wants to drink Nuka cola!  
“I thought you hated these.” Blaze held the bottle like it was his most prized possession. “Okay.” He handed the bottle to Danse.   
He watched how Danse sniffed the bottle, and brought the bottle on his lips, and licked the edge. Blaze’s head tilted on its own, as he witnessed Danse taking a chug. His felt his throat going dry, and his breathing raised his chest, and went lower. Can this get any hotter? What about without all the gear? Blaze shook his head, and coughed.

“This was really sweet, and soft drink.” Danse commented after the chug, and he handed the bottle back to Blaze.  
“Well, well, Danse. I would have brought one more bottle if I had known you would like it that much.” Blaze grinned as held the bottle.  
“What do you mean?” Danse asked with a smile.  
“You drank all that was left! Haha!” Blaze laughed, standing up from the sofa. His laughter was bright, and cheery as he took a few steps around the room, moving his hand in excitement.  
Danse was struck down in shame. “I… didn’t mean to.” He stammered.

Blaze walked over him, putting his hands on Danse’s shoulders. “I know! It doesn’t matter. What matters is that… You. Are. Mine!” With that Blaze brought his hands around Danse’s neck, and kissed him in hunger. He tasted Nuka cola on Danse’s lips, then around the mouth as his tongue searched for the remaining taste. He felt Danse grabbing his arms, but didn’t push away. Blaze was excited, when his tongue found Danse’s. He enjoyed the moment, before he broke the kiss, breathing fast. He looked at Danse’s eyes, caring.

“We have a mission to complete.” Blaze whispered while his fingers traced Danse’s uniform.  
“Yeah, better to suit up.” Danse replied. “Let’s go find the mutant.”  
They gathered their things, and Blaze just remembered in time to take the rad-x, before going in his power armor. He felt much better and cheery now.

It took more time to locate the Virgil’s cave, as they had to avoid a group of festering ferals on the way. Avoiding it undetected took the most of the time. They had to proceed slower when the nightfall landed, making the Glowing Sea darker.   
An encounter with an adult deathclaw did not make the trip easier. Blaze felt his stomach turn, and he felt air escaping from his lungs. He froze on his tracks as it charged at them.   
Danse tried to yell at him to move, but it did not work. He had to run at the deathclaw, shooting at it. Distract by any means necessary. He had to hit it with his laser rifle, before the monster turned around. It had grabbed Blaze with its claws, and tossed him away with a clang.

The fight was fierce before it ended, and they found their way to Virgil’s cave.  
“Let’s find if he can help us.” Danse spoke in low tone. Getting a nod from a shocked Blaze, Danse nodded in return before they walked in.


	13. Frightened Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards big events we goo!

Elder told him to speak with Proctor Ingram. She should have all the information for him. To gather materials for the relay teleportation machine. They were close to find out what The Institute is like. It made Blaze’s heart sink. He nodded to the Paladin, as he turned to walk away from the Elder. 

Danse followed his Knight who didn’t speak a single word after meeting the Elder. His brow formed a frown as he eyed Blaze. His knight must have a lot on his mind, and had been quiet the most of the time. Danse didn’t dare make any inquiries.

Proctor Ingram was overseeing some work at the airport, and she saw them coming to her. She turned around with a smile.  
“Proctor Ingram, can you make sense of these blueprints?” Blaze asked in weary tone, handing the piece of papers to her.  
Ingram took the papers with a puzzled look on her features. She looked over them, and looked at Blaze.  
“Wow! These are really complicated blueprints! Give me a few minutes, and I see if I can make sense of them.” she spoke, and started pondering over the papers.

Blaze looked at Danse, who gave him q thumbs up. He sighed, and leaned against the wall. He felt an uneasy in his stomach, as he watched the sky.   
“Soon we will know the answers, Knight. We are only few steps away from them. They are going to pay for what they have done.” Danse’s strong voice came from close by.  
Blaze turned his head to him, and tried to put on a brave smile. “They are going to pay.” 

“Alright!” Ingram spoke. “I think I can figure this out. Here is the list what we need to build this device. It’s genius work!”  
“You sure know this stuff, eh?” Blaze raised his eye brow.  
“You bet, Knight! I’m excited. Let’s get to work.” She pushed them to work.

Collecting materials took several days for Blaze and Danse. On each day Blaze felt weird, and uneasy whirls in his stomach, and breathing was difficult at times.   
Brining the materials to build site, Blaze looked at Ingram.   
“I am going to have a break. Scribes can start building on their own.” With that he walked away.

Danse watched his Knight walking towards the old plane wreck. He needed to talk with him. Danse moved his power armor to a safe space, and followed slowly after his Knight. Something was not right.  
He saw Blaze sitting inside the old plane wreck. From the side view Danse noticed something he hadn’t seen on Blaze’s face for long time.  
“Blaze, what’s wrong?” He asked in gentle tone, as he sat next to the Knight.

Blaze took a deep breath. He did not know how to answer. He felt so strange, but some degree relieved – soon he could find Shaun. Blaze glanced at the Paladin, who had been his only support. Of course there was Nick, but he wanted more.   
“I… I am… scared, Danse.” He whispered his voice breaking up. He felt Danse putting his arm around him, and pulled closer. It felt warm, and comforting. Blaze found his breathing was harder, as Danse wrapped his arms around him.   
“I am scared, too. You are going there alone, and we do not know what lies ahead.” Danse replied in calm tone.   
It was true. Elder is going to send Blaze alone for this recon mission. They had no idea what Blaze will be facing alone. Danse felt a heavy cloak of concern landing on his shoulders. He embraced his Knight tighter. He would give anything to follow him, but it looked like the machine was built for one person usage only. He didn’t know if Blaze had told Maxson about his wife, or Shaun.

“You cannot come with me?” Blaze asked his eyes widening. He had hoped Danse could come along. “I don’t know if I can do this, Danse!” He added in slight panic tone.  
“I can’t. It would raise too many questions, and the machine is for one person only. We don’t know how the machine stands after you… are sent there.” Danse explained while rubbing his Knight back. He had hard time to keep his voice stable. He needed to be strong. “Listen, I would follow you if that was possible. I just want you to come back safely, Blaze.”  
“I hope so too.” Blaze sighed, and leaned onto Danse’s chest.

In the next morning it appeared the machine wasn’t complete yet. Proctor Ingram called them on next morning.  
“We are missing one Bioscan plate before we can build the console.” She explained the problem.  
“Where do we get that from?” Blaze asked frowning, part of him was glad the machine building was delayed.  
“I would suggest to search hospitals. One of them is bound to have one, or more if lucky.” One of the Scribes spoke. “This is a miracle machine if we get it working.”  
“Then we go and search the closest hospital possible.” Paladin Danse spoke, and turned to his Knight. “How are you feeling? Ready to go?”  
Blaze nodded, and tried not to look too happy about the situation. “Sure. Let’s go.”  
“Make sure it’s clean, and not broken!” Ingram pleaded before they walked to a storage box for ammunition. 

The day was partly sunny as several clouds located above the Commonwealth. Danse was leading, while Blaze followed him. They approached the old houses on both sides of the road. Though, the Brotherhood has taken care of any nearby lurking raiders or gunners. It would be relatively safe to pass the buildings, and move on the main road. At least Danse thought so.

Blaze tried to be sharp, but his mind was shadowed. They would not necessarily need to hurry for the missing piece. He was going to enjoy this walk with Danse, while he could. He cast his eyes on the Paladin ahead of him. He felt a sting of sadness, but tried to shake it off.  
“You think the piece is there? At the closest Hospital?” He asked, just to hear Danse’s voice. The Paladin glanced at him.

“The closest hospital would be Med- Tek Research. If it’s not there, we can look for Medford Memorial Hospital. It should be in one of them. Otherwise we need to make a trek to north ones.” Danse replied, looking back at his Knight. “How are you holding up, Blaze?”  
Blaze pondered a while before answering. “I don’t know. I feel a bit strange.” He replied, while looking ahead of them.  
“What I can do to help?” Danse offered, though he had no idea what to do.  
“Keep talking. I want to hear your voice.” Blaze glanced at Danse. “Tell me about something.” He needed it. He wanted to hear Danse talking, even it if it was nonsense to him.  
“Alright, hmm.” Danse as his brow formed a frown. He tried to think what to tell. “I read this book once. It was about pre-war theme parks. There were so many. There were few here in Boston too. The Greenway Carousel.”

Theme parks, Blaze loved them when he was younger. Theme park, and ice creams was his favourite holiday time. Now there were gone too. He kept listening how Danse told about theme parks. It calmed his restless heart down. He would have listened Danse throughout the night if they had time.

A bullet flew by, missing its target, and landed on ground. Blaze took a dive towards nearby cover, while Danse took cover from a building alcove, and scanned the area for enemies.   
“Must be raiders!” He spoke. “Their aim is poor.”   
“Where did they shoot from?” Blaze asked, while he tried to scope around for targets. “Ah there!” He aimed at a raider on the roof top. “I see only two.”   
He pulled the trigger. The bullet flew across the air, towards the roof, and hit the raider on the shoulder.

The Raider let out a scream, and fell backwards holding his shoulder. Second raider looked like veteran raider on Blaze’s rifle scope.  
“A veteran raider!” Blaze exclaimed. “This could be rough.”  
“You will get him! I know you can.” Danse hoped his trust would help his Knight. 

Danse kept looking out for others, if there were any. He saw from his corner of eye Blaze taking an aim at the veteran raider. Holding his breath, and let the bullet fly again. It did not hit its target according Blaze’s grunt.  
Turning around to check their backs, Danse saw two mirelurks razorclaws coming their way. He started to shoot at them.  
“Mirelurks! Try to kill the raider soon.” He notified his Knight.  
“Just give me a moment.” The red head replied, taking a new aim.  
Danse kept shooting, but the mirelurks were persistent, and continued coming closer.

The veteran raider saw the crawling beasties too, and thought he had a good shot at the young man with a black beret. He poked his head while scoping down, and realised his mistake when other’s scope flashed in sun light, and a shot is what he heard last, before falling down from the roof. Clever man…

Blaze switched his weapon for assault rifle, and turned around to see that mirelurks were close to them. He fired as fast as he could. Danse had already backing away from them, but Blaze stood his ground, and kept firing, till the beasts were dead on the road.  
“We need to mod your laser rifle, Danse.” Blaze noted his Paladin.  
“You are absolutely correct. This needs a fix” Danse threw back, and looked at his Knight.  
“Are you flirting with me now, Danse? I’m not sure.” Blaze grinned, and put his rifle on his shoulder. His hand looked for the bag, and grabbed a bottle. He opened it, while he kept his eyes on Danse. Blaze brought the bottle on his lips.

Danse watched his Knight taking a chug. He would also want to chug, but they were on a mission. He knew Blaze needed a distraction before everything was ready for the recon task. Danse let his Knight enjoy the moment. Who know when next would come?

 

Approaching Med- Tek Research facility, they spotted a couple super mutants, and mutant hound close to the doors. Blaze shot the one with a nuke bomb, and Danse dealt with the other, and the hound came running towards them. Danse fired few shots, ending its run.  
“Now let’s see if there are any of that thing we need.” Danse spoke in rough tone.  
“It’s the mutant cove. Bring all weapons!” Blaze joked in lighter tone, before he was quiet again.  
The lobby looked quiet, but they knew there were mutants lurking. They began to eliminate the mutants floor by floor as they kept coming out of dark hallways, and rooms.   
Blaze was firing like he always had been killing mutants. He wondered if he was adjusting. He wasn’t sure.

Danse declared first floor clear. They moved onto second floor, where there were more rooms. Searching for the item, and shooting appearing mutants on the way. One of the mutants had a minigun, and killing him took some time. 

Blaze felt minor burning injuries on his shoulder, but it didn’t stop him going. His winced in pain, when his shoulder started to bleed. He fell on his knees, holding his shoulder.  
“Danse…” He spoke, breathing slower. He closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Danse close to him. The Paladin knelt, and looked over the wound. 

“Damn. How many stimpacks you have with you?” Danse asked in concerned tone.   
“I don’t know, maybe ten at least.” Blaze whispered.  
There was noise from upstairs.  
“Alright, take them. I try to hold them off.” Danse sighed, and stood up.

More mutants were coming through from the stairs. Danse had hard time to cover his Knight from further injuries. Danse was efficient with shooting. He had doubts the item was not there, and they might have to go for the next facility.   
After the heated defensive battle ended, Danse turned over to Blaze.

“It is healing.” Blaze spoke. He tried to stand up, and took a hold of Danse’s armored hand, when the Paladin stepped closer to him to help. “Let’s look for the item.”  
Danse nodded, and started looking around. It took two hours to locate the bioscanner plate.

 

Ingram required one more night for preparing the console. She, and group of Scribes were working on it. It was complex work however, and needed precise focus, and skill. Elder Maxson visited once to oversee the working.

Blaze had time to prepare for the coming mission. He felt even more nervous, and wished someone else could take his place. Soon he realized no one else would recognise Shaun, so he has to go, alone.   
He did feel comfort when Danse was around. They told him to rest, but he could not get sleep.   
In the morning, the mission starts – Blaze felt his heart sinking again as he rested on his bunk. He didn’t remembered when he was this scared.

The machine looked weird, like straight from old Sci-Fi movies. Its electric spikes were nasty. What if something goes wrong? Blaze glanced at Ingram who talked with Elder Maxson. He sighed. Why this all was happening?

“Knight, a moment?” Danse spoke. “Follow me.” He motioned Blaze to follow. He led Blaze to a distance, where Elder could not see them directly, and he looked at his Knight. There it was again. Fear. Worry. Danse took a deep breathe, and put his hands on Blaze’s shoulder.  
“I know you are afraid. I am too. Just…” He had difficult time to speak. It was harder than he had thought. Danse swallowed – he felt his throat going drier than sand. “Just… complete the mission, and come back safely, alright. There is something I need to talk about with you, Blaze.”

Blaze was staring at Danse’s eyes, his own watering up as he tried to breathe. He felt his lower lip twitching. It felt like goodbyes. He wasn’t good at it. He did not want them either. Not now.  
“I’m proud of you, Blaze.” He heard Danse speaking.   
Blaze stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Danse. He felt the Paladin rubbing his back.  
“You need to be strong.” Danse spoke in calm tone. It was saddening though.  
“I’m not that strong, Danse. I need you for it.” Blaze replied his voice breaking.  
“Only you can get Shaun out of there. I know it.” Danse soothed, hoping it would bring more courage for his Knight.   
“We are ready soon. Where those two disappeared?” Elder called out. “Paladin Danse! Knight Blaze!”

Blaze listened to Elder how he was supposed to find a scientist called Dr. Li, and convince her to return to the Brotherhood of Steel. If something would happen to her, Elder made sure Blaze understood it was going to be his fault, and held responsible.  
“I understand, Elder.” Blaze replied, and turned to Ingram. 

The Proctor was understanding, and worried. “Take this cassette, and put in any terminal once you are inside. It will collect information about their network. And, Knight Blaze, please return to us safely.”  
Blaze nodded, taking the cassette, and put it in his bag.  
“Are you ready?” Ingram asked in caring voice.  
Blaze nodded. “Let’s do this.” He really didn’t felt he was ready.

He stepped on the platform with a heavy heart. He heard Ingram speaking all the time, when she was checking the control station.  
“It takes few minutes to lock on the signal.”  
Blaze turned his eyes on Danse, who nodded. The Paladin’s expression was mix of pride and worry. He felt his heart starting to race faster when Ingram said it was not going to take longer.   
Elder said something, but he did not hear any of it. He kept his eyes on Danse till Ingram wished good luck, solider.   
Blaze took a deep breathe. Last thing he would remember was Danse. His only light in this cruel world. He nodded knowing Danse would know it was for him. 

Shaun, I’m coming.

There was electric sound, and then everything was dark.


	14. Lost and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big event number one. Blaze finds himself inside the Institute.

Danse…

The place looked clean, and well kept. Maybe too clean for his liking. The machine had transferred him into the Institute. What lies mighty they tell him? Blaze was wary. He was told not to believe everything he might hear.

His plans were to find Shaun, Dr. Li, and get Virgil’s serum, then get out, but something told him it was not going to be easy.

Blaze walked around the console, and put the cassette inside for scanning the system. Thankfully it did not take too long. Once it was complete he put the cassette back into his bag. Turning around, he took a deep breath. Being inside the Institute made him on edge. There was something in the air. What an awful smell! He moved his hand on his forehead, and rubbed it, hoping not to get a headache. Blaze approached the next door way.

“Hello.” An older man’s voice came through the speakers, as Blaze stopped on his tracks to listen. “I wondered if you’d make it here. You’re quite resourceful.”

Blaze narrowed his eyes, his hands formed fists in mild annoyance. They knew he was coming? What else might they know? He tried to stay calm.

“I am known as Father; The Institute is under my guidance.” The voice who spoke continued. “I know why you are here. I’d like to talk things with you, face-to-face. Please step into the elevator.”

The man, if he was a man, wanted to talk with him? What the hell? How does he know why Blaze was there? He stood there bewildered, and in raising anger. Did he just expect him to walk blindly into the elevator? Blaze was not sure. He waited a while, before doing anything. Every sense was telling him it was a trap.  
Having not any other option on hand, Blaze walked slowly into the elevator. He felt an uneasy feeling building up in his chest, and the tingling headache was there too. He braced himself. 

“I can only imagine what you’ve heard, what you think of us.” The voice spoke again. “I’d like to show you that you may have… the wrong impression.”  
Blaze felt trapped inside the elevator, as it begin to descend – God knows how deep it goes. He felt anger spike in his chest, and missed having Danse with him. He had all the right for being pissed at the Institute right now. While he was angry, and almost confused, he felt it was time to get some answers.

“Welcome to the Institute.” The voice spoke as the main hall came to view, and Blaze turned around in the elevator to see. 

It looked straight from a Science Fiction movie. It was so weird. Blaze felt out of the place. He did not belong here either. He brought his hand over his face, when the voice began to explain about The Institute. Great! A history lesson! Dedicated for humanity’s survival? He could not believe it. 

“… countless experiment and trials…”

The elevator passed one floor, and there was a figure that caught his attention. Was that a synth? They walked freely here? What about security? Once again, he wished Danse was with him. It would feel more secure, but he was all alone in this strange place.

Reaching a room that had a small glass… test room, or something Blaze couldn’t find a proper term for it. He saw a boy, probably age of ten. The boy looked like… Shaun. Blaze was stunned. His little Shaun was alive after all. He took a deep breath and approached the small glass room.  
“Shaun?” Blaze called out as he stepped closer to the glass wall.  
“Huh? Yes… I’m Shaun…” The boy replied, and stood up from the floor.  
Blaze sighed in relief. “Shaun, I’ve been looking for you…. so long.”  
The boy looked confused. “Who… Who are you?” He asked.

Blaze was struck back. Shaun did not recognize him anymore? What the…? He felt panic coming through his body.  
“Shaun, it’s me. I’m… I’m your dad.” He tried to make sense of it, and hoping Shaun would remember him. He felt a wave of desperation building up along with tears he tried to hold back. This was not how he hoped it would happen. The boy had the same eyes as he had, it has to be Shaun.

“Father… what’s going on? What’s happening?” The boy started to call out.  
“Those bastards. They took you from me!” Blaze gave in to anger. He was ready to grab Shaun and run. Nothing else didn’t mattered – not Dr. Li or the serum. What they have done to Shaun?

The boy kept calling for Father, clearly confused.

“I’ll kill them for this. All of them!” Blaze cursed, mainly to himself. He felt so angry that he was ready to take a pistol, and kill everyone. Poor Shaun… He’d throw a grenade, and destroy the place. How he would succeed in that alone? Shit! He’d need the Brotherhood for that.

“I don’t know you! Go away!” Father! Father, help me! There’s someone here. Help me!” The boy called out.

Blaze was struck down as by lightening. Shaun did not know him at all? What? Why was this happening? 

“Please, Shaun… I’m your father… talk to me! Just open the door…” Blaze pleaded, as he fought back tearing up.

The boy called once again for Father, and claimed that someone was going to take him away.   
He leaned onto the glass, still hoping the boy could recognise him, and then they would go out of there. Please don’t do this to me…I can’t take it….

While he was leaning, and heard someone coming to the room, and spoke to the boy, then the boy stopped moving. Blaze stepped back from the glass in shock. What the hell was that? Another synth they had made? Just to what, test him?

The man in white coat explained something about emotion stimuli. Blaze had no idea what he was talking about other than it has to do with synth things. 

“Let’s start anew. I am Father. Welcome to the Institute.” The man introduced himself.

Blaze started at the man. He had the same eyes as he had! Could things go even crazier? Was he synth too?  
“This is…. insane. All of it.” He responded, feeling overwhelmed. This could not be true!  
“The degree of trauma you’re experiencing right now is understandable… Please, just try to relax. I know this is all difficult to take in.” The man in jacket spoke in calm tone.

Blaze tried to move his shoulders in discomfort. There was no way he was going to relax, not here. He found he had hard time to breathe properly. The headache seemed to grow worse. He tried to collect his thoughts… Right, he wanted answers.  
“I want answers, asshole. Now.” He demanded, a slight anger spike in his tone.

The man didn’t seem to take the insult, he was more like amused which annoyed Blaze even more.   
“Under the circumstances, I will forgive your … Vulgarity. But… I need you to realize that this… situation … is far more complicated than you could have imagined.”

It was complicated enough, Blaze knew it. He just did not understand any of it. He moved his shoulder in uneasiness with his brow frowning, and other twisted lower lip.

“You have travelled very far, and suffered a great deal, to find your son. Well, your tenacity and dedication have been rewarded. It’s good to finally meet you, after all this time. It’s me. I am Shaun.” The man looked into Blaze’s eyes confirming something that was beyond Blaze’s understanding. “I am… your son.” The man spoke with open arms.

Blaze stared at the man in disgust. This old man was really his son? He just didn’t understand it.  
“How… is that even possible?” He asked, being lost. He did not know how to react.

“I know this is a lot to take in.” Shaun tried to soothe him, then he started off with the Vault, and how time passed.

“Raised by the Institute, and now its leader.” Shaun spoke.

Blaze felt the room started to spin as the headache was worsened. He brought his hands on his head, as collapsed on his knees. “What the fuck is happening? They kidnapped you! It wasn’t right!” It hurt so badly. 

Shaun did not seem to care if it was right or wrong, and continued about The Institute goals about humanity’s future. Blaze wasn’t interested in that at all.

“Yeah, you lost me. I don’t see any point of any of this.” Blaze mumbled from the floor, holding his head. Shaun did not seem to care that he was hurt. He was all so indifferent. They had ruined him for good. Blaze started to feel sick. He felt his stomach turning, and a bile in his throat. 

Shaun kept explaining that The Institute needed a human DNA – his – for better synths. Perfect human-like synths so to say.   
The more Blaze heard the more he felt sick in his stomach. He felt like throwing up soon. He didn’t want to hear any more of it. He looked at Shaun.  
“Your mother never did see you grow up.” He spoke in weary tone, and observed how Shaun would react. What he found out was disgusting. 

“Collateral Damage?” Is that all it is to you?” Blaze raised his voice. He felt even more angry than he already was. He could not believe it.   
It appeared Shaun had some difficulties to cope with the loss, but he had moved on, and live his life with the Institute.   
Blaze found out that Shaun was honest on this matter, but it did not soothe him at all.

“But what matters now is that you and I have a chance to begin again.” Shaun sounded like he had hopes.  
Blaze was not sure what to think of it. Surely he can’t live inside this system. No, he won’t live inside a bucket again! He had Danse on his side too.

He asked about Kellogg, but Shaun might got wrong impression. Some pieces started to fall on this their places.  
“Kellogg was… let’s just say he was more complex than you might think.” Blaze stated. He believed he finally understood the killer of his wife, but they had something in common – both lost a wife and a child. Sure he shot his wife – which Blaze will never forgive that, but he also understood him.

“After what he’s done… I’m surprised to hear you say that.” Shaun replied, and offered a place within the Institute, a new, clean, and healthy home. 

Blaze didn’t not expected that. He started at Shaun from the floor for a minute, before he put his head on his knees. He wasn’t sure what to say, or do. He missed Danse a lot. Even Shaun was there, he felt alone. He felt like whole wasteland was giving him the middle finger. He felt tears breaking through. Shaun wasn’t the Shaun he wanted to find. Everything was upside down, and it hurt more than his soul could bear.   
“I don’t know what to do.” He sniffed.  
“Give The Institute – me a chance.” Shaun pleaded.

 

Given free reign inside the Institute, and having a major headache, Blaze started wander around the place, but he felt like walking in high drugs land. Shaun has given him some pills to ease the headache. He was supposed to meet the Division Heads too. He would talk to them, in order to get some information for the Brotherhood.

He walked out of the elevator, and looked around while rubbing his head. Where he should go first? The Advanced Systems were to his left, so he walked there. 

People seemed to be a little alerted when he stepped through the doors. He spoke to few people, and found Dr. Li inside her own study pace. Blaze approached her, and tried to get her understand that Brotherhood of Steel meant good with they wanted her back, well, Elder Maxson especially for some big project. It took a while before she almost agreed, but Blaze had to visit Virgil’s lab first, and bring a proof for her.  
Blaze agreed to find the proof, as he had to find the serum as well. 

Next Divisions he visited briefly, and listening they praise about their goals, and achievements. As soon as Blaze was done listening, and answering vaguely to questions, he headed to Bioscience Division, where he saw gorillas behind the glass. Would they try to build an entire animal kingdom next? He shook his head, and tried to find a way to Virgil’s lab.

Once he was inside the lab, he looked at the messed up place with tubes in the middle. In the three of them were “sleeping” super mutants. Blaze’s eyes widened as he looked at them, and avoiding to go near them. He saw a tape on side table, next to a terminal, he grabbed it. Circling around, and opening boxes and lockers for the serum.  
This place horrified him beyond his limit. Shaun hadn’t told him about the lab accident. He wondered what was on that tape. Obviously something was kept secret.   
He did not need to even consider to stay with Shaun. Blaze had made his decision when he stepped inside the Institute. He can’t stay. He needed to get out soon. 

He found his way back to Dr. Li, and handed the tape. Blaze was nearby, when Dr. Li put the tape inside her terminal, and she was shocked. She looked at Blaze, and was made clear to that Father had lied to her, and hid things. It was her time to leave, back to the Brotherhood.

Blaze wandered to a spot where no one was watching him. He felt bitter, still angry, and confusion. His headache was returning. He was still hurt, and could not believe Shaun was the leader of the Institute, and had tricked him with the synth boy. That was an evil thing to do. What the hell would he do now? Nothing didn’t make sense at all. He felt sicker, and uneasy like world was pressurising around him, soon he would be without air.

He remembered Dr. Li installing a courser chip into his Pip-boy, so he would come and go as he please. He looked at the Commonwealth map, and eyed the Boston Airport.

“I can’t stay nor do I want to. I just can’t. You are no son of mine.”

 

*

Dark clouds loomed above the Boston Airport as late evening was at hand. Danse was pacing in front of the charred relay portal machine. Elder Maxson had returned to Prydwen to wait for Blaze’s possible return – if he returns.

Ingram had tried to reassure Danse that Blaze was sturdy, and will find a way back to them. She had patted Danse’s shoulder with a smile. “Knights always return to their commander, Danse” She had said to the Paladin.

She sounded so certain, Danse thought.

They were shocked that the machine had charred after his Knight was sent into the Institute. Danse was afraid of the worst case scenario: The Institute manages to convince Blaze to stay, and forget him, and the Brotherhood. No! Can’t believe it! He wouldn’t! 

He kept pacing, and ignored his fellow Paladins suggestions to go rest while waiting, but he just could not. Someone has to be there when Blaze returns – he will return – and make sure he was alright. Be it tonight or tomorrow morning it did not matter to him. If he had to eat, he would get another Paladin to watch over while he went to get a snack. He wasn’t hungry though. 

Danse was about to turn around to look at the charred machine, when Blaze appeared on the view. He was happy for his Knight, but he felt something was wrong. He dashed over Blaze, when he was about to fall down. Danse managed to take a hold, before Blaze hit the concrete.  
“I’m here. It’s alright, Blaze.” Danse whispered, but he saw Blaze’s face. “Oh no….”


	15. Fading Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has hard time sometimes.

Blaze stared with half open eyes at nothing, when Danse spoke to him. He really made it back to Danse. Did anything else matter? His head hurt, and everything was spinning around. He only glanced at Danse before his eyes rolled back, and everything went black. 

“Blaze!” Danse tried to shake his Knight gently, but his body was limp. Danse felt his happiness shifted into panic. What they had done to him? Where was Shaun? He needed to bring Blaze over to Cade’s clinic. He has to know what was wrong.  
Slowly Danse lifted his Knight on his arms, and he turned to find a Vertibird. His heart felt heavy with worry. Part of him felt anger for the Institute. They will pay for this!

“You over there! Knight Velantis! Get me a bird, and quickly!” Danse barked to a nearby Knight who left in hurry. “Hold on, Blaze.” He whispered while checked on his Knight. Nothing has changed. Danse’s features formed a deep frown.

“Vertibird is ready, Sir!” Knight Velantis reported as he returned to his post.  
“Thank you, Knight!” Danse replied, and hurried to the landing pad. He saw Ingram coming out of the hall.  
Her brow shifted. “What happened?” She asked as Danse approached to pass her.  
“He collapsed right after appearing. I’m taking him to Cade.” Danse answered, and moved on.

Cade was ready for the arrival, when Danse brought his Knight on the Prydwen. He was yelling to keep the passage free. Cade was concerned a great deal. He had to tell Cody the Square to leave them in peace, when Danse laid Blaze down as carefully as he could.

“Will be he alright, Cade?” Cody asked in shaky tone.  
“I check everything that I can. Now please, leave us.” Cade replied closing the curtains. Turning around, he saw Danse in great stress.  
“Blaze collapsed right after he appeared. He did not respond when I spoke to him.” Danse reported. “Can you check what is wrong with him?” He added in nervous tone.  
“I will do my best, Paladin. I will report if anything comes up. Now go to rest, that’s a doctor’s order. I will notify the Elder.”

Danse gave one last look at Blaze who was laying on the medical bed, before he left. Please be alright.   
His heart ached. He felt like he should have said something when Blaze was awake, but it happened fast – the collapsing. Now he feared he lost his chance to say anything, if his Knight would fade in the dark.  
Danse found his way back to his room, and closed the door. He should rest, but could he get to sleep? He was restless when something had happened to Blaze. He needed to know if there was anything he could do to help.   
Danse sat down on his bed, and held his head with his both his hands, leaning onto his knees. He needed to hear Blaze’s voice. 

Upon his checking on Blaze, Cade had not found any serious injury. He was testing the Knight’s blood, and he made a curious discovery.  
“Look at that. What are you?” he mumbled to himself as he eyed the results. “An Institute pill.” Cade kept musing on. “It might had had an effect on the young man, but it does not explain his unconsciousness.” He took his notebook, and he wrote up notes. “What did they feed you there?” Cade asked in low tone.

A feint sound of a curtain being pulled aside made Cade to turn around.  
“Is he alright?” Cody peeked in. He could not help, but to ask. Blaze was his hero.  
“Hello, Cody. Blaze is… looks alright, but he’s unconscious for the time being.” Cade tried to smile, and show bravery for the young Squire.  
“When will he wake up?” Cody asked in concern tone.  
“That I don’t know dear boy. It may take time. We do not know what he faced inside the Institute.” Cade knelt down to see Cody better. “I am worried too, Cody. We cannot do anything but wait.”  
Cody nodded, as his little face shifted to sadness.

 

It was quiet, and calm when Blaze came to consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes. The room was dim. He winced in pain – he still had the headache, but it was not so major as before. Turning his head he saw Danse sitting on a chair, leaning against wall, and sleeping. Blaze felt relief that he was not alone, but he felt hollow inside. He could not smile like he used to. He felt like energy had escaped from his body. He moved his eyes on the ceiling, and listened the distant humming of engines.

“Hey. You are awake.” Danse whispered next to his Knight. He held Blaze’s hand, and smiled cautiously. Their eyes met, but Blaze’s eyes were dark. There was an unspoken moment, before Danse brought his hand on his Knight’s cheek.  
“How are you feeling? You scared the heck out of me.” Danse whispered, and hoped Cade didn’t come in to ruin the moment.

Blaze took a deep breath, and looked down at his hands. He shook his head in slow motion, before he looked at Danse again. He enjoyed the touch of Danse, even it was callous.   
“My head hurts.” He replied in lowest tone of whisper. “The tape… did Ingram get it?”  
Danse nodded. “Yes, she has it. What did make your head hurt?” He caressed his Knight’s cheek ever so gently.

Blaze thought a moment, and frowned. “…not sure.” He leaned his head on Danse’s hand.  
“I was afraid I’d lost you. Blaze, you mean a great deal to me.” Danse confessed. “After you were gone, the machine got scarred. I was so afraid…” He spoke softly, as he felt Blaze’s hand on his other hand. He felt hope again.

Blaze’s lip corners went up a tiny bit for a moment before his expression shifted back to sadness. He had always loved being close to Danse. Right now he felt still exhausted. He traced idly Danse’s knuckles while he thought of something.  
“Could Elder give us a vacation?” He asked his Paladin.

“Vacation is granted!” Cade arrived into the room, holding his notepad. “It is good to you see awake, soldier. How are you feeling?” He was a glad to see Blaze on books of awake souls.  
“Tired, and having a headache.” Blaze managed to speak enough for Cade to hear.   
“It is expected I guess. You can rest here, but it is better to go for a vacation to clear up after such an ordeal. We do hope you recover – at your own pace that is.” Cade spoke as he checked the vitals. “As for the headache, I can’t give you medicine as I found a pill material that was given inside the Institute. Your body rejected it I assume. You can leave tomorrow for the vacation. And, Danse make sure he will rest as much as is possible.” He spoke turning to Danse.  
“Of course, Cade.” Danse promised. 

 

The weather was clear, and sunny. There was a hint of chill in the air as the Vertibird dropped them at Concord. The pilot wished them good vacation as many didn’t get them so easily.

They walked towards the Red Rocket home, while Blaze didn’t speak much. He thought walked close to Danse.  
Danse was telling him what was going on when his Knight had been unconscious. Something was going on at Prydwen. Something big.  
Blaze remembered he had asked the Elder before leaving, but he didn’t get much of an answer. It was sudden secrecy! But he really should focus on recovering on Cade’s orders.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to eat outside or inside? It still relatively warm before the cold spreads.” Danse asked. He was hoping to make some food for both of them. Breakfast was not that rich at Prydwen.  
Blaze stopped at the door. “Either way if fine.” He replied in short fashion, and he headed to back yard where the cooking station was. He walked over the yard table, and sat down. Leaning on his hands.

Danse’s felt his heart aching. Something was bothering his Knight, but he did not dare to ask about it yet. He would ask in the evening. Maybe Blaze would tell it himself whenever he was ready.  
“I will make some steaks.” He called out. “How is your head?”

“It is still there.” Blaze replied, still leaning onto his hands. He had to figure out what to do about Shaun. He did not recognise Shaun as his son anymore. The old man was something else, someone else. The more Blaze thought about it more his head hurt, but it was his burden alone.  
He raised his head to watch on the horizon, across Concord onto the Commonwealth, and sighed.

Danse had cooked four mutt chops steaks, and he brought them on a white plate on the table. He noticed Blaze lost in his thoughts, and smiled. Danse hoped his Knight would share the problems he was facing.  
“I hope these are good enough. We don’t have any mutt chops left.” He apologised. He was Blaze turning to look at him smiling for short time.  
“That is alright.” Blaze replied. “We need drinks.”  
“I will get some purified water, and a Nuka Cola if you want.” Danse offered in soft tone.  
“That would be great.” Blaze nodded. He missed Nuka cola, as he hadn’t seen any in the Institute.

They ate while listening to the sounds from the wasteland. Danse kept eye on his Knight during the meal. At least Blaze was eating. Danse was bothered by Blaze’s lack of talking. Usually he was speaking of something interesting. Now he was mostly silent. Once they would move in the cottage, he would ask.

Blaze noticed Danse’s glances at him, and tried to put up a smile. He still cared for the Paladin, but there was too much going on in his mind.   
“Did the machine really get charred after me? I heard the other Paladins talking about it.” Blaze asked, as he corked the Nuka Cola bottle.  
“Yes, it had a big spark that scared us to half to death. Ingram was sure you would find a way back.” Danse replied as looked at his Knight. “How did you manage to return?” He asked in warm tone.  
“Well,” Blaze thought what did happened back there. “After I found Dr. Li, she installed a courser chip into my Pip-Boy.” He spoke in quiet tone. “With it, I can come and go there whenever I want.”

“I see. Did Elder say why you had to bring her back?” Danse asked cautiously.  
“Not really. It’s some big project that they are up to.” Blaze replied, taking a chug from his bottle.  
“I am glad they did not turn you against us, or worse…” Danse whispered.

Blaze looked down at his plate. Shaun did try to convince him to stay, and forget all else. He will tell Danse when there is better time for it. Right now, Blaze barely held it together.

They moved inside the cottage as the chill of nightfall landed. Blaze watched Danse closing the door, and turned to him. He felt his eyes watering up as he gazed at Danse. He wanted to feel safe again.  
“Danse…?” His voice was breaking, and he took a step closer to the Paladin.  
Blaze felt Danse’s arm around him, as the Paladin pulled him closer.  
“It is alright. I’m here, Blaze.” Danse embraced his Knight, placing his other hand behind Blaze’s head.

Blaze grabbed Danse’s jacket tightly, and leaned his head onto Danse’s chest. He let the tears come through, as he started crying. He felt he had lost it all, nothing but Danse to cling for. He missed having Danse around.  
“I missed you…” Blaze confessed within his tears.  
He felt Danse soothing him as he rubbed his back, and pulling even closer. He loved that.  
“I missed you too.” Danse whispered, still holding his Knight. He found out saying that came out more naturally now.  
“Danse, I… found… Shaun…” Blaze told in trembling tone, and he sniffed more.  
“How is he? I thought he would come with you.” Danse whispered, still in soothing tone.  
“How is he? He’s the fucking head of the Institute!” Blaze cried. 

Danse took a look at Blaze, and saw despair and lost in his Knight’s eyes. Danse was struck down with the news of Shaun.  
“I am so sorry, Blaze!” He said as pulled Blaze back in his embrace. He felt Blaze wrapping his arms around him tightly, and cried. He felt helpless, but held the embrace as long it was needed.

“They raised him, and he’s like he does not feel anything. That indifferent fuck!” Blaze sobbed. He felt his headache worsening again. His face twisted in wince. “I need a drink.”   
He felt Danse letting him go, when he tried to step away.   
“Please, don’t drink too much.” Danse’s voice soft, with slight hint of concern.  
“I will drink as much as I need to.” Blaze snapped sniffing, walking towards the cooler crate. He rummaged through the food, and drinks before he found Gwinnet brew. That was exactly what he was looking for. He picked the bottle, and stood up.  
“You can go to sleep. I will sleep on the couch. I want to be alone.” Blaze muttered without looking at the Paladin.

Oh god. Danse brought his hands onto his face, and rubbed. This is going to be difficult time. He did not want to leave Blaze alone, not with alcohol drinks! Seeing to that Blaze kept his back to him, Danse sighed.   
“I’ll be at the other room then.” He stated in warm tone. Hoping Blaze to know he is not leaving him.  
He walked into the space that was meant to be a bedroom. He could lay down, but not fall asleep. Danse wished he knew what to do in times like these. Maybe he would ask for Haylen’s help next time they pass the Police Station.  
He walked over to the double bed, and stared at it. Where on the earth Blaze had gotten it? Danse sat down on the edge, and tried to lay down on the bed. Do not fall asleep.

The Gwinnet brew tasted strong, and Blaze felt his throat burning. He coughed briefly, before he sat down on the floor at the couch room. There were old comics, and tattoo magazine on the floor. A small lamp gave a bit of light over his head.  
Fuck... Blaze stared at the bottle, and tried to ignore the headache. He took a chug, and coughed more. Maybe the pain helps. 

What I am going to do now? Why it have to happen? Fucking indifferent! And, Kellogg… I fucking hate you! But… I would have needed someone who understand me. I killed you… What we have been through… 

Blaze brought the bottle up on his lips, and noticed it was empty. “Shit…” He dropped the bottle on the floor, and stood up, feeling wary. He took a support from the wall. He tried to stay up, and balanced but he almost crashed on table. “Fuck…” he hissed.  
Making his way to the cooler crate, he grabbed two more bottles. These will do just fine. His mouth corners formed a weak smile.  
Blaze headed back to his place in the couch room, and sat down making noise as he fell on his butt. He opened second bottle.

My girl... I don’t know if I can do this, anything anymore. Everything hurts. I don’t know if I can make this decision without you. Everything hurts… I feel so alone now. I’m a stranger in this wasteland. I don’t know what to do…

Blaze felt his eye corners wet, as he started to sobbing. His chest raised, as he gave in, and cried.  
“I don’t know what the fuck I should do…” He sobbed. His heart ached, as he hugged his knees. 

 

While lying on the bed, Danse listened to the sounds Blaze made. He wanted to go comfort his Knight, but Blaze had wanted to be alone. Danse counted the steps heard, and sighed deep when he heard his Knight going for more drinks.  
This made him think of Cutler, who once was his best and close friend. Losing Cutler was a harsh hit for Danse. He was close friends with Cutler. Perhaps more if there had been time for it.   
He did not want to lose Blaze. Only if he knew how else he could support his Knight.

Danse finished his thinking, and focuses on listening again. His Knight has gone silent, which made him worried. He moved on the edge of the bed, and stood up. Stretching his body, before he walked the hallway.

His eyes widened as he saw Blaze lying on the floor among the Gwinnet brew bottles. He took a few steps to reach his Knight, and knelt down. He tested Blaze’s pulse – still breathing. He must have fallen asleep as being drunk.  
“You are not sleeping here.” Danse whispered softly, and lifted Blaze on his arms with caution. 

He brought Blaze to the bedroom, and laid him gently on the bed. Danse untied his Knight’s boots, and set them on the floor.  
Once Danse had tucked Blaze under blanket, he looked at him for a while. Danse bend down to caress his Knight’s cheek ever so lightly.  
“I have no idea what you are going through now, but I will be here for you, Blaze.”

In the early morning, Blaze felt hot, and his lungs were running out of air. He was still in his t-shirt, and jeans. He gasped for air, and tried to move, and he realized he was kept in place. Looking around the bed, to Blaze’s surprise Danse was sleeping behind him, one arm over his waist in strong hold. A tiny grin appeared on his lips, but it faded soon as reality called him. He was having hangover, and he felt his heart hurting.

He tried to move Danse’s arm off him, but he found out he did not have the strength. Taking a deep breath, Blaze laid down on the bed, and put his own hand on Danse’s while he tried to enjoy being this close to the Paladin. Blaze felt grateful for Danse being around him. He would not know where he would be if Danse was not with him. Probably he would be ambushed by some raider gang, and get killed in the process.  
He felt his eyes closing as he fell asleep again.

Danse had no idea what he had done wrong. His Knight was not speaking at all, as they walked towards the Sanctuary Hills. He have been worried since Blaze told about Shaun. He knew Blaze won’t talk much of personal problems if at all. Danse did not like to push his Knight to talk, but there would be problems with the Minutemen if he does not talk with Preston. Danse thought he might have to do the talking by himself.  
“Please, say something.” Danse pleaded, but frowned when his Knight did not response, as they crossed the bridge.

Blaze recognise Danse around him, but he was not able reply to anything. Everything looked dark, and hopeless in his eyes. He looked away, when Danse pleaded to say something. He appreciated Danse’s attempts to get him talking though.  
His heart ached for lost son he now never can raise as his own. Someone else did that job. Freaking Institute! It was a nightmare. He, and Nora wanted Shaun to be become a something else than a scientist leader. Every hope was shattered to million pieces now.  
Blaze bit his lower lip as to hold tears coming out. 

At the gate, Preston came to greet them, but Blaze kept walking past him without looking at the Minuteman.  
“General?” Preston called after, but felt The Paladin’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Preston? We need to talk.” Danse spoke in neutral tone.  
“Oh, about what? What’s wrong with him?” Preston asked concerned.  
“Over there.” Danse pointed a house on the side.

The settlers greeted him, as Blaze wandered past them, without noticing them. He did not have any special place to go - Sanctuary Hills is a bad memory now. What would he do there? They were on vacation. Cade had told them to rest and recover, but Blaze did not have a home there. He had barred the old house since he was not going to stay there.

He let his legs lead on, and his gaze wandered past the big tree. There was a dog – first companion he had met when this mess started.  
Blaze knelt down to pet Dogmeat when he dashed to meet him.   
Dogmeat titled his head when he looked at Blaze. He sensed the sadness from Blaze, and he started licking Blaze’s cheek.  
“What I’m going to do, friend?” Blaze whispered as he felt tear rolling down his cheek. He became to be aware of the settlers staring at him. He decided to find a quiet place to be alone.


	16. Don’t let the cinders dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still recovering, Blaze needs time to think, and he needs Danse around him.

The day had started peacefully, and the settlers had awakened from their sleep. The trade booth opened by a cheery vendor. Farmers checking the crops. Sturges already fixing the broken fence. Mama Murphy on her morning stroll. Everything seems to be alright, or was it?

“General? Are you there?” Preston called at the door, knocking once. “One settlement needs our help!”  
“He is not ready, Preston. Give him time.” Danse spoke as he walked towards the Minuteman.  
“But he is needed. There might be mutants or raiders.” Preston pressed on. “General!”  
“For God’s sake, Preston! You are the Minuteman! Do it yourself for once!” Danse bellowed. It was his duty that his Knight will gets his rest.  
“I cannot. I have to stay here!” Preston snapped back.  
“Put up a group of armed settlers, and send them.” Danse suggested.  
“That’s it! How about you go, now?” Preston felt so angry that he scared himself. He did not know why though. He felt his blood boiling.

Danse started at Preston, his features darkened. “You would rather send one man, than a group? He is not invincible! He is mortal like any of us!” He questioned in steady tone. He will not leave, even he felt unwelcome. He and Preston did not get along well.

Mama Murphy strolled behind them. She had heard the argument, and knew Blaze was not in any condition to go, but she had a plan.  
“You two summon a thunder storm with your argument. Why don’t you both go, and let the boy rest? It’s not good to rest while he is hearing an argument.” She spoke up, surprising the two men in front of her.  
“Wha- what do you mean by hearing us?” Preston asked his brow frowning.

Mama Murphy looked up a bit, and both men followed her gaze. Blaze was leaning on the balcony rail, and listening to them.

Danse’s heart ached. He saw how tired his Knight was. Blaze’s gaze was dreamy, but there was also apathy. It made Danse think it was like a fading flame, and cinders were dimming. It made Danse even more worried. His Knight must get more rest in peace. He will make sure of that.  
“Please try to rest, Blaze.” Danse said in soft tone, and looked at Preston. “Come on, Minuteman. Mama Murphy is right. I will offer help to deal with the problem.”

Preston sighed, as he watched Blaze disappearing inside the house. Hearing the Paladin’s offer for help. He had to admit Mama Murphy was right. Blaze did not seem to be alright at all. He felt ashamed for pushing.  
“Offer accepted, Paladin Danse. Shall we be off?” Preston replied in hopeful tone.  
“You keep eye on him, will you?” Danse asked the old woman.  
“Of course. Do not worry.” Mama Murphy smiled, and watched the two men marching off.

 

The concern Danse had shown did not escape Blaze. He just did not react on it in any way. He appreciated when Danse defended him. He was not ready to do anything yet. Blaze had no idea when he would be ready – it certainly was not today or tomorrow.

Preston’s demand for him to show up and go help annoyed Blaze the most. He ignored the Minuteman. Did Preston think he was some sort of super human? Blaze let out dry and short chuckle. Thank the god he was not a super human. He would not want to be. All day, Preston just walks around here, not doing much. Maybe Danse was right. Preston needs to get hold of himself. 

“Kid? Blaze?” Mama Murphy emerged from the stairs. “Could you join me in a walk? It would do well for you.” Her voice was understanding, and caring. She stopped at end of the stairs.

Rolling to sit up on his bed, Blaze looked at the old lady with his tired eyes. She was certainly worried from her kind face. Feeling there was no point to argue with her, Blaze stood up, and grabbed his jacket from a nearby chair. He did not speak, but he gave a little nod.

They walked outside, and Mama Murphy led Blaze to more peaceful area, near the guard tower at the river. They did not talk for minutes while strolling in slow pace at the outskirts of Sanctuary Hills.

Blaze did not really pay attention to the settlers who were working with crops, and trying fix something that was broken. If someone tried to come to talk to them, Mama Murphy shooed them away.

“Blaze, you do not need to say anything. Just listen to me.” Mama Murphy spoke in soothing tone, while they walked alongside the small river. “I know it is difficult for you right now. Any of us could not imagine what you are going through, but there are people who support you.” She told him in soft tone, and glanced at him over her shoulder.

Trying to wrap his jacket tighter around him, Blaze looked at the old lady in front of him. That was true, they had no idea what he was going through. Blaze’s brow formed a frown as he was thinking something.

“We only wish to know a way to help you, or ease your pain.” Mama Murphy continued her slow paced walking. “It is not good to keep all your thoughts inside you. I know it is a big decision to make, but don’t let the burden to be yours alone.”

The walk led to a park bench near the gardening plots. They sat down to watch the horizon. It was past midday. There were puffy clouds in the sky, and few crows in the distance.

Blaze felt a little better, but his mind was still in the dark. He was glad Mama Murphy had talked to him. It was something what his mother had said about older people know and sense things.  
“Thank you.” Blaze whispered.

Mama Murphy smiled, and she stood up. She stepped in front of Blaze, looking into his lost eyes. “If you decide to go against your own kin, you must make peace with yourself first.”

Blaze opened his mouth in a shock, but he did not find the right words.

Mama Murphy smiled. “How? I have been following your movements when you go out. You tend to fiddle with your knife. I used to know a person who did the same. There is no shame in that. You must do what you feel right for yourself.” She explained in warm tone, and patted Blaze’s shoulder before walked away.

The old lady’s words made Blaze pondering his current feelings about the situation. He really had fiddled his knife lately, and he had been carving small piece of wood out of the frustration.   
Should he make the decision now or later?

Taking a sip from a Nuka cola, Blaze eyed the bridge. It was getting darker, and colder by every minute. He tried to hold the jacket tighter by one hand, and wondered if he should visit the Vault.

Two figures were approaching the Bridge. Blaze narrowed his eyes to see better, but the sound of metal echoed to his ears. He stood up abruptly – he knew who it was. Blaze could not decide if he should run to them or stay put. Maybe he would try sneak, and get to see Danse other way around. He was not sure if they saw him from the bridge. Blaze had an idea.

Preston was relieved. Their settlement defence was success. It was about Paladin Danse with him. He did not know if Danse actually offered friendship with him. He had stayed quite official with his help, and gave strategic advises to help the farm. He was thankful for the Paladin’s help.

Danse was satisfied with the results. The raiders gave a good resistance, but they fell under strategic fire. He liked helping people when they had time but his mind often had wandered around Blaze. He wondered how his Knight was doing.   
Approaching the bridge, Danse was hungry, and he was hoping to see Blaze.

They walked under the guarded the gate, and were greeted the three guardswoman. Danse wondered why Blaze had put them in guard duty, but realised it was not his concern to ask.

Blaze watched from the shadows, when Preston left for the guardhouse, and Danse kept walking up the road. He was relieved Danse was alright, and started following him in a short distance with light steps.   
He trailed Danse for some time before noticing the Paladin stopped walking.

“How long you are going for this?” Danse asked in softer tone, and he turned around. He saw Blaze standing not far from him. Observing his Knight, even it was dark, Danse could say his Knight was trying to hide his smile from him. He watched Blaze taking several steps closer to him, and placing his hand on his metal chest.  
“I am glad you are alright too. Hungry? I was thinking to go for a meal.” He asked smiling.

Blaze’s attempt to hide his smile failed miserably, and his mouth corner curled up. He had no idea how Danse had spotted him. He felt a lot better when Danse was around him though. Hearing the question if he was hungry, Blaze nodded. He was hungry as he had forgot to eat. 

At the meal everyone was talking about the coming winter, and how crops should be harvested soon. They were also relieved Blaze was eating with them – well, with Danse mostly at the other set of park tables. He still did not talk, but showing up at the meal was a good sign.

Preston was relieved that Blaze was not angry with him. He decided to give his General more time. He should check things with Sturges, and make preparations for the winter. They would need more wood, and to build a barn. It will be a busy late autumn.

Heading to house that Sturges and few settlers had built up, Blaze made sure Danse was following him. He wanted to hear how they dealt with the raiders at the farm.  
Blaze opened the door, and went in. He waited for Danse to close the door, before he climbed the stairs up.

Danse walked over the couch, and sat down. His eyes followed his Knight who sat close to him. Danse put his arm around his Knight’s shoulder.  
“You wanted to hear about the farm?” He asked in warm tone.  
“Yeah…” Blaze whispered.  
Danse felt his mouth corners curling up. His Knight talked, even it was a short answer, but progress none the less.  
“Well, once we arrived at the farm I spotted the raiders on the far edge, and quickly advised Preston to take a tactical position. He followed almost to the letter.” Danse told his Knight. 

Blaze leaned onto Danse while he listened to him. He caressed Danse’s hand in gentle manner. He heard Danse explaining the tactics, and he was glad Preston got along with Danse. 

“…and we secured the farm. We made sure everyone was alright.” Danse finished, and glanced at his Knight.  
“That’s my Paladin. I was not overly worried.” Blaze smirked.

Danse felt his face flushing up. If he did not know any better, he would bet a sign of a flirt was a signal of Blaze getting back to his normal self. He smiled, pulling his Knight closer.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked while he brought his hand up to caress his Knight’s cheek.

Enjoying the embrace, and the gentle touch on his cheek, Blaze felt safe, and cared for. He remembered Mama Murphy’s words about not carrying the burden alone.  
“I am still struggling.” He replied in quiet tone. “But I feel better, and I missed you, Danse.”  
Blaze snuggled closer to Danse.

Danse thought for a moment. “I missed you, too. You know, I am here for you. If there is any way I can help…” He hoped his Knight would tell how he can help. Danse did not want to watch his Knight’s suffering without nothing to do about it.

Blaze kept his head on Danse’s chest. He heard the concern in the Paladin’s tone. His mouth corner curled up as he took Danse’s hand into his own.  
“Danse… You already have helped me. By being around me. You help a lot. I am grateful that you stand by me.”

“I am glad to hear that, and you talking again. It is late though. Perhaps I need to go the guard house to sleep.” Danse spoke, as let Blaze go.  
“Do you really want to go?” Blaze asked as he watched Danse walking towards the stairs.  
Danse stopped when he heard the question. He felt strong affection for his Knight, but he should let Blaze rest.  
“It is best for your recovery.” Danse glanced over his shoulder.

Blaze bit his lower lip. Danse was right about recovering, but he did not want to be alone tonight.  
“I want you to stay.” He stated, looking into Danse’s eyes. “Please.”

Danse’s heart ached. Maybe he had figured it out wrong. He had thought his Knight would rest the best if he slept alone, without anyone interfering with the sleep. He turned his head towards the stairs, while he was trying to think something to say.

“Stay!” Blaze almost yelled, when Danse had turned his head. Blaze collapsed on the wooden floor in panic. He covered his face with his hands. He felt his eye corner wet. Please stay… He still did not have enough strength to stand and feel losing someone who is close to him. He want to keep Danse close to him.

Hearing his Knight’s outcry, Danse turned only to see Blaze collapsing on his knees. He took short steps, and knelt next to Blaze, placing his hand on his Knight’s shoulder.  
“Blaze, I am sorry. I will stay. I did not mean…” He spoke in soft tone. “Here, let me help you to get on the bed. You do not seem to have your strength back yet.”

Feeling Danse close to him, Blaze was calming down. He felt Danse caressing his hair. It felt good. He was facing Danse with his eyes half closed.  
“Try to sleep.” He heard Danse whispering. Blaze managed to give tiny smile before he started drifting into sleep.

Watching fondly how Blaze fell asleep next to him, Danse sighed as he gently kept caressing Blaze’s hair. He admired his Knight, but there were times when he wished he could show it more than giving hugs and kisses which Blaze mostly started. Danse wondered if Blaze felt the same. His thoughts wandered in to his dreams as he fell asleep.


	17. Storm of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip back to The Prydwen can be hellish.

The view was grey and melancholic in the late autumn – the sight of the Commonwealth. Dark clouds were looming at the sky. Was it rain or radstorm? Blaze still could not say which one it was.  
He was standing at the roof of Red Rocket Station home, and looking around.  
His gaze shifted to see Danse. The Paladin appeared to be calm, but Blaze observed him muttering about a storm.  
Blaze rubbed his chin. “Should I pack more rad-x?”

Packing ammunition, and medical items, Danse grumbled. The weather was not going to be pleasant. He looked at the stimpack in his hand.  
“Fourteen. It still feels it’s not enough.” He mumbled to himself. Hearing his Knight’s voice, his brow shifted into a deep frown.  
“Pack them all.” He replied, and glanced at Blaze. “A storm is coming.”

“Yeah, but which one is it?” Blaze asked. “Alright, packing all of them.” He felt a tingling on his back. It was strange, packing like this. He felt like preparing for a rough trip. He also noticed Danse’s concern in the Paladin’s eyes. It made his heart ache.  
Blaze moved to the stairs, and stepped down. Even he was still struggling, and the headache was almost non-existent, Blaze felt quite normal.

“Danse. Is something wrong?” Blaze asked when he walked next to his Paladin. He tried to find a sign of something that was wrong.

Danse calmed his hands, and he put them down on his sides. His Knight’s tone signalled him Blaze was not going to stop asking until he gets an answer. His Knight was damn observant. He sighed, and turning to his Knight.  
“Elder Maxson should have sent a message by now. We haven’t seen a Vertibird for three weeks.” He explained, his concern dancing in his tone.

In his thoughts, Blaze’s features shifted into a thoughtful frown. Something was wrong. He tried to show soothing for his Paladin.  
“Maybe they are delayed for some reason.” He offered touching Danse’s hand.

“This is not like Elder… and there is a storm coming. I fear it’s the worst kind. A rad one. Somehow before the winter it gets quite bad.” Danse spoke in a deep tone. He gazed at his Knight, placing his hands on the Knight’s shoulders, hoping he would not panic, or not going to leave at all.

Blaze started at Danse. He hated the radstorms from the bottom of his heart, but his expression shifted into a cautious frown. He measured their chances to get back to the Prydwen. He felt his stomach twisting in anxiousness.   
“Should we hurry then? I’ll go pack the rest stuff.” He touched Danse’s hand before going inside the house, once Danse nodded.

Inside the house, Blaze grabbed all medication items from the med kit. He also checked his bag for purified water, and for Nuka cola. Going to his gear, he was relieved it did not need repairs. What else would he need? His gaze scanned the house.

The route through Concord provided three to four safe houses. The Storm was just starting up, and later it would be worse. Danse wondered how bad it would be at the center of Commonwealth, or near the building. His biggest concern was Blaze. His Knight’s health. He knew Blaze was still under the weather, even he tried to hide it. It made Danse’s heart heavy. He should keep more an eye on his Knight.  
“Stay close to me, Blaze. We might have to run for cover when it gets worse.” Danse advised in the Paladin tone – stern and oh-so serious.

Blaze looked at his Paladin. His tone reminded him when they met for the first time. His mouth corner twitched, while his eyes reflected caring.  
“Always, Danse. Always.” He replied in soft tone. He observed Danse’s brief smile before it fell serious again. Blaze grabbed his bag. “Ready.”

The Concord area was still calm when they moved at the street at moderate pace. There was no signs of raiders. Maybe they were hiding from the storm too, Blaze wondered. He was moving beside Danse. He glanced at the sky. The Storm was picking up, but it was not too much. Thought it might change in any minute.

They arrived at the last house, and Danse looked around.  
“If it gets worse, we might have to run to the Mystic Pines.” He spoke, turning to his Knight.  
“Sounds like a plan, even though it is a bit further away.” Blaze replied, taking his first rad-x pill.  
Danse nodded.

They began to move faster while the sky had taken an obnoxious shade of green. The immediate area which they surveyed was clear from hostiles for now. Next place to stop by was the Drumlin Dinner where Blaze hoped to sell some drugs to Wolfgang. Danse wanted them to move on as fast as they could, but let his Knight sell his stuff.

“You got to be crazy to be on the move during this weather.” Wolfgang raised an eye brow.  
“Yeah, the craziest patrol ever. Also, we are late from a meeting.” Blaze smirked, handing the mentants, and a few psycho shots to the man.  
“I get you. Here is the caps. Travel safe, redhead.” Wolfgang grinned, as he glanced at the Paladin. “Why not call the Vertibird?”  
“Not your concern, civilian.” Danse boomed. “Let’s hurry, soldier.” He nodded at the road for Blaze.  
“See you later, Wolfgang!” Blaze tipped his head. “I’m coming, Paladin.”

In his mind, Danse calculated their chances to come across hostile people or creatures on their way to Mystic Pines. So far he did not detect any movement. He was determined to go on, but sure he had to make sure his Knight was alright. Danse slowed his pace.  
“How are you feeling, soldier?”

Blaze looked at Danse putting on a curious face. “I feel fine, Paladin.” He tilted his head while he flashed a full smirk at Danse. He observer Danse making a nervous move. “Is it hot under that power armor? Do you need a drink?” He asked in playful tone.

Above them crackled a greenish lightening. Danse’s smile shifted into a serious glare inside his helm.  
“We need to move. Now!” He stated, and started to move on.  
“Wait!” Blaze shouted, and grabbed Danse’s metal arm. “Look!” He pointed ahead.

Danse tried to find what his Knight was pointing out, and he took a deep breath. He saw a horrifying blob in the distance.  
“A behemoth.” He spoke in deep tone, and knelt down next to his Knight. “What are you doing?! We should circle it around, and – “

“We can take it, Danse.” Blaze spoke in confident tone. He had dropped on his stomach in the grass, and was aiming at the beast with his sniper rifle.  
“Have you lost your mind?” Danse gasped. He had a bad feeling about this. “It takes more than – “

A bullet flew across the air towards the beast, and landed on its neck. The behemoth roared, and started turning around. Slowly it started to move towards the two.  
Blaze reloaded, and fired another aimed shot to the beast legs, but it still kept coming closer. He heard Danse cursing near him, and firing at the beast too.  
“It’s coming closer!” Danse bellowed. “Get up!!” He yelled in panic.

Blaze kept shooting, and he did not move from his spot. He aimed for vital spots, but these behemoths were different case completely. He cursed, and reloaded again. The beast was not far away from them.

Danse cursed, and he did not see another way than going between his Knight and the beast.  
“Get up! Now!” He yelled from the bottom of his lungs. He tried to take the beast’s attention away from his Knight. Risky? Yes, but he had to buy time for his Knight, even if he would get hurt in the process.

Seeing Danse moving between him, and the beast, Blaze sprang up. “What the fuck, Danse?!” He shouted, and witnessed his Paladin being picked up by the beast, and thrown aside. “Fuck!” Blaze shouted, and switched his rifle to a highly modified pistol.  
Blaze ran to the other side, yelling to get its attention away from Danse.

Behemoth roared after it had thrown the annoying target in metal away. Other target yelled at it from the other side. It began to turn towards the small target, roaring, raising its blunt weapon up. Bullets that hit it were like needles in its hide. Bellowing, it rushed towards the moving small target.  
The blunt weapon came down with speed, and smashed the ground.

With luck, and agility, Blaze had avoided the lethal blow. “Danse?” He shouted while he reloaded in quick pace, and started move-to-shoot backwards at the beast. He did not hear anything from Danse, and he felt worry raising in his heart. “Danse!”  
He saw the behemoth coming closer with its weapon raised up. Blaze tried to shoot it at his head – to blind it. He felt his leg hitting a tree trunk behind him, and fell backwards. Shit!

“Blaze!”

Danse felt his stomach turn, his heart skipped few beats as he saw the blunt weapon going down, and mashing the ground where Blaze was. He felt his heart was going burst in fear and disbelief. In rage Danse ran towards the beast, and firing the fullest of his laser rifle. He tried to lure it away from his Knight. Once it was in safe distance, Danse laid tactical fire on it, and it roared falling down in the ground.

Panting heavily, Danse started to search for his Knight. Hoping he was not dead, or severely injured. Danse came around to the tree trunk that was shattered into pieces.  
“Blaze? Please answer!” Danse called out, feeling his heart racing – he did not see his Knight on the ground. Was he..?

“Blaze!” He kept calling out, and looking until he saw his Knight in a short distance. He dashed to Blaze.   
Danse knelt next to his Knight, and turned him carefully over as he was on his face towards the ground. He checked his Knight’s vitals on his helm display – still breathing but unconscious. It must have been a dreadful close call. He had also a cut on his arm that was bleeding little. Danse sighed.  
The storm was becoming a violent problem. Danse decided to carry his Knight. The Mystic Pines was not so far now. He picked Blaze on his arms with great care, and dashed towards their resting point.  
“Hang in there, Blaze.” He whispered.

The Mystic Pines was unoccupied, and Danse eyed around for couches. He saw one close by, and moved over to it. He laid Blaze down on it gently. His Knight looked ever so fragile without his power armor. Danse moved his power armor in front of the door, and stepped out of it. He returned to Blaze to patch his cut. Just how Haylen had taught him to deal with minor wounds. It should do for now. He gently pushed a flock of red hair from Blaze’s face, and cleaned the dirt off. His Knight was so handsome.

Sitting on the table, Danse kept his eyes on his Knight while the radstorm changed for the worse. The day had turned darker than Danse had hoped. How they could go to the Airport now? What he should do? 

His head hurting made Blaze wake up from dark unconsciousness. He really had thought he would die when the blunt weapon came down crashing. He had a split second to roll away, and it was still dreadful close call. Blaze remembered he had hit his head on the ground during the impact. He winced while he tried to move his head. Feeling most of his body still intact, Blaze was relieved.  
“Danse? Where are we?” He groaned.

“I am here. Don’t worry. We are at The Mystic Pines.” Danse spoke as he stood up from the table. He saw from his Knight’s face that he was hurting. “Stay still, and rest. We are not going anywhere yet. The Storm – “

A loud rad spark came upon the house, silencing Danse. The storm broke into raging radiation. Danse was unsure if his power armor was enough for Blaze. No, they won’t be going out right now. Better to wait until the storm had calmed down. He knew these kind of storms could last days.  
Danse looked back to his Knight, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Blaze caught the lecture look from Danse. He bit his lower lip, looking down – Danse had been right about the Behemoth. He should have listened to Danse. Blaze inhaled, and breathed out. They almost died because of him.  
A touch of gentleness on his cheek made him blink. Blaze looked up, meeting Danse’s gaze. It was warm, and there was understanding, but also worry. Blaze felt his face flushing, but he could not move his face.

“Next time listen to me, alright?” Danse spoke in low and soft tone. He had gone on one knee next to the couch. He saw the green flash in his Knight’s eyes when the storm made a flashes on the sky. The green colour intensified for a second. He felt his throat going dry. Danse swallowed slowly – he wanted, and he knew Blaze was expecting something to happen.   
He leaned in, placing a tender kiss on his Knight’s lips. Hearing a surprised muffled gasp, Danse smiled inside. He felt Blaze’s hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. 

The kiss Danse was giving him, had surprised Blaze. It was a pleasant change thought. He had his eyes closed, returning the soft kiss while his tongue probed testing. He grinned inside as he felt Danse did not give in. His other hand rubbed Danse’s cheek gently as long as Danse kept kissing, until he broke it. It left Blaze licking his lower lip. His body ached for more, but he tried to suppress the feeling.

“You should sit here, and rest with me, Danse.” Blaze suggested in husky tone, as he kept his eyes on his Paladin.

Danse sighed. His Knight’s voice was so tempting. He found out he loved it. Thinking of it, while he was looking at Blaze, Danse noticed his body reacting. He tried to suppress it down.  
“I will sit on that armchair over here.” He replied with a nervous chuckle. He witnessed his Knight’s brief pout, but Blaze settled to rest.  
He walked over to the armchair, and sat down on it. Danse tried to calm his body by breathing slowly – think of something else, soldier. He imagined reading power armor fixing manual while looking anywhere else but Blaze. Calm down. 

The storm did not calm down, and it still was raging at large, so they had to move on. Blaze and Danse had eaten a small dry breakfast before leaving. Blaze was in good spirits, and he took a rad-x pill as they debated which way they should go to the Airport – south or north east. 

“We would go south by the river, then continue north east to County Crossing farm. From there we can go the airport.” Blaze suggested as showed the map from his Pip Boy.  
“Sounds alright. We could drop by at BADTFL Regional office to resupply.” Danse confirmed. “We will leave soon.” He added, and walked towards his power armor.  
“Blaze?” Danse turned around.  
“What is it?” Blaze blinked in curiosity.  
“No heroics this time.” Danse warned in low tone.

No heroics? Blaze took a step closer to Danse as his features formed a frown.  
“Heroics? You are the one who went for heroics!” He stated in cool voice, and poked Danse in the chest. Blaze looked at the Paladin in the eye, challenging him. “You went straight for it, Danse.”

What is he trying to prove now? Danse found himself slightly amused. He let his Knight poke all he wanted, then crossed his arms across the chest.  
“Yes, I did it for your life. It was too close.” He stated, and stared confidently at his Knight. Danse knew he was right, most of the times.  
He witnessed Blaze biting his lower lip as if calculating his chances on this matter. 

“I was really worried, when you were thrown like trash.” Blaze spoke in softer tone. He really was worried – that power armor won’t last forever. He put his hand on Danse’s chest. “You do not need to rush in to the front lines like that. Please.” His tone fell into a whisper.  
Blaze observed Danse’s features softening.

“You watch my back, I watch yours.” Danse whispered. “We should be going now.” He nodded towards the door.  
“I guess we should.” Blaze agreed as he reaches for his pack. He took another rad-x as he felt the previous one had worn off. 

Constant radiation lightening above them, Blaze and Danse continued their travel towards the Boston Airport. They met little resistance from occasional raiders, who they dealt with efficient shooting.

The closer to the Regional Offices they came, the more raiders they fought off. On the approach Blaze saw a band of raiders taking shelter from the offices. He asked if Danse wanted to assault there, or pass it. He would like to charge in guns blazing, only if they had more time for it. Taking another rad-x pill, Blaze waited for Danse’s response.  
Danse thought for a moment while they were hiding behind a house. They would need the ammo, but would be it wise to risk a fight? How many would be inside?   
“I say we pass it. It’s too risky.” Danse spoke in thoughtful tone. “Let’s avoid it, and hurry. I have a feeling this storm is getting even worse.”

Blaze nodded, and he led the way again. They passed the Regional offices in peace, and raiders did not spot them from afar. Danse kept eye on the surroundings, and he cringed every time a green flash went across the sky.

County Crossing farm was not far away, and the area looked peaceful apart from three radstag trying to find cover. Blaze and Danse hurried towards the farm.  
The farmers were trying to take cover of their ruined home. The sight of it made Blaze feel bad. He had to have time later to help building better shelters. He sighed. If he had enough time.

They decided to push on till they reach East Boston Preparatory school. Danse tried to contact Prydwen on the run, but the helm radio was patchy, and crackling due the storm. He shook his head, when Blaze glanced at him with a hopeful look.

Reaching the school area, they were greeted by band of raiders again. Blaze grabbed a Molotov from his bag, and threw it at the raiders.  
The Raiders screamed when flames spread to them. One of them was burned badly, and fell down smouldering black. Others fired their guns, but Danse dealt with them in quick pace.

The sight of Prydwen made Blaze gasp, and Danse started at it in disbelief. The airship was caught in hellish radiation storm lightening. There was lightening around it, everywhere.  
Blaze stepped back.  
“Do you think they are alright up there?” He asked.  
“I hope so. Scribes have their full job to keep it in air like that. I’m hoping Proctor Ingram is with them on board.” Danse replied in concern tone.

Blaze nodded, and felt the rad-x effect begin to fade. He was about to take another, when a Paladin rushed towards them.  
“You two, get inside the hall! We have a high radiation rating outside now!” he shouted at them.  
“We are coming!” Danse called back.

Rushing inside the hall, Danse made sure Blaze was with him when the doors were closed. He saw his Knight walking over the couches, and sitting down. Blaze did not seem to be well.

“Hang on, I will give you rad-away.” Danse spoke in shooting voice.  
“You both need it.” One of Senior Scribes said. “Get of the power armor, and sit down. Cade’s orders.”

Blaze managed to give a small grin for Danse when he was ordered to take it easy. He was glad they made it back though. The whole walk through the Commonwealth he felt in his bones. Maybe he could rest a bit before meeting Maxson, and no doubt Cade will want to check them by himself later. He leaned back in the couch, and closed his eyes, still hearing his Paladin’s grumblings.


	18. The growl of Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse knew his Knight wouldn't take it well. :(

Knight-Commander Cade reviewed both of Blaze, and Danse. Blaze did not have any serious injuries, but he had only a slight concussion. Danse on the other hand, had a muscle sprain. He was not aware of it before Cade’s checking. Danse was ordered for two days rest time before the next mission.

Danse grumbled as he headed to the bunk hall, and he caught the sight of Blaze doing push ups with one of the Squires – Cody - on his butt. The kid seemed to be counting the ups – they were on the fifteenth. Danse decided to observe, and leaned on the wall. His mouth corners twitching.

Feeling the weight of the boy, Blaze started to lose his strength. He slowed down groaning. Why this kid did weight so much?

“Come on, Blaze! Five more!” Cody cheered, feeling his hero slowing down.  
“I can’t!” Blaze groaned. “Get off my back.” He pleaded in casual tone. Hearing how Cody grumbled as he hopped off, Blaze was relieved, and sighed. He felt his body tensing up as he got up to sit down against the crate next to them.

“If Captain Kells could see you now.” Danse let the laughter come out. “He would order you to do fifty more.” He chuckled as he watched his Knight chugging down a Nuka Cola. Danse walked closer, and sat down on chair nearby. 

“Should you not be resting, Danse?” Blaze questioned, looking at Danse while he was chugging again.  
“I am allowed have little walks, soldier.” Danse replied with a smile. “You should do more push ups.”  
Blaze shot a sharp glare at Danse. “I would rather jump down from The Prydwen, than do more of those! When your leg is better, you can show me those one hundred push up that Kells orders for the Paladins.” A smirk crept on his lips – yes, that would be a sight. 

The Squire sat on a bed. “Are you going for the mission tomorrow?” Cody asked them.  
Danse looked at the boy. “Yes, if everything is going alright. Why?”  
“Promise me to bring Blaze back.” Cody pleaded in serious tone.  
Blaze looked at Danse with a smirk. “At least one is worried about me.” Glancing at Cody. “Do not worry, Cody. We’ll be back, right Paladin?”

Danse was not sure what to say. He did not know the details of the mission yet. It was too early. The Paladin gave a short nod. “I will try my very best to bring him back, Squire. I’m sure we will back in one piece.” He tried to smile.

In the evening they were having a food break, and Blaze felt he should do something with Danse, but he was feeling dark.  
During the meal Blaze was quiet, and lost in his thoughts. He stared down at his noodle soup, while Danse mentioned they should check their power armors if they were repaired for the mission.

“Is something wrong, Blaze?” Danse asked in worried tone. He had seen the look on his Knight’s face before.   
“I just wished we would not need the robot.” Blaze’s tone was melancholic as he glanced at his Paladin.  
Danse had to admit he wished that there would be another way, but Elder seemed certain that Liberty Prime was needed, and it was going to be used. It cannot be avoided.  
“Trust me, I wish it too.” Danse whispered, as three other Paladins walked by. “But it is good to have, so we can breach the University Point yard.”  
Blaze sighed, and stood up. “I’m going to sleep if I can.”

Watching his Knight leaving the cafeteria, Danse was worried as he frowned. His Knight did not even eat. Danse thought he might have to talk about it to Blaze later. If he had to be honest to himself tomorrow’s mission made him a bit nervous – he had seen the preparations made by Proctor Ingram. God, he hoped tomorrow would turn out good.

Proctor Ingram told them where to go, and what to do. The damned robot needed bombs now. Blaze groaned. He really did not want to do this. Brotherhood was going to use the robot to attack the Institute.

The Vertibird dropped them at the road, where from Blaze and Danse continued walking their way to the meet the beacon team.  
Blaze was quiet for the most of the time, and wanted it to be done with soon. He thought this all was unnecessary, and too extreme. Bombs were the last thing he wanted to help with.  
“I really don’t like this, Danse.” Blaze spoke, as they kept going up the hill.  
“It is an important mission, Knight.” Danse replied sharply. “Try to focus, please.” He added pleading, and heard his Knight groaning.

At the top of hill, the beacon team was waiting for them.   
“Good to see you boys, again.” Haylen greeted them with a smile.  
“Hey, Haylen. Is the station still standing?” Blaze managed to ask.  
“Ha ha! Of course it is. Rhys, and the boys won’t let it fall so easily.” Haylen replied with a smile, again. “We are ready for the mission when you are. Just put this beacon in a proper place, so we can get the signal, and send the bird to pick up the bombs.” She explained the details.  
“We will do that, Haylen. It’s good to see you too.” Danse replied, while his Knight picked the beacon.  
“Good luck, boys!” Haylen wished them.

The Glowing Sea looked ever so dreadful, and Blaze hated it. He stared at his Pip-boy map on his helm screen for a brief moment.   
“It should not be very far away.” He spoke in low, and looked at Danse.  
“Alright. Let’s get moving.” Danse nodded, and prepared to follow his Knight.  
Blaze groaned once more, but began to lead the way.

They still had quite way to go the Sentinel site, and the path ahead looked dreadful. Danse was hoping there was not a single Deathclaw nearby, or things would get complicated. He was sure of his Knight’s mind state either. The sooner is mission was done the better. Danse frowned in thought.

A pack of feral ghouls was moving in the distance. They shifted notably when Blaze tried to move undetected past them. He could not fool them – the ferals leaped into attack as one, and made Blaze back off quite fast, even he had his power armor on.

Danse opened fire, and his Knight joined in as the ferals seemed not to have an end to their coming. There was more, and more coming. Danse wondered if there was going to be a stop to this madness.  
His eyes caught something flying, and in seconds the center of feral ghouls was in fire. They started to run wild around before falling down in an ash pile. 

Blaze threw another one of the Molotovs – the ferals were a quite nuisance. Once they were dealt with, Blaze sighed, and took the lead again. He was feeling weary already, and his mind in the dark once more.

In the distance, they saw the Sentinel site that looked like a small pyramid. Hurrying towards, Danse took the lead.  
“Almost there, Soldier.” Danse spoke through the helm radio. He noticed Blaze had fallen silent, but following him.

Blaze watched his Paladin working on the doors, and then looked around. It should be simple now – find the bombs, plant the beacon, and get out. He let out heavy sigh. He wanted to anywhere else than here – in this freaking Glowing Sea!  
He found himself thinking of Virgil, and wondering how he was doing. Maybe they should pay a visit when it was possible.

A sound of a metal lock opened. Danse looked at his Knight, hoping he would be alright. His own heart was heavy for he knew the orders from the Elder.  
He saw Blaze shifting, and nodding to him.

“Let’s get this done already.” Blaze spoke, there was much anguish in his tone.

The Sentinel site had so many ladders, and stairs, but it was nothing new to Blaze. He followed Danse in silence down the stairs. This place made him more upset. It was abandoned, and had mole rats on the way. They were not a big problem – just pests. 

They found a tunnel at the bottom of the place, and began to follow it. Danse cursed when pack of ghouls came to his view. Shooting them was not any trouble, but they faced more in the tunnel. 

Blaze tried to help Danse to put down ghouls, and what not. He was glad Danse was leading the way. Who knows, if he had given up already. The tunnel seemed to go on forever.  
They came upon double doors, and on the left side was a smaller door. Blaze saw two corpses laying on the floor. They moved over the smaller door, and opened it. 

They were greeted by a man of Children of Atom with an assaultron behind him.  
“Be aware, you’re walking on Atom’s hallowed grounds. Those who are not His worshippers, must leave.” The man said.  
Blaze sighed. “We need the bombs.”  
“You are not His followers.” The man stated.  
“Cleary, you cannot reason with him. I suggest you change tactics, Knight.” Danse spoke in low tone.  
Blaze groaned. Fine. “Can you give the access for the bombs? We will use them in His mighty name, and bring Glory, O’mighty Atom?” Blaze cringed. He didn’t like this at all.  
“In that case, I will gladly give the access. Be enlightened in His wake.”

Blaze stepped over the terminal, and pushed buttons – unlocking the gates into the bomb hall. Danse went ahead to look at them, Blaze followed slowly after.  
Looking at the all the bombs – so many bombs – would do much destruction. Blaze felt more anguish in his heart. Thankfully they had disabled the console in the main hall. He put the beacon in a suitable spot, and turned to Danse.

“You should head back to the Prydwen, and Report to Proctor Ingram.” Danse’s voice came nearby.  
“Aren’t you coming?” Blaze asked sharply, worry raising in his tone.  
“I have to stay, and count the bombs, and guard them until they come to get them. Elder’s orders were strict.” Danse explained while he felt his heart aching.  
“Is this really necessary?” Blaze questioned.  
“Orders are orders. I would follow you back otherwise.” Danse replied somewhat sad. “Go to the Prydwen, Blaze.”  
“This is bullshit! Like I can leave you here, alone! No fucking way!” Blaze snapped. “You come with me, Danse!”

Danse sighed. He knew his Knight wouldn’t take this well, and sounded like he was going lose it. He had to be stern now. “This is an order, Knight. Back to Prydwen. We will meet back there once this is over!” He commanded.

“Fuck!” Blaze yelled. “You better show up! You better…!” Blaze growled, before he rushed to use the elevator.   
He couldn’t cope with the fact Danse had to stay, alone. His heart ached so much that it hurt. Blaze felt he was doing wrong. He had been in many missions before the bombs, and this mission was the shittiest ever! A soldier does not abandon other. Ever.


	19. Adaption Failure (Blind Betrayal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get chocolate or ice cream.

Trekking back to edge of the Glowing Sea wasn’t easy. On each step as he ran something threatened to attack him, but for his luck there were no deathclaws in the area. Blaze rushed through radiated pools, and old waste barrels. He killed a dozen bugs, and a group of radscorpions on his way.  
His blood was still boiling. He shouldn’t have left Danse alone down there. He was so angry, that he crushed a lone mole rat under his metal boot. It let out sound of agony before it was crushed into pieces. Doing so, it didn’t ease his anger. Someone in particular was going to have an answer, and it better be a damn good answer. Blaze let a hiss out at the thought.  
He was panting heavy from the running, but he didn’t stop until he reached the edge. Blaze stopped at the edge – the beacon team was already gone. He took out a signal flare, and tossed it on the ground.  
Vertibird landed on the Boston airport, and Blaze rushed out to meet Proctor Ingram. He saw her smiling, as he arrived. Hesitantly he took the reward, and headed back to Vertibird.  
Blaze had taken notice that Danse wasn’t around. If his anger hadn’t faded at all, it started to burn again. He looked everywhere for his Paladin, and became restless. Never ever did this flying garbage feel as cold as it did now. Who he was fooling? This place never felt like home to him. He felt completely alone, too.   
He was about to ask a fellow Knight if he knew where Danse was, but he stopped as he got a cold stare. Everyone glanced at him in despise, and shot cold stares at him.   
What the fuck is going?  
He decided to go talk to Elder Maxson. Ingram had said he was waiting for him. Blaze didn’t like Elder either, never did. His attitude, and all-war-out for synths, and what not. It all made him angrier.   
“Do you have something to say, Knight?” Elder Maxson questioned him.  
“I don’t like your tone.” Blaze hissed. Something was going on for sure.  
“And I don’t like when my own soldiers hide things from me!” Elder said in steady tone.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Blaze shot back, irritated.

Elder explained that in the data they recovered from The Institute files, and list of escaped synths, Danse was one of them.

Oh…

Blaze bit his lower lip thinking about it. It was a surprise to him, but he knew his Paladin wasn’t danger to anyone. Danse needed a chance to explain himself like every other synth who he had helped. 

Somehow this scene felt like a déjà vu to him.

“… I need you to hunt Danse, and execute him.” Elder stated the order. 

“What did you just say?” He growled, narrowing his eyes. There was a dangerous hiss in his tone. It dawned him Danse was now in danger, and needed his protection.   
He was a good soldier, he always had followed decorum as long as he was in the army. He took orders as they came, but this was something else entirely that clashed with his own views.

“Watch your tongue, Knight!” Elder warned.   
“Danse needs a chance to explain himself.” Blaze stated his point of view.

Blaze took a deep breath – it took all of his will not to attack the Elder. He had flash back of days when he was a part of a gang, and their leader was disappointed in him because he was having a relationship with rival gang member. The memory wasn’t so clear anymore, but the feelings were – still raw. He won’t let another friend die – this time he would take an action.

“I won’t do it!” Blaze shouted at Elder.   
“This is not up for debate. We need to make an example of him! You go now, and do what you are ordered to do!” Elder snapped back. “And, remember if you succeed with this, there is a promotion for you.”

“Fuck you!” Blaze turned to leave.  
“Enough, Knight! Go, and do your mission.”

On his way out, Haylen wanted to talk to him.  
“Blaze, got a minute?” She asked. “Follow me.”  
“Yeah.” Blaze tried to put on a nice face. Haylen was a good person. He followed her below decks, down the stairs. Blaze wondered if Haylen knew where Danse was.

“What are you going to do with Danse?” Haylen asked in worried tone.  
“I don’t know yet. I don’t even know where he is.” Blaze replied, looking sad. He felt his heart crying out for a murder.  
“Well, listen to me, and I hope do you the right thing.” Haylen spoke, touching Blaze’s hand.  
He listened in carefully, and pondered about the situation.  
“I will do what I can, Haylen.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Just make sure you won’t be punished for this.”

Blaze didn’t bother to take a lift down, and as he was inside his power armor – he ran across the flight deck, and jumped over the fence. He felt adrenaline in his blood during the jump. It was a thrilling sensation. The wind howling during the fall. He felt quite safe inside the armor, and that it would hold when he touched the ground with a loud impact sound that echoed. 

He didn’t bother to look around, when he ran towards the gate as fast as his power armor let him. He was worried that Maxson would send another team after Danse, and he had to get there first - to make sure his Paladin was alright. He felt his heart racing, but anger didn’t leave him. It was still there like a brooding companion. It always had been his companion since the gang days.

Reaching the farm where he had been taking momentary shelter from the radstorm – Blaze left his power armor at the farm. He kept running, even his body started to object, but he ignored it. He started to feel sick – the fucking brotherhood! Turning against on their own was something Blaze would never understand. He had lost so much already.

His friend, and first love from the other gang – died because he couldn’t prevent a gang war, and he had died on his arms. 

His wife Nora, killed because he was unable to protect her. He had killed Kellogg in return, but it didn’t ease the pain he felt.

He had lost Shaun – his anger flashed red again. You fucker…

The Paladin, who he was ordered to kill. Tear droplets came down his cheeks. No he won’t allow anyone to hurt Danse. No one. He didn’t have anyone else.  
This time he will be able to defend the one he loved. This time he will go against the orders no matter what happens. This time he will save his friend. This time there will be no decorum. This time there be hell to pay!

There would be only Blaze himself without any ranks or titles – the wasteland be damned! There was a low growl inside him.

The Listening post Bravo wasn’t so far anymore. Blaze felt his muscles screaming in agony, but he kept going.

Arriving at the bunker, he managed to dash into cover before the turret started firing at him. He deemed Danse had put them on as he was scared of anyone who was sent after him. Blaze took a breath and aimed with his rifle at the turret. It broke into pieces.

He sneak up at the door, and opened it carefully. Hearing a sound of protector robot, Blaze aimed at it from his cover spot. 

“Danse!” Blaze called out, wishing the Paladin would hear him.

He shot another ceiling turret, and listened in. No more robots. He stood up, tucking his rifle on his back, and looked around. He saw glimpse of Danse from a small window. Danse…

Blaze walked to the collapsed corridor, and felt relieved that the Paladin was alright. His heart was wailing about the whole situation. He was afraid he didn’t have a voice when he met Danse in the small room with light in the center.  
“Danse…” Blaze whispered, as he looked at the Paladin. He felt he couldn’t breathe. His eyes were still wet. The way Danse looked at him, made Blaze wanting to give in and cry. He wanted to hug Danse, and tell him it’s going to be alright.

“So, he sent you. No wonder he never did the dirty work by himself.”  
“I don’t know what is going on.” Blaze replied, in shaky tone.  
“I believe it’s more a shock to me than it is to you. I didn’t know.” Danse stated. “If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t have this conversation right now. So, does he even want me alive?”  
“No, but I don’t know what to do, Danse.”  
“Seems obvious to me. Look, I’m not blind to the fact we’re good friends, and this must be very difficult for you. I wish Maxson had sent someone else.” Danse went on, and had a brief pause. “But that doesn’t change a thing. I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed.”

“No… don’t…” Blaze felt tear droplets coming out again, and his heart was screaming.  
“If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying everything the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for.” Danse began to explain.  
“I don’t care.” Blaze bit his lower lip.  
“I need to be the example - “  
“No, don’t say it…” Blaze interrupted the Paladin.   
“… not the exception.” Danse finished.  
“No… no… don’t tell me that.” Blaze whispered.

He felt his legs wouldn’t keep him standing, and collapsed on his knees on the floor, crying. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t believe Danse wanted to die. Everything seemed to crumble down. Blaze didn’t have any strength left.

His first love who had died in the gang war, the picture was now. He was holding his friend on his arms in the aftermath, and he was bleeding to death. There was nothing he could have done, but hold his love, and cry. It hurt so much that he didn’t have words. His friend had said that it wasn’t his fault, and that the war was coming. No one would have stopped it from happing. And, he was glad they had a shared a night together. Blaze had watched how his friend closed his eyes, and died.

“Do not tell me to kill you. I …” He cried. “I can’t, Danse. I have lost enough. I can’t lose you either.”

Blaze thought a moment, then looked up at Danse who was knelt next to him. The Paladin’s look was saddened.  
“It is your order, soldier.” Danse spoke softly.  
“I won’t fucking do it, Danse! I don’t care what that piece of shit Maxson says. I won’t do it!” Blaze snapped.   
“But why you would risk your career?” Danse was surprised.  
“I have lost enough. I can’t lose another friend. I can’t lose you after you taught me everything.” Blaze’s tone was calmer, but he was still sobbing.

Danse was stunned – the redhead was right. He reached for Blaze, and took him into embrace. “You’re right, Blaze. I can’t imagine what kind of impact it would have left on people who care about me, like you and Haylen.” He gently dried the tears from his Knight’s cheek. 

Still sobbing lightly, Blaze let the Paladin hug him, and he hugged back tight. He won’t lose Danse now. If someone comes guns out, they will die.

“Thank you for talking sense to me. Now let’s get out of here.” Danse finally broke the silence, and helped Blaze back on his feet. He saw his Knight calming down, but there wasn’t a smile yet.

They walked to the lift, holding each other arms. The trip up to surface seemed to last forever, before the door opened.

“The fuck?”

Outside they were greeted by Elder Maxson. Blaze could tell he was furious, but so was he also. His anger was flashed in flames. He narrowed his eyes as he eyed Maxson. Blaze moved in front of Danse, and faced Maxson. He did not fear one fucking Elder.

Elder demanded to know why Danse was still alive. Blaze replied in harsh fashion that his orders are ridiculous, and that Danse needed a second chance. Elder stepped closer, and started to foam about The Institute, and that synths and humans weren’t meant to entwine together, and synths needs to be destroyed.

“It’s alright, friend. We tried our best. Whatever you choose to do, know that I hold no regrets, and I will go to my grave with a peaceful heart.” Danse spoke.

“No.” Blaze whispered.

He bit his lower lip. He didn’t like to be pushed around like a puppet. He kept his eyes on Maxson.

“Touching. Now either you do it or I will. “Maxson spoke.

Hearing the latter part, sent Blaze into blood frenzying rage. He saw red, and went for Maxson. He didn’t hear Danse shouting his name, when he had leaped in air, and aimed his smack at Maxson’s head. He managed to give a direct hit on the side of Maxson’s head – to get him unbalanced. “If Danse has to die, you will lose me as well! You piece of shit!”

Maxson was stunned for brief second, and roared to Blaze stand down, but the Knight kept attacking him with a kind of ferocity he hadn’t seen before. He blocked easily the next attacks from the Knight, before he grabbed him by the collar.

“Stop it, Arthur!” Danse shouted in panic.  
“Shut up, synth!” Maxson growled, and he let Blaze go, but only to hit him with his fist. 

Blaze tried to block it, but Elder was way too strong for him, and he couldn’t get another hit through. He felt Maxson smacking him on right side of his face, then kicking in the gut with a knee. Blaze winced in pain, he still tried to get away from Maxson with poor results. Each time he fell on the ground, he tried get up. Each time it hurt more. He tried to ignore it.

There was a pause in Maxson’s attacks, but Blaze felt the final hit that sent him flying on the ground. He could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. Once he landed on the ground, he didn’t get up anymore. 

“Come back to Prydwen when you have calmed down. We still have The Institute to deal with.” Maxson hissed, and left.

“Fuck… you!” Blaze shouted, and winced in pain again. He tried to look for Danse, even he couldn’t move much. “Danse…?” He tried to reach him with his arm, but the Paladin didn’t move.

The Paladin had a stunned, and disapproval look at the same time. “It took a lot of courage to stand against Maxson.” His voice was calm. “But I can’t believe you assaulted him. I’m very disappointed. I might have made a mistake by recruiting you.” 

“Danse…? Help…me.” Blaze pleaded. He couldn’t get up, and every small movement hurt.  
Something in Danse’s voice made a sting in Blaze’s skin. “Danse?”

“You better get back to the Prydwen.” Danse spoke in cold tone, and walked back in the Bunker, slamming the door shut, and leaving Blaze alone.

“What the fuck, Danse!” Blaze screamed. Didn’t he see how he was hurting? “Come back! Danse!” 

I can’t move. It hurts. Come back. Please. Has he abandoned him now? Has he forgotten everything they had shared together? 

“Danse!” Blaze felt tear droplets coming down. “Danse…I love you!”

It hurts so much. He started coughing blood.

He moved his arms under his head, and started crying frantically.

Small snowflakes began to fall down.

Don’t leave me…   
Danse…


	20. Driven by Instict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of a chapter. :)

A late evening had fallen at Sanctuary Hills, and settlers were going to get their meal after hard work. They had worked hard to get the barn ready for storing the crops. The man with a special rifle gave directions in soft tone, so all crates were fitted in, and in order. They really did manage to store all crops from the harvest. It was a good start.

Dogmeat had watched people working all day, and the man with rifle gave him something to eat too. The man looked worried, and he petted him. The man spoke something of the boy, who had found Dogmeat. He remembered. Tilting his head Dogmeat let out a small sound, as the man stood up, and left to patrol. It had started snowing.

Dogmeat stirred from his slumber. He raised his head sharply as to listen to something, and let out a whine. Restlessness, and alertness filled his being. Getting up on his legs, Dogmeat stretched his body, before he headed towards the door. Pushing the door open, he began to dash towards the center of Sanctuary Hills, and started to bark to get someone’s attention.  
He dashed to find the Minuteman, who was talking with the synth detective. Dogmeat tried to get their attention by stopping close by, and barked several times.

“Hey Dogmeat! What is wrong?” The man with rifle asked in warm tone.  
“Looks like he got something to say.” The synth detective observed thoughtfully.  
Dogmeat continued barking in sharp and short pace, then he turned towards the bridge.  
“Why do I get the feeling something is wrong?” The rifle man asked.  
“Well, he wants to show us something it’s seems to me.” The Detective replied.  
“Should we follow him, Nick?” The rifleman asked in worried tone.  
“You stay here, I’ll go with him. Someone needs to guard these people, and you are the man for the job, Preston.” Nick spoke, and turned to follow Dogmeat. 

Dogmeat barked few time before they set off. He had to hurry, and that gave Nick trouble to keep up. Dogmeat barked once a while each time Nick stayed behind. There was no time for stopping though, Dogmeat knew they had to run – literally.

Stopping only briefly at the Drumlin Diner to sniff the ground, Dogmeat barked again, and continued running.

Nick did his best to follow on the trail while the snow made it difficult for this old metal frame. He had no idea what Dogmeat had gotten scent of. Time would tell – and he hoped it would not be nothing grim.

Starlight Drive-In came to into view, but Dogmeat kept running, and turned towards Rotten Landfill. He barked once, and hastened his pace. He had caught the source of the scent. It was close. Not long to go, but Dogmeat hurried as much as his form let him. Rough running had started effecting his form.

They passed Rotten Landfill, and it was snowing thickly now. It did not slow down Dogmeat. He was determined to push on because he knew they were closing on what he had been tracking.  
There were also super mutants around the Medford Memorial Hospital. Dogmeat found a way to avoid them. The scent was closer now, and Dogmeat went into a rush speed.  
“Howl if you find what you have been searching for, Dogmeat!” Nick called after him. “I will come right after you!”

Growing worry filled Dogmeat’s form as he closed on the scent. He rushed past Greentop Nursery, leaving the two settlers scared behind. Soon after, he arrived on the road, and looked around restlessly. Letting out a small whines while sniffing the ground.

He found a person laying on the ground. He knew who it was. It was the young man who had found him at the Red Rocket Station a half year ago. Dogmeat let out a whine, and put his nose close to the young man’s throat. The pulse was barely there. Dogmeat stepped back, and let out a mournful howl.  
Focusing on the man again, Dogmeat poked the man’s back with his paw. Letting out a sad whine, Dogmeat laid down next to his friend, and put his head on the man’s back.

Nick had heard the howl, and thought something grim had been found. He hurried to the direction of the whines. Arriving at the scene, his mouth dropped, and his yellow eyes flashed wide open. “My god! Is that Blaze? Let me see!” He spoke after recovering from his initial shock.  
He gently turned Blaze on his back, and inspected the injuries with his better hand. “Looks like he have been in a fight with someone.” He spoke in low tone. “This is grim. We need to get him to Sanctuary Hills, but we need help to carry this kid.”

\--

Taking the young man back to Sanctuary Hills was not an easy feat as Dogmeat witnessed it. It took the rest of the night till morning with care, and alertness when finally they saw the gates. Each time they moved the man wrong, Dogmeat growled. He tried to show better way – smoother land. He was sharp on everyone till they got the man inside the gates.

Dogmeat followed them inside the small clinic where they laid the young man on the bed with greater care. The settler woman who knew medical things, walked over the bed. Dogmeat watched sharply, as the settler nurse examined the man.

“This looks bad. All I can say he’s been in a fight. I’m sorry. I don’t have the means help him.” She said.  
“That’s what I figured.” Nick replied near the doorway, and taking a cigarette. “Poor kid.”

“Do we have a doctor of sorts in here?” Preston asked, looking at everyone. “We need someone who can actually help him.”

Dogmeat tilted his head at the sound that came from the door way. He turned his head towards the door, when a nice looking lady walked in. Her eyes were full of concern.  
“I heard monsieur Blaze had been brought here. May I have a look at him? He has helped me a lot, and I’d like to help him in return. I also know medical procedures.” She said in worried tone.

Dogmeat let out hopeful bark. This lady might be able to help the young man.

“Curie, we are fortunate to have you here.” Preston felt relieved.

They gave space for Curie to work on Blaze, who was still unconscious. Dogmeat followed everything at close range. This woman seemed to care about the young man as he did. He let out a small sound as he watched Curie working.

Preston led others outside, sighing, he took a cigarette. “Any clues of what happened?” He asked in heavy tone.  
“Brotherhood of Steel.” Nick muttered as he smoked his cigarette. “I can’t think of anything else.” His tone was grim.  
“Man, this is hard!” Preston breathed. “I wonder if Danse was around when it happened. They seemed to be close.”  
“I wonder that too.” Nick replied as watched the settlers from other settlement, who had helped them, going to rest. The night had been long and chilly.

Dogmeat came out with Curie. He barked to get everyone’s attention, and Preston and Nick turned to them.

“I have bad news. Blaze is severely injured. He won’t be fine for days.” Curie told them in sorrowful tone. “And, we need medical supplies from Diamond City, or the Vault 81 where Blaze had found me. This is urgent.” She continued in serious tone.

Dogmeat barked loudly to boost the message. Something must be done, and fast. He looked expectedly at them. His head tilted when Nick nodded, and turned to Preston.

“I will go. I don’t need to rest during the travels.” Nick spoke as he finished his cigarette.  
“You’re a true friend, Nick.” Preston replied, patting the detective’s shoulder.  
“He is still young, and we can’t waste time. Blaze has helped us all.” Nick replied, and looked at Dogmeat. “You will keep him safe, Dogmeat.”

Dogmeat barked at attention, waving his tail. No harm shall come.

On the following days, Dogmeat stayed at Blaze’s bed. He growled if any curious settler tried to come in. Occasionally he looked over the man, and poked his nose on Blaze’s cheek. He let Curie clean Blaze’s face from the dirt and dried blood.

Curie petted Dogmeat as she sat down on the opposite bed. “Don’t worry. He will be fine once we get the supplies. Hopefully he’ll come around soon.” She spoke, and looked at Blaze. “What horrible person could have done this?”  
Dogmeat tilted his head, and whined a bit. He would rip this person apart, if he could find them.

Mama Murphy visited at Blaze’s bed too, and Dogmeat looked sad at her. The old woman took Blaze’s hand, and closed her eyes for a moment. “Oh dear boy.” She spoke in quiet tone. “What have you been through?” She put his hand back in the bed, sighing deeply. 

Dogmeat raised his head, watching Curie coming in with supplies that Nick had brought from Diamond City. Maybe the young man would be alright soon.

“His injuries should be healed soon, but I don’t know when he wakes up.” Curie spoke.  
Mama Murphy nodded. “Injuries heal in time, but I feel he has locked himself up somewhere we cannot reach.” She told Curie. “We can only wait.”  
Curie put the supplies on the desk, and sighed. “I wish there was more I could do.”

Dogmeat whined, and put his head on the edge of the bed. It was going to be a long wait, but he’d be there when the young man chose to wake up.

There were times when Dogmeat sensed Blaze making a small shifting, but he did not wake up from his slumber. His face twisted as he shifted in his bed. Dogmeat tilted his head, and put his nose close to Blaze’s cheek, and his right paw on the man’s hand.

The young man was shaking in his bed, as the first snow storm hit the Commonwealth. Dogmeat jumped on the bed, and laid down on the man to keep him warm. He put his head on the man’s chest, hoping it would help.

Everyone else was in the middle building to warm up, except Curie stayed with Dogmeat, while she was wrapped in a warm winter coat. They had brought a fire pit in the clinic to keep it warm. They also made a door to block the snow and cold, but without a proper heater it only helped a little.  
Curie looked at Blaze with worrying eyes. Blaze was shifting, and mumbling something in his sleep. Curie petted Dogmeat. “Perhaps, monsieur Blaze is coming around.” She whispered, in a slight excitement.

\--

It was warmer than it should be, he could hear the howling wind. From the sound winter has arrived already. White and empty winter. He felt empty. He also felt a heavy weight on him, but it did not hurt. Blaze shifted again, opening his eyes, and he was greeted by Dogmeat licking his face.  
“Hey, buddy…” Blaze whispered, and tried to turn his head to look around. Wincing in pain, he laid his head back on the pillow. The punch Maxson had given him – it still hurt. He was sure his body had bruises by now. He felt his body aching.

His thoughts shifted on Danse – Danse who had left him. Blaze was disappointed, and felt his heart could not take more. It was shattered in hundreds of pieces. He still could not believe it had happened. The ex-Paladin had slammed door shut before him, and he was alone. Again.


	21. Tending the Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze's recovery continues with stress.

“Let me help, monsieur Blaze.” Curie pleaded, as Blaze wanted to sit up on the bed. Curie has been a big help for his recovery process, but it was not over yet. A part of his body ached occasionally.   
“I can walk to the house.” Blaze winced as his body was still rejecting to movement.  
“You need to take it easy. You can’t leave yet.” Curie spoke in gentle tone, putting her hands on Blaze’s shoulders. “Please don’t push yourself while you are still healing.”

It has been a week since… since Danse had slammed the bunker door shut in front of him. He did not know if he was going to see the ex-Paladin again. Just thinking of Danse hurt him now. He did not know what to do anymore. His mind state was a wreckage, and his heart ached for Danse.

On his side was ever faithful Dogmeat keeping guard, and company. Blaze had missed his dog friend. Sometimes he thought Dogmeat understood what he was saying, or mostly whispering. He found a great comfort from Dogmeat. For the time being, Blaze thought he could not listen to anyone than Curie. So he mostly was sitting on his bed, and leaned against the wall, petting Dogmeat, and pondering his life over again.

“I’m glad to see you up from the bed, kid.” Nick spoke closing the clinic door. He looked at Blaze, who was looking back at him. A warm smile appeared on the detective’s lips. “Did Curie tell you how did we found you?” He asked.  
“No.” Blaze replied melancholy ringing in his tone.  
“Well.” Nick turned his eyes on Dogmeat. “He sensed you out there. Are you able to talk about what happened to you?” Nick continued, sitting on a chair.

Blaze frowned, and thought a moment if he was able tell anything yet. He took a deep breath, and begin to explain how Danse was found out as a synth, and he was ordered to execute him. He bit his lower lip – fighting tear drops that threatened to roll down. Blaze went on telling how Maxson appeared at the Bunker.  
“I smacked Maxson, and Danse turned his back on me… even after all what we have been through together.” He felt his heart crying at the memory, and brought his hand to his face.  
Nick had listened Blaze carefully. “Damn, kid. I knew you had a punch in you, but for that bastard Maxson to beat you like that. Not all leaders are worthy to follow. Remember, Blaze, even Elders fall from glory when given a chance.” He paused, and thought a moment. “Preston said you are close with Danse. You did the right thing to defend him from that tyrant. However, I don’t know if he is completely frozen from your act. I wish I could help, kid.”

Blaze nodded, and he looked down. He felt powerless, and he wanted to curl into a ball, and sleep. Part of him hoped Danse would appear, other part was saying it was over, forget it. He was not ready to let go, but he would not go to find Danse. The ex-Paladin must come to him, if he still had any feelings left for him.

Deeming Blaze enough well to walk, Curie allowed him to leave the clinic. He put on an old winter jacket which Preston had found for him, from one of the houses. It gave enough warmth for short walks.  
Walking out of the clinic, he breathed the cold air, and saw the cloudy weather. He realized he was missing the summer light already. With a sigh, he began to walk around the settlement, followed by Dogmeat. He felt Curie’s eyes on him as he walked away.

People were relieved to see Blaze up on his feet, and recovering. They came to greet him, and tell him that they were worried. They also told them how rebuilding was going, and Preston had put a group of armed settlers for defence.  
“There are farm attacks happening, but Preston and his men are taking care of it.” One of them told him.  
“That’s good then.” He managed to give them a short smile. Now that Preston had men, maybe Preston will leave him alone for a while?  
The settlers returned to their duties, and Blaze continued his walk.

Preston and his men returned from scouting, and they prepared a meal – a big radstag.  
Blaze didn’t want to talk with anyone, so he ate alone, and retreated to the house.

Preston had noticed this, and watched Blaze leaving. He turned to look at Sturges, who shook his head.   
“Must have been quite experience. I would be devastated too.” Sturges spoke, and took a sip of his drink.  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” Preston asked frowning, looking at Sturges.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. We better watch after him though.” Sturges replied.

Blaze walked the stairs up into the candle lit room. He felt his body heavy, and needed to lay down. He laid down on the bed, and Dogmeat jumped next to him, pushing his head under Blaze’s arm.  
“I miss him, Dogmeat.” He whispered, and buried his face into Dogmeat’s fur. What if Danse had abandoned him completely? Why did he even cared? Blaze did not know. He felt tear droplets coming out – maybe it was better just to give up, and move on. For the moment it felt like the wasteland was winning.

-

Preston had done it. He got him out of the house, and now Blaze was following him to a farm that have been under attack by raiders. They were followed by Dogmeat who didn’t leave his friend’s side. Blaze’s sniper rifle tucked on his back, and pistol strapped on his right leg. Blaze sighed – maybe it was good to let off steam on raiders, if they come across them.

The Minuteman had become a good friend with Blaze, even if sometimes he was a bit annoying. Preston was a good man, who didn’t give up on him – not even on Blaze’s darkest hours when everything seemed to collapse on him. It was still collapsing, at a slower pace.

The clouds were looming on the sky, as they reached the farm. Blaze grimaced at the sight – the crops were ruined, fences were torn down, and the Brahmin was killed. The family had suffered because of this. He felt his blood starting to boil, and he narrowed his eyes, how he hated the raiders.  
He glanced at Preston, who looked almost violated by the sight. 

“How dare they? We need to help, and fix the fence.” The Minuteman sighed.  
“We should look for the raiders, if they come back.” Blaze suggested.  
Preston thought a moment. “It’s better to fix these as soon as possible. If they come back, then we can deal with them.”  
“Fine. Let’s get started then. I hope they have wood” His sigh was heavy.

The farmer came out of his house, looking beaten and without hope.   
“Oh, Minutemen! Where were you yesterday when I and my wife needed you?” He asked in slight anger.  
“We’re sorry.” Preston apologised. “We came as soon as we’re informed.” He placed his hand on his heart. “I…”  
“Enough! This needs to be stopped!” The farmer bellowed, and looked at Blaze who walked towards him.  
He stopped only few steps from the farmer. “We are truly sorry for your loss, but we can fix this.” Blaze said in strange tone. “The raiders will pay. I promise you that.” He added with an edge in his tone. He flashed a smirk, and turned to Preston. “Let’s get to work, Preston. We don’t have all day.”

Preston watched Blaze walking to the workbench in wonderment. He never had heard his General talking like that. Hoping Blaze would be alright, Preston followed over to the workbench.

Working on the fence, Blaze was putting fence poles in their places. He took a hammer, and hit the pole with all his strength. It was hard as the ground was frozen. Swearing under his breath, he straightened his back. “I need a sledgehammer for this.”  
He walked around the farm, and found one sledgehammer behind the house. This will help putting the poles in their place. Blaze smirked as he turned to go back.

Returning to the front, he saw Preston’s eyes widening. The minuteman’s features showed a slight concern.  
“For the poles.” Blaze informed the Minuteman.  
“I don’t know, General. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. The ground is frozen.” Preston realised, rubbing his neck.  
Blaze put the sledgehammer down, and leaned to a broken pole behind him. “What do we do then? We can go after the raiders, before the nightfall.” He suggested again.  
“I’m not sure if it’s such a good idea.” Preston sighed, and though a moment. “Can we talk about Danse?” His tone was soft as he asked carefully.

Blaze narrowed his eyes, hissing. “I don’t want to talk about it!” He lifted the sledgehammer, and stormed away, followed by Dogmeat.  
Talking about Danse was still a sore subject, and he didn’t want to discuss about him with anyone. He bit his lower lip in slight anger, as he went to look for the raiders.

“General! Don’t go there alone!” Preston called, and hurried after his General. A greater concern pressing his chest, Preston hoped Blaze wouldn’t do anything stupid. He didn’t doubted Blaze would not be able fight with the hammer, but it was a slow weapon. As far as he was concerned – Blaze wasn’t used to close combat. He had seen it when Blaze had arrived at Concord for the first time.

The raiders were nestled in a comfy way at their hideout, when Blaze found them were eleven raiders. He observed them from the cliffs of Thicket Excavations. No doubt they were enjoying their loot, and destruction that they brought over the farm.

Narrowing his eyes, Blaze took a grip of the sledgehammer, and prepared to go in. He heard Preston coming closer to him. Worry was all over the minuteman’s features. Blaze shook his head – he was going to do it.  
“Just be ready to fight if you want to help.” He whispered in low tone, and lifted his hammer off ground.

Blaze didn’t care for stealth, he intentionally let the raiders know he was coming as he jumped down from the last row rocks. The sledgehammer hit the ground with cracking sound, scaring the raiders off their seats. Blaze moved in front, and confronted first raider that came out. He hissed as he lifted the hammer up. “You think it is fun to ruin someone’s farm? You killed their cow! You killed the fucking cow!” His rage inflamed itself, and Blaze took the sledgehammer to his side, and let it swing with all his strength.

The raider screamed in agony, feeling his side bones crushing under the weight of the hammer. He clutched his broken side, and fell on his knees crying.

Watching the crying raider on the ground, Blaze narrowed his eyes – they aren’t worthy of anything. A sound gun reloading caught his attention, other raiders were getting ready to attack him. He tightened his grip on the hammer.

“Kill him!” The dying raider screamed.

Preston hurried after Blaze, and witnessed his general rising the hammer in the air, and cracking the raider’s head in a brutal way. He sighed, and prepared to help the young man. He readied his laser rifle, and started to take care of the other raiders that were coming towards them, guns out. 

Blaze had moved in the van, and gave full swings with his hammer. Raiders at the close range had no way to escape, as the young man blocked their way. Blaze wreck their arms, and torso – sentencing them to death. His anger wasn’t satisfied yet, he wasn’t tired yet. His arms might hurt later, but Blaze did not care.

The minuteman tried to keep up with his general who rushed towards the lower parts of the Thicket Excavations. He was worried Blaze would injure himself, as he seems to rush recklessly. With a heavy heart, Preston followed down the lower parts, his laser rifle ready.  
“General, Wait! Here is dangerous!” He called out. Only answer he got was a scream from a raider below.

Cuts, and bruises he had gotten from raiders, didn’t bother Blaze. He kept going, until he reached the veteran raider at the shack. The young man was breathing heavily, and handling the sledgehammer started to feel in his muscles. He had his eyes on the older, rougher man, and gripped tighter on his hammer.

Leaping into final rush, Blaze aimed the sledgehammer to land on the raider. He felt the hammer going down, missing its target. The sledgehammer hit the ground, and Blaze didn’t have strength to get it up again. He assumed the raider had avoided his attack, and cursed.

He felt a hard kick, on his side, which sent him on the ground. Hitting the ground, Blaze growled, and he took a moment to gather strength to get up. He heard Preston calling him, and then there was sounds of a laser rifle. The raider seemed to turn away from him. 

Finally he managed to struggle on his feet, Blaze saw Preston taking on the raider alone. His side ached, when he tried to move towards the raider. The young man grabbed the knife from his belt, and proceeded.   
For his luck, the raider didn’t notice Blaze coming close to him. Grabbing the raider by the neck, Blaze brought his knife hand in front, and slashed his throat open. “Die, you piece of shit!” he hissed, and left the body to fall on the ground.

Preston watched the scene with wide eyes open. Was this man his general, and able for such crude things? He couldn’t believe his eyes, but shook it off. “Blaze, are you alright?” He asked walking closer, and saw the young man barely standing on his feet. He saw Blaze losing his balance – the weight of the sledgehammer had taken a toll on the young man. He hurried to catch his general, and helped him to lean on himself. “Come on, let’s leave this place, and get you patched up.”

Muttering, Blaze nodded while Preston helped him towards the lift. He had his fill of anger and stress release, and was starting to feel tired. His side ached, and he hissed as they proceeded to the lift.


	22. Regrets in a Whisky Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to reunion.

“Help me.”

“Don’t leave me, Danse!” 

A familiar voice echoed in his mind when Danse tried to sleep. He nearly trashed in his bed, desperately trying to get to sleep, but the words echoed in an eternal loop, and the sight of his Knight on the ground was burning his mind. First he wanted to forget, and be alone. His heart was crying, but he told himself it was for the best. It was best to forget, after all he was a Synth.

However, the guilt was the strongest grip of emotion that held him by the throat. There was no escape from it.

Leaning onto his hands at the table, and staring at his whisky bottle in front of him – Danse was still trying to make sense of what had happened, of what he had done. He went over and over the scene, and still couldn’t understand why the redhead had assaulted Elder Maxson. He had respected Elder, even when he was supposed to be executed, and accepted his fate.

His knight had been fierce when Elder had showed up, demanding the redhead to finish the order. Danse never had seen such raw rage, and the fact his Knight managed to lay a blow on Elder’s head – no one before dared to even raise a finger at Elder, as far he knew. He knew his Knight didn’t agree with Elder’s methods also.

He had seen his Knight beaten by Elder, and asked for help, so vulnerable and fragile, from him. And yet, in his shock he had said harsh words, and slammed the door shut before his Knight. He didn’t stay at the other side of the door for long, but he heard the first shouts from his Knight.  
Thinking back on their shared time in the Brotherhood of Steel which was now history. Danse realized he still missed the redhead. He remembered their first kiss, the redhead’s smile that shone like a sun. Their shared moments in the heat of battle, and in their free time. Danse felt his heart aching in despair as tear droplets threatened to come out of his eye corners.

He had left his Knight. He had left the redhead. He had left… Blaze. Alone. Blaze wasn’t there anymore.  
Danse’s hold on the whisky bottle tightened as he begin to realize. “What I have done?” He mumbled, and took a swing of the bottle. The liquid burned his throat, but he didn’t care. “What I have done?” He roughly asked himself, slamming the bottle on the table. Danse let the tear droplets come as he laid his head on the table.

Outside was a relatively cold winter day, and Danse first noticed the blood on the snowy ground. Eyes widening, he moved on the spot where Blaze had been laying – asking help from him. He felt his stomach forming knots of regrets. Falling on his knees, he brought his hands on his face as tear droplets came through.

“I’m sorry…” He whimpered.

Taking a deep breath, Danse begin to think what he should do. His heart ached heavily for Blaze. He wanted to see his Knight even he didn’t know if Blaze was still alive. He might have been picked by raiders, or gunners, or picked by Super Mutants and… Danse’s heart shuddered at the thought. He should… It dawned him that he must go, and find Blaze even if it was risky.

There was still threat of Brotherhood patrols that would target him. He should be careful about this, and plan the trip carefully before setting out. Danse felt intense burning in his chest – he must find Blaze. He would risk his own life by doing so.

Danse stood up from the ground, and sighed. He was determined to find his Knight, and even if he could be angry with him, and might yell at his face – Danse brought his hand to his heart – he must see Blaze.

Walking back to the bunker, Danse started to prepare a plan for his trip.  
\--

Having his loyal friend Dogmeat on his side, Blaze did not feel anxious as he walked towards the small bridge. He had meant to visit the Vault earlier but there was not enough time or something else had come up. He was going to see his dead wife. Preston had offered his company, but Blaze had shook his head, saying he didn’t need anyone else than Dogmeat. 

He crossed the bridge in silence, as Sanctuary Hills was left behind. The path was still somewhat visible, and Blaze begin to walk up the hill. He still remembered the fateful day. The Vault- Tec man asking to sign papers. Blaze cringed at the memory – the day when everything went to hell.

Without Codsworth, he would have been lost since he came out of the vault first time. He had spent few nights building a shelter from scrap, and rested well before setting out to Concord where he had met Preston, and the others. The first raiders he had met on his way, made him hate them. The scum of Commonwealth. First he wanted to kill them for ruining his home, then it was about hunting for sport, and cleaning the streets and buildings.

Blaze arrived at the Vault, and stared at the control unit. His heart ached – he had to say goodbye for his wife, one last time. He had made a decision that would change his life as well. He moved his hand over the control unit, and hit the button when Dogmeat settled next to his leg. 

The lift began to descend.

It felt like an eternity to wait the lift to go down. The lift made sounds of being worn, and rusted. Blaze had closed his eyes, and he took deep breathes. This vault brought only bad memories. Part of him wished he’d died along with his wife. Biting his lower lip, Blaze forced himself to focus on the present.

Hearing the metal hitting the pad, Blaze opened his eyes, sighing. It was time. He began to walk down the ramp, Dogmeat following him at his heels. The place was grim as ever. Blaze felt his skin hair going up as a wave of cold shiver went through his body. He brought his right hand over his left arm, as he kept walking past the check point.

Seeing the chamber where the cryo pods were, his heart sank. He breathed slower, and approached the pod where his wife was shot to death. Blaze’s lower lip trembled, as he stopped in front of the pod. His hand reached the glass.

“Hey… I’m sorry I haven’t visited sooner. It’s a mess out there.” He swallowed, and blinked when tear droplets started come forth. “I can barely hold anything together anymore.” Taking a deep breath. “I have found… Shaun… He…” Blaze cringed as he felt flash of pain and anger in his chest. “It’s so fucked up, love. He isn’t the Shaun we ought to raise together. Strange people raised him to be an indifferent jerk.” Gritting his teeth together, as he tried to fight crying. “I’m sorry… He has done something horrible, and…” Another deep breath. “He… must be stopped. I hope you would understand. You kept me inline too.”  
Sitting down, Blaze brought his hands on his face and let the tears come. Dogmeat came closer to him, and pushed his head onto Blaze’s cheek.  
“I found someone, but I think he has abandoned me. I’m alone again.”

Blaze had no idea how long he had been down the Vault. He wiped his eyes, and collected himself. Standing up, he looked at his wife inside the pod, and touched the glass. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save our son, but I must confront him. It must be done.” He paused, and looked away. “This is my last visit. I hope you can forgive me of my failure. I always loved you.”

Leaving the pod chamber behind him, Blaze walked towards the lift. It was done, and he felt a low growl in his chest. Narrowing his eyes, as he recognized the feeling. He hadn’t felt it for years. Whenever he would fall down, he would get up – that’s what he had learned in the gang days. He would survive, even if Danse didn’t want to see him anymore. He would pull through it somehow.

From his seat, Preston saw his General crossing the small bridge, and he let out a relieved sigh. He had been worried that his General went down the Vault to mourn, and drink his senses off. Those concerns were wiped out of his face, when Blaze approached the dining area. There was something new about the young man. 

“I was worried you would get drunk, and never come out of there.” Preston’s voice was warm, as he put his hand on Blaze’s shoulder.  
A tiny smile took hold on Blaze’s lips. “No, I just… said goodbye to my wife.” His voice trailed off.  
“You aren’t alone, General. Please know that.” Preston took the young man into a hug, and patted his back. “I will be around if you need to talk or do something.” He pulled off before Blaze had chance to push him off.  
“I appreciate it.” Blaze whispered in calm tone. “I think I will walk around a bit, and then go to sleep.” Taking a side step, he glanced at Preston.  
“Alright, General. I have men in the watch so it should be a peaceful night.” Preston nodded with a gentle smile.

Leaving Preston behind, Blaze headed towards the curve that led to the main gate. He liked the moderate winter chill as he trotted along the street. Searching his feelings, he was slowly feeling better, but his heart was still crying for Danse. He found himself biting his lower lip, when the main gate came on the view. Part of him still wished to see the ex-Paladin, and the other part couldn’t care less. Blaze narrowed his eyes in confusion – knew he needed the other man, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to forgive. He just didn’t know.

Preston and his men had put several oil lamp posts up to light the gate area. Blaze liked the oil lamps – they were kind of romantic. He rose the steps up to the watch ramp at the gate, and greeted the watchman.  
“Any trouble?” He inquired in calm tone. “What was your name again?”  
“Liam.” The watchman smiled. “Nothing dangerous this far. I hope it stays that way, General.”  
“Me too, Liam.” Blaze nodded, and observed the horizon for a while even the nightfall was making its way.  
Soon the Commonwealth was covered in a night black blanket, and the temperature would drop several degrees.

Opening his spare house door, Blaze saw Dogmeat raising his head, and waving his tail. The sight made the young man smile. “Hey friend, let’s get upstairs. It’s getting colder.” He closed the door behind him, and headed to the stairs. 

It was nice to have double blankets, and Dogmeat next to him when he was going to sleep. It was enough, but Blaze knew what he was missing. He took his boots off, and put his jacket on the chair. He glanced at the candles – they would be still burning for some time. Blaze climbed on the bed, and shifted the duvets to slip in.

Dogmeat had followed the young man in upstairs, and jumped on the bed. He placed himself next to his friend, and pushed close to him. Finally Dogmeat felt the young man’s arm over him, and waited till the man was asleep. He’d keep guard some hours before he could sleep himself.


	23. Broken Things and Utter Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard must one try to get the other back?

Blaze held his hot cup of hubflower tea with his mitten covered hands, and shivered while he was listening to Preston’s ideas on how to make reinforcements for the settlements for the spring. It could not be any colder. Blaze thought he was freezing to death, and sipped his tea. His thoughts shifted to Danse once a while. He did not want to believe the ex-Paladin was gone for good. 

He observed The Minuteman who was shivering also, but tried to hide it. His eyes shifted towards the nearly frozen windows – it was a colder day than usual, and everyone had a hard time to staying warm. Blaze wished he had fireplace in his spare house. He took another sip.

Preston coughed. “Are you listening, General? I meant, we could build more turrets for the Slog, and Finch farm.”  
“Yes, but we would need a lot of parts. I think four turrets are enough for each.” Blaze nodded.  
“We could ask help from The Vault 81, and Diamond City.” Preston rubbed his hands together. “Once the weather is warmer, we can send a small group of men to get materials.” He added. “Is there still hubflower tea left? Gods, it’s so cold!”  
“I’m already freezing to death here!” Blaze groaned as he drank the rest of his tea. “I’ll go to check the generator with Sturges soon.”

He put the cup on the table, and stepped towards the door. The cold wind that he felt near the door made him wince, and shudder. His eyes searched for Dogmeat – maybe it was best for Dogmeat to stay inside after all he was not going too far. “Stay inside, friend.” He whispered in soft tone, and saw Dogmeat raising his head, looking at him for a brief moment before returning to rest.

Blaze pulled his hood over his head, and looked around for Sturges. Where would the man be? He began to walk down the street, heading to the storage, and hoping he didn’t need to know about fixing electronics. All he knew about was bike fixing, and the general home repairing, but big electronics were a different thing. 

Observing the settlers passing by, and hugging themselves from the cold. His brow formed a frown – this winter is going to be a very trying one. Wondering if people would stand it, but he was optimistic. When spring comes it would be better to start building better houses with fireplaces. It would be so cosy, and warm during the next winter.

Sturges was at the storage picking tools, and other miscellaneous items for the repair. Blaze stood at the door, rubbing his hands to keep them warm. He eyed the storage realizing their tools, and equipment were less than he thought there were. Suddenly surviving the winter looked grim once more.  
“Do we know what is wrong with the generator?” He inquired while his eyes swept across the storage shelves.  
Sturges let out a grunt as he was looking for the right tool. “Ah, Blaze. Good to see you, too.” He stood up once he found the tool, and turned to Blaze with a smile on his lips. “Can’t say for sure until we see it ourselves, but we better hope it’s fixable. Otherwise we’re facing the grim conditions.”

The mechanic’s serious tone did not escape Blaze. He knew there would be dreadful days if they didn’t get the generator working – well, it was up to Sturges to do the fixing.  
“Let’s check it out then.” He nodded, and was about to move out until the mechanic stopped him.  
“Carry these, would you?” Sturges asked in pleading tone, and handed Blaze a box of miscellaneous tools.  
Blaze eyed the box, and looked at the mechanic. “Do we need all of these?” He questioned in puzzlement.  
“Just in case, Blaze. Let’s get moving.” Sturges smiled as he hiked outside with bag of tools, and another box on his left arm.

They strolled swiftly towards the place where the main generator was located. They saw Mama Murphy shaking at the porch, and looking at them.  
“Don’t worry, Mama Murphy. We get it fixed!” The mechanic shouted. He turned to Blaze. “I hope.”  
Blaze blinked. “Yeah, I hope you can fix it, because I don’t have a clue of how to repair electrics. The entire Sanctuary’s fate is in your hands, Sturges!” His voice was light as he meant to joke.   
“Oh, don’t dramatize. I will figure it out.” The mechanic assured.

Arriving at the generator, Sturges took a moment to survey what was wrong with it. He shifted around the machine, muttering something that the young man could really make out what it was. The mechanic grabbed one tool and begin to check something.

Blaze put the box down, and hugged himself, rubbing his arms. Shifting his forth and back to stay warm. He had no idea how the mechanic could handle this cold weather. Sure he had warm coat on his but maybe winter wasn’t for Blaze. 

He wished he had someone to hold him, and keep warm. His thoughts snapped around the ex-Paladin as he frowned; his mind was trying to tell him that Danse had left him for good. A part of him was still depressed, and utterly furious – a part that was more dominating than the other part. 

“A-ha, a gear is broken. We need a spare one, and maybe replace few other parts.” Sturges’ statement broke Blaze’s thoughts.   
The young man shook the thoughts out of his mind. “Is it that serious? Where we get the parts?” He asked in concerned tone.   
“We cannot fix it today I’m afraid. I know we don’t have gears left at the storage.” The mechanic replied, and stepped away from the generator.  
“Great!” Blaze groaned, throwing his arms up and down. “So, someone has to go search them?”  
“That would be good idea, but I let you and Preston decide who will go.” Sturges smirked. “You can go back to inside the house. I can hear your shaking. I will replace some other parts.”

Blaze was tilted his head. “Alright then.” He was relieved he didn’t need to stay longer as he’d rather be inside wearing a warm blanked around him.   
Hurrying back to the house where they kept sort of planning meetings as he’d have to report back to Preston. 

Mama Murphy approached the young man before he managed to reach the meeting building. She had a smile on her lips as she looked up at Blaze as she walked beside him.  
“How are you doing, kid?” She asked in a kind tone, and was genuinely interest in Blaze’s well-being.  
“I’m getting there. I... hmm.” Blaze stammered. He didn’t know what to say as his mind was still trying to decide what to do.  
Mama Murphy frowned softly. “You miss him.” It was more statement than a question. “But?”

The young man sighed. “I don’t know. Just don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Blaze looked down. “I... I miss him, but part of me wants to let it go.” He added in aching tone.  
“I see. Listen, Blaze. There are times when we don’t have a slightest clue, but when the moment presents itself you will know what you must do.” She patted him on the arm. “You will know.” She added, strolling back to her house.

“How does she know all that stuff? I have no clue.” Blaze mumbled, shaking. He hurried to the meeting building.

In the evening, they were gathering for the meal at the common building. Preston was standing at the door, and greeting the settlers, and a few guards who walked inside. People were complaining about the generator, but the Minuteman reassured it will be fixed as soon as possible.   
His eyes turned to the young man with Curie beside him. They were coming towards the building. The young man seemed to be quiet as usual. Preston hoped Blaze would feel better soon, but there was nothing he could do to help it. He turned his head as he heard footsteps from his other side – coming from the gate. His features shifted into cautious state.

“Oh, Monsieur Danse!” Curie smiled, but her smile vanished as she remembered why Blaze was injured. Her mouth was straight line, and her brows knitted together. She brought her hands on her waists. 

Something boiled over inside Blaze when he saw Danse standing ahead of him. Part of him wanted to run, and hug the ex-Paladin, but something else was in control. He stared at Danse with cold eyes, before he dashed towards him. Raising his hand, and smacked the ex-Paladin on the chin, letting out a sheeting hiss.

Danse was relieved his Knight was alive, and well. Noting the Minuteman’s and Curie’s expression Danse deemed they knew at least Blaze’s side of the event – making him look like he was a bad person. He was ready to explain how it went down from his side on point.  
The look Blaze was giving him made Danse feel almost vulnerable, and he knew his Knight was angry at him. He wanted to explain, and more importantly hug Blaze. Danse opened his mouth to speak, when he saw his Knight dashing towards – he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.  
The smack came faster than he realized, and Danse staggered few steps backwards being stunned by the impact. Tasting blood in his mouth, Danse stood, and looked at his Knight – his expression was still cold, and bewildered.

Preston and Curie was surprise taken by Blaze’s sudden move. Curie had brought her hands over her mouth, and Preston wasn’t sure if he knew Danse had it coming or not. After all Danse had left him alone, and wounded. Either way, it was his General’s business. Preston saw some justified action in it. He deemed he would wait to see what would happen next.

The surge of boiling feeling inside him didn’t stop after he had gotten his hit through. The surge went through his body, and electrified his veins. His posture was still in prowling mode as he stared at Danse with unforgiving eyes. There was something wild and raw in them – raw ferocity. He narrowed his eyes.

You turned on me! Don’t expect forgiveness so soon.

Time seemed to slow down as they stood in the snow – only Blaze wasn’t shivering anymore. He felt warm due the adrenaline surge of his punch. Observing how Danse wanted to say something by his shifting in his place. Blaze stood and crossed his arms, keeping his stare on Danse.

“I will go inside. Curie, will you come too?” Preston quickly spoke, looking at Curie.  
“Yes, Preston.” Curie replied promptly, and followed the Minuteman to the Common building.

“Blaze… Let me explain.” Danse struggled to speak out the words he wanted. It was not easy, knowing Blaze was not happy with him, and that stare pierced through his core. He felt exposed, and he knew he was not perfect because he was a Synth.  
Danse was still going to try get Blaze back on his side – that’s why he had come despite the danger of the Brotherhood of Steel. So far he had evaded them on his travel to Sanctuary Hills. Only if Blaze could listen to him.

Disappointed didn’t even cover how he was feeling. It was mix of emotions in a whirlwind. He wasn’t going to hear any pleads, at least not yet. Blaze dropped his hands down, and turned his back to the ex-Paladin when he heard his name. A part of him was relieved Danse had come, and was still kicking, but it was tiny bit of hope – it was not the winning emotion he had inside him. Blaze decided that he’d eat something at his spare house where he was pacing fast to, without looking back.  
His Knight had turned his back to him. Danse felt beaten as he watched Blaze’s back moving away from him. He didn’t know what else there was to be done. Talking seemed to be useless at the moment. At least his Knight didn’t tell him to go away, so that was something. Danse hoped he would know how to deal with his Knight. 

Looking down, Danse heard someone coming out of the Common building. He raised his gaze to meet Mama Murphy – her face was neutral, but concerned.  
“That is going to leave a dark spot.” She said in a dry tone while eyed the spot on Danse’s chin line that was starting to get swollen.   
“I think I deserved it.” Danse sputtered out. “He didn’t even listen to me.”

Mama Murphy thought a moment, and she wrapped her winter coat around herself tighter. What she should say – there were things that the man in front her would have to figure out by himself. “Only time will tell.” She spoke in a wise woman tone. “Preston said you can sleep at the guard house or the resting house where the most of us sleep.” She continued and shook her head – she was too old for this, both were adults. Although Blaze was like a lost grandchild to her. “Go inside and eat.” She gestured Danse to go inside, while she strolled away.

The mutt chops weren’t so bad, even if they were a bit cold. Blaze was sitting at the table and chewing the chops. He was still anxious and indignant about the ex-Paladin’s arrival. He had acknowledged that Danse had come to see him, and perhaps apologise to him. Maybe he would leave after that – Blaze wasn’t sure if he cared anymore. He felt more than disappointed, but he couldn’t drive the ex-Paladin away either. Not sure if anything was salvageable now, Blaze ate the last bits of mutt chops, and decided to go to bed. He wasn’t sure if he could get any sleep.


	24. Following Through the Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time.

The morning light was bright, and a welcome sight, as the night was chilly, and dark. Slowly The Sanctuary Hills stirred from sleep. The night watch guard were glad that their shift was ending soon. They tried to shake the chill of their bones, as their eyes swept the river area. So far it was a peaceful morning.

The common rest house was alright, but not as comfortable as Danse hoped it to be. He had to sleep with one blanket, and had been shivering through the night. He didn’t get sleep as it was eluding him. His mind circled around his Knight as he tried to stay warm. His company was the regret that grinned at him whenever he thought over of things – things he had done.

Once it was light outside, he got up with a few settlers, and he received an old winter jacket from them. Danse felt his warmth in his chest – maybe they didn’t know he was a Synth. He stepped towards the door before putting his new jacket on. It felt warmer, but not enough.

Blaze narrowed his eyes as the bright morning sun light hit his face at the door of his spare house. He tried to cover his eyes – he loved mornings, but preferred the summer ones more.   
“Hey, Dogmeat, want to come along?” He asked, and saw his friend was ready for a new day. Together they walked out of the house, and Blaze closed the door behind them. 

Most of the people were out for a walk – to get the stiffness out of their bodies. Mama Murphy was among them, and glanced at the young man with a smile on her lips. 

Blaze saw the Minuteman strolling towards the meeting building with Sturges. “They are going to talk about the gear problem, and decide who is going to look for it.” He mused to Dogmeat in quiet tone. Maybe he should join them.

“Blaze?” A familiar voice called him.

The young man shifted his gaze, and his featured fell into a dark frown. He was staring the man he once cared for. Blaze felt his heart in turmoil. He kept his gaze a brief second longer, before he looked elsewhere in disappointment. Blaze continued his walk towards the meeting building without a word.

“Blaze, can - ?” Danse began to ask, but stopped when he saw his Knight walking past him, without looking at him. The emotion on Blaze’s face hurt him, as he knew he was guilty for it. His chin still was aching, and Danse thought of it as a reminder. Even Blaze wasn’t talking to him, Danse decided to follow him. He might be able to help these people for whatever problem they were facing. And, more importantly he would give Blaze protection.

Preston and Sturges were talking, and weighting their possibilities on the gear search. It was a dire problem, they could not go without the main generator for longer. They would need a volunteer, and two or three minuteman soldiers to provide protection. Preston wasn’t sure if the winter had made the raiders less fight spirited, or if they were frozen to death.

Sturges was sipping his tea, when Blaze walked in. The mechanic smiled wide. “Ah, Blaze. How are you? Did you have enough sleep?” His tone was warm.  
The young man stretched his arms. “Just enough. I wish it would be summer already.”  
“We were talking about the gear problem. You mentioned that Corvega Power Plant has some in storage?” Preston asked in hopeful tone.  
“Yes, though it is was a long time ago when I visited there.” Blaze nodded. 

Preston was going to say more when Danse walked in, and looked at them a bit awkwardly. Preston and Sturges turned their heads towards the man.

“I was wondering if I can help.” Danse spoke, as he saw Blaze turning away, to look at the things on the table.  
“Danse,” Preston began, “we need someone to find a gear from Corvega Power Plant. Blaze knows how it looks like…”

His hand were folding a note of needed items they were missing. The young man memorized it in his mind, when Preston mentioned him. Blaze cursed inside – he wanted to go alone, or with two Minuteman soldiers. Now that Danse was there, also – Blaze figured out he wanted to go along if he learned that he was going.

There was near deafening silence before anyone spoke anything. Danse shifted in his place, and looked at nothing. Preston glanced at Blaze, and then at Sturges who shrugged.  
A slow realization came over Preston that his General was still mad at Danse, and was avoiding him. How he could get these two to work together – he had no idea.

As the silence continued, Blaze turned around, casting a short glance at Preston. “I will go.” It was the quietest of a whisper. Taking quick steps towards the door, and Blaze closed it behind him as he marched out.

Preston let out a heavy sigh. “Danse. We know what you have done, but someone needs to watch over him.”  
Danse nodded humbly. “I will keep him safe, Minuteman.” With that Danse took leaped out of the room, and stepped outside.  
“Better hope Blaze will not tear him into pieces. Did you see his look?” Sturges asked in disbelief.  
Preston shook his head. “Danse will keep him safe, even he doesn’t want it. They will have a rocky road ahead.” He sighed, taking a cigarette. “Do you want one?”

Blaze walked in quick pace towards the destination when he heard loud and clear the ex-Paladin shouting his name. He did not have any intention to stop or slow down. He felt pressure in his chest, and he bit his lower lip. There was still anger, and Danse following him now most likely to everywhere didn’t make him feel better. If the ex-Paladin wanted forgiveness and more, he would have to work for it.

Frowning his brow, the young man kept walking. It seemed Danse kept his distance to him, and that was good – for now. Blaze wasn’t sure what he would do if the bigger man came too close. 

“You should be wearing power armor, if we are going to take on the raiders at the power plant.” Danse notified in casual tone. “It is safer for you.” He added softer.

We? 

Blaze sighed. That was a mouth from Danse – he had fallen back to lecturing about the power armor. Just like in the days when he had joined the upstart Brotherhood. Thinking about the joining made his flame of anger redder for a second as he narrowed his eyes. That was past now – he should focus on the current time. 

The clanking sound of Danse’s power armor let the young man know Danse was still following him, when Corvega Power Plant came on the view. Not much longer to reach their destination, and Blaze quickened his pace. 

“Wait, you should not go in there like that!” Danse called after him. Sighing, he followed the young man who seemingly wanted to get himself in danger. Danse knew his Knight was reckless by nature, but on purpose? He couldn’t believe it. Shaking his head, he tried to dash after his Knight who was closing the perimeters of the power plant.

Deciding not to wait for the ex-Paladin, Blaze rushed towards the door, taking his combat rifle on his hands, and began to shoot the raiders. With his well-trained aim, he hid behind a car, and shot the turret. It didn’t take too long when the raiders fell down one by one too. Only few bullets threatened hit his arm.  
Once one last died one the ground, Blaze dashed towards the door, and slid inside.

Danse cursed, deeming his Knight did endanger himself on purpose. A bullet hit his power armor shoulder, and he knew Blaze left the raiders for him to deal with. Taking a shelter behind a tree momentarily, Danse took out his laser rifle and started shooting the raiders on the roof. It would take some time though.

“Where did the little fucker go?” One of the raiders hissed as they were looking for the man who had slipped inside.

Blaze had tucked himself into a cover, leaning onto a pipe, and reloaded his rifle. He grinned in predatorily, as he knew next the phase of the fight will be thrilling experience. The fact that Danse was still outside dealing with the roof raiders made Blaze feel excited – he was practically fighting alone.  
Waiting for a moment longer, and Blaze rushed out of hiding, and headed towards the stairs. He could hear the chatter of the raiders upstairs. Apparently they were running out of chems which made them slower in combat. It suited Blaze well, but the fight would be over faster over though.   
Reaching on the second floor, he stopped, and lowered himself into crouching position. Listening in carefully, Blaze found out about five raiders nearby. He proceeded with sneaking closer to the joint space where there was toolboxes, and crates. He crept closer to the toolset locker, and took a position.   
Seeing one raider coming up the joint space, Blaze took an aim, and fired.

Danse closed the door behind him, and he was greeted by the sight of a couple of dead raiders, and two injured ones.  
“Oh fuck!” One of the injured groaned, cursing his luck. He had a bullet wound on his leg, and couldn’t move much.  
Raising his laser rifle, Danse ended the raider’s pain. His ears picked another groan from the corner. This raider had a wound on his side, and bleeding out in a dreadful way. “Oh shit!” He yelped when he saw the ex-Paladin’s shadow against the dim lighting, and fell limp at the corner as the laser round went through his chest.  
Turning around, Danse noticed there was blood on the floor. He eyed eye the raiders’ positions around him, and hoped the blood wasn’t his Knight’s. Stepping over the dead bodies, he moved towards the stairs. Although he spotted rifle shells on the floor, near the pipe. “Those must be Blaze’s.” He muttered in quiet tone.

The noise and sounds of battle from upstairs caught his attention. It wasn’t clear sound, but Danse recognized the familiar sound of rifle firing in fast pace – Blaze was fighting, alone. He took big steps towards the stairs in the next room, and started climbing the steps up – taking the elevator would have alert anybody nearby it.

Coming onto second floor, Danse stepped cautiously towards the hall. The sounds of gunfire was louder, and mixed with curses of the raiders. He sneaked close to the opening, and saw raiders downstairs shooting aimlessly at a spot on left side ramp. There was no sight of his Knight – where he could be?  
Danse decided to shoot the raiders. He deemed if Blaze was trapped, and might need support fire – he could give support fire.

Taking cover behind a shelf, Blaze was reloading his rifle as he heard laser rifle firing. He grunted knowing Danse arrived to assist him. He wasn’t in a dangerous situation – he could have dealt with the raiders himself. Checking his rifle once more, Blaze waited a bit longer. He listened to the sounds of fight; curses, grunts, and screams before he moved to corner to check the situation.

Danse was still firing at two raiders who were in behind a cover at other side of the hall. Blaze shifted off from his place, and sneaked onto lower ramp. There must be a good spot to snipe the two of raiders. Slowly, he moved a step by step towards the ramp.

Glancing on the side where Danse was, the ex-Paladin hadn’t noticed him yet. The lower ramp had a certain raise so Blaze could set himself on it, and take an aim. He calculated the bullet could hit one of the pipes, but it was a risk he’d take. He raised his rifle, and looked through the tactic scope – a slow breath. A bullet flew across the air, in perfect angle without hitting the pipes, and pierced through the raider’s head.

The second raider panicked. Danse took his chance to end the raider’s life. Seeing the raider dead on the floor, he raised his gaze to look for the shooter. There was nobody at the lower ramp, nor at the higher one. His eyes caught Blaze turning away at the hatch way, his gaze was evasive.   
“Are you alright? Did you find the gear?” Danse asked loud enough for his Knight to hear him. 

No answer, and he watched Blaze climbing the ladders to the roof hatch. Letting out a heavy sigh, Danse shifted and started to follow his Knight. He didn’t know if Blaze intended to clear the whole power plant from raiders. It would be best just to follow him by using the elevator, to make sure he doesn’t get injured.

Getting out the hatch, and scaring one raider in the process – Blaze smacked him with the other end of his rifle on the head, and kicked him towards the roof edge. As the raider staggered backwards, the young man switched his rifle to pistol and knife, and shot him in the head. In swift motion, he turned around, and paced towards the next raider who was coming down the stairs. He had noted the roof was dreadfully icy, and therefor difficult to battle on.

The raider leaped from the second last stair at Blaze with his crude, serrated, blade, and started slashing at him. “I’m going to cut you!” The filthy raider hissed.  
Blaze had taken a defensive stance, and dodged the slashes. Stepping carefully as he avoided the strikes, Blaze started to return the slashed – aiming to kill the raider. He made slippery moves, and tried to balance himself on the icy roof.

First thing he noticed on the roof when he stepped out from the door was icy ground. It would be difficult to walk with the power armor. He looked around and saw his Knight fighting with the raider – blades again. Danse made a mental note to ask Blaze later why he liked knives so much. He knew about the gang background, but not all of it. Standing there, he watched the fight to end when Blaze slashed violently his knife in quick fashion at the raider’s chest, and neck. The result was fatal, and the raider gurgled in agony as he collapsed on the ground.  
“Can we leave now? It’s safer down the ground.” Danse suggested, even though he knew his Knight wouldn’t answer.

Wiping his knife onto a cloth, Blaze barely glanced at Danse. He put his knife back on his belt, and looked ahead of him – there was bound to be more raiders. Craving for more raider fighting, Blaze shifted forward as he needed to fill his fight thrill. Not heeding the ex-Paladin’s warnings, the young man hiked further away.

The day had turned darker as the evening was making its cloak on the Commonwealth. Danse grunted, and tried to stay on the pace that Blaze set him to walk – quick and long steps. The cold air made him chilly in the power armor. His mind wandered thinking how he is going to sleep tonight. The common rest house was cold without the heat, or having other next to him. “Can I co -?” He started asking, being hopeful.

It was colder, and the young man wanted to get warm, and to have a hot meal. Rubbing his mittens together, when he heard, and figured out what the ex-Paladin was asking. “No.” Blaze stopped him in short, and cold answer. Even it was cold to sleep, Blaze found himself thinking that he’d be fine. He would be fine – for now. Instead of saying more, he paced fasted till they passed the Drumlin Inn, and headed to Sanctuary Hills.

The gates of Sanctuary Hills came on the view, and Blaze jogged towards it. He felt so cold that his teeth clanked together. The cold sting on his cheeks burned while he tried cover them with his mittens.   
He saw Sturges strolling towards the common dining house, and he hurried to the mechanic.  
“Hey Sturges! I got the gear!” Blaze panted, trying to avoid his teeth clanking together as he spoke as he took the gear from his bag, handing it to the mechanic.  
“Oh, this is good one! Where is Danse?” Sturges asked.  
“Coming in a bit, I suppose.” The young man shrugged his shoulders, and paced towards the common dining house. 

The room was filled with chatter in good spirits – the young man had found the gear, and soon the main generator would be working again. People were becoming content again – as Blaze heard it while he was eating his warm noodle soup. Sitting alone gave him time to reflect on things that happened today.

Not a long time passed, when Danse walked inside. He glanced around the room, and saw his Knight eating alone – maybe he should let him be for tonight. Feeling a little sad, Danse headed to get the soup, and sit at table where from he could see Blaze. He needed to see him, even if not able to talk to him.

Like Mama Murphy had said, only time will tell.


	25. Your  Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Croup Manor doesn't go as well as Blaze hoped.

Sanctuary Hills was left behind as Blaze pulled his hood on, and took direction to Croup Manor. He had packed his bag with griller mutt chop wraps for the trip, and an extra bullet box. Nuka Colas he carried always with him – he was always prepared. Army taught him to be ready for anything, and the Wasteland kept him always on the edge.

Preston said there had been trouble with the ghouls lately – the winter didn’t seem to stop them. They would be easy to deal with, although it could be a bit boring. It would be done within a day or two. If the temperature would stay cold enough the possible raiders on the road might stay hidden, and away.

Whether his Knight wanted or not, Danse had promised to Preston to keep Blaze safe. He followed the young man who chose to ignore him. His Knight had been ignoring him for a month now – it was painful to watch as Mama Murphy had told him that Blaze was still struggling, and being stubborn to the core. Wondering how he would get Blaze to talk to him.

They arrived at the Drumlin Diner, and Blaze nodded to Wolfgang who raised his eye brow at Danse. The older man kept his distance to the young man – it made Wolfgang wonder about things. He had heard of the Brotherhood of Steel had issues within the lines, and his eyes caught no insignia in the man’s power armor. Wolfgang didn’t have to time to nod back from his thoughts, and the young man seemed to be in a hurry as he watched them pacing away.

Inside his mind, Blaze was struggling with his thoughts about the ex-Paladin. He was stubborn, and played it all tough, but it was taking a toll on him. He still had feelings for the man – there was no escape from it. Still, there wasn’t going to be any signs that he’d give in – not today. He pressed on while listening to the clanking behind him.

Taffington Boathouse was not far away, and Danse was looking out for any possible hostilities. He didn’t see any raiders nearby – things could go smoothly. Pacing along his Knight’s speed he sighed as Blaze didn’t even give a glance for him. There was a heavy air around him – Danse knitted his brows together.

If only you could talk to me.

The immediate area of the boathouse was clear, and a few settlers were outside talking. They wore a concerned face on them. Coming closer to the building, the settlers saw them walking towards them.  
“Thank goodness you’re here! We have a problem.” The woman spoke in worrying tone. Her grey eyes reflected a greater concern.  
Blaze frowned, biting his lower lip. “What’s the problem?” He would try to help if he can. A glance at the man near the woman – he seemed to be agitated also.  
“I’m Nellie. Raiders. They have targeted us – “ The woman began to explain.

“Blaze! We have company!” Danse’s alerted voice interrupted them, and he took his laser rifle out.  
“Get inside!” Blaze shouted to the settlers, and dove into a tactic roll towards the cover wall. He took a brief glance over the corner, while taking his rifle, and prepared to defend the settlers.  
The raiders must have followed them, thinking they’d have advance on him, and the ex-Paladin. Blaze chuckled in excitement as he saw at least fourteen raiders, on quick counting, charging at them. He could slow five of them down. Raising his rifle, and looking through the scope – first raider collapsed on his knees as the bullet hit his leg, piercing the vital part. The Raider that was running after him, stumbled on his fallen friend, and fell face down on the ground.

The rest tried to avoid falling, but every second raider got shot in the leg causing one another to stumble down as curses were yelled around the group. Blaze was somewhat satisfied as he began to shoot to kill. This time he aimed for the head with lethal precision.

The raiders seemed to come in a wave to make them overwhelmed, but Danse held his ground as he fired his rifle. Seeing his Knight shooting the raiders as to slow them down – it worked. He picked those who didn’t fall on their faces. One of the raiders managed to get close him, and Danse had to knock his head with the rifle.

“Thank you so much for the help!” Nellie burst into relief thanking. “We would be gone if you haven’t stayed, and defended us.”  
“Well, what I can say; minutemen will always happy to help! Now loot their weapons, and arm yourselves.” Blaze spoke as he reloaded his rifle, and tucked it on his back. “I need to move on. Take care.” With that, Blaze strolled to towards the street – better keep moving if he was trying to get to the Croup Manor before nightfall.

Watching his Knight moving on after the settlers thanked him – Danse offered an apologetic smile for Nellie, and hurried after Blaze. They were closing Med – Tek Research that was usually occupied by the Super Mutants. He dared to move closer to Blaze, and hoped his Knight would not turn him away. A bit distance, and not too close though.

“Blaze, can we talk?” Danse asked expecting a big ‘no’.  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” The young man replied in blank tone.  
“I need to ex – “ Danse started.  
“I’m not interested.” Blaze cut short the ex-Paladin, biting his lower lip. He could hear the cracking in back of his mind – he would not last for long anymore before he might do something drastic or break down again. Part of him wanted to give in, but the other part fought against it – suppressing his feelings for Danse.

Danse fell silent, and his armored hand formed a fist. There has to be a way to get through his Knight. He decided to be quiet till they make a next stop. They would have to eat at some point, or fight with the ghouls would be disastrous. Danse knew his Knight had food always in his bag when they were going for longer trip. He wasn’t worried for himself, but for his Knight’s well-being.

Next stop was the Finch farm, where Blaze stopped to eat. He asked if the settlers needed anything, but everything seemed to be in order. He sat on a crate near the fire barrel, and took off his mittens of his hands. It was still chilly weather. Sliding his hand into his bag, Blaze took one mutt chop wrap on his hand – it still had delicious smell that made his stomach growl. Taking a bite, he eyed the area for threats. From a corner of his eye he saw the ex-Paladin standing on guard. Blaze turned his eyes elsewhere while he was munching his mutt chop wrap.

Passing Lynn Pier Parking area, they had to shoot the ghouls before they could continue. The cold seemed to slow them down a little, so it was easy to eliminate them, and with Danse’s assist none was left standing.

Blaze observed the area, and he didn’t see any other trouble around. It looked empty, and calm. Taking direction to the road that led towards the island-like place where Croup Manor was located, Blaze started to pace faster as the cold was creeping into him. He didn’t worry about Danse, because he heard the familiar sound of the power armor clanking after him.

On the road he didn’t see any movements, but he paced in cautious manner. The pier store was closing in, and he wasn’t sure if it was occupied. Switching to stealth, he hoped Danse knew to be quieter or wait a bit till he get enough close to the building. The cold wind blew from the sea, making him shiver momentarily as he approached the first floor window.

Danse noticed his Knight using stealth and fell back to wait. He didn’t like Blaze going alone like that – he should have backup like Dogmeat. He surveyed the immediate area seemed to be clear for the enemies like raiders, Gunners, or the worst kind – Children of the Atom. Danse made a silent prayer that none of them appeared by surprise. Yet, he felt something creeping up his spine, slowly like some kind of ghastly crawler – it send shivering waves through his body. God, he hoped he was wrong as he tried to look around for any possible threat.

A sound cracked floor alerted Blaze from his focused hearing. He tried to determine where it came from as his hand moved to take the pistol from the leg holster. Whoever or whatever it was – Blaze was making it sure he wouldn’t be ambushed. He shifted carefully towards the next window to take a glance inside.

“In His wake, we march…”  
A man’s voice stopped the young man on his tracks. He cursed his luck – he didn’t want to be in any contact with those freaks again. Biting his lower lip, he tried to come up with a plan. Talking to Danse was still out of the question. He only counted for that the man was paying attention for what he was doing. Maybe it was best just to shoot the Atom’s worshipper if he have a clear shot.

Taking a quick glance, Blaze eyed the room, and he noticed a cloaked man standing his back to him. The young man brought his pistol up in fast motion, and shot the man in the back, and ducked down. Surely he had alerted everyone in the building, if not in the entire area. He heard angered voices, and footsteps coming from upstairs. Blaze backed off behind the corner, and heard Danse coming towards him.

“Who we are up against?” Danse asked, worry in his eyes, and knowing Blaze wouldn’t answer.  
“All shall be purged in His glorious wake!” A furious woman shouted from the building.  
“Damn!” Danse cursed. This couldn’t go any worse.

Blaze gave Danse a crooked smirk. This will be fun. He observed how it made the ex-Paladin shiver, or maybe it was the cold, or the loonies of the Atom, he couldn’t really tell.  
A warrior of Atom rushed around the opposite corner, and shooting plasma rounds – it made Blaze jump from his place, and dive to cover.

The look on Blaze’s face gave him strange feeling – he didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign. As the plasma rounds flew by, Danse took the front defense as he approached the Atom worshipper, blocking the path between his Knight and the enemy. Fierce shooting started while Danse tried to keep the enemy away from Blaze.

Another worshipper rushed out from the house, and circled behind it where the commotion was going on. He carried a plasma pistol, and started to approach the young man who was covering behind the rock cluster.

Blaze wasn’t blind – he saw the enemy coming, and started to shoot, aiming at the head. He hated the plasma rounds so much those burned when hit, and made him feel weird. He managed to stop the worshipper just few meters away from him, and looked around for next target. Witnessing the ex-Paladin killing successfully the warrior, Blaze heard another worshipper that was inside the building. Shifting closer to the window again, he jumped in before the ex-Paladin could say a word.

Once his feet touched the old floor, Blaze sneaked half silently as the worshipped had probably heard him. The bottom floor was clear – he headed to the stairs with lightened steps so that they wouldn’t creak while moved on. Slowly closing the second floor, he listened in to determine where the worshipper was actually.  
Blaze crouched to the closest room, and peeked in – no one there. Maybe he was in the middle room then?

“All shall be purged in His name. Come forth and face the judgement of Atom, non-believer!” the worshipper spoke aloud.  
Blaze checked his pistol, before entering the room performing a tactical dive, and fired his gun at the worshipper. His enemy got hit but rushed behind a store shelf, and fire his rifle at the young man.  
Blaze gritted his teeth as the plasma round burned his shoulder. He tried to move backwards behind other shelf. Pushing himself up, Blaze decided he could deal with this himself – one burn didn’t matter. Circling around the shelf he saw the worshipper looking for him. With quick steps Blaze pointed his gun at the enemy’s head. “Praise the fucking Atom!” His words came out of despite as he pulled the trigger – he hated them too.

  
There was clanging in the stairs when Blaze was thing a stimpack from his bag. The burn was not intolerable yet, but he wanted to treat it as soon as he could. He took a deep breath when he saw Danse at the doorway, but he stick the stimpack fast, hoping the ex-Paladin didn’t see it.  
“Are you injured?” The ex-Paladin asked in concerned tone, as he eyed the room. He had heard voices, and shooting. “You shouldn’t rush inside like that.” It was friendlier note than a scowl in advice form. His gaze fell on his Knight.

  
The young man just sighed, and shifted towards the doorway. Luckily the burn was under his jacket, and Danse couldn’t see it. The stimpack would do its job soon enough. Blaze walked through the door way, as Danse moved aside.

  
He looked around the room once more, and noticed the stimpack on the floor. Danse took a few steps to observe it, and his eyes widened a bit as he realized it was Blaze’s. His Knight was hurt after all, and he tried to hide it? Danse let out a heavy sigh before left the room, and headed to downstairs. To his surprise, Blaze was waiting for him at the main door – only to move on when Danse was on his sights.

  
At least six ghouls were roaming outside when Blaze counted them from the street. The settlers could be trapped inside as well. He checked switched pistol to sniper rifle, and his other hand slide into his bag, taking a Molotov that he was planning to throw at the nearest ghoul, when he was enough close.  
The fight against ghouls didn’t last long, but a glowing one at the end gave Blaze a headache. It moved too fast, and it was charging straight at him. He backed off, switching to assault rifle, and fired till he ran out of ammo. Blaze gritted his teeth, as the glowing one was getting closer, and closer to him.

  
The young man closed his eyes tight as his clip was empty, and the glowing one was dangerously close, but there was only hiss sound, and quietness afterwards. He wondered what happened, and opened his eyes to see the glowing one was pile of ash now. He made quick glance at Danse, biting his lower lip – the ex-Paladin had taken care of the ghoul before it got him. Blaze felt warmth in his chest, but turned to meet the settlers.

  
“You’re welcome.” Danse spoke, and shifted his power armor to go after his Knight. He stayed in a short distance, and listened for the chatter. At least the ghouls were dealt with, and the settlers were pleased – no one had died, and they could return to their daily duties.

  
The nightfall was almost upon them, when Blaze was starting to head back to Sanctuary Hills. He didn’t want to spend a night at the manor – it wasn’t completely repaired yet, and the wind howled through the house at night time. He would rather go to other building while travelling back to Sanctuary Hills. Observing secretly on Danse, the young man noticed even the ex-Paladin was not comfortably at the manor, so he decided to leave. They would find a house or building on the way.  
Blaze was heading to the gates, when he heard something. It was darker than moment a go, so he couldn’t see well around. He stopped to listen, and frowned. There was another sound. He could swear it was a Vertibird coming to them – if it was the Brotherhood of Steel, he’d lose it.

  
The certain sound of Vertibird made Danse cautious – it would mean two things; it was either Brotherhood of Steel, or worse – Gunners. He had seen a few of them flying in the distance. He knew they have a grudge on Blaze. How he wished he would have a minigun at the moment.  
Second sound set him in panic, he looked for his Knight who was standing, and looking around in front of him, a few feet ahead. He didn’t have much time.

“Blaze! Look out!” Danse yelled as loud as he could, and rushed over to his Knight. He grabbed him as gently as he could, and threw him far ahead of him with all his strength.

Hearing his name being yelled in panic made Blaze turn his head, and he didn’t have time to reach in any way as he felt Danse’s grab on him. He was surprised that Danse actually threw him with strength. It happened so fast; as soon as he hit the ground, he felt the big explosion that could be caused by a mini nuke. Realizing that fact, Blaze tried to get on his feet – Danse had thrown him away, and an explosion …

“Hey! You there?” He called out once on his feet, and took a steps closer the molten ground. “Paladin?” He tried again, and heard no answer. Blaze bit his lower lip, as his felt his skin hair rise as he shivered. He walked closer, and popped his Pip boy light on. “Danse?” There were still some flames going, but he ignored them.

Blaze felt throat was dry, and his heart was racing over lapses. He approached the molten pile of metal that used to be a power armor – Danse’s power armor. He was face down to the ground. “Danse!” He rushed over the power armor, and observed the ex-Paladin unconscious while he could still hear the Vertibird circling about. It needed to be dealt first.

A wave of anger washed over him, and stood up, shutting off the light from his Pip boy. He paced closer to the gate, while taking his sniper rifle, and changed the scope for night one. His eyes narrowed as he heard the Vertibird coming back to them. It didn’t matter. Blaze raised his rifle and scoped for the vehicle, for the oil tank. He waited it to come a little closer – just a little. He was dead calm when he had it on his sights.  
“Death to the assholes.” he muttered in deep, low growl. He let the bullet fly across the darkness – a greater explosion signed his target was down, and the people in it were dead, if not dying.  
Running back to Danse, he knelt down to examine the ex-Paladin who was still knocked off. His first worry was to get Danse out of the power armor that was probably ruined by the impact of a mini nuke. Blaze frowned, and tried to get armor open. “This could take some time.” He muttered. “But I will get you out.”

Leaning against the wall of the Nahant Chapel – where he dragged Danse, and bandaged his head. The ex-Paladin was laying on the mattress next to him. Blaze let out a worrying sigh. He had made up a campfire from the old books he had found lying around the floor, and he was going through his mind, and feelings.  
Danse had saved his life with cost of his own, although he was sure the ex-Paladin he cared for wasn’t dead yet. Blaze rubbed his face with his left hand. “Fuck…” He still loved him the man – there was no denying it, actually he was sure he never could deny it. He just couldn’t get past the fact, Danse had sacrificed himself to show he cared for him. He had tagged along to make sure he didn’t get hurt. He cared.

Blaze’s eyes shifted to stare at the fire –it was comforting to him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed the hand till it touched his own. He turned to his head to glance at smiling Danse.

“Blaze… I love you.” Danse whispered softly. He was happy his Knight was unharmed. Seeing those soft green eyes with an emotion, he knew Blaze had been worried about him. His felt his chest warming, when he witnessed the smile that spread slowly on his Knight’s lips – it was warm, and sweet.


	26. The Firefly around the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where it was. :)

Danse watched the raging nuclear snow storm through opposite wall window. The storm had cut their trip back to the Sanctuary Hills, and they had taken shelter in the Mystic Pines. His knight had made a small camp fire to keep them warm. They had been sitting the couch, and talked a little of what had happened till Blaze was fallen asleep.

Looking down at his sleeping Knight on his lap, Danse felt a wave of relief going through him as he sighed softly. Blaze had accepted him, after his confession, and Danse felt they were close to each other again. He still decided to tread carefully because he liked the redhead close to him. His dark brow raised – he always liked to be close to Blaze. He reached to pull the blanket on his Knight again as it had slipped away, and watched him sleep.

Of course Blaze was still mad about the heroic sacrifice that he had done, but they would work through it. Danse’s only concern was his Knight’s safety – he would protect the redhead from the world. Nothing could change that. Danse was determined to keep them both alive, even if he was without power armor at the moment. His old power armor was a pile of scrap metal heaps after the explosion. Come to think of it, Danse still had no idea how Blaze had managed to get him out of it. He might never know.

There was a break in the snow storm, and that allowed Blaze to take the lead once more. His keen eyes observed the surroundings even sharply. It was all precaution because Danse didn’t have his power armor anymore, and Blaze had to be on guard constantly. He didn’t mind though – being on guard all the time was a trait of a sniper that he still was. Blaze had taken out his pistol, to be ready to shoot if needed – he was certain they would be attacked before they reached Sanctuary Hills.

Eyeing the area before they arrived at Lexington, Danse noticed his Knight frowning. Something was going in Blaze’s mind. Danse took a few quick steps to walk beside the redhead.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked in slight concern.  
Blaze looked at Danse, then the buildings around them before he spoke in neutral tone, “This is where I grew up. It was a kind of a bad neighborhood.”

Danse nodded, and observed the buildings – trying to guess which one Blaze had lived in. He tried to imagine younger Blaze fighting with the other kids, or maybe he did like to read those comics in his room. Danse liked to know more about Blaze – the younger man was still a mystery for the most part.

Blaze didn’t have many happy memories from his childhood. A few old memories haunted him until he made new ones. Somewhere was his parents’ house, probably in ruin. Knowing both his parents were dead for sure – he didn’t care for the house at all. It was past time, and he didn’t want to think about it.

New memories... with Danse. His lips curved up in a light smile. There was an idea Blaze liked. Although it have been in his mind most of the time, but the bunker incident had happened and it washed almost all the hope away. The fact that Danse had said the precious words to him, renewed his hope into a new spark, and everything looked marvelous again. 

Danse was probably waiting the same words, but he wasn’t sure if the ex-Paladin had heard his words back at the bunker. In any case, Blaze wanted to wait till they got a perfect moment for it. He wanted it to be perfect, if such a thing even existed in this wasteland. Blaze looked at the man he cared for. “It was bold, and risky to leave the bunker, even if they might be hunting you.” His voice carried tone of caring, and a slight edge of worry. He was still amazed how the man risked his life just to see him.

“I … wanted to see you.” Danse replied in all honesty. “I did prepare well before leaving. I traveled only at night time.” He paused to think of next words he’d say more carefully. Danse felt he needed to say them there and now otherwise he might stammer. “I know it was risky, but…” He took a deep breath as he looked at his Knight. “I would risk it hundreds times if I get to be with you.” He felt his face flushing warm, as his words were heated, and sweet. It was strange to confess like this, but it felt right – he could not deny it.

Stopping dead on his tracks as his heart skipped a few beats; Blaze turned to Danse, and gazed at him. No one had ever before risked their lives for his sake. He wasn’t used to it either. Danse’s words had come out of pure honestly, and made him stunned. His lips parted as to say something, but nothing came out, and Blaze closed it promptly. His hands reached onto Danse’s jacket, pulling him close to himself, and leaned his head onto the ex-Paladin’s chest.

Something in his Knight’s eyes caught his attention, but he wasn’t sure what it was until Blaze pulled him closer. Danse wrapped his arms around the younger man, and soothed his back. “It’s alright, Blaze. I’m here now, and staying.” He heard himself speaking in calm tone. He found his own words ringing true as he meant it as he felt the redhead’s grip tighten on his jacket.

There were times when Danse had seen Blaze vulnerable, and this was one of those moments. He also knew when Blaze played it tough. It was mostly his fault – Danse was aware of it, but he had decided to stay on his Knight’s side no matter what happens. He would never leave him alone again if he had a word to say about it.

Blaze had his eyes closed while he tried to calm his wildly beating heart. Danse’s arms felt like sanctuary in this unspeakable wasteland that threatened to destroy him. He had never felt so vulnerable than now, expect at the bunker – Danse seemed to be the only person who cared for real for him. Blaze knew Danse’s words were true, always have been. Taking a deep breath, and nuzzling a little against the ex-Paladin’s chest, Blaze sighed. “Thank you. You don’t have an idea how much that means to me, Danse.”

The evening seemed to be peaceful, and maybe the Minutemen were on the patrol. There were no raiders near the Drumlin Diner, so they continued walking past it. Blaze saw Wolfgang was moved inside the diner to warm up despite Judy’s glares, and he waved at them. Blaze just nodded as they passed it.

Sounds of gunfire echoed into Blaze’s ears, as they approached Concord. He frowned briefly, and looked at Danse.  
“Could be the Minutemen fighting the raiders. Better take a look.” He pondered.  
Danse nodded. “Sounds very intense fire fight. Let’s go.”  
Blaze checked his pistol just in case before they circled around the corner of the building.

The fight between the Minutemen and the raiders was looking desperate. The situation was favoring the raiders as two Minuteman were lying on the ground, and two last of them were barely holding. They were reloading in turns while the other kept the four raiders at bay – or tried to at least.

The raiders behind their cover seemed to be certain of their victory, and howled wildly while they kept shooting. They planned to win, even raider’s plans were sometimes poorly made. Witnessing the minutemen growing tired, one the raiders aimed at them with his gun – intending to take the tired man down.

Aiming at the raider from other side of the street, Blaze let his pistol sing as he fired. The raider dropped dead at the feet of his friends. Taking another aim for the other raider, Blaze managed to take down him too. He heard Danse firing his laser rifle near him. It was like before – two of them in the heat of battle, guarding each other’s backs. It would not take long before all raiders were lying dead on the ground.

The tired and relieved Minutemen approached them. Blaze observed them having wounds which should be soon to taken care of. The Sanctuary Hills wasn’t far away.  
“General! You arrived just in time. If we would have to fight a while longer…” The Minuteman spoke while catching his breath.  
Blaze couldn’t remember his name, but offered a smile. “We better get back to Preston, and get you guys patched up.”

Danse eyed the area for other troubles, but saw no one. He reloaded his rifle, and kept it ready – they still had to go up the hill and pass The Red Rocket Station – their main home. Hopefully no raider had taken residence in it, but you would never know when you have been away a while. Wasteland was unpredictable that way.  
“I agree. Hang in there, soldiers.” He spoke in neutral tone.  
He caught the glance, and smirk from Blaze. Danse smiled softly back, and flushed. He couldn’t help the old habits.

Soldiers.

Blaze chuckled inwardly, as they begin to walk towards the Red Rocket Station as he took the lead. He didn’t feel like a soldier anymore, but it was always part of him – soldier forever. It had the feeling of home, and comfort. It was also his survival kit.

The nightfall crept upon them as they walked across the bridge, and they were greeted by the gate guards.  
“Preston has been worried sick about you, General.” The guard woman spoke in relieved tone. “I’m glad you are alive, all of you.” She added.  
“We lost two men for the raiders though, but the General and Danse took care of them.” The Minuteman replied, and headed through the gates.

“Well, I guess we should find something to eat.” Blaze suggested as he looked up at Danse. “I’m cold, and starving.”  
“Then we go eat, and rest.” Danse replied, wondering if he still had to sleep with the others. Would Blaze let him come over to his place? He could only hope as he dreaded the thought of sleeping alone. His Knight’s warmth would be wondrously welcome.

Preston joined them at the evening snack. He was visibly glad that Blaze and Danse were on speaking terms after such a long time. He couldn’t bear it more to see his General suffering and deflecting Danse away from him. Something had happened while they were on the road, but Preston didn’t want to pry. Being content about the fact they were friends again.  
“I’m glad to see you two on speaking terms again.” He smiled while sipped his hot tea.

Blaze smiled briefly, and pretended to be busy by taking a big bite from radstag steak, and munched it. He would let Danse do the talking if he was willing to. He knew Preston meant well, but he didn’t need to know everything that had happened. His hand reached over to a Nuka Cola bottle, and he took a chug.

A soft laugh escaped from Danse’s mouth as he glanced I’m-too-busy-to-talk his Knight. He turned his head to the Minuteman.  
“We were targeted by Gunners in a Vertibird. That delayed our leave from the Croup Manor.” The ex-Paladin responded in warm tone. “They almost got us.”  
It was truth enough, and he left it at that. He saw Preston frowning when he mentioned Gunners. Those were a problem to a degree, and there were always more forming their ranks after you killed a dozen.

“Well, I’m thankful you are both alive, and back.” Preston replied with smile. He witnessed Blaze shooting a glare at Danse, and wondered what really was happened. Whatever it was, he was happy that their things were back to normal, and when spring would arrive – it was time for planning to retake the Castle.

Walking towards the spare house, Blaze caught Sturges waving at him near the outdoor dining area. He wondered what the mechanic wanted to say.  
“I hope you like the surprise, Blaze. I heard you’d like it!” Sturges winked as he walked away.  
“What surprise he is talking about?” Danse asked in half curiosity.  
Blaze shrugged. “I don’t have a clue. We better go inside and take a look?” He glanced at the ex-Paladin with slight shine in his eyes before he started shifted towards the house.

Danse felt his heart skipping a beat or two as he blinked. Did the redhead just approved him to go in? He knew he was hopeful about it, but didn’t dare to ask. To think about it, he’d get to stay close to his Knight tonight, probably. Danse wanted to hold him close, make the cold winter chill go away, and inhale his scent till he felt dizzy. The image of them both in the bed was burning in his mind. 

“Are you coming or not?” Blaze asked from the door as he was looking at Danse. A slow smirk came on his lip corner. “The door won’t stay open for long.” He teased as he titled his head. Finally admitting himself, it felt good to back at what he and Danse were having before the stupid order. Watching now as Danse almost run to him as he thought – maybe now they could build the rest of the relationship without anyone interfering. His smirk melted into a caring smile. “I was kidding, Danse.”

Danse stepped closer to his Knight, and smiled. The tease had interrupted his thoughts, and he knew it was soft tease. He just couldn’t help it, and rushed over. He wanted to bring his hand over Blaze’s cheek, but was hesitant. It should be Blaze who makes the first move, and Danse felt shy again. “Of course, I’ll come with you.” He finally replied in soft tone.

Once the door was closed, and they were greeted by Dogmeat who was happy to see them, mostly Blaze. He sniffed Danse closely, and let out a playful bark before going back to upstairs. Blaze looked around, and saw nothing new at first floor so he headed upstairs as well. 

Danse followed his Knight after he eyed the first floor. It was still the same. On the second floor he didn’t see anything new until Blaze pointed the fire place.  
“Look! Sturges somehow managed to get us the fire place!” Blaze almost shouted in excitement. “We must get the fire burning since he brought some logs, too.” He added.  
Danse nodded and watched the younger man shifting at the fire place, and putting a few logs in fire.  
“It is nice to have a fire place in the house.” He whispered.

Watching the flames for a while, and Blaze was becoming sleepy. He stood up, and looked at Danse expecting something. It would be their first night having each other’s company. They would just sleep, and it felt right. “Come to sleep with me?” His tone was soft, and dreamy as he held his hand out.

Danse felt his heart racing as he took Blaze’s hand, smiling. He had never felt like this before – nervous, and in love at the same time. The redhead led him over the bed, and let go of his hand. Danse watched him to drop off his jacket on the floor, and he did the same. He realized they’d have to sleep with clothes on as it was cold outside – that was fine with him. Blaze looked so beautiful even with those scars of his.

Blaze slipped into the bed, and waited for Danse to join him. He was tired, but secretly enjoying their time together. The other man’s nervousness didn’t escape him, so once Danse was in the bed next to him, and put his arm over him, pulling him closer to him.  
“I love you, Danse.” He whispered as he gazed at the man close to him.  
Danse smiled, and felt his face flush. “I love you too.” He leaned in to kiss the redhead’s forehead. “Sleep. I won’t go anywhere.” He gently brushed Blaze’s cheek.

He watched how Blaze drifted to a sweet slumber in his arms, and after a long time Danse felt happiness filling his heart, his soul if Synths had one. However it may be, he was ready commit his life to Blaze – who was now his whole life.


	27. Vow to You

The night had been so warm for him that he’d sleep till the afternoon. He was curled against Danse for the comfort. For the longest of time Blaze was able to sleep peacefully, without the concerns of the world. Even though, he didn’t dream – the black velvet darkness was comforting as long as Danse was next to him.

He stirred slowly awake, and opened his eyes to realize the ex-Paladin’s arm was still tight around him. Listening to the man’s breathing he came to conclusion Danse was still asleep if anything to hear his steady breathing. Blaze shifted that he could move his hand, and gently traced the strong arm of Danse’s. His lips curved up a smile – he had found something truly beautiful from this wasteland.

His gaze moved over Danse’s face – they were calm, and content. They were beautiful, even scarred like his own. He knew the man next to him was a Synth, but he was curious of all things about Danse. If the ex-Paladin didn’t want to talk about the past, Blaze would gladly help him to get new memories – new, happier memories.  
Danse shifted slightly as he felt the light touch on his arm, and sighed. He never had such a warm night as long as he could remember, and get to feel like a piece of heaven that was peaceful slumber offered him. The warmth of his body and his companion’s body formed together was a pleasant experience, and he wanted to stay next to Blaze.

“Danse,” Blaze spoke softly, “are you awake?” He observed the man who he loved opening his eyes as he brought his hand gently on Danse’s cheek. The ex-Paladin was truly a sight to see when he was still sleep-eyed. Who could have guessed he was so soft looking in the bed? A smirk crept on Blaze’s lips. “Did you sleep well, Paladin?” His voice was husky, and rough coated with deep caring, and full of affection he couldn’t show before.

His still sleepy eyes caught the sight of the redhead next to him. The soft voice of Blaze, and his softer touch on his cheek made him feel his face feel warm as the flush washed over it. Throat felt dry, and words got stuck in there – Danse let out short throaty sound. Why did Blaze have to be so tempting? Right next to him where he would melt him just by his voice. This was the other side of Blaze he was seeing – loyal, caring, and loving. He’d seen the fierce fighter side already.

The redhead had fallen back to his old self, but there was more caring, and affection in the redhead’s tone that he hadn’t heard before. It was washing over him like a gentle wave. “I slept better than in long time.” He smiled.

The flush on Danse’s face was a joy to see, and Blaze loved to tease him as he threw a flirt every now and then. He observed everything that was happening to his loved man. He still couldn’t believe he had gotten his will through after the bunker event – that Danse was alive and with him, probably the rest of his life. His smirk shifted into a caring smile.

That meant he was leading one to zero against Maxson. Blaze intended to win this struggle; he had made a few plans how to swipe the zealot Elder off the plate. Once that was done he and Danse would have a more peaceful life.   
He leaned in, and kissed Danse softly on the lips. “I love you, Danse. You don’t have an idea how much I’ve missed you.” He snuggled closer to the man who have been his support since he had found him at the Cambridge Police Station.

The moment when his companion’s lips touched his own – it sent his skin tingling, and feel the slow burn in his chest. He brought his hand on Blaze’s cheek, gently brushing the surface as he returned the kiss as softly as his companion did. It was short one, but Danse enjoyed it. Blaze spoke in gentle words, and he took the redhead in his embrace. “I missed you, too. I regret my previous actions. Will you accept my deepest apologies? It will never happen again.” Danse asked in full sincerity, and in humble tone.

Blaze was taking in Danse’s scent when he heard the question. He looked up at the Paladin with a sharp gaze, and thought a moment. Guess Danse needed a clear answer. Tilting his head, Blaze spoke as traced the other man’s hand. “It hurt a lot, but I have forgiven you already. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here – in this bed.” He flashed a sweet smile. “I just need you to promise me you won’t ever leave me alone again.” He added in aching tone – just the thought he was left alone again, made him think darker thoughts than usual.

“Blaze,” Danse took his companion’s hand onto his own, “I vow to you I will never leave you again.” He vowed in serious tone as he looked into Blaze’s eyes where he could be lost for all eternity if he looked long enough. Vows are serious things. If it made the redhead happier – he’d happily vow to be at his side all the time.   
His companion’s face shifted into a happy smile, and was relieved that his companion had forgiven him, but it will haunt him forever – it was an uncalculated, and stupid thing. Danse was still learning to read Blaze as he wanted to discover everything about him. It would take time, but he was willing to wait, and learn something every day he will spend with Blaze. He was like a gift or some blessing he’d treasure forever.

The vow Danse made to him was a big thing. It filled his heart, and he felt the immense warmth taking over his entire frame. It was overwhelming. He just sat there, smiling at Danse. “It means more than I can ever express.”

The air of the meeting house was filled with mild smoke, and old ruined books that were burning in the fire barrel. Preston liked it, except he was running out of old books. Someone would have to go get old twigs, and branches. There were more pressing matters to attend to though.

Blaze was leaning on to the side wall, pondering their coming mission as he was playing with his combat knife while they waited for Preston to talk. He knew something big was coming, but it wasn’t about the castle. It would be too early, and too cold. He glanced at Danse.

Danse was standing at attention while he eyed the room, even he have been there before. His gaze shifted at his Knight. Blaze seemed to be all calm, and shrugged when he glanced at him. Neither of them knew what was coming. A soft sigh escaped from his mouth. This was easier to wait than waiting for an answer from Maxson when he had served the Brotherhood of Steel. Preston was friendlier, and Danse was secretly thankful about it.

The minuteman coughed, and he looked at them. Preston had a weary frown. No doubt he haven’t slept well lately. The burdens were heavy even at the heart winter, when you’d think the raiders were fewer, and less active. Preston shook his head, and pointed a settlement on the map. “Jamaica Plain is in trouble. They are between ghouls, and raiders. I won’t lie, but the situation is dire. They need our help.”

Putting the knife away, and pushing himself off the wall, Blaze sighed. He wasn’t sure how to take this plan – Jamaica Plain was entirely to east south, a long way. A strong shiver crept through his frame as he just thought about going out there to help. This was first time he thought about refusing to go out to help. A warm fire, tons of blankets, and cuddling up with Danse was what he needed at the moment.

“We will deal with it, Preston. We can handle it.” Danse promised, and heard a loud groan from his Knight. His features took a stern look, as he glanced at Blaze. He knew the young man hated the cold, but they have to help the settlers no matter what. Danse had to admit to himself he liked the warmth too, but duty is duty. “We’ll make it, Blaze. I’ll make sure you get back alive, us alive.”

Letting out another groan, Blaze regretting that he ever accepted being a Minuteman General. Does he ever gets to live like he wants? It didn’t feel that way. He started feel slightly rebellious, as he shot a pout at Preston. “Fine, but we leave tomorrow morning when are prepared.” His tone was adamant.   
“That is all I ask, Blaze. I do want you two come back alive. Thank you.” Preston spoke in relieved tone. “Take your time to prepare.”

“I’m going to die!” Blaze groaned.

The snow was falling lazily down, but the weather was getting colder. Blaze felt it invading through his clothing. He was pouting all the way to Greygardens, and shivering. Not getting how Danse could the take cold – Blaze thought the taller man didn’t show that he was cold. He tilted his hooded head, and stepped closer. “How come you aren’t feeling cold?”

The cold wasn’t getting to him yet, but it made Danse wonder if has to do something with him being a Synth. Maybe it wasn’t enough cold, he’d been on missions on cold days though – somehow this day felt colder. He glanced at his Knight. “It’s not cold enough yet, but you can – “ He reached out with his hand, and pulled Blaze close to him. “ – get warmer.” Danse soothed once his Knight settled to walk close to him. The slight blush on the redhead’s cheeks, and it was heart-warming to see. “I think we’ll go through Greygardens first, past Oberland Station, and spend the night at Vault 81.”

The pull close to Danse made Blaze feel a lot warmer, and his arm over his shoulder gave the feel of being protected. The young man half leaned on Danse, and grabbed a hold on his jacket. “You just want a peaceful route to hold me longer.” He teased. “Though, I like the idea. Vault 81 sounds alright. I have a room there.” He added snuggling into Danse, to escape the cold. The thought of spending a night with Danse at his vault room made his heart croon. Blaze couldn’t wait to get away for the cold, and spend time with the man whose warmth he was under. He heard Danse laugh in heartily way.

The path to Greygardens was peaceful indeed. They didn’t see anybody, and stopped for a brief time to eat mirelurk jerkies over a fire barrel when Supervisor White approached them.  
“It is good you stopped by. We have some trouble with local raiders.” She told them.  
Blaze looked at the robot. “There is never end to it, isn’t there? How many, and where?” He asked before took a jerky piece into his mouth. They could dealt with raiders if there wasn’t many. He glanced at Danse, who seemed to be thinking.  
“I can’t give you an exact number, but we think there are at least four. We would be grateful if you deal with them.” Supervisor White pleaded.” They are hiding near the Beantown Brewery.”

“I think we can deal with them. It’s on the way.” Danse assured, both Blaze, and White. He turned his head to check on Blaze, who still was munching his jerky. It was nice to see his Knight eating because he had heard Blaze wasn’t eating well before his arrival. “We better start to go soon, and deal with the raiders.”

On the road, Blaze wanted to latch on the ex-Paladin again, but they were going to hunt some raiders. It was colder, and he was moving his arms to keep warm while he kept an eye on the area. The bridge ahead of them seemed to be unmanned, but it would be foolish not to think danger wasn’t close. Although the raiders were always predictable. Blaze checked his pistol – it was loaded. He didn’t want to face the raiders by surprise, and lurked ahead behind a railway wagon. There wasn’t movement at all. A frown appeared on his features.

Danse felt sorry for his Knight who was feeling cold. He would gladly take him in his arms if they weren’t hunting raiders. Glancing at the sky, he knew that the nightfall won’t be far away. The soon they deal with the raiders the better. He started to feel the chill of cold creeping through his clothing, and shivered.  
A small groan escaped from Blaze’s mouth – the raiders weren’t at the Beantown Brewery. He knelt down to study the tracks that were recent. Standing up, the young man looked at Danse. “It seems they were going on that direction.” He pointed away, and froze momentarily.  
“The Oberland station!” They both exclaimed. 

Sprinting to run, even cold was biting his skin Blaze rushed towards the farm. Hopefully they weren’t too late. He could hear Danse running after him. The young man’s dash-to-run speed was agile, and the ex-Paladin tried to keep up the pace. On the run Blaze had removed the mittens, tucked him into his bag, and drawn out his pistol.   
Quick observing Danse counted the raiders before they arrived at the shooting range. There were at least five, and they were bullying the two farmers. He took out his laser rifle, and prepared to defend. His Knight seemed to rush in, and started shouting at the raiders – to get their attention, that was clear. 

The raiders turned around when Blaze started to mock them, and shoot one of them in the head. They were furious for the interruption. One started to run towards the young man with a baseball bat, cursing aloud. His raider friends watched as Blaze shot him too, and fell on the ground. The young man saw Danse coming from the other side of the farm, securing the area.

The shooting was over as soon as it started, and the young man put on his mittens again. Blaze made sure the settlers were alright, and promised to ask Preston for more men to patrol this area. A few turrets would greatly help. He walked over to Danse. “I’m freezing here, Paladin. Can we hurry now?” He stated, and latched onto Danse, seeking warmth, and didn’t let go.

“Of course we can. Let’s go. I’m feeling the cold, too.” Danse nodded with a soft smile. If he had his power armor, he’d grab Blaze and run to the vault – even though he wasn’t sure where it was exactly. Wrapping his arm around his Knight’s shoulders before they started to move again.

“Just now? Jeez, Danse.” Blaze shivered as he snuggled as close as he could get to Danse. He couldn’t wait much longer until they reached the vault. He had to show the way with his shaky hand. They hurried along the rail tracks without further resistance until they reached the vault 81.

With the warm soup in his belly, and wrapped in a warmer blanket, sitting on his vault bed Blaze finally felt he was starting to warm up. Missing the summer time like crazy, Blaze looked at Danse who studied the old magazines on the table. He took time to cherish the moment they were having, and he couldn’t still believe he survived out of the vault. It had been a blur, but he could still remember everything. Meeting Danse was a stroke of a luck – he couldn’t imagine to be with anyone else at this point. A slow smile spread on his face. “Anything interesting in the mags?” He asked softly, changing his sitting position slightly.

The redhead’s voice cut his thinking, and Danse put the magazine back on the table. He turned around, and smiled. “Just some old information about technology, and historic buildings. Are you feeling any warmer?” His tone was warm as he walked towards the bed. Seeing the smile on Blaze’s face was something he missed. It made his chest ache in joy. 

Blaze smirked, tilting his head. “Well, it could be warmer if you lay down with me.” He observed how the blush flashed on Danse’s face, but didn’t say anything – only shifted on the bed to give space for Danse. “I need you to be close to me so I can fall asleep.” His voice was all sweet, and innocent. 

He had to admit to himself that he liked when his Knight threw direct flirt, even if it came from the sky like a small nuke bomb at him. It made him feel all flustered, and warm inside as he still haven’t gotten used to it – they came unexpectedly. He recognized the tiredness in Blaze’s voice, and stepped over to the bed, and shifted himself next to Blaze. Danse let Blaze snuggle close to him, but then he looked up at him.

The young man was sure there was glint in his eyes when he looked at Danse. He brought his hand to trace his companion’s dark brow gently which resulted a shiver from his companion, and smiled. Blaze leaned in, and kissed Danse softly on the lips. He felt slight shift from Danse before he pulled him into an embrace. It was a slow kiss, and Blaze took his time to taste, and enjoy while it lasted. He pulled away before they both needed air. “I love you, Danse.” His words were dreamy, and Blaze laid his head on Danse’s chest, closing his eyes as he felt content.

The kiss left him almost breathless, and Danse barely got words out of his lips. The words almost seemed to get stuck on his throat. He felt dizzy at best. “I love you, too, redhead.” It slipped, and he hoped Blaze didn’t mind. Caressing his Knight’s back soothingly. He waited till the redhead fell asleep. He couldn’t be happier, and hold him.  
Redhead. Blaze bit his lower lip that he didn’t chuckled, even though he liked the term. Danse doesn’t usually call him that aloud. It made him ever more fuzzy, and sleepy as he finally drifted to a sweet slumber.

Fairline Hill Estates were left behind as they pressed on. Blaze wanted to hurry even though the weather was only moderately cold. He wanted to reach Jamaica Plain before nightfall, and get the problem solved. Being far away from populated settlements made him nervous. Jamaica Plain was already a restless area. He pushed himself onto Danse, seeking comfort. Taking the taller man’s hand into his own when he froze.

First it was a distant sound, but even then Blaze was certain what it was. What it meant. He looked at Danse in greater anguish. The green gaze moved up to the sky – it has to be a fucking Vertibird. It was steadily piloted, so it must belong to –

“Brotherhood of Steel is here.” Blaze cursed, letting his hand of Danse’s to reach his sniper rifle. “You need to take cover.”  
“Did you report to Maxson?” Danse asked frowning. He wasn’t sure how to take it. He knew if he was seen, he’d be fired at. With his Knight though, he knew Blaze will return fire to protect him. This was going to be his life as long as the Brotherhood of Steel – his old family – was staying at the Commonwealth.

“What? No! Look,” the redhead stepped closer to Danse, placing his hand on his chest, “I’m not going to let them shoot you off. I never let that happen. You know that right?” His voice aching as he was aware of the threat. It looked like they were going to fight. Blaze was fine with it – it would send a message to that fucker that Maxson was. He stepped away, bringing his rifle on front of him. It will be them who needed to go.

“Why didn’t you report?” Danse managed to ask before the Vertibird reached them, and started firing at them.  
“Take cover!” Blaze shouted, as he dove behind a rock. He took a position, and tried figure out the tactic angle to snipe. From the corner of his eye, he saw Danse taking cover, and firing the Vertibird – distraction fire perhaps. He needed a better spot to shoot, this one was too close. 

Blaze dashed to the other direction, and turned around. Taking an aim at the Vertibird – the oil tank was fittingly on his side. A predatory grin spread on his lips as he scoped at the oil tank spot. Taking a deep breath, and a silent shot was fired. 

The explosion was large, and Danse sprinted away before the scrap parts fell down from the sky. He saw his Knight coming towards him with a satisfied smile. Danse carefully let his lips form a smile.

“That was amazing explosion, Paladin?” Blaze asked in soft tone. “It certainly sends a message to the you-know-who man.” Blaze felt excitement, and happy that Danse was safe. He didn’t hid his hate for Maxson. He never hide his feelings. Destroying something that belonged to Maxson brought him great pleasure. He would have laughed, but deemed Danse wouldn’t approve it.

“I’m not Paladin anymore, Blaze.” Danse approached the younger man with a loving gaze. He was just Danse, and it would take time to get use it. Danse took comfort that Blaze was with him, and protected him even if it took others’ lives in the process. Maybe it was just his way – to do anything to keep him alive. There was still something he wanted to ask Blaze, but not now.

Blaze had tugged his rifle on his back, and took Danse’s hands into his own. “Danse.” His voice was calm as still waters. “You may not be their Paladin anymore, but you are certainly a Paladin of mine. Forever.”

There was something in the redhead’s smile that brought him immense warmth through his body. The way Blaze looked at him made his heart flutter, and melt. He didn’t know what to say, but smile happily back.

“Come on, Paladin. We still need to go Jamaica Plain.” Blaze spoke, as he took the lead. “I can still be your Knight if you want to.” He glanced over his shoulder at Danse.


	28. Not seeing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming angst! ;)

Blaze was wrapped inside a warm blanket, and sitting on the couch. He was watching the flames in the fire place, but his focus was disturbed by footsteps. He turned his head to see Danse who paced back and forth. The Paladin was clearly bothered by something, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Danse. Is something wrong?” Blaze asked in soft tone.

The taller man sighed, and he took a few steps to come closer to his Knight. Danse frowned for a moment. How he is going to tell what he has to tell, he had no idea. Knowing the fact Blaze will get upset, but he had to ask. Looking at his Knight, Danse prepared himself. “I need to ask you something, but you’re not going to like it.” His tone was soft, but careful. Hopefully his Knight didn’t get so mad that he’d break places – not that it ever had happened before.

He shifted on his place as he fully turned to Danse, frowning. Blaze would almost guess what the thing was about. He felt his chest tighten slightly, knowing it was only a matter of time when the Paladin wanted to talk about it. “I guess I won’t, but go on.” Blaze spoke as he tried to wrap the blanket around him tighter. 

“Why did you not report to Maxson?” He didn’t mean to have authority tone, but it just came out like that. Danse eyed Blaze carefully who froze first, then his expression shifted into disbelief. It seemed like his Knight was trying to say something, but apparently there was so much emotion going inside him. The paladin didn’t dare to speak.

Outside himself, Blaze looked calm, but inside him was a storm raging. He just knew Danse was going to pursue this subject till he had his answer. Before he could reply, he had to find words. His chest was practically hurting. “Report that asshole? Why I should do that? After what he asked me to do to you?” He paused, staring at Danse who didn’t flinch. Blaze took a deep breath. “I can’t ever talk to him anymore. I hate him, and you know it, Danse!” He stood up, letting the blanket slide off him onto the wooden floor. “I hate the Brotherhood of Steel!” He took a step closer to Danse.

This was what Danse was afraid of – a thunderstorm, but he was certain he could weather it. Either it reached on same level of Maxson’s fury remained to be seen. For now, he stood and looked at Blaze who was letting it all out. Danse knew his Knight hated Maxson, but the whole Brotherhood of Steel? “Why did you join if you hated it?” He couldn’t help the tone that questioned Blaze’s motives.

“To find Sha- the boy who I thought was mine! Fuck!” Blaze felt he was going explode soon. Please don’t question more, please. He felt a headache coming from behind his mind.   
“So you thought to use us?” Danse shot back unexpectedly. He couldn’t take it back anymore, and witnessed the rage that flashed over Blaze’s face. He shouldn’t have asked that – he shouldn’t…

That was an overshot, and it blew him over the edge. He couldn’t hold it anymore. “Fuck! I joined because I fell in love with you at the fucking Police Station. I followed you in to stay close to you, because I have no one else!” With that he flipped the small table over, and small items fell on the floor. Blaze turned and side stepped Danse, and headed down the stairs.

Blaze didn’t stop even when he heard Danse shouting after him after he had grabbed his jacket. He had to get out, or nothing good would follow if he had stayed inside. Never ever had he felt this bad. He didn’t know if to scream or cry, and yet he felt his corner of his eyes wet. Blaze clenched his teeth together.  
Maybe Danse was still getting used to being Synth, but questioning him like that? It just hurt too much after all he had done to him. It was Maxson who thought to use him, but now he would make sure no one ever does that to him. No one.

“Blaze? Is everything alright?” Preston was walking towards him, but when he tried to put his hand over Blaze’s shoulder – the General pushed him away in crude manner. “Blaze?” His General never have pushed him like this before. He wondered what was going on.

“Out of my way!” Blaze shouted without looking at the Minuteman, and continued his way. Maybe he could go the basement, and stay for a few hours alone.   
“Wait, Blaze!” Danse shouted from the door, and met Preston who wore the worry face. Now he had to explain to the Minuteman why his Knight was upset. Danse glanced on the direction where Blaze had gone to before he turned to face Preston.

“What is happening, Danse?” The Minuteman asked in neutral tone. He eyed Danse. The Paladin seemed to be worried, too. Preston was more worried about Blaze, and his state of mind.  
“We had an argument about the Brotherhood of Steel.” Danse sighed. “I said something that made him upset.” He regretted it already, but it wasn’t easy to let go of old ideals that were fed in when he had joined in the ranks of the Brotherhood.  
“Upset is putting it mildly. He was fuming in rage, Danse. I don’t think he will calm down any time soon.” Preston frowned. “That subject is an actual explosive for him from what I have learned.” He saw the Paladin looking down in shame, and thought a moment. “I know you probably meant good, but try to let it go. If not yourself, then for his sake, Danse.”  
Danse looked at Preston, and nodded. “I will try.” He was going to say more, but the town bell rang. Danse remembered the bell was built for alerts, and meetings. 

“We are under attack! Men to arms!” The man who had rang the bell shouted. The guards took positions at watch towers, and settlers were taking shelter.  
“Go, get Blaze! I figure out who’s attacking us. Hurry!” Preston spoke, before he ran off.

Sighing, Danse began to dash to Blaze’s direction. Hopefully the redhead would listen to him. Heading towards the house where he had seen his Knight walking towards, Danse noticed Blaze coming back in haste. The redhead looked more worried than furious.

“We need to defend the town.” Blaze spoke before Danse managed to open his mouth. “We’ll talk later.” His tone was low as he stared into the Paladin’s eyes. His eyes turned towards the town center. They should hurry, and see what was attacking the town. Expecting the taller man to follow him, Blaze dashed off to get his rifle from the house.

The view from the watch tower was enough for Blaze as he scoped the super mutants. He hated them as much as he hated the raiders. Though, super mutants were bigger problem when they attacked in a group. They already had broken the front gate, and the guards were dead. He felt like it was his responsibility to take out as many as he could. The chaos was everywhere he looked at.

There were six super mutants so far as Danse could count. He was assisting Preston, and the minuteman in the front line – it was risky, but they have to keep the town secure. The pressure was high, but he knew it would be only a matter of time when his Knight would start shooting from the watch tower.

“They are breaking through!” Preston cried out. The super mutant in front of him raised a sledge hammer in the air – ready to crush him into pieces. Preston felt the shiver going through his frame, and prayed for his life. If this was the moment when he would die... Knowing he had done his best, and he had no regrets. Faintly he heard the Paladin’s shout, as he started at the super mutant in the eyes.

The super mutant let out a grunt when it felt a bullet hitting him on back of his the head, and lost the balance. Falling down heavily on the Minuteman, but Danse managed to pull him out of the way just in time. It was way too close for comfort.

Reloading his rifle, Blaze took a deep breath. He just had saved Preston’s life. There were just too many targets, and his tactic sense was awry because of it. The bridge seemed to be safe for the time being, and he scoped towards the front line where the Paladin and the Minuteman were. Preston looked a bit shaken, but alright. 

There were a few more mutants left to shoot, so Blaze focused on them. The situation was not going to be calm for a while. Some of the guards were dead, and settlers were shaken. Blaze scoped the area, and cursed when he spotted one of the mutants dashing towards the inner area of the town. It must have been slipped while he had rescued Preston. Turning towards the mutant, Blaze aimed. The shot didn’t stop the mutant, but only wounded it. Blaze bit his lower lip, and shot four more times – to make the foul mutant die. Its run stopped right at the storage building, and Blaze was relieved.

“We lost seven guards.” Preston stated in saddened tone. “Wish we could have done more.” He sat down on a chair as they were in the meeting house. “When Spring finally comes, we need to retake the castle.” He looked at both Blaze, and Danse who weren’t listening to him.

“Why did you forsake your career? It was going promisingly well. You would have been Paladin by now.” Danse questioned his Knight. Blaze was doing well within the ranks, but Danse guessed he never adapted in. Still, the redhead would have become the greatest Sentinel ever. “Would you even follow Maxson if I asked you to?”

“Peace, please?” Preston interjected, but was ignored outright.

Putting his hands on his hips, Blaze glared at the taller man. It seems it was the Paladin’s wish that he’d continued serving the Brotherhood of Steel – that would never happen. His career? What career? He just couldn’t understand why Danse didn’t get it. How he would make the other man understand. “Career? It wasn’t even a real career! More like cannon fodder to the mutants.” His tone had a hint of disgust. “I have known better leaders than that shit! I never liked him. It’s more like he used me. Drop it, Danse. I’m not going to return the Pryden. Ever.” He crossed his arms on his chest, and stood in defiance.

Danse realized he had lost this fight. There was no way the redhead could back down, and praise the Brotherhood. He stepped over to the couch, and sat down with a deep sigh. There were holes in Maxson’s methods – he had only realized it in the last days when they were on the mission. Still, Maxson was something he looked up to. Wondering if Blaze had plans about the Brotherhood. “You are right.” Danse spoke quietly.

“About what?” Blaze raised his eye brow, as he leaned now against the wall. “Nick said not every leader is worth following, and I agree with him. That asshole has gone too far, and done too much damage than help.” He paused as he observed the Paladin.

Danse raised his face to look at Blaze. “About Maxson. I didn’t realize until it was too late. He was changing – for the worst possibly. He has become too ambitious.” His tone was calm, and serious as he admitted. He saw the shift on his Knight’s face – it was warmer now. “And, even if you didn’t like them, you still followed in – to be with me.” His voice trailed off.

Blaze tilted his head. “You’re the only one I could trust back there.” He bounced off the wall, and walked over to Danse. Kneeling on one knee, gazing at the Paladin, and brought his hand on Danse’s cheek. “As I said earlier, I fell in love with you at the Police Station. You were my salvation in this cursed wasteland – you still are. So, they if they decided you’re not part of the Brotherhood, then neither I am. I couldn’t stay.” His voice was soft, and caring. 

His Knight’s words were true, Danse recognized it. The sensation of caring, and soft voice flooded over him like a wave. The words he heard brought immense warmth in his chest. His arms moved on their own, and he lifted Blaze from the floor, taking him into an embrace. “I’m sorry, Blaze.” He was sorry for the big argument, and that he had caused trouble for his Knight.

Leaning onto Danse, Blaze inhaled the Paladin’s scent, and he thought he’d drown in it. Enjoying the embrace, and being so close to Danse – he breathed calmly before placing a kiss on the Paladin’s neck. “You’re forgiven, Paladin.” He heard the relieved sigh from Preston’s direction, and smiled at Danse.

The minuteman looked away as he saw Blaze and Danse sharing a kiss. They had completely forgotten that he was standing behind his desk. Preston smiled though – he was glad the two finally made peace. Maybe they could talk about the problem at hand. “Can we talk about the situation now that you both are calmed down?” He asked in warm tone. 

“Okay. Something about the Castle, right?” Blaze replied, standing up, and pulled Danse up, too. He was aware of the casualties, but people are dying no matter what they do. Hoping the Castle was something major structure where people could be safe. “Is it a big castle? Big, fortified castle?” He was curious about the place, because he had never seen it before. 

A soft laugh escaped from Preston’s mouth. “Sadly, no. It’s in ruin because something big attacked it, they never considered to use the castle again.” He paused, and looked at Blaze. “But, we can rebuild it. Then it would be much safer than this place.” It was good to see Blaze excited, but he wondered what the General would really think when he sees the state of the Castle?

Danse was listening to the discussion. This castle seemed to be good place for the settlers. If it was destroyed by a creature of some kind they will kill it. “Seems a good idea.” Danse spoke, nodding. It would be good to go and kill this beast with Blaze.

Blaze flashed a smile. “Then we can rebuild it into a better, and bigger castle, right? A real castle! Imagine that, Danse!” He couldn’t wait, but stopped himself thinking about the building materials. It would take time of course, but it didn’t dampen his mood.  
“So, we need to wait for spring. Do we have any plans for Christmas?” Blaze asked looking at both Preston and Danse with an expecting smile. He didn’t know if others would celebrate Christmas, but he certainly would with Danse, as it was around the corner soon.


	29. Tactical Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Item searching, and running.

The preparation list for Christmas was not that long, and Blaze had written things up that they could find from the Super Duper Mart. He thought it would be a day trip there, and back for the evening unless they have to go elsewhere for the materials.

Blaze eyed the surroundings as they walked towards the Museum of Freedom. He spotted four raiders hanging about, and idly chatting about chems. The weather was fair, and even raiders had come out to breathe the brisk winter air. It also meant more resistance on the road – not that he didn’t mind it. “Let’s fight them.” He spoke, expecting a good fight – but they were raiders, and usually the fight was over in minutes.

“Alright. Let’s give them hell.” The Paladin nodded, and witnessed his Knight chuckling. Maybe there wasn’t much to give a hell, but it was still a fight. He took position around the corner. Danse watched Blaze taking cover from an alcove, and preparing to shoot. He let Blaze shoot first, and he gave suppressive fire till he witnessed his Knight taking down the last raider who fell down.

Checking the corpses, Blaze shuffled through them for possible loot. His hand caught more ammo, and a few stimpacks. Nothing else was worth to picking up, and Blaze stood up. The Paladin was only a few steps away from him, guarding the perimeter. The young man smiled – Danse still was a bit vulnerable without his power armor, but he had a plan for Christmas. “Come on.” He spoke in gentle tone. “I hope the Super Duper Mart has the items we need.”

Following the redhead on the lead, Danse eyed the area. “Why do we need those items?” He was curious what Blaze was going to do with them. Asking about it didn’t bring any clear answer, but he was patient. Trying to remember if he had read any books about Christmas customs, he heard the redhead talking to him. Danse could listen to Blaze for hours either it was just dream talk, or casual chatting. He would never grow tired of it.

“You will see, Danse. It’s a surprise.” Blaze replied in calm tone. He only worried that they could not find enough lamps for the thing he was planning. There was a few stores nearby if the Mart was empty. Sturges had helped him with the listed items. The mechanic will probably help putting them, too. If they didn’t find enough items, then he have to take Danse to Diamond City, and hope they still had the Christmas lights. Blaze saw the Drumlin Diner coming closer.

A small raider party was hanging around the Super Duper Mart entrance, and tried to cook a mole rat on a flaming metal barrel. They were arguing about how it was supposed to cook while a few others were on the lookout. The lookouts didn’t notice Blaze who was hidden out of sight. 

Wanting to cause chaos, Blaze dug his hand into his bag, and threw a Molotov towards the raiders. He listened the screams, and yells that came from the scum of the Commonwealth. The noise had caused the arguing ones to turn their attention to their buddies, and they were taking out guns. Blaze smirked, and opened fire with Danse following his lead.

Leaving dead bodies, and scorched corpses, Blaze opened the door of the Mart. Stepping inside, he observed the immediate area while Danse closed the door behind them.  
“Could be ghouls here.” The Paladin whispered.  
“No doubt, Paladin. One quarter at the time, and shoot them.” Blaze whispered in casual tone as he took the first steps into the store.

The first ghoul tried to get up, but Blaze was ready to shoot it on the head. It alarmed the other ghouls to getting up. A fiery shooting started as the ghouls were on their feet, and some of them were rushing at Blaze, others headed at Danse. The young man felt there wasn’t going to be an end to ghouls. 

Reloading as fast as he could, Danse began to fire again. The ghouls that were coming to him were less now, and he dared to shot a glance at Blaze – how his Knight was faring. To his relief Blaze was doing well even he was backed off a few steps. With several rounds later, Danse finished his side of ghouls, and turned to the redhead again. “Everything alright? Do you need a break?” 

Blaze felt the adrenaline rushing in his veins, and he heard in his ears – it was when the certain ghouls rushed towards him, and get too close. Not that he could manage it, but he gets anxious in close proximity. Afterwards the young man would be alright. Blaze turned to Danse with sheer anxiousness in his eyes. “I’ll manage. No break needed, Danse. I’m just a bit out of breath.” He smiled. “You can search the alumium cans. I’ll go for the lamps.”

“Why do I have to pick the trash?” Danse inquired in slight annoyance in his tone. He still didn’t understand how someone could something from trash. Above of all trash, the redhead has chosen tin cans for him.   
“Danse, we talked about this. Just get to work.” Blaze spoke as walked between the shelves.   
The Paladin sighed, and shifted towards the other row of shelves. He saw a few tin can on the floor, and reluctantly picked them up. What importance did Blaze see in these? Putting them into his backpack, and looked for more.

Shifting between the shelves, the young man frowned for not finding more than a few lamp that weren’t broken. They would have to go elsewhere to find more, but it didn’t bother him. Blaze picked up another lamp, and examined it. “Did you find any?” He asked as he put the lamp into his bag, and turned to around – only to see a Nuka Cola on a counter. Just seeing the bottle made him thirsty. Taking steps towards the counter, Blaze didn’t pay attention to his surroundings. He just wanted the Nuka Cola, and drink it.

Circling around the shelves, Danse came to a spot where he could see the redhead. It seems Blaze had found something to drink. Of course he wasn’t paying attention when seeing a Nuka Cola in front of him. A disgusting noise caught Danse’s attention, cutting his appearing smile short, and swiftly he took his rifle, and aimed.

The young man was getting his drink on his lips, when something grunted near him, and then it was shot on. It sure spoiled the moment. He sighed, and turned around. A frown appeared when he saw Danse’s scowling face looking at him. “What?” Blaze asked in carefree tone as strolled casually over to Danse.

The Paladin let out a deep sigh. ”You – Nothing. Nothing at all.” He grumbled before he felt Blaze’s gentle touch on his cheek. A slight flush flashed across his face. Something in the redhead’s gaze stopped him from scowling, and Danse let him drink the cola. The redhead always made it worth to observe – those glimmering emeralds shone whenever he get to drink his favourite drinks, and it made Danse’s throat dry. “Should we look for more from the side rooms?”

Enjoying the Nuka Cola, Blaze realized it had been awhile since last time he managed to drink. It always tasted sugar, and heaven at the same time. Maybe his addiction has changed for the better. He glanced at Danse, noticing the flush that was still on the Paladin’s face, and he smirked. The young man still had effect on him. Hoping it would never stop, “It is a good idea, though I doubt there is anything useful to us.”

Approaching the side rooms, it was clear there were no more ghouls in the main hall. Danse was certain they will encounter more ghouls on the way. He would keep his senses in alert as they explore the other rooms. Following Blaze towards the room – it was quiet until they stepped inside.

The young man was going to turn around when he saw the three ghouls getting up from the floor. He felt the Paladin’s hand on his shoulder, giving a firm squeeze. Blaze nodded, and took a tactical position, and prepared to eliminate the ghouls. He felt he had enough of them for a week at least.

They continued the search after the ghouls were eliminated. Shifting through the shelves, and lockers Blaze realised there weren’t more lamps, but tin cans for Danse to carry. The Paladin was still annoyed about them. The young man looked at the Paladin. “I think here isn’t nothing else left. Maybe call it a day? I’m sure it’s getting dark already.” He paused as witnessed how relief the taller man was. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Blaze raised his eye brow up.

“It is tedious work, and non-sense.” Danse replied. “I can’t believe you are going to do something with these.” He shook one tin can in front of him, and believed it didn’t hurt the redhead.   
“Alright, I guess I’ll be having the bed for myself tonight if we get back in time.” The redhead spoke in neutral tone, and placed his hands on his hips.  
Danse groaned. Is this how Blaze was punishing him? For a little thing? But, he loved him. There was nothing else but put to up with the redhead antics – he was still learning more of Blaze. “Alright, how many you actually want?”

Of course, he was joking, and he loved to tease the Paladin. It made him wonder how much tease Danse can take before there would be no decorum holding him. His mouth corner curled up in a smirk. “As many as you can find, hon.” His tone was a sweet tease, and he turned to look a locker that was nearby.

The redhead’s tease was still in his mind, when they were walking out, and looking for a place for the night. It was obvious they would not make it back to Sanctuary Hills. The nightfall was already on them. Danse kept his senses on alert, because he felt something was coming. He didn’t see any nervousness from Blaze, though. Maybe the redhead was tired, and wanted to go rest – as it was the case mostly. 

To think of him curled up to him, and sleeping. It brought a warming sensation in the Paladin’s chest. “Do you - ?” Danse started, but he stopped to focus on hearing. He felt his heart pounding, fast. “A place to hide?” He asked in worry, and his tone carried the urgency.

Blaze heard it – the approaching Vertibird. Why did the Brotherhood have to patrol on these areas, too? There wasn’t time to think, and he knew a place where they would be safe for the time being. It wasn’t far away. “This way, Danse.” He spoke, and began to dash ahead. It would not long before the Vertibird could see them in the flight light.

The way the redhead ran was tactical as far as Danse could see it. Hastened run with sharp turns, and labyrinth pattern – this was Blaze with tactical evasion run. He might have to ask the redhead of his training when there was a good time for it. Now he was following him to a safe place, where they would rest as well.

“We are close by!” Blaze spoke in rough tone, as they were tailed by the Vertibird. It was almost reaching them. The young man had led them to an old area, and turned around corner. He made a mad rush towards the old diner, knowing Danse would follow him. He still heard the damned air vehicle coming after them. Blaze rushed inside, and headed towards the other door – they would be hidden there.

Opening the door, Blaze let Danse go first before he secured the door, and closed it. He stayed behind the door for a moment longer, heavily breathing. Listening intensively for the possible sounds of threats, but seems the Vertibird had lost them, and it was going away – or just patrolling till they find them. Blaze would not let that happen. He already was decided to stay there till the dawn. Deeming no threat was coming to them, he let out a heavy sigh, and headed down the stairs.

Danse had checked the room where they will be spending the night. This was a good hiding place, until they are discovered by luck. He saw his Knight coming down the stairs with a visible relief on his face. He stepped closer to the younger man. “Do you think they left us?” He hoped so they could stay, and have peaceful night. Blaze seemed to need the rest. “This looks a good place to rest.”

Flashing a bright, but tired smile at Danse. “I think they are gone for now. We aren’t leaving till morning. I’m tired.” He leaned against an old washing machine. “There are old mattresses where we can sleep on. I used to stay here over nights before I met you. This is a safe place as far I can tell.” He pushed him off the machine, and stepped over to the mattresses.

Following his Knight, Danse put down his backpack, and sat next to Blaze. “It’s alright. You can sleep. I’ll watch over you, even this is safe place.” He pulled the younger man onto his lap, and soothed his back. All the tease before was gone, but Danse didn’t mind. What was more important was his Knight getting the rest.

Settling into the Paladin’s lap, Blaze leaned onto the taller man’s chest. “Don’t forget to sleep, too.” He felt Danse’s fingers gently threading through his hair before his strong arms wrapped around him. The younger man felt truly safe – Danse was his guardian angel. He’d never feel safer with anyone else. Blaze let out a content sigh, and closed his eyes.

They would both forget the missing items, and go back Sanctuary Hills. After all Diamond City would have the Christmas lights, Blaze thought. It would be just fine. Maybe they would have more time together without interruptions.


	30. The Fire in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas chapter with smut! You have been warned! ;)

The settlers woke up to a cold morning, but it didn’t slow them from hard work. There was much to be done before the big day, and they had made a hunting party for a big stag that had been seen nearby. Among other things Mama Murphy, and other women were cleaning the dining room, and setting twig decorations on the tables. They all had a busy day ahead.

Pacing around, Danse looked up at the big tree where Blaze was setting the lights on the branches. He was worried his Knight might fall down even though he was standing on the ladders, but they had the worn look all over them. Biting his lower lip, Danse watched as Blaze tried to place his foot on stronger branches. His Knight might have an experience of climbing on trees. He wasn’t sure if he could catch Blaze if he happened to fall. “Be careful up there!” He called out.

Tying the rope on a branch was easy, but balancing, and holding the rope was another thing, and not easy as it may have seen. Blaze placed his step carefully when the branch creaked, giving in, and fell down. “Whoa!” He had heard the Paladin calling him from the ground. “Don’t worry, Danse. I have full faith in you, if I fall off.” His tone was light, and he continued setting the lights. The cold didn’t make it any easier – his fingers were already cold.

Preston watched them nearby, and smiled. He had a good feeling – this was important for the people. His General had told him about Christmas, but not the full meaning of it. “Not important anymore.” He had said. Blaze also had told him he’s atheist since certain things had happened in his life. They would be celebrating for their survival, living, and the next year – celebrating that they have gone this far. 

It meant more than that to Blaze, though. 

Preston thought a moment before he strolled towards Danse, and Sturges. “Is it really going to work? The lights I mean.” He asked as he glanced at Blaze on the tree.  
“There is a chance that it won’t. I tried to explain it to him, but he was sure it will work.” Sturges replied, rubbing his hands together.  
“I’d like to see it.” Danse spoke in hopeful tone.

Blaze started to go down the tree, and looked at Danse with a smirk. “Catch me, Paladin!” The fall wasn’t long, but he thought to have fun. Landing on the Paladin’s strong arms, laughing, and he saw how bewildered his love looked. Safely in his love’s arms, Blaze smiled even when Danse stared at him, scowling.  
“You should be more careful.” Danse spoke in concerned tone. He felt a small excitement in his chest when his Knight had decided to jump on him. Of course he had no trouble to catch the younger man, but he wished him to be watchful of what he was doing. Danse couldn’t stop his smile that was pushing out onto his lips.  
“See? A full faith, and you didn’t drop me down.” Blaze grinned at the Paladin, and leaned in to give a kiss on Danse’s corner of mouth. He couldn’t be happier than this. There was still threats like Institute, and Brotherhood of Steel among other things, but they can be dealt later. For now, he will enjoy the time with the Paladin, and peace time.

“I was scared you might fall down.” Preston smiled. “Shall we test the lights?” He glanced at Sturges.  
“Yes, I like to test this experiment now. Everyone ready?” The mechanic asked, looking around. The settlers were gathered around the tree. Sturges stepped over to the small terminal.

Blaze looked at Danse with hopeful starry eyes. “I really hope it works.” He looked up in excitement, as the mechanic pushed buttons at the terminal.  
The lights went on, flickered once before busting out, and died. The settlers let out a sigh in unison. At least they saw a flicker.

“Goddamn it! It almost worked!” Blaze groaned, and felt Danse holding him close to him. He snuggled onto the Paladin’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright. We saw a glimpse of the lights. I think it was beautiful.” Danse smiled, soothing, as set Blaze on the ground, standing. His knight was grumbling about can’t trust electrics on these days, and better stuff before the bombs. It made the Paladin smile more, as they were watching Preston going to meet with the hunting party.

“You’re still going to Diamond City later today?” Preston asked while they were helping the hunting party with the stag.  
“Yes, we are.” Blaze replied as he watched the men skinning the stag. “For privacy.”  
“You could make a home here, too?” The Minuteman suggested.  
Blaze shot an icy glare at Preston. “It was my home once! You seem to forget that. Don’t ever suggest that again!” He hissed, his eyes turning darker shade of emerald. “What’s the point if you plan to take the castle back, hm?”

Preston cursed inwardly. He had forgotten Blaze’s old home was still there, but it was barred – no one could get inside. He didn’t mean to hurt his General, but only to keep him closer to him. He felt sudden rush of heat on his face as he had thought of it. Those thoughts had haunted him in the cold nights, but Danse was with Blaze now. At least he wasn’t alone, but Preston wanted to feel his General close to him. He tried to focus on the stag, and calm his mind. How this could have happened?

The evening drew close, and Blaze was done helping with the firewood collecting. He put the last ones on the pile, and turned to look for Danse. The Paladin was giving advises for defending the gate in case of raider attack. Most of the men looked still uncertain, but at least one of them was nodding. The young man smiled – Danse was really blending in with the troops. It was better place for both, even it didn’t have such control, and decorum as on the Prydwen. He did the right thing breaking off from the Brotherhood of Steel. 

“So thoughtful. Something on your mind, Blaze?” The taller man approached the redhead. Observing how he broke Blaze’s focus on thinking, and how he looked at him with a soft smile. It was truly a beautiful thing to see – to see the redhead happy. Danse felt his heart aching, and thought he’d never get enough of that sight. Stepping closer to the younger man, he took Blaze into an embrace. He tried to remember some of the poetry books he’d read. “You’re like flaming rose that makes the desert beautiful.” He smiled as gazed into the younger man’s eyes.

“Oh, I just was thinking how well we fit in here – with the Minuteman, and all.” Blaze replied, grabbing Danse’s jacket. He studied the taller man’s features – something was going on there. He recognised the echo of love in the dark eyes. The beautiful sentiment caught him off guard – he didn’t know Danse had a poetry in his pocket. He felt his face flushing hot, and he had to tug his head onto Danse’ chest. No one had ever said such a thing to him. He tried to find words as he felt the Paladin’s hand on his back, soothing. Blaze wanted to stay like this forever.

There was idle chatter of the happenings of the year at the dinner. Preston avoided talking about Shaun while Blaze was present. He knew his General hated that. His mind was set on the spring – they were going to take the Castle back, and make the settlements better, now that Blaze’s attention wasn’t on the Brotherhood anymore. It was clear though they needed to be dealt with somehow. Preston hoped his General had the idea how to do it.

Blaze just nodded to Preston when he told them to be careful. They were going to Diamond City for the Christmas, and he couldn’t wait – although he didn’t know how it would go with Danse. His attention was going to be on the taller man all day that much was certain. He took the Paladin’s hand into his own, as they started their walk on the road. “Finally. I thought he wouldn’t let us to leave at all.” He sighed, as he observed the area. There would not be any trouble before The Red Rocket Station. He had thought they would stay there too, but he wanted Danse to see the Christmas lights.

The redhead’s hand on his own felt strange, but it had a warming effect on him. His mouth curled into a soft smile. It really had felt that The Minuteman did not wanted to leave, but once Blaze has made up his mind no one can stop him. Danse pulled the younger man close to him. “Well, he can’t keep us there forever, and he is kind of fond of you.” He spoke like it was not a big deal. The Paladin felt the stop that Blaze did, and looked at him. The irritation was right there in the eyes, and the familiar lower lip biting, too – it must hit the nerve. He offered a gentle smile, hoping it would ease his love. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Hearing Preston was fond of him, made Blaze annoyed. No wonder the Minuteman wanted him to stay longer there. What if he next time decides to sing sweet words to him? Even when he had Danse? The young man looked at the Paladin. “If he makes a move, I’ll do something, too.” His tone was sharp, and a hint of defiance. He’ll show Preston his place. Pushing himself against Danse, “Nothing can separate us. Nothing.” Staying close to the taller man. “Come, let’s get going. Maybe we can make it before nightfall.” He felt Danse wrapping him arm around his shoulders as they continued their way towards Drumlin Dinner.

The trek was not without an event – a small party of raiders were at the bridge waiting for the unfortunate scavengers. They were dealt with by a sudden firing from Blaze while Danse provided suppressive fire. The raiders did not have anything of value, except Blaze secured the Nuka Cola bottles from them. He put them into his bag, and shifted over to Danse. “We’re soon there.” The young man felt slightly nervous as he thought about tomorrow. Although, he should worry about it later, and focus on tonight, and the fact they get to sleep in a warmer bed, and well sheltered place where they can be in peace, and with each other.

He observed a question forming on the Paladin’s lips, and realized he hasn’t told Danse that he had an apartment in the Diamond City. He had completely forgotten to tell.

“Are we going to sleep at the Inn like last time?” Danse asked, and it was clear he didn’t mind it. The Paladin was puzzled that they were going there just for the lights. Sleeping at the Inn wasn’t a problem, but it felt a bit odd to him. A slight frown appeared on his forehead.  
“Oh, no!” Blaze replied quickly. “No, um… I have a place that I have forgotten to tell you about.” He smiled apologetically, looking at the taller man. “It’s an apartment with a roof, and all. I just haven’t had time to decorate it properly. It’s basic furniture for now, but we can sleep on the bed. No mattresses this time.” His voice was sweet, and warm. To his delight, Danse’s frown shifted into a happy smile. It was wonderful thing to see, as the young man took the Paladin’s hand again, leading the way towards the city.

His Knight had a place to stay. It was a thought that made Danse feel his heart fluttering in excitement, and little nervous – no one else could interrupt them, or whatever Blaze had planned for them to do. He had mentioned a bed, no mattresses on the floor, or worn bed.

The entrance way was short, and they came out of the corridor. The layout of Diamond City was laid before them. Only what the scene lacked of was snow.  
Blaze noticed the Paladin starting at them, and smiled. He was still holding the taller man’s hand in his own. “Come, Danse.” His tone was sweet, as he began to lead Danse down the stairs. “Isn’t it beautiful? We could eat light snack before going inside.” He suggested.

This was what the redhead wanted to show him – the multicolour Christmas lights hanging around the city roofs. It was sight Danse wanted to press into his memory, and to experience something like this with Blaze was unspeakably wonderful. He glanced at the redhead. “It is beautiful.” His Knight looked beautiful in the lights when they stopped near the Power Noodles stand, and Danse felt his heart aching. It was a new chest warming experience, and he wanted to take Blaze into his embrace for a moment. Hesitating to act on his thought, “A light snack sounds good.” His voice deep, and warm. The Paladin followed Blaze as he led him.

Eating a small portion of noodles under the lights, and having Danse next to him – Blaze felt immensely happy. It was what he wanted to do when he have found someone he could deeply care of, and love. The young man didn’t want to think of the past anymore – it was time to let go, even though there was still one thing to deal with. Blaze glanced at the Paladin. “You know, I can’t begin to tell how happy I am with you.” His voice was soft, fully of love, and caring.  
“I have never been this happy before, if at all.” The Paladin smiled, and thought for a moment. “Being with you made me realize something was missing from my life. Thank you for being part of my life, Blaze.” He saw the same feeling from his Knight’s eyes, shining true of affection. The Paladin was more than grateful to have his wild redhead with him. He saw Blaze leaning towards him, and felt the soft kiss on his mouth corner. 

The apartment was dim, and it gave a cosy feeling. There was set of kitchen furniture along with small oven, and a freeze trunk. On the wall behind the table was a small shelf of Nuka Cola bottles that Blaze had saved up. A bottle of Nuka Quantum gave a little light, too. On the floor was covered by a worn rocket carpet, and shelves for the kitchenware, and food.

A few old bookcases, a couch, and a fire place formed the homey part of the apartment. A red carpet covered the floor, and there was magazine stand near the fire place.

“This is my favourite place to be. I’ll make the fire going.” Blaze stepped over the fire place, and took a few dry logs before he made the fire burning. “What do you think, love? Is it enough for you?” He asked even though he had seen the wonderment expression on the Paladin’s face when they had walked inside. They were going to have such a great time together. At least Blaze was going to make sure Danse would feel welcome.

Watching his Knight preparing the fire in mere seconds, Danse knew he had no trouble to get use to this place. Not when Blaze was with him. He eyed the apartment in wonderment, and realized he haven’t been in real shelter before – if you count out the Prydwen. He felt this place giving him a safe place, and comfort. “It has a feeling of being safe, and home.” His tone was warm, and soft. “If it’s enough home for you, then it is to me, too.”

Standing up, and he turned to face Danse with a warm smile. The paladin was still in awe, but it was melting away. He reached out to place his hand on the taller man’s cheek, and rubbed his thumb gently against on the beard. “It is our home until we have time to find better one, or build a new one.” His voice was the softest of feathers, and the most of caring. “You’re the only one who I can let inside, Danse.”

Danse took a brief moment just to feel the touch on his cheek. The redhead’s hand was the gentlest gesture he ever felt, and made him flush instantly. He felt bolder as bent down that he could pull Blaze up on his arms. He felt his Knight wrapping his legs around his waist, as their mouths met.

Bringing his hands behind the Paladin’s neck as Blaze felt the strong arms holding him against the Paladin himself. It was a surprise, but also wanted one. Flashing a loving smirk at Danse before they kissed. It was soft dance of their tongues, and Blaze enjoyed every second of it. His tongue explored his love’s mouth as much as he was willing. 

Blaze got the feeling he was making Danse dizzy, and broke the kiss when he was running out of air. He saw Danse was equally breathless, still holding him strong. The young man leaned his forehead onto Danse’s. “As much as I enjoy this, and you’re making me crazy – I think we better head upstairs, and rest, love.” His voice husky, and light growl.

The kiss had left him breathless, and his head was nearly spinning, but Danse managed to keep the hold of his Knight. He could only stare at younger man’s eyes after he had opened his eyes. Those emerald eyes looked back at him with the fullest of affection, and love. “Alright. Let’s go to rest then, redhead.” Danse spoke, and turned towards the stairs.

He had no intention to put his Knight down, but he carried him over the stairs. The wooden stairs creaked, and threatened to collapse under their weight, but didn’t give in. Stepping over to the bed, Danse laid Blaze gently one the big bed. His Knight looked already sleepy, and looked at him expectantly. The Paladin smiled, as he pulled off his jacket, and dropped it on the floor. Coming on the bed, he crawled on Blaze’s other side as the redhead gave space to do so. Settling on his side, Danse let Blaze to latch on him, and put his arm over him in protective manner. He waited till the younger man was asleep, and let out a happy sigh.

Waking up in warmth of the Paladin’s arms, Blaze could not be happier. He shifted up to see sleeping Danse under his gaze. Bringing his hand over the Paladin’s cheek to caress it gently. His heart ached – he was truly blessed. The young man couldn’t get enough of the Paladin who was lying next to him. His hand traced Danse’s chin line as he leaned in to place a light kiss his love. “Hey, love. Are you wake?” He asked as his hand rested on Danse’s chest.

Feeling the light kiss on his lips, and the hand on his chest made him stir from the sweet slumber. Somehow he still couldn’t believe it was happening – these mornings were wonderful, and blissful. A smile crept on his lips. He felt a warm wave going through his frame as the redhead drew a soft line down his chest. “I am now.” He opened his eyes, and saw his Knight gazing at him with the softest smile. Danse smiled back. “You’re so good to me, and so beautiful.”

It must have been his imagination, or the Paladin really reacted to his touch. Blaze’s mouth corner twitched into a sly smirk as he observed Danse following his reaction. He shifted himself on top of the Paladin in smooth motion. The taller man moved his hands on his legs, and Blaze could see him expecting something from him. He could tell the other man was getting warm from his actions, and smiled as his eyes shone. “I can’t accept anyone else at this point, love. Any other man who could try to get me, would die.” He leaned in while his arms supported him, and nuzzled the Paladin’s neck briefly. “You know, Christmas is about giving, so I thought to give you something you’ll never forget.” He hovered over Danse’s face while gazing into those dark eyes before he teased with a ghost kiss.

He couldn’t help it, but his entire body was getting hot from the look his Knight gave him, and straddling him – not to mention the sweet lips that almost touched his own. Danse wasn’t sure if he was meant to feel that way, or if it was a malfunction in the programming. He would have to see this through, and then determine which case it was. He had read a few books about Christmas time, but to experience it with Blaze first time was going to be hot. Yes, that was the word – he couldn’t think of anything else.

He breathed a little faster, blushing when Blaze gazed at him, and started to pull his shirt off. Danse had seen his Knight without a shirt before, but now he saw it in the new light – every muscle flexed, the skin was a bit rough from the travels, and it was well trained. He felt his face hot, and heard Blaze saying something where to he could only firmly nod. The redhead leaned in once more, and kissed him slow passionately – letting their tongues dance for a while before it turned into a fiery kiss. Danse felt air escaping, but kissed back hungrily as his hands moved on their own onto his Knight’s waist, sliding carefully downwards.

“If it’s too much, just say stop, okay?” Blaze whispered in rough tone, as he began to kiss his love’s neck while giving small licks on the way towards the collarbone. He felt every twitch, and heard the moans that escaped from Danse’s mouth. Smirking briefly, he gave some time on the neck, and collarbone while enjoying the feel of his love’s hand soothing his back. Moving down to chest, Blaze let his hand trace over it before he started kissing every inch of it while his tongue gave a teasing licks. His writhing love under him told Blaze that Danse was enjoying what he was doing. Blaze ran his hand down the Paladin’s stomach, making his love writhe more. He could feel the other man was getting hard, and smirked. “I love you.” His lips touched Danse’s soft skin.

“Please.” Danse pleaded, still writhing under the redhead. He wasn’t sure what he was asking. His body was hot, and hard – he didn’t know how long he could last before something could happen. He needed something.

Upon hearing the plea, Blaze looked up at Danse. “Please what, love?” His smile was sly, but softer when he titled his head. He was surprised of how he liked the sound of the plea. He bit his lower lip in delight. “Please, Blaze.” He heard from his love.  
“You need to be more specific, love.” His eyes sparkled as he knew he was teasing, and the look Danse gave made him melt. “Please!” He shifted over to Danse’s legs, and began to strip the Paladin’s pants down. “Raise your ass.” His voice was rough.

Every touch now made him burn hotter. The tease in his love’s voice, drove Danse almost crazy. He wanted… wanted Blaze to do something. The rough prompt got him even more excited, and he did what he was told – like a good solider he was. He felt his love stripping his pants down, and realized how hard he was actually. He flushed hard when their eyes met before Blaze took gently hold of him.  
“I love you, Danse.” His knight told him while his eyes were full of fierce love.

The feeling was immense, and the Paladin felt the pleasure he never had before. His moans filled the room while Blaze sucked him in loving way. Danse writhed, and grabbed the bed sheets when he felt he was coming close. Panting hard as his love was taking him. “Blaze!” 

The amount of cum that flew onto his face, Blaze smirked with other eye half closed. He was certain he’d given the most of pleasure for Danse. Shifting up, to see his love’s face, “Merry Christmas, Danse. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” His smile was soft, and sweet. The Paladin’s eyes were closer so Blaze leaned in to kiss softly, before he felt Danse’s arms around him. 

“You look messy.” Danse mentioned after he got his breathing stable. His voice was still rough. “It was wonderful. What… what do you want for a present?” He was willing to do anything the redhead could ask for. Anything. Danse moved his hand to gently clean Blaze’s face.

“You.” Blaze replied promptly, and smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you if you want?”  
“Alright, Knight. Show me.” Danse smiled, and kissed his Knight. This morning would be worth to remember, and he knew being with Blaze – he would be in for a wild ride, and he loved every moment of it.


	31. His General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some issues need to be addressed properly.

Gazing into the horizon, Blaze saw the snow had started to melt. He felt the warm getting warmer, but it was still chilly. Knowing what spring meant to him, he wrapped his arms around him, and thought of what needs to be done. His mind was darkened by those things as he frowned, but he’d do anything to make sure Danse, and the others were safe. It’s what he had been taught to do, even as a sniper.

His biggest problem was The Brotherhood of Steel, and that big asshole Maxson. Blaze clenched his teeth together – just thinking about him made his blood boil. He needed to think how to make the bigots go away. Blowing the Prydwen was out of the options because of Danse. There was a lot of thinking to do.

There was also a problem called Preston, who had taking like on him, according to Danse. It made the young man troubled as he thought he had made it clear that he was Danse’s only. Maybe it was time to cut off the minuteman’s daydreams. Stretching his arms, he turned around, and saw Danse coming towards him.

“Is something troubling you, Blaze? You have been there for minutes now.” Danse asked in slight concerned tone. His love had a habit to go at the gate ramp, and stare into the horizon for minutes if not for an hour. The Paladin pulled his love closer to him, and waited for the redhead’s answer. He thought he saw something in those jade green eyes.

The younger man smiled, and grabbed on Danse’s jacket as the stronger arms took him into an embrace. “I was thinking what the spring will bring. We need to take the Castle, and deal with the Institute, and Brotherhood of Steel.” He looked at the Paladin if he understood his meaning – the older man gave him a big frown. “As much as I want to blow them into pieces, I’m not doing it. I know how you still feel about them. I’ll find another way, I promise.” Blaze tip toed against Danse, and kissed him on the mouth corner. He didn’t want to make Danse worry too much.

He tried to smile when the redhead kissed him, but he was still frowning. The words his love spoke made him troubled – that Blaze wanted to blow Prydwen – Danse had known this since the bunker incident. He had known Blaze had started to hate them since he was ordered to be executed, but the redhead said he’d find another way. The Paladin hoped the other way didn’t involve killing Maxson, even Blaze loathed, and hated him. Slowly he nodded, “I hope so, Blaze. I know how much you hate them.” He brought his hand on the redhead’s cheek, and traced it with his thumb. “Whatever you decide, promise me, you’ll be careful.” He paused for a moment. “If something could happen to you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“I promise, I’ll be careful, love.” His smile was sweet, and warm. “Also, I won’t let anything happen to you either.” Blaze let his head rest on the Paladin’s chest for a moment. “I love you so much.”

They approached the Minuteman who was busy talking with some of the guards. He seemed rather troubled, and noticing Blaze walking towards him the minuteman started to stammer while talking.

Blaze titled his head with crooked smirk. “Is something wrong, Preston?” He watched words getting stuck in the minuteman’s throat, and shook his head. “This will not do, Preston. Come.” Grabbed the minuteman’s arm, and walked him towards the storage building. “We’ll be back, Danse.”

Preston didn’t know what to say, but certainly he wasn’t going to admit his affection to his General. A part of him knew that Blaze would see it anyway, and there was no escape from this situation – they were alone in the storage building. He had no idea what his General was going to do, but he faced him.  
The young man pushed Preston against the wall, locking his escape by placing his leg between Preston’s. “Now you’re going to tell me, what’s wrong with you?” His tone carried a low unspoken command. His eyes nailed at Preston’s while he expected an answer. “Well?”

Having his back against the wooden wall, made the minuteman even more nervous under his General’s sharp eyes – he knew something was going on. He tried to look elsewhere, but Blaze grabbed his chin, turning him to look again without forcing. Preston swallowed slowly. “I have… feelings towards you, General.” There he said even he wasn’t going to. His General had his way around people, he was certain of it. “I care for you, Blaze.”

Shifting slightly in his place, Blaze narrowed his eyes. So this is what Preston had in his head? He truly has fallen for him, and he wouldn’t allow it. Nothing can threaten the thing what he and Danse were having. “If you were someone else, I’d kill you for trying to come between me, and the Paladin.” The deep, low respond came almost hissing. “If you can’t work without daydreaming about me, I’ll walk away, and you’ll never see me again.” He paused for a moment. “We are friends, do not try to change it into something that is not going happen – ever. Is that clear, minuteman?”

His dreams were crushed at once. He had been a fool to believe it would work out, even when Danse was around. He was more shocked of the fact Blaze could kill someone for trying to get affection, and love from him when he was with Danse. Preston shot a panic look on Blaze when the young man had said he’d walk away, and leave everything behind – he’d heard in the tone. They were friends, and it will have to do the rest of his life. Preston wouldn’t risk it by having Blaze walking away with Danse. The minuteman depended on the young man, and Danse. “F-friends… I’m sorry if I was out of line, General.”

“Friends. Nothing more.” Blaze spoke in slight cold tone, before pushed himself off the wall, and Preston. He glanced at Preston one more time before heading towards the door. “Remember your place, minuteman.” Turning around, and walking to the door Blaze left Preston alone.

Showing slight concern when the redhead returned alone, but Danse didn’t ask what happened in the storage. Blaze just looked more cocky than usual in his eyes – could be it showing authority? Shrugging it off, when his Knight stopped in front of him, and smiled. The Paladin smiled back. “Are we going to check that farm now?” He asked in soldier tone, and to his delight Blaze nodded.

“Let’s go, and hopefully we get to crack some raiders, too.” The young man replied, as he saw from his the corner of eye how Preston finally came out of the storage building. Gesturing to Danse to follow him – before Preston wanted to talk to him again.

On their way to Greentop Nursery, to check the settlers as they have been harassed by raiders for several weeks now – the young man wanted to get back into action. Winter had cut down the patrolling pace a lot. Sometimes he thought one day he’d get tired of this, and do something else, but what? He had no idea.  
Blaze only hoped they get there to see the raiders in action there – so he could slam the hammer of justice on them. Just thinking of how large the farm was, made him thrilled, and excited – a big farm meant bigger raider party, and along that came the fun. He was certain Danse would enjoy giving some retribution. “It feels good to go out, and getting into a fight, right?” He chatted in a cheerful manner.

Glancing at his love, Danse smiled. “Retribution is the best way to deal with the enemies.” He was glad Blaze was eager to go out, and help the settlers who sorely needed their help. Especially when the weather was warming, and cold not stopping them. In back of his mind he had a feeling this spring is going to be trying one. “Once the frost and cold are gone, we need to reinforce the settlements. There be no telling where they might hit next time – could everywhere, and we don’t have the man power for countering them all.” He suggested.

Hearing that spring will be busy time, and summer would bring more action made the young man even more thrilled. “Just what I want.” He flashed a playful smirk.   
“You are crazy for a soldier.” Danse shook his head.  
“I know, but I’m not used to stay put for a long time, and raiders are my favorable enemies. It’s fun that way.” The young responded. “Anyway, I never have been fan of decorum’s.” He gave a soft laugh.  
“I have noticed that, love. I even tried to give a lecture about it.” The taller man said, as he surveilled the area. So far he didn’t see raiders, but a small group of mutants coming towards them – they haven’t spotted them yet.

Blaze opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed Danse’s look. Something was up, and looked the direction where the Paladin was gazing. He observed the super mutant group in a distance. “Well, speaking of action…” He lowered his voice, only for Danse to hear it. “I could snipe them, love. But, that wouldn’t be fun.”  
“Just snipe them, we need to reach the settlement soon.” Danse spoke in lower tone, but it only made the young man smile. The Paladin didn’t want to waste more time than they had to – quick extermination was in order. “Go over there.” He pointed to a big rock formation, and a large bush.

The young man pretended to pout, but he took his rifle from his back. He sneaked to the spot that Danse had pointed to him, and took position. From this range, it would be over in few moments if nothing goes wrong. Bringing the scope in front of his eyes, Blaze took an aim, and took a deep breath – focus.   
First super mutant fell on the ground with loud sound. The loss of their fellow mutant caused others in the group rage. They dashed, rumbling towards Danse first as they didn’t see the sniping young man from the side. Another super mutant got hit in its head, which caused it to explode in the process. 

The last one made a mad rush roaring, towards Danse. The Paladin prepared to fight the monster. He raised his laser rifle, and fired. Narrowing his eyes the taller man, stepped back as the super mutant came closer. He had to reload, but he had no time for it as he kept his eyes on the mutant. Watching without a fear, Danse stared the monster in the eye, just before it groaned in low tone, and fell on the ground in front of him. It seemed it have been shot in the back, multiple times. Raising his head, the Paladin saw his Knight standing with assault rifle, with a concerned look on his face.

“You should keep your rifle in check, Paladin.” Blaze remarked from the stone formation before coming down.  
“Don’t you dare to lecture me, redhead.” Danse shot back, and started right back at Blaze. His stern lips twitched, and melted when Blaze’s poker face shifting into a sly smile, but then he laughed. They laughed, but the Paladin just wanted to listen his Knight’s bright laughter. He strapped his rifle before stepping closer to the young man, Danse pulled Blaze into his arms. “I love you, Blaze.”

The redhead looked at the Paladin to find something that was off, but all seemed to be all right. He titled his head, “I love you, too.” Leaning close to Danse – moments like these were perfect as he gazed into those eyes that promised undying love for him. He leaned closer…  
A loud noise of a gun being fired disturbed their soft moment, and Danse sighed. The farm was closer than he thought it would be. He gave a quick smooch on his love’s forehead, and let him go. “Ready for a battle soldier?” He asked in commanding tone.

“Sir, no, sir!” Blaze replied with a wild smirk. He saw Danse was going to say something with a scowl. “Let’s go kick some raiders!” He added fast before dashing off towards the noise. Expecting the Paladin follow him in suit – he was eager to fight soon.  
“Wait!” Danse shouted, and grumbled as he dashed after his Knight. “Don’t ever change.” He smiled. It was good, though – even the spring might bring hardship – the redhead was always wild spirited – untamable.

The raiders were harassing, and shooting the settlers for a big time, when Blaze arrived in the scene. In quick observation he counted ten raiders, but a few could be hiding. Looking behind his shoulder he saw Danse running towards him, but there was no time to wait.  
The young man checked his rifle before he rushed into the scene just when The Paladin arrived. “We need to help, and fast! There’s ten raiders at least.” Blaze shouted over his shoulder. He dashed towards the closest raider he could find, and smacked the other end of his rifle into the raider’s back. Shooting in the head after the raider fell on his knees – it was execution, and he rushed on to next raider.

Danse shot suppressive fire at the raiders that were closing towards the settlers. They were trying to take cover behind a crate pile while the men of the farm fire back the raiders. From the corner of his eye he saw his love knocking raiders down with the most brutal way, and shooting them without a mercy. The Paladin let out a sigh, and focused his fire on the raiders. He hoped Blaze could deal with the one that were scattered around the farm. His speed was one thing Danse was found himself amazed – the tactic speed was always accurate, and effective.

He felt his cheek flushed just thinking about Blaze in harsh combat, and all that adrenaline making him sweat, and his vicious look on his eyes… in his arms…  
“Could you try to focus?” Blaze called from other side of the farm. “Secure the settlers!” His heart was racing as he started fighting with one remaining raider on his side. It became fierce struggle as the raider tried to get a gauge hit on him. The young man stepped away from it, and brought his rifle upward to the raider’s chin. The brutish raider groaned in pain as his staggered from the impact, but Blaze wasn’t finished – he kept the attacks coming till the raider was down. He switch the rifle into a modified pistol. “You took wrong the farm, scum!”

Hearing the gun shot, Danse looked at the direction of his love, and nodded. All the raiders were eliminated, and Blaze’s injuries weren’t too severe. His heard turned to the settlers. “Once the frost is gone. We’ll build a better fence around, and with luck a watch tower. Take care of your injuries.” He spoke in confident tone that make the settlers nodding in relief. Turning to face Blaze who approached him.

Blaze observed his love for a brief moment, and tilted his head, smirking “I see. You shouldn’t get yourself distracted middle of fight, love.” He looked around the farm. “Better stay here over the night, and see what else we can do to help.” Gazing up to the Paladin, Blaze grabbed his jacket, and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely. Feeling Danse giving in, he pulled out with a smirk.

Danse gasped as the kiss left him hard, and he wanted more. He realized it was only a tease – goddamn redhead! The things he made him feel. Of course they can’t have it here, he had to wait till Sanctuary Hills. He watched after his love who was checking the loot. Danse wasn’t sure how he would pull this night off.


	32. Elder's Little Fanatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brewing, the clashes with BoS increases.

“I’m so relieved that you agreed to come along.” Bella the Provider spoke as they started to depart Starlight Drive in settlement. 

It was a brisk early spring afternoon, and the Minuteman scouts had been sighting raiders on the roads on these past two weeks. Blaze had the thought – if they join to protect a provider like Bella for the most restless path to Jamaica Plain – they would possibly catch one raider group, and track down where from they come. It would be a worthy try. And, once the ice and, snow melt away they would be building more turrets for each settlement.

“It’s no problem. We can crack more raiders on the way, and see what defences Jamaica Plain needs. It’s really bad neighbourhood anyway – the ghouls, and the raiders that is.” Blaze nodded, holding his rifle over his shoulder. He had a good feeling about this day, and nothing could stomp it down. He glanced at Danse, who was well armed with upgraded laser rifle, and geared up in enhanced combat armors – it had been hard work, but at least his love was protected.

“We need to be sharp around places that could be ambush points.” Danse advised, forming a light frown. They just passed the crossroads between GreyGarden and Covenant – things might easily go downhill if they weren’t focused at the task at hand. His Knight seemed to be in good spirits which was good thing – he trusted Blaze’s excellent perception – nothing could fly without him taking a notice. 

“I was born here in Boston. I know every corner, and rock – it was my playground.” The redhead spoke in confidence, and pondered for a moment. “It still is. The Commonwealth has sure changed, but I know places that none knows!” He boasted, and gave a sweet grin at Danse. Hearing Bella sighing, he turned to her side. “Don’t worry, I’ll know if we’re going to be attacked.”

Danse shook his head, sighing – that was Blaze’s recklessness speaking, and he knew the tone. He would have to keep eyes sharp for trouble that might be brewing on their way. Eyeing the surroundings, the Paladin took notes of anything that would look suspicious.

Coming closer to Bunker Hill, they heard fighting on the other side of the truck. Blaze frowned – from the sounds of the weapons he came to conclusion – Brotherhood of Steel patrol was involved. It made things complicated. He looked at Danse. “What do you think?” He asked in low tone. “Sounds like they are fighting hostile synths.” He added carefully. “Bella, you should take cover if this gets out of hands.”

The taller man’s frown deepened, and steeled himself. Danse opened his mouth, but was cut off by a Knight of the Brotherhood. “It’s the synth who infiltrated in our ranks! It escaped the execution!” He barked through the helm, and signalled his brethren to aim at the former Paladin.

The fighting had stopped sooner than Blaze had expected, and he brought his rifle in split second in front of him, and aiming at the soldiers of Maxson – they must be the Elder Fanatics, who followed his every whim, and jump. The young man knew to this was only one outcome. “Stop! If you shoot him, I’ll shoot you all!” He hissed in cold tone, aligned with dangerous after sound. “You must be the Elder’s little soldiers, aren’t you?” Blaze moved in front of Danse, and Bella. “I suggest you leave. Now.” Shooting them was not a problem.

“Knight Blaze! The Elder have been waiting for your report. You are –“ The Knight lowered his rifle, but the redhead cut him off short.  
“Let him wait!” Blaze hissed. “I’ll come to ‘report’, eventually. Now, leave!” He urged them by moving his rifle in other direction.  
“Why don’t we just shoot the synth, and drag the boy to the Elder? He’d like that, you know?” Other Knight asked, tilting his head as he turned his head to Danse.

Danse wasn’t afraid. He knew from the redhead’s tone that this will turn bad. In midst of his thinking, the firefight broke between his love, and the soldiers. Bella had ran to somewhere safe. The arms moved on their own, and Danse fired at the Knights. 

It was a strange situation, but the one who had spoken about him was shot first by Blaze, then he had shot the other. He had gotten a few shot on his shoulder, and winced. Observing the area, Danse had taken care of the last one. “Is Bella alright?” He asked turning around to see her. “Danse? Are you okay?” Adding, he put his hand on his love’s arm.  
The touch on his arm woke him up from staring the power armored soldiers on the ground. “Who started the fire?” He asked in quiet tone. “Who?” Turning to his Knight, Danse knew the answer. He had hoped they didn’t need fire, but the Knights threatened them. Looking into Blaze’s eyes, he saw the firm answer that was coming out soon.

“I’m not apologizing for opening the fire. They weren’t going to leave willingly, and that asshole was going to shoot you anyway, Danse. I’m not having any of it.” The redhead answered in rock solid tone, no backing away. “This was going to be inevitable, and this is how I will respond.” He paused a moment, observing Danse’s features. “I’ll visit the Prydwen, but it will be the last time. When things are ready…” His voice softened.

Bella came out of hiding. “We need to move soon, and find a place for the night.” She informed them as she walked to check the Brahmin. It seemed to be just shocked from the gunfire, and had run away to nearby a bush. The Provider looked at her escorts. “Is everything alright?”  
Danse was relieved that Bella was alright, and nodded to her, and Blaze. “I’m…alright. Let’s keep find a place to rest. He felt Blaze’s observant glance over him, and smiled. “I’m glad we’re alright, but we need to talk later.” He said in warmer tone.

“Uh, oh.” Blaze smirked as took the lead again. They still had to go through the area that was close to Goodneighbor tomorrow. As for the place to rest in, he had an idea. “Could we ask from the Cabot family for a place? I mean, we did help on last year.” He suggested in neutral tone, but he was hopeful. It would be good to rest indoors before leaving for the rough areas.

Bella turned her head to the redhead. “A night inside a house would be great. How do you know these Cabots?” She curious how well the General knew the people after the bombs fell. It was a curious thing. She listened in as Blaze told how he, and Danse had first rescued Cabot’s daughter, then they had to go after a shipment.

“We could try.” Danse eyed the bridge ahead of them. He felt a bit moody about the firefight with Maxson’s soldiers. What his Knight had said about the encounters with them. Danse had to admit there wasn’t other way around it. Those encounters will be more frequent soon if they did missions close the airport, and the patrol that Maxson sends will end up dead mostly likely if they show any hostility. Still, he wanted to talk about it with Blaze.

Giving a stop signal to Belle, and Danse – Blaze spotted three raiders, and a settler on the middle of the bridge. According to their behaviour things didn’t look good – they never did when it was about raiders, and their street toll. Taking his rifle, Blaze glanced at Danse. “We need to help him. I’m going to shoot the raiders from here.” Seeing his love giving a nod, the young man turned to the bridge.  
First shot hit the target in the head – the two others scattered, and tried to flee. Another bullet went through the other raider’s back, but the last one managed to escape. The settler was cowering on the bridge side. 

Danse kept guard on the Provider Bella while his Knight rushed to the rescued settler. He felt the knots forming in his stomach as they shifted on the bridge. The area after it restless, and he hoping to get a place at the Cabot House. It wouldn’t be safe to any further from the bridge.

Edward Deegan was at the door, when Blaze had finished talking to the communicator. He remembered the redhead, and The Paladin. “A place for a night? Well, it won’t hurt, right? I’m sure Jack doesn’t mind as long as you stay in the guestrooms.” He smiled, and let them him. “The Brahmin can stay outside. The robots will guard.” He noted Bella.

“Thanks, Edward. We wouldn’t want to disturb Jack in any way.” Blaze stepped through the doorway. He dropped his bag in the corner. “How’s Jack doing these days?” Eyeing the main hall he noted nothing hadn’t changed much. He let Bella got to the couch first, and watched Danse lowering his guard – it was relieved to see his love relaxed.  
“Jack is working on some kind of medicine currently. I don’t know the details.” Edward spoke as he closed the door behind him. “I hope you have food with you. We’re running out of supplies at the moment.” He turned to the redhead, who nodded. “Good. I suggest you eat now, and then I’ll show the guestrooms.” His tone was neutral, but friendly.  
They are the late night snack in shifting silence, only Blaze was talking with Edward about the happenings on the Commonwealth, and the rising threat of the Institute, along the Brotherhood of Steel. It was without saying that things looked grim.

Edward sighed, and shook his head. “Damn! It doesn’t look good everyone.” He had known it though. The darkness will fall again unless someone take an action, and the fact Jack had signs of ghoulish on his skin since he has stopped used the drug to stop aging. He knew it would eventually happen, but he felt so heavy at his heart all of sudden.  
Blaze titled his head like he ought to catch some of Edward’s thoughts. He wasn’t sure if to tell about his plans, but it didn’t hurt to tell some of them. “The Minutemen is taking on the Institute, Edward. The fucker who leads is… the shit of son of mine.” He spoke the words as they were poison. Edward’s reaction was shocked, but Blaze shook his head. “He still need to die for what he has done.”

“Holy shit, Blaze. I didn’t know, and I don’t envy you. A man gotta do what he have to do.” Edward responded to this revealed information. Placing his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, kid. I’m sure Jack, and I will support you – after all you have helped us so much.”

A small smile crept on the young man’s lips. He knew people hated the Institute, but he’d have to do the thing what most parents wouldn’t do – go against their own brat. Blaze had made his decision, and wasn’t going to back off. Not now. Not ever. “Thanks, Edward. I think we’re ready to go sleep.”  
“Alright, I’ll show the guestrooms.” Edward stood up, and waited everyone to get ready.

“It’s good to have some sleep.” Danse followed Blaze, and Belle to second floor. “Tomorrow will be hectic for sure.” He glanced at Bella who gave him an encouraging smile.  
“Nothing that I haven’t been thought yet. I have the two best men from the Minutemen to protect me.” She replied with a tired laugh.

Blaze was silent – he knew he was one of the best snipers from the army, but best soldier? Nah, he was far from it, given his background in the biker gang. Still, even Danse seemed to think he was the best soldier he had. The young man had no idea what made others think so. He was ready to lay down, and sleep.

The night was quiet, and peaceful in the Cabot house. Bella was sleeping in the small room, and Blaze was sleeping with Danse, in separate beds. It didn’t bother the young man, but he wanted to be close to Danse every night. He listened the Paladin’s breathing – must be asleep already. His thoughts shifted to how to deal with Maxson, and the Brotherhood. Having a few idea threads, but they need to be polished before he’d speak about them to anyone. 

Once the snow would melt away, he’d speak with Preston about taking the Castle. It wouldn’t be long now. 

“Be careful out there!” Edward watched them leaving, and disappearing behind the corner. He better go back inside, and check how Jack was doing in his lab.  
The area around Goodneighbor was notorious – full of raiders, and the super mutants. Even with full day light there were threat behind every corner. They saw corpses of unlucky scavengers, and settlers as they threaded through the area with great caution. With Blaze on the lead, they avoided most of the Super mutants stalking places.

“If we manage to get pass Mass Bay Medical Center – I think the highest danger is behind. I still wouldn’t count on it, thought.” Blaze spoke as he led them through trash piles, and what not. He hadn’t seen any raiders yet, but they might be hiding – waiting for the opportunity. Bella had mentioned a place where they usually strike out, but they had already passed it. So, what was wrong?

Danse kept eye next to Bella, as they shifted through the rough area. His Knight knew the safe routes through these piles of junk and metal. Things were good so far. The Brahmin stopped, and the taller man looked at his Knight. “What is it?” He asked in low tone.

“We got something ahead.” Blaze said as he observed the perimeter. He leaned a bit forwards as to peek closer – his sight didn’t lie. “There’s a mutant hound snooping around.” Lowering his voice. “Stay here. I’ll check it out.” He sneaked further way before Danse could protest. 

The mutant hound was indeed snooping – it sniffed the air, and moved slowly around the spot where it had been commanded to be. Blaze crept behind a large pile trash be, and scoped the narrow the area. He spotted the super mutants that were undisturbed – one was cooking something in the lower levels of the structure, second was guarding the passage to higher levels, and other two were somewhere at the top. He deemed he’d need to shoot the guard first because he didn’t see well where the two higher ones were exactly.  
The first shot alerted Danse of the battle that had started. Damned redhead! He shouldn’t start fights alone, not without support. “Bella hide over there, and stay until we’re cleared the threats.” He instructed the Provider before storming towards His Knight’s whereabouts, wishing he had his power armor now.

The fight with the super mutants ended up with Blaze having severe injured left shoulder. It bled, and ached as hidden mutant hound had surprised him, biting him on the shoulder. Bella had some bandages with her, and tended the injury as best as she could. Danse shook his head, giving the stern lecture look when Blaze looked at him.  
Continuing their travel towards Jamaica Plain in quietness, as they approached the Mass Bay Medical Center. Avoiding it was difficult, as the super mutants had their hounds snooping around the perimeter. They moved past it as quiet as was possible. 

Blaze began to wonder as they didn’t see any raider groups stalking on the road he had chosen to go. It was still early to make up conclusion, and he wasn’t in proper fighting condition with his shoulder that ached like hell. Hoping it wouldn’t get infected, Blaze made a mental note of visiting Vault 88 when they would be going back to the Sanctuary.

Sighing in disbelief, Danse eyed Jamaica Plain as they arrived there. It seemed the raiders where ahead of them, and raided the poor settlers before them. He cursed them in the deepest radioactive hell. “We rest here, and wait for your shoulder to heal. I hope someone has densification liquid for the wound.” He spoke in warm tone, and began to inspect the places for fortifications.


	33. Conqueror of the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Took some time to write this.) Preston interrupts something, and gets scolded. Blaze pondering about the Brotherhood of Steel, and dealings with Institute is looming ahead.

Warm spring sunlight came through the wooden creaks, and disturbed Blaze’s sleep. Mumbling he turned to snuggle into Danse’s, and he felt the taller man’s arm tightened around him. Maybe Preston would give him, and Danse little more time, he thought smiling. He loved the mornings, but there was always something going on that cut their morning time short. 

Now that spring was nearly in its full bloom – dealing with the Institute, and Brotherhood of Steel came closer day by day. Blaze didn’t wait for it enthusiastically, but it had to be done – for the better future of the Commonwealth. He had his plan for Maxson almost polished.

Turning onto his back, Danse smiled – he really hadn’t been this happy in his entire life. Having the redhead beside him had made him whole. He gazed at his love, and reached out to brush a few hair locks from Blaze’s face. “We should get up, and prepare, love.” He murmured as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the redhead’s forehead. He’d spend a more time with his love if it was possible. “Preston will come to knock the door soon.”

“Let him come. There is still time.” Blaze sighed, and wrapped his arms around the Paladin’s waist. He looked up a bit at Danse. “Let him wait. I’m the damned General after all.” A smirk curled on his mouth corner, and he lowered his head to kiss the center of Danse’s chest. He felt a slight shiver as the taller man ran his hand down his back, stopping on his ass.

Preston arrived at the door, and knocked it twice. “Blaze? Are you two awake yet?” He paused, and listened in. “We need to talk about the Castle.”  
The door opened, and the young man in his shorts, stared at Preston. “I know, but you could have waited a little longer!” He snapped at the Minuteman, letting him fully know he was displeased. “Go, and wait like a good soldier you are. We’ll be out in a moment.” He nodded towards the meeting house.

The General’s tone had made Preston quiet, and ashamed – maybe he really had rushed, and ruined something for them. Though, he only had meant good. “I’m sorry.” Preston mumbled, turning around, and marched away in shame. 

Blaze was staring at the leaving Minuteman, when he felt Danse behind him.   
“I love it when you’re so fierce, and commanding.” The Paladin whispered in rough tone as he kissed the redhead’s neck briefly, and took him in embrace. “Did you enjoyed the last night?”

Grinning, Blaze leaned into the embrace, and placed his hands on Danse’s. “Yes, more than I can tell, love.” He paused briefly, and frowned. “You cannot lead any army with fluffy mittens, and feed them butterflies. If he wants to me to lead, then I damn well do it properly – even if it might hurt his feelings. If he were in my army squad back in the days…” He sighed. “He can take the lead after the Commonwealth is saved from bigots.”  
“I bet you were the best of all soldiers. You still are.” Danse smiled, pulling his Knight inside the house.

-

They were at the old diner, preparing a plan to take the Castle. Blaze wasn’t thrilled how it looked, and he almost wanted to say a few chosen words, but Preston had said it had a strategist value for the Minutemen. He turned his head to opposite direction – the Prydwen… The young man finalized his plans for Brotherhood of Steel, and felt confident.

Preston discussed with the Minutemen, Blaze, and Danse about the tactic. Blaze wanted to straight forward, and see how it goes from there. The fact there were mirelurk nests dotted around the Castle grounds – it shouldn’t take long to wipe it clean, and kill the possible “sea monster”. 

“Right, let’s get to it then! Ready yourselves for the worst!” Blaze spoke enough clearly for everyone to hear* as he shifted towards the Castle ruins. “I hope you have what it takes.” He eyed the men – they seemed to be ready to fight. “Danse, go with Preston. I’ll go on the side walls.” He signaled them.

Danse looked at the ruins as they came closer to it. “That’s a lot of mirelurk eggs, and nests.” He breathed.

“Destroy the nests, and be ready for whatever comes from the water.” Preston ordered to the men as they started approach the inner yard. “Stay sharp!”  
Climbing top of the side walls, Blaze surveyed the nest close to him, kicking them. Small mirelurks popped up from the nearby nest, and crawled towards him. He shot them with ease.

Preston and Danse were fighting with the men at the inner yard. They were facing mature mirelurks in groups – a full job to keep them at bay. The minutemen are shooting like madmen at them. One mirelurk was reaching for Preston from the side. It crept closer, and clawed the Minuteman’s leg.  
“Something is coming from the water!” A minuteman shouted from the back wall.

Blaze hurried to the minuteman, and observed “the sea monster” rising from the water. “It’s Mirelurk Queen!” He shifted himself into a sniping position, and aimed. “It’s huge!” He murmured to himself. Letting the first three bullets fly.

“Go on. Help Blaze! I’ll be fine.” Preston rushed Danse to go, as his leg was hurting from the mirelurk attack. He looked at the Paladin who nodded to him, and left. Hopefully this will be the last part of this mission, he thought. His eyes moved to look for Blaze at the back, but he didn’t see the General.  
Danse rushed to the back wall, he climbed the rocks steadily as fast as he could. He saw the redhead sniping the beast, but it didn’t budge, or didn’t look much wounded. The Paladin took his position behind a rubble, and prepared to shoot. This could take a while, he thought.

Taking down a Mirelurk Queen took a little longer than they had expected due to its tougher shells. Blaze had slag it with his all ammunition, and was down to his pistol when the beast finally roared, falling down. He let his breathing calm down, and looked at Danse with a wild smirk. “That was exciting! I’m almost out of all ammo. How about you?” He asked, standing up.

A shiver crept down Danse’s spine when he caught the redhead’s smirk. It was something different from the other ones. He felt something invoking inside him as to echoing for what Blaze signaling him. It was strange, and… thrilling. His mouth corner curled up into a smile, checking his ammunition. “It seems I’m on my last cell.” He replied, and gazed at the sea. How many more mirelurks there might be hiding, he wondered.

“Hey, something is over there.” Blaze pointed beyond the corner, still having his smirk on, and carefully stepped down the rubbles. He hoped the Paladin would follow, and walked behind the corner.

Rising his dark brow, Danse followed his love wondering what he found this time. Coming around the corner, he saw Blaze standing, and smiling like he knew something he didn’t. There was always something about those expressions. “What did - ?” He began, before the redhead grabbed him closer, and kissed him fiercely while holding onto his jacket. Danse wrapped his arms around the young man, and forgot injured Preston for a moment. He wanted to enjoy these moments while they had them. …before the Institute was on the list.

Rubbing gently the Paladin’s cheek, Blaze gazed into the eyes he had grown to love – they were so warm, and loving. Most of the time he felt like he was melting into sweet puddle while looking at Danse. On the other hand, it made him latch on his love, and never let go.

They didn’t talk for a while, but being in each other’s arms just a while longer. Soon they would have to return to the inner yard, and check with Preston.  
The Minuteman was being patched up on the bed – his wound wasn’t severe but it was aching like crazy. Preston clenched his teeth when Mary the minuteman doctor was cleaning the wound. Mary had insisted to come with them.

“If you would be more careful this shouldn’t have happened.” Mary scolder the Minuteman. “Always trying to play the hero.” She added, sighing as she took a stimpack and stick into Preston’s leg. The man whimpered.

“He’s still young. He will learn.” Danse spoke up as he was waiting with Blaze at the doorway. “Blaze has gone through injures you wish not to get.” He crossed his arms, and glanced at the redhead.

“Not to mention near death situations. A clawing from Mirelurk is nothing compared what a Deathclaw or a behemoth can do.” Blaze stated as his hand found his knife, and he started fiddle with it. He looked at Preston, and spoke in serious tone, “People doesn’t need heroes, but soldiers. You need to be that soldier when I hand the command onto you, Preston.” His gaze was like hardened steel before he turned around, and walked away.

Feeling the beaten once again, Preston sighed. He did recognize the change in the General. It just was… harsh to hear while he wanted to be the kind, and helpful. He was naïve, but he couldn’t help it. Something came to his mind, something what Blaze had said in the beginning. “If I’m the General, where is my army?” All that sarcastic tone told Preston the young man wasn’t impressed, and wasn’t interested being a leader for him. Guess he should be thankful Blaze with them to take down the Institute.  
“Well, you rest up, Preston. I’ll leave you men alone.” Mary patted the Minuteman’s shoulder, then gathered her things, and left to check other minutemen.

Danse had been watching in silence, pondering. He also had noticed the change in the redhead. It must be about the coming encounter with the Institute. Although, Blaze’s words were somewhat harsh – they were true. Only soldiers gets results, and heroes… He shook his head slightly. “Take the words to heart, Preston.” The Paladin addressed the Minuteman. “Blaze is a soldier by heart. You need to be rougher if you want the Minuteman and the people to survive longer. Kindness is a good thing, but it won’t get the favorable results.”

“Did you know about the giving command?” Preston asked, fighting back the bitter feelings. It was hard.

“He did mention a little about it.” The Paladin frowned. “I think we should just focus on the Institute.” Danse wondered if he should talk about the Brotherhood of Steel encounter, also, but he decided against it – it was Blaze’s decision to tell, and when. “I hope you have plans for these ruins.” His voice was warmer, and the Paladin still saw Preston fighting something inside him. He should seek out the redhead.

The Pryden loomed in the horizon, presenting the threat to the Commonwealth. He still remembered the feeling when he saw the arrival of blimp – it was night, and he didn’t feel much safer with the Brotherhood around. Blaze wanted them to be gone. The plan he had been planning was nearly complete, and the young man felt confident about it. His hand played with the knife as he was thinking.

He turned his head towards the faint sounds of footsteps. The stern look shifted into a warm smile once Danse came up the stairs. Blaze put his knife away. The taller man sat down next to him, and Blaze leaned onto him. 

“How’s the plan coming along?”  
“It’s almost complete.”


	34. Hammering the nightmares away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grim nightmare, Blaze and Danse enjoys the peace time while the Institute looms ahead.

He was stirred up by an uneasy feeling, and then he felt his mouth being gagged, and his body held down – he moved his eyes - by the Brotherhood Knights! He tried to struggle with his all his strength, but they were stronger. Eyeing to side as much as he could, he saw Danse being held down too. A panic wave flew over Blaze. 

He heard someone else coming into the room. To his horror, he recognised the man. His mind was racing. He couldn’t breathe. The man looked down at him full of scorn.

“You should have obeyed my command. This is what happens when you disobey, and favour the Synth.” Maxson said, nodding to the Paladin with gun. 

Blaze turned his widened eyes, when the Paladin aimed his gun at Danse, and shot him in the head.

Blood spattered across the room, and on his face.

Danse was no more.

Blaze wanted to scream, and attack the man but he was choking, and struggling. Danse! Tears came coming out, he watched how Maxson walked on his side of the bed. His life whole life flashed over his eyes – the gang, the army, Danse… This wasn’t the way he had imagined to go. That little shit!

“I always have despised you, ‘Knight’,” he spat with gritted teeth, and aimed his gun at him.

-

Blaze got up almost chocking up, and sweating. His heart was still racing madly, and he rubbed his watery eyes for a moment. His head hurt. Turning hastily to Danse – he was sleeping on his back as usual, Blaze grabbed gently the Paladin’s chin, and turned the head slowly towards his side. Don’t be dead!  


“Hm, what are you doing?” Danse stirred up from his sleep. He had felt the grab on his chin. The redhead’s look worried him.

“Checking if you have a hole or burn on your head.” Blaze replied, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He took a deep breath, as he saw no hole or a burn on his love’s head. Letting go of The Paladin’s chin, Blaze curled on the strong chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong, love?” Danse asked, stroking the redhead’s back. The teary tone, and look did not escape him. He wrapped his arms around Blaze who was shaking, and teary.  
“I saw that asshole Maxson killing you, and I couldn’t do a thing!” The young man’s voice almost broke. He always showed how he felt, he didn’t hide them. It was too horrible, and it had felt too real. It would have hurt him beyond all senses. Blaze rest his head on Danse’s chest, listening to his heart beats – it was calming.

Frowning slightly, the Paladin pressed the young man against himself so he could feel safer. Wondering what the dream could mean, as he caressed Blaze’s back gently, but reassuringly. “He’s a man of his word – he wouldn’t go, and find us.” Danse searched the confident tone. He knew Blaze could get mad in that state.  
“I swear if he kills you – I’ll rise a fucking hell on him.” Blaze seethed, and took a deep breath. It would be so nice to fight someone with your all might and power – until other one yields. He had been a few times in those fights, when he was in a gang. For now though, he wanted to remain on Danse, and stay close to him.

“I know you will.” The taller man soothed his love. He didn’t doubt the redhead would do it. Blaze was the fiercest man he had met. “Blaze, no one is going to murder yet. I’m going to stay with you the rest of my life.” His hand ran down Blaze’s back. “No one is going get a chance to do anything because you are the fiercest man I’ve met.”

Shifting a bit upwards to look at the Paladin, Blaze smirked. “Flatterer.” He felt the taller man’s shiver under him, and gazed into those warm eyes. Something was there, he could tell. His hand reached to caress Danse’s cheek softly, before he shifted to lick a tender teasing line on the Paladin’s lower lip. It melt into a kiss when Danse gave in, and Blaze kissed him till they both were out of air.

The spring sun was bright, and Blaze had to cover his eyes as he looked at the wooden structure ahead of him. He tilted his head when he tried listen in the conversation of the men who were building it. Wondering what they were building, the young man walked towards them – the structure looked like a tower to Blaze. “What are you building there?”

The builders turned to look at him. They weren’t young, but not so old looking either. The man with brown hair, and grey eyes stepped towards Blaze. “General.” He nodded, “Didn’t Garvey tell you?” He frowned when the young man shook his head. “We’re building a watch tower where we could put sharp shooters. Garvey thought it would be a good idea.”

“I see.” Blaze nodded, eyeing the structure. It indeed sounded a good idea, but where they could get good sharp shooters? He smiled, “Keep up the good work, men!” He strolled away from the building area, and saw The Paladin at the workbench. It was good to see the man working on something for change. They needed this calm day or two before they’d take on the Institute.

Hitting the metal plate into a sturdier shape, Danse wondered about the nightmare his love had at last night. He knew Blaze wanted the Brotherhood away, and he was thinking a solution. Still, he worried as he hit the hammer into the plate again. There was still the Institute to deal with – that concerned the Paladin even more, but his Knight seemed to be in good spirits none the less.

“Why the glare, love?” Blaze asked in husky tone, as he hugged Danse from behind. “If you keep glaring at the metal it might glare back.” He joked as inhaled the Paladin’s scent – it was the same as the first time he had carried him when he got bitten by the mutant hounds. “What do you worry now?” He inquired in soft tone, letting his head rest on the Paladin’s back.

“You mostly.” The taller man sighed. His Knight was so close to him, and there were people around them – it didn’t seemed to bother Blaze though. Danse tried to relax, and focus on the metal plate. “You’re going to blow the Institute to the skies, and I’m worried – I know it is hard for you.” He felt the embrace tightening, signalling he was correct. “It is alright, love. I’m here for you.” Danse spoke in the softest tone.

“I know. You look so hot when you’re working. I wish it was summer already.” Blaze whispered, and let go of Danse, who grunted at the compliment. “What are you repairing anyway?” He stepped aside, and looked down the metal plate.

The truth was going to the Institute made Blaze feel sick, and disoriented. Facing that indifferent bastard again – just thought about it made his blood boil. It would be good to get rid of the Institute. Shaun probably would still take him with the works there, but that was a big no-no to him. He would stay in his decision to destroy the threat. Nothing would make him falter from doing it.

“It’s chest armor for you. It have been broken for a long time.” Danse explained as watched his love sitting in front of old power armor – it was all rusted out, and not able to function anymore, unless someone repairs it. The redhead seemed to smile innocently at him as he leaned against the rusted power armor leg. “You’re going to distract me.” It was more a stating than complain. The truth was he didn’t mind at all even it was going to make his work a degree harder.

Blaze just smirked, and reached to grab a Nuka Cola bottle from the small table. He hadn’t had one for weeks. It would be great to drink them. Opening the bottle, the young man prepared to drink his favourite consumable. “Keep working, Paladin.” His husky voice came out, and he could tell Danse was swallowing hard. It was going to be a good afternoon. The idea of Danse working shirtless was thrilling sensation as he licked his lower lip as if it was dry – the young man knew it distracted his love if he happen to glance at him.

Only, Blaze wondered where Preston was lurking around – it felt like the Minuteman was avoiding him.

Sturges approached Blaze and Danse while they were eating at their table. He wasn’t sure how to tell things about Preston, and he had a strange welling in his stomach. Blaze was a normal kid – why he was uncertain of things now? The mechanic tried to build up confidence, and tell his thing. “Blaze, I need to talk about Preston. Can I sit?”

Blaze nodded, munching a mirelurk jerky, and swallowed it down. “What about him? I haven’t seen him all day.” He spoke in the neutral tone, and allowed the Mechanic sit down. He seemed a bit worried to Blaze.

“Thanks.” Sturges smiled, “The thing is, Preston have been down since the Castle, and he said something about you handing the command to him when it’s all done with the Institute.” He explained faster than he hand intended, and the young man noticed it.

Danse just had been listening, and eating his noodle soup. He had also noticed the absence of Preston. Hopefully the man can get himself together. His hand reached for a purified water can, and opened it to drink.

“Gee, breathe, man! Take a breath. There, better.” Blaze frowned. Why the mechanic was so nervous to speak with him. He had treated everyone equally… Well, he might have been harsh on Preston, but for a reason. “Listen, Sturges. I’ll be blunt with you.” He paused briefly. “Once the Institute is dealt with, I will have Preston to take the command of the Minuteman. However, I’m not leaving you guys entirely. Just stepping out of the command – I’m no leader, I’m a soldier, Sturges.” His hand grabbed a Nuka cola bottle and he drank it, letting the truth sink in.

“A wise leader knows when to step away, and give room to a new one.” Danse spoke in warm tone. Maybe when Maxson grows older, he knows when to step down, the Paladin pondered. The mechanich seemed to be thinking on the redhead’s words. “I think Preston will be fine a fine leader once the major threats are dealt with. He gets his chance to shine like he wanted if I recall correctly.”

“Well said, Danse!” Blaze beamed. For once he had someone who agrees with him. Preston will be upset no doubt, but he’ll get to show what he can do. Still, Sturges was a bit down by the looks of it. Blaze frowned briefly, and place his hand on the Mechanic’s shoulder. “Sturgy, it will be fine.” He said in the tone of reassurance, and it was lined with confidence.

The Mechanic looked at the young man, and then the Paladin. He was out of words, but he felt a warmth from Blaze’s hand, and it filled him with a new feeling. Slowly, he nodded. “You still need to talk to him. I’ll have everything ready for tomorrow’s showdown.” Sturges felt the confidence that was conveyed through Blaze’s eyes – determination. They can do this! Even when the young man was away – things would be fine. They just need to show Preston the way.

“I’ll talk to him after we deal with the shit tomorrow.” Blaze spoke, and was getting up from the chair. “I suggest we all get a night well rested. What we are doing tomorrow – will be rough as hell.” He stood, and mentioned Danse to follow him.

Especially, hard for me.


	35. An Empire comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the Institute.

They were quiet as they walked with their hands firmly entwined. The Cambridge Police Station was left behind, and Blaze still didn’t say a word. He breathed evenly, but he still had trouble, choking up. It was all trouble because today was that day, and he hadn’t had enough sleep. Danse’s presence gave him peace, but it was threatened by his thoughts. His mind was dark… Perhaps darker than before. 

Blaze knew Danse can’t come with him further than was necessary. He wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t want to endanger his love either – so he had let Danse to escort him to the C.I.T building area, where the water pipes went. It wasn’t far away, and it made the young man even more edgy – he would have to send the Paladin back to Sanctuary Hills, to safety.

Danse glanced at the redhead – there seemed to be a shadow over him. He knew what Blaze was up to, and squeezed his love’s hand. The redhead’s return glance was dark, and anguished with a hint of longing. All the Paladin wished was safe return for Blaze, and he tried to think of something to say.

They passed the curve that led to the street that went in front of the bridge of Cambridge. It made Blaze anxious, but he knew this was it. He had decided this is the way. It was his job because Father – Shaun was son. The word “son” felt like poison in his mouth. He was ready, or was he? Blaze wasn’t sure.

“Sturges said the pipes should be about here. Below this point.” Danse spoke, and pulled his Knight into an embrace. “Come here, love.” He could hear the redhead’s heavy breathing, grabbing on his jacket, and burying his head on his chest. Danse brought his hand to stroke the crimson locks of Blaze’s. It was hard even the Paladin had to admit that fact. His arms held the redhead tight, and Danse didn’t want to let go – a fear of losing someone who was close to him.

Gritting his teeth together – anguish was familiar feeling that had come to accompany him. Blaze held onto Danse as long as he could. He knew there were things to get done, and Preston was waiting with others. He memorized the Paladin’s scent, how his arms felt around him. He shifted to look at Danse. “I love you.” He whispered, almost choking up. He leaned on, and their lips met – one last sweet kiss before the chaos, and mayhem. It nearly broke Blaze’s heart. The mission was kind of one where heroes won’t return after it’s done.

“I love you, too.” Danse breathed once the kiss broke, and saw his loves face torn, and breaking into pieces. “You’re a good soldier, and I know you can make this mission successful. I just want you to return safe and sound, understood?” He spoke, hoping to give courage for the best soldier he ever had seen. He stroke the crimson locks briefly. “Return safely, love.” Danse found his own voice breaking up.

A tiny nod, and even tinnier smile were all what Blaze could show. He brought his own hand on Danse’s cheek gently as he memorized that gentle face. “I will try to. You better return to home, Paladin.” The redhead replied in the softest tone. The Paladin nodded, and saluted him before stepped away, turned to leave. Blaze watched him walking away, and took a deep breath. “Wait for me at home, love.” He whispered into the wind before his love disappeared behind the corner.

It was time.

The fire fight at the center seemed to last ages because of the cloaked synth, and Blaze had hard time to pin point the location before he could shoot him. He was injured, but not severely – he hated the blue laser burns on him. Cursing aloud as he got another hit. “Is there an end to them?” He yelled, to none in particular. He cast a quick glance on Preston who was near him. The Minuteman was taking shots, too, and Blaze thought they all ended up burned up before this mission came to close.

If he was with the Brotherhood, they would have caused more damage than the Minuteman – he didn’t know if he would put up with Maxson in this mission – he’d probably go rogue. No! He scrapped that thought as fast as it had started, and focused on the cloaked Synth. Once you becomes visible…, Blaze thought.

He eyed the man in the bed with his cold eyes – he had nothing for Shaun anymore. Nothing at all. He hated the man the same length he hated Maxson. His lips were a tight line, and teeth gritted together.

The man was dying how else was he in the bed in time like this. Blaze didn’t had regrets, he only wished things could have ended differently from the start, but the deck was set to be against him in every turn. The man asked why he had come this far before he died.

“I have nothing more to say than I hate you, and being indifferent asshole towards your mother was the last drop. You are no son of mine. You deserve to die along with your crashing empire.” He spoke in the coldest tone he could. Blaze hated this man with all scorching passion – for what he had become. He rushed over to the console to hack in and, issued evacuate order.

It was a blur to get to the reactor, and then to the teleporter where he had done a dark decision. Blaze felt his mind racing in the chaos, and almost collapsing before it was over. He stood with Preston at the safest place Sturges had deemed for them. 

There was only one thing to do – to push the button. Blaze was feeling hazy, and sick, but he still had darkened mind. He took a wary step towards control pad, and started at it. He only wanted to get away – his head was hurting. His heart was crying for Danse – safety, and comfort. Blaze wanted to feel the Paladin’s arms around him again.

His hand slammed the button, and the explosion rocked the Commonwealth again. It knocked the young man off his feet, and all went black and quiet.

-

Danse would never forget the night when he was wrecked with worry, and fears of the worst. He had seen how Preston carried Blaze on his back when they came down from the Vertibird that borrowed from The Railroad group. His Knight was unconscious that made the Paladin worry even more. He had seen this happening before – usually followed by mental break down, and this time… this time he feared the worst. There was no telling in what mental state Blaze was in when he’d wake up.

They had Curie to check up on the young man. It seemed Blazed had bruises, laser burns, and minor bone fracture. Curie made everything ready, and comfortable for Blaze. For now, they could only wait, and hope for the best.

“Can you tell me what actually happened there, Preston?” Danse asked before the Minuteman left the medic building. The frown on the man’s face told The Paladin something did happened. 

“I can tell most of it, but there’s something you need to hear from Blaze himself.” Preston replied, and lit up a cigarette. “It was one hell of a ride. I hope I never get to go through that again.” He added after a puff, and told Danse the whole thing of his point of view.

Listening to Preston’s side of the mission, Danse frowned – could be the mission overthrown his love over his limits? He turned his head towards the room where Blaze was sleeping – hopefully seeing pleasant dreams. Looking back at Preston, “Thank you, Preston. I’ll stay with him in case if he wakes up.”

“We’re all worried, Danse. Let us know if something changes.” Preston tapped The Paladin’s shoulder, and left to rest. He was worried, and somewhat still upset. The mission had been stressful for them all, but it had been the worst for the General. Right now he needed a good night rest.

For the longest of times, Preston could finally sleep easy because the Institute was no more. And, he hoped the others could sleep better as well.

Blaze’s face was calm, but torn at same time when Danse looked at them. He brushed a few locks of his love’s hair aside – a beautiful face of a soldier must be the best thing Danse ever had seen. It had enthralled him when they first had met. 

It struck fast as lightening – what he’d do if Blaze would be gone? What would he do then? Danse remembered he had thought of this before, but it came on every time Blaze was like this. It wrenched his heart, and he took the redhead’s hand on his own. “Whatever you have been through there, I’ll be here for you, love.” He whispered, tracing Blaze’s hand gently.

Hours went by, and Danse was getting sleepy, but he wanted to stay awake. To watch over his love’s sleep. What if he wakes I’m asleep myself? He pulled a blanket over Blaze, and sat in the chair again. 

“Monsieur Danse, you should rest, too.” Curie’s concerned voice came from the corridor. She stood near the bed, and looked down at the Paladin. “He’ll make a full health recovery.” She spoke observing the young man.

“I know, but what I worry is his state of mind. Preston said something happened back there. I am… concerned.” He cast a saddened look at Curie.

Curie smiled softly. “Then let’s hope he’ll return to us, and tells what happened. I’m not good with mental issues, but perhaps Mama Murphy is. Try to rest now.”

Mama Murphy… it would be a good idea to talk to her once Blaze decides to wake up. He would be there for his Knight. To support him, and help him to recover. No matter what. Danse damn would make sure of that. He stood up, and bent over his love, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

I’ll be here when you wake up, love.


	36. Everything lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze awakes, and gives gray hair for Danse and Preston. Future planning in Sanctuary hills.

Blaze gritted his teeth together and he threw the bottle against the wall. The thunder he felt inside him was coming out and he didn’t stop it – better get it all out. He had knocked the table, and a few chairs over while Danse and Preston tried to open the door. He would trash the entire house, and set it on fire…

“Please calm down!” Preston called him.

“Fuck you and the Minutemen! “The young man’s drunken voice hissed back.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Danse tried in growing concern. It had been rough since Blaze had awoken, and started to thrash around the old house. He wanted to comfort, but no one wasn’t able to open the door, or get close to the young man at all. He frowned at the sound of bottle crashing against the wall.

“Leave me the hell alone!” Blaze growled, while he grabbed another bottle. “I have nothing left, and I don’t need your pity, Minuteman!” Adding he threw the vodka bottle towards the door. “That bastard…” he hissed and fell quiet.

Preston sighed, and he looked at Danse. “He’s all yours. I’ll go to look if they have prepared the food ready” he said, turning to leave. The Minuteman hoped the General would be alright soon. There were many things yet to do. Thinking about the leadership, Preston thought maybe it was his time to lead the Minutemen, and give the people a brighter future.

At nightfall, Danse returned from the old house. He had tried to call out for Blaze, but he hadn’t gotten an answer – maybe he had fallen asleep due to the alcohol. Danse climbed the stairs up, and he caught the sight of Blaze sleeping on their bed. The ex-Paladin stepped closer to it, and he looked over at Blaze – he didn’t smelled strongly alcohol. Perhaps it was just a few bottles, and he trashed the other ones. A soft smile crept on his lips as Danse laid himself down next to Blaze and wrapped his arm gently over the young man.

“Danse…?” Blaze stirred up, raising his head a little. 

“Shh... I’m here now. Try to sleep, love.” the ex-Paladin soothed while he stroke softly Blaze’s hair.

Blaze shifted to face Danse, and leaned his head onto the ex-Paladin’s chest. “Danse... I’ve lost everything. No Nora, no baby Shaun…lost everything… no-nothing.” His voice broke. “I’m alone!” He cried while he felt Danse holding him tightly against himself. It felt like the wasteland had given him its final blow, rendering him helpless if not broken and totally lost. He grabbed onto Danse’s shirt as trying to get close to the man. What he would do now?

“You’re not completely alone, love.” Danse soothed while holding his love tightly. “I’m sorry for your loss, but you’ll have me as long as you want.” He felt the rapid breathing of Blaze’s between sobs - it wouldn’t stop so soon, but they had the night for anything. Soothing the young man’s back, Danse let Blaze sob away. “I love you, Blaze. That will never change.” He leaned to plant a kiss on his Knight’s forehead.

His dreams were calm during the night a Blaze was snuggled into Danse. He felt safe, and cared for once more when the world around him crumbled down. It was foolish to think he had a chance to save Shaun, the young man knew this. At least the Commonwealth was safe now – of course there were loose rogue Synths roaming around, but he couldn’t care less about it. All he wanted do now was rest, and spend time with Danse. Other problems would have to wait for now.

The chirping of spring birds woke up Danse as he shifted slightly. Opening his eyes he saw the redhead still snuggled close to him. His Knight looked peaceful in his sleep – Danse would never go tired of the peaceful face of Blaze’s. He’d let him sleep longer while he enjoyed the sounds of spring. Summer wasn’t far away. He wondered when Blaze would tell him about the plan for the Brotherhood of Steel as he traced the young man’s arm. The tattoos were strange to him, but Danse found them interesting, too. He wanted to know the meaning behind them.

Eyeing the Sanctuary for a moment from top of the watch tower while the spring wind blew in his hair and made it a mess, Blaze realized they had survived the winter for the most part. There had been a few deaths, but that happens when you live on the wasteland. He wasn’t a master of the repairs, but he could see some buildings needed it – some settlements needed repairs and fortifications. He had no doubts Sturges could handle it all with a repair group. He and Danse would take care of the patrolling and killing raiders on the way. Closing his eyes for a moment, taking in the new life, and pondering about the future.

He was more than ready to leave the old life behind, and he knew he’ll make the most of it – after all he was a survivor, and one hell of a sniper. A wild smirk crept on his lips as he knew he’d be his own boss again.

“Blaze! Preston wants to talk with you.” Danse called him from the ground level.

Of course he wanted to talk to him. Hopefully the Minuteman had manned up, because Blaze had something to say. The young man opened his eyes, “Okay!” he shouted back as he prepared to go down the stairs.

They were gathered at the outdoor dining area where Preston, Sturges, and Mama Murphy were waiting. Blaze and Danse took their places, and they looked at Preston. The settlers were around them, and waited anxiously what was going on.

“Listen everyone,” Preston began as he looked around for everyone, “I have been thinking that we cannot let Blaze take all responsibility of us. We simply cannot do that. For all what he has done for us all – we need to repay it by taking the responsibility on ourselves, and,” he looked at Blaze, “with your permission General, I’ll take the rank of General to myself,” he inquired with expectancy tone.   
“Granted!” Blaze replied with a beaming smile. “I never was a leader type. I’m sure you do a fine job leading the Minutemen into what you want them to be.” This was good thing – Preston had finally come to terms with becoming the beacon for the people.

“Thank you, Blaze. Will you still stay with us?” The Minuteman asked.  
“I’ll stay for now. There are still something to do.” The young man replied, looking up the horizon where the Prydwen loomed above the Boston Airport. He felt Danse’s arm around his waist like giving reassurance that he was alright. 

“The Brotherhood of Steel.” Preston breathed. “Did you have a plan for them?”  
Everyone turned their heads at the young man, but Blaze just smiled. “I have. I’ll tell you the details soon.” He paused before continued, “One more thing. If you didn’t already know, Danse is a Synth, and will stay with me, and you all. If someone have trouble with that I’ll kick them out of the Sanctuary Hills. Is that clear?” he eyed everyone. “He’s under my protection, if you have any problems you’ll face me.”

There were a few shocked and fearful faces among the settlers, but Preston calmed them down. “It’s alright everyone. It is safe – he has risked himself for us, too. It’s our duty to accept him into this family.” The few scared ones seemed to calm down, and nodded still nervously. Preston ushered them to go work – to plant new seeds, and making lists what’s needed and what for.

Blaze was satisfied, and looked at Danse endearingly. The Paladin looked a shocked, but he was calm. “It needed to be said – to make sure they understand, love. Come, let’s go somewhere else.” He grabbed Danse’s hand and led him out of the outdoor dining area.

The Paladin followed his Knight to a quiet spot of the Sanctuary Hills where was old yard furniture still standing. He had no idea that the redhead was going to say what he said. The impact took him off guard and made him almost scared of how people might react or say. His Knight always had been stern with his actions of protecting him. 

Blaze stopped near the table, and turned around to see his love. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the older man. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I’d burn the world for you, love.” he said as he gazed into the Paladin’s soft eyes. “You’re my world and everything, and the only one.”

Wrapping his arms around the young man, “I love you, redhead.” Danse could only say as he felt his heart filled with infinite happiness, and joy. He leaned in to kiss his Knight passionately as he pulled Blaze closer to himself. Their tongues dances in the cosmetic pattern that only they knew of. He knew Blaze wouldn’t let go until they both were out of breath, but that was just fine.


	37. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is now, and Blaze prepares to deal with the Brotherhood of Steel.

Danse stroke thoughtfully the redhead’s hair idly while they were lying between the sheets. Blaze’s head was resting on his chest. It felt right, and home to the ex-Paladin, but he felt worried. The plan Blaze had told them earlier in the day sounded bold, but peaceful. Danse wasn’t sure if it would actually work. What if something goes wrong? He pressed the young man against himself.

Blaze stirred awake as he felt the older man’s body pressed against him. It was something he never would get tired of. The strong arms around him to protect him from the horrors of the wasteland. He’d drown into that feeling, and stop the time if he could. He’d protect Danse from everything, and he’d keep him close to him. “Something on your mind, love?” Blaze asked in a dreamy tone. He raised his head to kiss the ex-Paladin’s chest, and noticed how the taller man calmed down. “Stop worrying.” He placed another kiss on the neck of Danse as he brought his hand to stroke the man’s cheek. Blaze didn’t want his love to worry all the time when he was away, but he understood why the man worried. He’d be the same if the sides were changed. “He’d listen if he have a shred of sense.”

“He should have, Blaze.” I just hope he listens and thinks of his men.” Danse sighed. “Promise me you’ll come back alive.” he pushed a stray strand of the redhead’s aside as he gazed into those ever vigilant eyes that were warm. They were observing him, too. The ex-Paladin sighed softly as Blaze leaned in to invite him into a sensual kiss. “You should be ready when I get back.” He heard Blaze’s husky words between the kisses. “I want all your attention when it’s done.” the redhead smiled.

Blaze was checking his gear before he, Preston and another minuteman could leave for the mission that was on his shoulders. He wasn’t certain what could really happen if the asshole refuses to listen to him. He checked his pistol when Preston came, running towards him. The young man wondered if something had changed.

“Blaze, come quickly! It’s Rhys from the Brotherhood of Steel.” the Minuteman said and took a deep breath. “Something has happened. Where is Danse?”  
A few scenarios crossed Blaze’s mind. Did Maxson know something? He turned to Preston. “Danse is at the storage building. Is Rhys here?” He asked as he took his jacket.   
“He’s close by. Pretty shaken and worried.” Preston replied.

Danse had heard the Minuteman calling Blaze, and rushed out of the storage building. He noticed the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird at the opening, and restless Knight Rhys pacing forth and back while he waited for Blaze to arrive. The young man hurried from the meeting building, towards Rhys. They both reached Rhys for whatever trouble there was ahead.

Rhys saw both of them and eased up a bit. “Danse… Blaze…” he started. He was agitated and lost his hope by his behavior. “I don’t know what to do.” he said, looking at both of them.  
“What has happened? Take a deep breath.” Danse advised calmly.

“What we can do, Rhys?” Blaze asked, putting their rocky start behind him. “Where’s Haylen?”

Rhys seemed to really collapse, and Danse came to his support. “I’m… not sure. Elder Maxson sent her to a mission, alone. I… got her distress signal. She’s in trouble.” His voice cracked.

Blaze thought for a moment. He had been right about that asshole and now he had done something that was not Elder like. They didn’t have much time – he felt it. “Can you show us where the signal comes from?” he asked. “Danse and I can track and save her. Let’s hope we can.”  
Danse nodded. “We’ll get Haylen back, Rhys.” He tapped the man’s back.

Rhys gave a weak nod back at them. He felt heavily worried – he had plans for himself and Haylen.  
“You can rest and wait here. Preston will let you eat, too.” Blaze said in a calm tone.

They had reached the Milton General Hospital where the distress signal had led them. Blaze narrowed his eyes – the hospital were occupied by the mutants no doubt, but they’d have to hurry. They stormed in to the entrance hall, calling for Haylen. Only the mutants laughed at them. Had they come too late? Blaze wondered. They searched the rooms as they shot the abominations on their way.

“Danse…?” A weak voice came from the small storage room. They rushed towards the voice, and Danse opened the door – it was Haylen. She was severely injured and bleeding. Her face was pale as a sheet, and she gave them a weak smile. “You… found… me…” She coughed blood.

“Shh, don’t talk. We’ll take you home.” Danse soothed the young woman but he knew, he damn knew it was too late. Damned Maxson!  
“What we can do?” Blaze asked as he knelt down next to Danse. He was saddened and angry. What would he say to Rhys. He’d let Danse carry Haylen to the Vertibird.  
“Maxson somehow knew… He sent me…” Haylen tried to explain while they were going to the Vertibird. “Tell Rhys… I loved…him, and I’m… sorry.” Those were her last words as she died on Danse’s arms. Danse cursed aloud and tried to control his tears.

“I’m so sorry, Danse.” Blaze whispered. “I can fly the Vertibird.” he offered as he opened the door.

The ex-Paladin was quiet, but he nodded as he laid Haylen’s body carefully on the floor. Danse began to realize how wrong he was about Maxson, but he still didn’t want the man to die. He wasn’t sure anymore. He sat in silence when Blaze took the course towards Sanctuary Hills.

They had a quiet moment for Haylen’s funeral. Rhys was utterly broken and cried against Danse’s shoulder. Blaze stared into the horizon, thinking dark thoughts and changing his speech he had planned for Maxson. He had more reason to blow the fucking Prydwen now, but he’d made a promise to Danse, his love that he’d go for the peaceful solution. He looked at Rhys who was calming down, and he wondered if the man would stay with them and leave the Brotherhood. The young man decided to go meet Maxson in the next morning.

Danse spent the whole evening with Rhys as they were remembering the good times. Blaze joined them, and he was quiet. Until Rhys wanted to apologize to him. They officially made peace, and Blaze offered a place in the Minutemen for Rhys, but the man needed to think about it. He’d decide in the morning as Brotherhood of Steel was his whole life so far.

Come to morning, Rhys came to Blaze who was preparing to leave. “Blaze, I have thought about it and… I can’t stay. I hope you understand.” he said. “Someone needs to see Maxson to get his punishment if you manage to make him leave. It’s what I can do for her at least.” he looked directly at Blaze’s eyes.

“I understand, Rhys. If you ever want to come back one day, you’ll have a place with us here.” Blaze promised and shook hands with Rhys. “Let’s go meet him. With you I’ll have better chance to get it through the men, too. Though I still need to talk with Danse before we go.”

He tried his best to look certain and determined as he looked at the taller man. “This is it, Danse. The last deed before everyone can live peacefully – before we can be in peace. I’m sure we can live without them.” Blaze kissed his love in need and fiercely. “Rhys will go with them to ensure Maxson will get what he deserves.”

Danse kissed the redhead back and held him tightly. He couldn’t believe today was the day of the new beginning. He gazed into Blaze’s eyes before they’d separate. “I need you to come back. I love you, Blaze.”

“I love you, too.” the redhead replied, stroking the taller man’s check. “I’ll be back.” he smiled.

On their way to the Prydwen by the Vertibird both Rhys and Blaze were quiet. Preston didn’t speak either. Everything was fore planned, and it will be Blaze who’d do the talking. He wore the minuteman’s second in command uniform, though he looked like a bodyguard like his father in his time. They had a one minuteman soldier with them and they all hoped for the best. This could go well or utterly wrong, Blaze thought.

The boots clanked on the Prydwen’s flight deck when they landed. A few soldier of the Brotherhood tried to stop them, but Blaze said, “He will hear us!” And they marched forward. Blaze was certain someone had told Maxson about them already. He took a deep breath and felt Rhys tapping his shoulder.

“You’re not alone with this. I’ll back you up.” The man said.

“Thank you, Rhys.” the young man replied as they approached the command deck.

Maxson was waiting for them. He had a stern look on his face. Blaze thought if it ever changed.

“Have you come to join forces with us?” Maxson nearly snarled as he eyed them. His expression shifted as he saw Rhys with them.  
“Far away from it, Maxson.” Preston said evenly and looked at Blaze.

Blaze nodded and shot a vicious look at Maxson as he stepped forward. “Maxson, we will never join you. We’re here to drive away from Commonwealth.” he said in low tone.  
“Really now?” Maxson mocked, but his expression didn’t shifted.

“You will listen to us! We will not tolerate your presence, and false means for peace. You will leave if you value your men’s lives!” the young man hissed. “You’re not wanted here. You’re not needed here.”

Rhys interjected before Maxson had chance to speak again. “Listen men! We all know he ordered Scribe Haylen to a solo mission that led to the mutants. She died there because he ordered her go fetch an artifact without any support! Is this an act of a proper Elder? I say no it’s not! I will not stand this and neither should you!” he eyed the men and women whose had gathered on the command deck.

“You will have twenty-four hours to leave the Commonwealth.” Blaze stared the Elder like lion was waiting for his prey.

“Or what will you do? You can’t do –“ Maxson said, gritting his teeth as he saw his best men looking at him, in disbelief. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt angry.

“Or I’ll throw artillery on your precious Prydwen!” Blaze raised his voice enough for everyone to hear. He heard the gasps among the men. “If I see Prydwen in the horizon tomorrow morning, we will fire.” Blaze was almost finished with his speech and was ready call for Castle if Maxson didn’t believe him.

Rhys turned to the men. “I’ll go with you back to the Capital and see Maxson what’s due to him – a punishment.”

Maxson nodded, he grumbled but no one heard it well. He turned his back, having his head lowered.

“The choice is yours.” Blaze said sternly and he gestured others to leave. “Rhys is not to be harmed in any way.” he looked at the soldiers around them. “Have a good way back, Rhys.”

“For Haylen, Blaze.”  
“For Haylen, and the Commonwealth.”

Blaze was relieved that the meeting was over. It had taken a toll on his spirit, but he wasn’t joyful yet. Only by tomorrow they’d celebrate or worse… For now he wanted to get back to Danse and spend the coming night with him.

“I can’t believe Maxson fell all quiet.” Preston smiled as he felt celebrating early. He calmed himself as the young man had a weary face.   
“Tomorrow, Preston. Tomorrow…” Blaze whispered as he looked at closing Sanctuary Hills.


	38. What Lies Ahead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Last night…

He remembered how Danse held him and where his arms were. The ex-Paladin had held him tight and fucked him so hard that his body was now aching. Blaze didn’t mind it though – they had a wonderful night as they both had given their all for the experience. He still had to guide the man a bit, but then it had been wild. The young man could swear his head was still dizzy while he craved Danse to still hold him.

“Blaze! Breakfast is almost ready!” The ex-Paladin shouted from the downstairs.

Blaze turned to grab Danse’s pillow and snuggled it. Even the smell of delicious breakfast was tempting, he’d preferred to stay in bed a while longer. He’d enjoy their morning when actually Preston wasn’t knocking their door screaming ‘Another settlement needs our help!’ Blaze had no intention to leave the bed, instead he smelled Danse’s pillow. A content smile crept on his lips.

“Love, are you okay? Do I need to come check on you?” A teasing tone of Danse’s came now closer as he crept up the stairs. He noticed the redhead still in lying on the bed. “Blaze…?” Danse asked again. “Breakfast is ready.” He sat on the bed, gazing at his love.

“Then bring it here. I can’t walk or sit yet.” The young man smiled, well aware he over did it. Probably.

“You can’t?” Danse asked with a slight frown.

“You fucked me so hard last night, Danse.” Blaze smirked. “No, it’s alright. I loved it. Come here.” He extended his arm for Danse. Once the taller man took his hand, Blaze pulled him back on the bed. “There is no rush.” he said in husky tone as he stroked Danse’s cheek, and slid his hand down the man’s chest. Blaze was glad his love didn’t have a shirt on. He flashed a smirk at Danse’s reaction.

Danse had a concern first, but the young assured he’d be alright. It had been a hot night for both of them, and not a once Blaze asked him to stop. They had enjoyed it both. Lying close to each other again… Danse had found peace. He leaned in and kissed the redhead lightly, but the younger man kept him in the kiss. His hand stroked Blaze still warm body and felt how his love hand wandered on his chest, his sides… He sighed into the redhead’s mouth as they were soon out of air.

Blaze rested on his love’s body as he didn’t want to let go. They had time now so he didn’t want rush out. He enjoyed while Danse stroking his back in lazy motions, he felt truly happy and he knew he never would get enough of his love. 

They’d be safe from the Brotherhood of Steel, now that the Prydwen was gone. All was well and sounded alright for the moment.

The summer was told to be hot, along with the new raider problems, but the young man was relatively confident they’d deal with it. Later they would meet with Preston and set plans for the summer. He already volunteered for scouting with Danse. Blaze craved for action and he was certain the ex-Paladin would like it, too.

“Danse, what lies ahead?” he asked as he worked shirtless at the armor bench.

“Uh, what?” Danse found himself staring at the redhead and he surprised by the sudden question. He enjoyed to watch his love working. Those muscles were still in proper shape – Blaze was truly the best solider in his eyes.

Blaze smiled as he turned around, leaning against the armor bench. He caught Danse starting him. He tilted his head slightly. “Love, earth calling.” he chuckled. He turned his head to see Preston strolling towards them.

“Good afternoon! How are you two?” he asked warmly. He was happy even their hands were full of requests of help from the settlers. “Ready for some scouting tomorrow?” he asked them.

“Yes, as soon as we get our gear repaired and improved.” Blaze replied. “Weapons needs to be ready, too.” he smiled as he couldn’t wait to get on the road. It had been too long and what was the best – to go with the man he loved so deeply. “Danse, what lies ahead?”

“A brighter tomorrow. We got to a lot to scout, and mark raider bases.” Danse was able to answer as he walked over to his love, and placed a kiss on the redhead’s forehead.

“And what will we bring for raiders?” 

“Mayhem and death.”

“And we are armed to the teeth.” Blaze nodded with a wild smirk.

They all laughed – things were looking good. Blaze wasn’t worried about his past anymore. It was left behind and he would cling on Danse with all his strength and love. 

He had told Danse about Synth Shaun that the bastard had left behind for him. He couldn’t keep or take whatever was a tie to his past – he needed it all gone. Danse had been shocked at first, but he understood why Blaze had done that, and even Preston had let it passed.

At the late evening they were sitting around the big bonfire to celebrate the start of summer. They drank and ate under the starry night sky, planning for the future. Blaze was leaning onto Danse while he listened to another scouting party explaining which route they’d take. It felt home, right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Kudos and comments makes me inspired! :)


End file.
